Retazos de Vida
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Drabbles y breves sobre el día a día de Nanoha, Fate y compañía , abarcando las tres temporadas de la serie. NanoFate.
1. Mañana invernal

Este es un nuevo proyecto que me he propuesto hacer, son drabbles y breves del día a día de nuestros personajes favoritos, en principio no siguen ningún tipo de orden, ni de historia ni cronológico, ya que tomarán lugar en las distintas épocas de la serie (aunque supongo que serán más abundantes los ambientados en Strikers, donde abarcarán todo ese periodo y después hasta el comienzo de _Vivid_, el manga que continua Strikers cuatro años después del final de la serie). Esencialmente los personajes principales serán Nanoha y Fate, pero también aparecerán los demás personajes, sobre todo acompañando a este par ^_^ y pretendo abarcar todo tipo de situaciones, desde las más típicas hogareñas, hasta las propias de la vida "militar" que llevan. Nada más, espero que os gusten ^_^.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Mañana invernal**

Las primeras luces apenas acariciaban el acerado cielo de Mid-Childa en aquel helado amanecer de mediados de invierno y la audaz Enforcer parecía incapaz de meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa, pues tenía las manos ateridas y no dejaba de tiritar, mientras pequeñas nubes de vaho abandonaban sus labios.

—Maldito frío —pensó sin dejar de forcejear con la llave, que se escurría entre sus dedos insensibilizados—. Estoy deseando entrar, meterme en la cama y abrazarme a mi _calentador_ personal.

Por fin el _click_ de la cerradura al abrirse le indicó que muy pronto sus deseos se cumplirían. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta lentamente, para hacer el mínimo ruido posible; dentro hacía una temperatura mucho más agradable, aunque se notaba que la calefacción estaba todavía apagada. Dejó caer la bolsa de equipaje en la entrada, ya la recogería más tarde, ahora lo único que quería era entrar en calor lo más rápido posible. Se quitó los zapatos, tan lejos de Japón, en otro planeta y en esa casa aún se seguían las costumbres del país donde habían crecido. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero y rápida y silenciosamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrió y cerró la puerta del cuarto sin hacer ruido, ahí dentro si que hacía un calorcito agradable; la oscuridad era casi total y apenas distinguía la sombra de alguien durmiendo en la gran cama. Se puso el pijama sin dejar de temblar, aún no terminaba de sacarse el frío del cuerpo, tal vez un baño caliente fuese lo mejor para ello, pero lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento era meterse en aquella cama y pegarse lo más posible a la persona que dormía en ella y cuya acompasada y profunda respiración podía oír con claridad. Retiró las mantas y la sábana y se encontró un pequeño obstáculo para satisfacer su deseo, sin embargo eso no evitó que una amplia sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

Se metió en la cama despacio y se inclinó sobre la pequeña cabecita rubia para besarla en la frente.

—Mmm… —mustió la niña y sin llegar a despertarse se volvió buscando los brazos de su otra madre, que la acogió en su regazo, sintiendo como el frío poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo.

—¿Fate-chan…?

—Tadaima —dijo la Enforcer, mientras que una de sus manos asía acariciante la de la otra mujer.

—Okairi… —fue un susurro somnoliento acompañado de un movimiento para acercase más a ella y a la pequeña que se acurrucaba contra su pecho—. Hm, Fate-chan…

—¿Qué, Nanoha?

—Tienes los pies helados.

A la Enforcer le costó contener las carcajadas que pujaban por salir de sus labios, ya que no quería despertar a Vivio. No había duda, estaba en casa, pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño y la calidez que llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Nota de la Autora: Perdón por si mis transcripciones de palabras japonesas no son correctas, las escribo de oído ^_^U


	2. Llamada

**Llamada**

Fate T. Harlaown llevaba exactamente dos meses, veinte días y catorce horas a bordo del crucero de combate _Eagle II_, embarcada en una misión que los iba arrastrando de un sistema a otro, sofocando pequeñas rebeliones promovidas desde las sombras por un grupo terrorista con el que la TSAB ya se había cruzado en alguna ocasión; eran criminales buscados y considerados muy peligrosos, no sólo por su talento para la magia y el combate, sino también por la habilidad para manipular a las masas y desatar conflictos armados allí por dónde pasaban. La Administración aún desconocía qué pretendían exactamente con todo aquello, pues no habían hecho demanda alguna, sin embargo, los seguirían persiguiendo hasta el confín del universo si era necesario. Y por eso Fate se encontraba a bordo de aquella nave, tanto como Enforcer y como Investigadora, para combatir y seguir la pista a aquellos escurridizos criminales. Y no podía evitar llevar aquella cuenta de los días que hacía que estaba separada de su amada familia, algo a lo que duramente uno se acababa acostumbrando; demasiados días y demasiado lejos, pero así era su trabajo.

Su guardia había terminado sin novedad, así que se retiró a su camarote, uno de los más cómodos en aquella lata con tantos años de servicio a sus espaldas, conseguido gracias a su alta graduación como oficial. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, allí todo chirriaba y hacía ruido, los novatos que llegaban por primera vez pensaban que el crucero se caería pedazo a pedazo y se perderían en el espacio, pero el _Eagle II_ era una nave confiable, puede que estuviera vieja, mas seguía siendo eficiente y sus cañones mágicos aún no tenían rival en toda la flota.

Acababa de cambiarse el uniforme por una ropa más cómoda para sentarse a terminar unos informas, cuando un _bip_ le avisó de que una ventana de comunicación se abría; alzó la mirada del escritorio y sonrió al ver que era una llamada "telefónica". Aceptó la comunicación.

—Ohaio, Fate-mama —la cara de Vivio la miraba alegre desde el otro lado del monitor. Así que en Mid-Childa era de mañana.

—Hola, Vivio, ¿te estás preparando para ir a la escuela?

—Jaja, hoy es domingo, no hay escuela. —Ah, cómo echaba de menos aquella risa.

—Vivio, no seas mala, Fate-mama está trabajando muy lejos y allí el tiempo no pasa igual —la voz de Nanoha provenía de algún lugar cercano, aunque no se la veía aún en la pantalla.

—Gomen… —los ojos bicolor se mostraron avergonzados.

—No pasa nada, Vivio. Cuéntame, ¿qué vais a hacer hoy?

—Nanoha-mama me va a llevar al parque, pasaremos allí todo el día y vendrán mis amigas de la escuela —la cara de la pequeña se iba iluminando ante la perspectiva de una tarde llena de diversión. Cuánto deseaba Fate poder estar con ellas.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero espero que hayas sido una buena chica y hayas hecho ya tus deberes…

—Claro que sí, Fate-mama —contestó levemente ofendida por la duda, la risa de Nanoha se dejó oír de fondo—. Los hice todos ayer… yo sola —remarcó el "sola" ufanamente.

—Muy bien, estoy orgullosa de Vivio y seguro que hoy pasará un gran día en el parque —sonrió a su hija desde miles de kilómetros de distancia como si realmente estuviera frente a ella.

—Ne, Fate-mama, ¿cuándo vas a volver a casa?

—Aún no lo sé, Vivio, pero en cuanto lo sepa, serás la primera a quién se lo diga.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y me traerás un regalo?

—Jaja, claro, pero sólo si sigues siendo una niña buena.

—Lo seré, lo seré —dijo seriamente—. Ah, Nanoha-mama quiere hablar contigo. Ja ne, Fate-mama, te quiero mucho y no se te olvide el regalo.

—Yo también te quiero, Vivio, y no se me olvidará, te lo prometo —la pequeña se fue sonriente, seguramente a trastear por la casa, y su lugar lo ocupó Nanoha; la Instructora le sonrió.

—Parece que te ibas a dormir ya —comentó.

—Casi, estaba terminando unos informes.

—¿De verdad no sabes cuándo vas a volver? —había nostalgia en su voz.

—No, los altos mandos quieren que sigamos la pista de este grupo hasta el final, así que o los encontramos y arrestamos o los perdemos para siempre. Pero hasta que una de las dos cosas no pase, no hay regreso posible.

—Hmm… —suspiró profundamente—. Te echamos mucho de menos.

—Yo también a vosotras. Cuando esta misión acabe, pediré un permiso largo para poder pasar una temporada en casa. Tal vez podríamos ir de vacaciones a algún sitio bonito, si Vivio no tiene escuela ya.

—Entonces intentaré conseguir un permiso yo también, no quiero perderme toda la diversión.

—¿Y qué tal los nuevos reclutas?

—Impetuosos y llenos de energía, como siempre. El otro día me llevé a un puñado de novatos a una misión rutinaria en un sistema cercano, tuvimos un día… entretenido —contó divertida.

—Suena a que no lo pasaron especialmente bien.

—Bueno, digamos que algunos han cogido fobia a los reptiles gigantes —rió sonoramente.

—Nanoha, no te pases con las nuevas generaciones de soldados —trató de amonestarla, pero no podía disimular la gracia que le hacía el asunto; por la descripción de la Instructora, les habían llevado a un planeta habitado por una especie de reptil gigante con cierto poder mágico, como de vez en cuando había sobrepoblación de este animal, el lugar era un campo de entrenamiento idóneo para los futuros magos de combate, salvo que la experiencia no tendía a ser muy agradable.

—La verdad es que me quedé muy satisfecha con ellos, todos hicieron un gran trabajo.

—Bueno, tienen a la mejor Instructora enseñándoles.

—Hm… Pues lo que esta Instructora querría es que cierta Enforcer volviese pronto a casa, pero —continuó antes de que Fate dijera nada— sabrá esperar pacientemente —le guiñó un ojo sonriente—. Aunque también me podrías traer un regalo a mí.

—Ah, y ¿qué querría tan paciente Instructora?

—Mmm, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas, pero creo que no son para decirlas por teléfono —el tono sugerente con que dijo aquello hizo que las mejillas de Fate se sonrojaran.

—Mou… Ahora no podré dormir —dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Hablando de dormir, creo que debería dejarte ir a la cama ya, seguro que estás teniendo unos días duros allí arriba. ¿La herida del brazo ya se curó?

—Sí —le mostró el brazo izquierdo donde unos días antes la habían herido, nada grave, pero Nanoha se preocupaba igual, ya fuese el más pequeño de los cortes—. Ves, ya está bien, ni siquiera ha dejado cicatriz.

—Bien. Ten cuidado y captura a los malos, como diría Vivio, y así podrás volver con nosotras.

—Lo haré.

—Que descanses bien, Fate-chan.

—… Nanoha…

—¿Hm?

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Ojalá vuelvas a casa a pronto. Ja ne.

—Ja ne.

La comunicación se cortó, sumiendo el camarote en un silencio cargado de soledad, pero la sensación sólo duró unos segundos, los que tardó Fate en meterse en su litera, cerrar los ojos y recordar los rostros de sus dos personas más importantes, cuyas llamadas siempre le alegraban el día.


	3. Tras un día de trabajo duro

**Tras un día de trabajo duro**

Estaban viendo por enésima vez aquella película que tanto le gustaba y Vivio era realmente feliz de poder hacerlo acompañada de sus mamás, por fin, después de varios meses, volvían a estar las tres juntas, aunque sólo fuese por las mañanas y las noches, era estupendo poder tenerlas a ambas para ella sola; llegar a casa de la escuela sabiendo que sólo unas pocas horas después ellas también lo harían y Vivio compartiría su baño con alguna de las dos, mientras la otra preparaba la cena. Los días así eran los mejores que podía desear.

Aquella noche, tras la cena, habían decidido ver una película, por supuesto fue la favorita de Vivio, esa que debería estar gastada de tanto verla, ya que al día siguiente no habría escuela y podría trasnochar un poco más de lo habitual. Sentada entre sus dos mamás, hacía rato que ellas no hablaban, así que cuando la cinta se acabó y Vivio se volvió a mirarlas se las encontró profundamente dormidas, la cabeza de Fate-mama apoyada en la de Nanoha-mama. Vivio sonrió e hizo lo que todo buen niño debería hacer en una situación como ésta: se levantó despacito para no molestarlas, cogió la manta que descansaba sobre uno de los sillones y arropó a sus dos mamás lo mejor que pudo, tal como ellas hacían con ella cuando la acostaban.

—Será mejor dejarlas dormir, estaban muy cansadas hoy —susurró para sí, mientras se iba a su cuarto.


	4. Un trabajo de medio tiempo diferente

**Un trabajo de medio tiempo diferente**

—Ya veis que sabiéndoos esa fórmula, no es tan difícil de resolver. A ver, vamos a probar con uno de vosotros. Mmm…, Takamachi, resuelva el problema de la pizarra.

—…

—Takamachi —volvió a insistir el profesor—. ¡Takamachi Nanoha!

—Etto… Sensei creo que está dormida —dijo un de los alumnos sentados cerca de Nanoha, que ciertamente parecía dormir profundamente, los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre y la cabeza escondida entre ellos.

—¿Otra vez? Ah, está bien, dejémosla. A ver, Testarossa, ¿puede resolver el problema.

—…

—Testarossa… —el profesor alzó la mirada y miró a la clase—. Durmiendo también —una vena comenzó a hinchársele en la sien—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende ya? En fin, sigamos…

Y la clase de matemáticas continúo como siempre, mientras las bellas durmientes seguían ajenas a ella. Eso sí, de vuelta a casa ambas llevaban sendas notas para sus padres, aquella era ya la sexta vez que se dormían en clase en lo que iba de mes, pero claro, muy pocos sabían del a veces peligroso trabajo que las podía tener despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Nadie dijo que ser estudiante de instituto y miembro de la TSAB al mismo tiempo fuera a ser fácil.

—Al menos en casa no os echarán la bronca por eso —comentó Hayate de vuelta de la escuela, ella llevaba también unas cuantas amonestaciones similares.

—Sí, pero mi madre dice que empieza resultar embarazoso tener que ir a hablar con nuestra tutora cada mes porque no presto atención en clase y me duermo —se quejó Nanoha.

—Es injusto, si que prestamos atención… al menos cuando estamos despiertas —dijo Fate—. Y tampoco es como si nos durmiéramos todos los días, es sólo tras algunas de esas misiones complicadas.

—Tengo curiosidad, Fate-chan, ¿qué le cuenta exactamente Lindy-san a tu tutora sobre esto? —Preguntó Hayate.

—Ah… Le dice que tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo y que a veces llego muy tarde a casa.

—¿Y qué trabajo de medio tiempo como ese puede tener una alumna de instituto? —inquirió Hayate de nuevo.

—Eso mismo le preguntó la tutora.

—¿Y qué contestó Lindy-san?

—Que uno muy importante, pero que no podía decirle en qué consistía…

—No se lo creyó, ¿verdad? —apuntó Nanoha.

—No —las mejillas de Fate se tiñeron de rojo—. Al final le dijo que sufro de insomnio, pero que es algo de lo que no nos gusta hablar con otros.

—Eso suena más creíble —comentó Hayate.

—Sí, eso pareció ser suficiente.

—¿Y tu madre, Nanoha-chan?

—Pues dijo que si tenía tan buenas notas era porque me quedaba siempre hasta muy tarde estudiando y que por eso me quedo dormida en clase. Así que la tutora le pidió que tratara de cambiar mis hábitos de estudio.

—Jaja, eso es mucho menos rebuscado que lo de Fate-chan.

—¿Y qué excusa ponen para Hayate-chan?

—Ah, Shamal le dijo a mi tutor que soy una persona a la que le cuesta madrugar y que por eso me entra sueño con facilidad por las mañanas —la castaña rió divertida.

—De todas formas, creo que los profesores de las primeras horas nos tendrán siempre algo de manía —sentenció Nanoha, las otras dos asintieron con un suspiro.

De repente, sus móviles comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron una mirada y los cogieron. Era la TSAB, tenían una nueva misión, las teleportarían desde el punto de encuentro habitual.

—Parece que mañana tendremos problemas otra vez por este trabajo a medio tiempo tan importante y secreto —bromeó Hayate, al tiempo que las tres echaban a correr hacia el punto de encuentro esperando que la castaña no tuviese del todo razón y aquella noche volviesen pronto a casa.


	5. No siempre puedes ganar

**No siempre puedes ganar**

Unos pasos precipitados rompieron el silencio de la tranquila noche, una puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un pequeño terremoto sacudió la cama despertando a las mujeres que dormían en ella. _Algo_ subióreptando hasta quedarse en medio de ellas.

—¿Vivio…?

—Nanoha-mama... —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba oscuro… y… hab… había un monstruo… y… y… —el resto se perdió en sollozos incomprensibles.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, no pasa nada —Fate acarició el pelo de Vivio, tranquilizándola.

—Claro, ya sabes que los monstruos no existen —dijo Nanoha tomando su mano.

—Hm… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?

—Sí.

—No.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron en la semipenumbra del cuarto, ninguna parecía estar dispuesta a ceder.

—Aunque sólo sea por esta noche, Nanoha.

—Siempre igual, Fate-chan, mimas mucho a Vivio, si la dejamos quedarse una noche, luego vendrán otras. Y Vivio ya es una niña mayor, ¿verdad? Puede dormir sola en su cuarto.

—Mmm…—la pequeña no parecía muy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Mou, Nanoha, eres muy dura. Ven, Vivio, Fate-mama dormirá contigo en tu cuarto.

La Enforcer cogió a la niña en brazos y se fueron hacia la puerta.

—Cabezota… Está bien, Vivio puede dormir con nosotras.

—Ves, a Nanoha-mama tampoco le gusta dormir sola —le susurró Fate a Vivio, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja la oyera.

—Ya, ya.

Fate y Vivio volvieron a meterse en la cama, la pequeña quedó en entre ambas mujeres y no tardó nada en quedarse dormida, tranquila porque allí ningún monstruo iría a buscarla, antes se las tendría que ver con sus madres.

—Ne, Nanoha, no siempre puedes ganar —rió Fate suavemente.

—Sobre todo cuando vosotras dos unís fuerzas contra mí.

Nota de la Autora: Creo que éste ha sido inspirado por las dos semanas que voy a pasar de canguro xD


	6. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

El viento y la nieve arañan sus mejillas, el frío cala hasta los huesos y el cansancio invade su cuerpo, debería ser el final de la batalla, el momento en que todo vuelve poco a poco a la calma, pero no esta vez. De la nada un nuevo enemigo, más poderoso que el anterior… Los demás están peligro… Debe actuar, no importa el precio que tenga que pagar… Rompe el límite de su resistencia y comienza a caer hacia la nada… Un grito angustiado no logra salir de sus labios exangües…

Se despertó de golpe, la respiración agitada, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y perlaba su frente, por un momento perdida en la oscuridad que se abría a sus ojos; su corazón aún latía acelerado. Se incorporó en la cama, tratando de despejar su mente de las imágenes horribles que todavía la poblaban y recordando que aquella noche no estaba en su casa. Se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, no lo podía evitar, cada vez que aquella pesadilla le asaltaba volvía a recordar el infierno que tuvo que vivir, daba igual que ya hubiesen pasado cuatro años, las imágenes seguían siendo tan reales como el primer día. Conteniendo los sollozos a duras penas, comenzó a temblar… Unos brazos amables la envolvieron cálidamente.

—¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? —preguntó una voz suave, ella asintió y se refugió en aquel abrazo, que tantas veces desde que habían empezado a compartir la cama le había devuelto a la calma, llevándose sus miedos lejos de su corazón.

—Shsss… Ya está, yo estoy contigo —una mano acarició sus cabellos.

—Perdóname, Fate-chan, siempre acabo preocupándote de esta manera por una pesadilla absurda… —su voz sonaba ahogada contra el pecho de la otra chica.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón, Nanoha, te abrazaré y consolaré las veces que haga falta hasta que ese horrible sueño deje de atormentarte. Ven.

Volvieron a recostarse en la cama sin romper el abrazo; el llanto había cesado y la sensación de miedo se diluía entre los brazos y las suaves caricias de Fate… La única persona ante la que podía mostrar su debilidad, la única persona que conocía los temores más ocultos de su corazón.


	7. Las preguntas de Subaru

Porque todos (o casi todos xD) nos hemos hecho las mismas preguntas. Las respuestas ya cada cual lo que se quiera imaginar, yo pongo mi propia conclusión ;)

**Las preguntas de Subaru**

—Ne, Tea, ¿nunca te has preguntado qué hay exactamente entre la Capitana Nanoha y la Capitana Fate?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Aunque podía imaginárselo perfectamente, Subaru era muchas veces trasparente como el agua.

—Etto…, bueno, ¿no te parece curioso que compartan el mismo cuarto? Quiero decir, el cuartel de la Sección 6 es enorme, no tendrían por qué hacerlo.

—Tú y yo también compartimos habitación.

—Pero eso es porque somos un equipo.

—Las Capitanas también, ya las has visto juntas en acción. Además, son amigas desde la infancia.

—Sí… Vale, pero no sólo es el cuarto, nosotras tenemos literas y yo sólo he visto una cama enorme en su habitación —las mejillas de Subaru se sonrojaron y Teana comenzaba a perder ligeramente la paciencia; no es que no sintiera cierta curiosidad, pero no era tan cotilla como su compañera y no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos privados de los demás.

—Tú lo has dicho, es una cama enorme, podrían perderse en ella antes de encontrarse.

—Eso no tiene sentido… Espera, ¿te estás burlando de mí?

—¿Yo? —ni se molestó en poner una falsa expresión de inocencia y media sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Ne, ¿en serio que no lo quieres saber?

—¡No! Y déjame acabar este informe en paz, si tanto quieres saberlo, ve y pregúntales a ellas directamente.

—No… no puedo hacer eso —el rojo de sus mejillas adquirió un tono aun más fuerte.

—Pues entonces deja de darle vueltas y de molestarme… Baka Subaru.

En vista de que su amiga no parecía de humor, Subaru optó por probar con otra fuente; localizó a su objetivo en una de las salas de descanso del cuartel, leía un libro tranquilamente.

—Elio ¿estás ocupado?

—Hola, Subaru-san. No, no lo estoy.

La joven sonrió y se sentó junto al muchacho, que dejó su libro a un lado.

—Oye, Elio, antes de entrar a la Sección 6, ¿Fate-san solía llevarte a sitios, verdad? Eso fue lo que nos contaste.

—Sí, cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre nos llevaba a Caro o a mí a distintos lugares para que nos divirtiéramos —el chico sonrió alegre, seguramente rememorando aquellos momentos felices.

—Y ¿alguna vez iba con alguien más?

—Sí, Arf-san, el familiar de Fate-san venía muchas veces. Y también Nanoha-san. A lo mejor suena raro, pero a veces se sentía como tener una familia.

—Ah, ya veo. —Subaru se quedó pensando unos segundos, no sabía cómo plantearle una pregunta más directa a Elio y tampoco estaba segura de querer ponerle en una situación que sería embarazosa para él.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Subaru-san?

—Ah…, por nada, simple curiosidad —rió nerviosamente mientras se levantaba—. Te dejo que sigas leyendo, Elio. Ja ne.

—Ja ne.

Al final no se había atrevido a preguntárselo, exhaló un largo suspiro, pensando a quién más podría preguntarle; Caro quedaba descartada, si no había podido con Elio, con ella menos. Luego estaban las Tenientes y la Comandante… Sólo de pensarlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, casi que no.

—Aaargh… Pero sigo sintiendo curiosidad —dijo al corredor vacío.

—Subaru, ¿qué haces parada en medio del pasillo?

—Ah, Teniente Sigmund —la chica se volvió y se cuadró por acto reflejo.

—Relájate. En fin, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Ya que parece que no tienes nada que hacer.

—Sí, claro.

—Llévale estos informes a la Capitana Testarossa, lo iba a hacer yo, pero la ama Hayate me ha encargado un asunto y debo salir de inmediato.

—Bien —cogió la carpeta digital que le tendía la guardiana y se despidió de ella.

Qué cosas, pensaba, al final, si reunía el valor necesario, podría preguntárselo a las Capitanas en persona.

—Jaja, ni de coña —susurró. Definitivamente no tenía tanto valor para eso.

Ya en el corredor donde se encontraba la habitación que Nanoha y Fate compartían le pareció escuchar unas risas; siguió avanzando y el volumen de las risas y alguna que otra palabra incomprensible aumentó. Cuando llegó ante la puerta del cuarto estaba totalmente segura de que provenían de allí, por alguna razón incomprensible sintió ganas de volver por donde había venido, pero tenía un encargo que cumplir y "porque oí risas y voces y no quería molestar" no parecía una buena excusa que darle a la Teniente Sigmund.

Llamó a la puerta una vez, dos veces y tres, hasta que por fin ésta se abrió con un _zip_; Nanoha apareció frente a ella, el pelo suelto, sin la camisa blanca del uniforme, sólo la negra que llevaban debajo y la falda arrugada.

—Ah, Subaru, ¿quieres algo?

—Etto... —por unos segundos se quedó muda ante la apariencia desacostumbrada para ella de su Capitana.

—¿Sí?

—… Sigmund-san me dio estos informes para Fate-san.

—Fate-chan, te buscan —dijo divertida Nanoha—. Te pediría que pasases, pero el cuarto está un poco, bastante desastroso —aquello le sonó a excusa, pero era mejor no insistir en ello.

—N… no pasa nada —comenzaba a sentir arder sus mejillas.

—¿De qué se trata, Subaru?

Si el aspecto de Nanoha la había descolocado un poco, el de Fate no lo mejoró, la Enforcer aún conservaba la camisa blanca, aunque desabotonada, pero en vez de la falda, llevaba puesto lo que debía ser el pantalón del pijama, y todo apuntaba a que se lo había puesto de prisa y corriendo. Y el rubor de su rostro no ayudaba demasiado a desmentir esa idea.

—Sig… Sigmund-san me dio esto para usted —le tendió la carpeta digital sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos; realmente parecía que había interrumpido algo y se sentía algo culpable.

—Gracias, Subaru.

—De… de nada. Si me disculpan. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Subaru.

—Descansa bien esta noche, mañana no os lo pondré fácil en el entrenamiento —se despidió Nanoha.

—Lo haré… —aunque de repente tenía la sensación de que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño.

Ya de vuelta en su cuarto se sentó en su silla, dejándose caer pesadamente y comenzó a limpiar a Mach Caliber con expresión ausente. Así se la encontró Teana minutos más tarde.

—Estás muy callada —le dijo—. ¿Ya se te ha pasado la curiosidad esa que tenías?

—Hm…

—Espera, ¿no me digas que se lo preguntaste al final?

—No lo hice, te dije que no podía hacerlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que ya sé la respuesta. A veces no hace falta preguntar para ver las cosas como son en realidad.

—¿Eh? Va, déjalo, tampoco me interesa la conclusión a la que hayas llegado. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó, pensando que realmente la respuesta a sus preguntas parecía ahora totalmente obvia. Devolvió a Mach Caliber a su modo de colgante, apagó las luces y se metió en su cama.

—Ne, Tea, ¿de verdad que no lo quieres saber?

—…

—¿Seguro?

—…

—Venga…

—Subaru, si no te callas, voy a subir yo a callarte de un golpe.

—Vale, vale. Jo. —Y por un momento fugaz se preguntó si Teana y ella llegarían a sobrepasar alguna vez la difusa línea entre el amor de la amistad y el amor de los amantes… A fin de cuentas, Nanoha y Fate habían empezado siendo amigas, ¿no?

**wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

Nota de la autora: Al final no he podido resistirme a meter un pelín de SubaruTeana xD.

Este capi va un poco para equilibrar el dramatismo del anterior ^^.


	8. Instrucción

**Instrucción**

Desde que empezaran a trabajar para la TSAB habían sabido que ese día llegaría, más o tarde o más temprano tendrían que enfrentarse al entrenamiento que cualquiera que quiera entrar en un ejército debe hacer, la instrucción. Así que allí estaban, en un campamento en una zona boscosa del norte de Mid-Childa, en medio de la más absoluta nada; habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuartel destinado a la enseñanza de uno de los batallones de Combate Terrestre en Kranagan, la capital, allí donde todos, hasta los magos de combate aéreo comenzaban. Pero aquellos últimos días se hacían perdidos en un entorno natural, lejos de la civilización, tratando de simular situaciones reales de combate y misiones.

Para tres magas experimentadas, pese a su corta edad, aquello no debería suponer ningún problema, pero lo que allí se ponía a prueba no era exactamente su poder mágico o su habilidad en el combate, no, lo que estaban aprendiendo era disciplina militar, a obedecer órdenes sin quejarse, a seguir, lo que se dice, la cadena de mando.

Con 12 años, eran las reclutas más jóvenes y sentían que de alguna manera su precioso verano se estaba desperdiciando en aquel campamento militar, donde las palabras vacaciones o descanso eran una auténtica utopía. Al menos tenían el consuelo de que la segunda parte de su entrenamiento la harían a bordo del _Asura_ afrontando nuevas misiones, mientras surcaban el Mar Dimensional. Pero por el momento, sus días pasaban entre carreras al amanecer y duros ejercicios de combates simulados, cayendo exhaustas en sus camas por la noche. Al menos compartían tienda.

—No puedo más —Hayate se tumbó pesadamente sobre la cama, parecía no tener ni la más mínima intención de cambiarse de ropa antes de dormir. —¿No es un delito hacer trabajar a niños de nuestra edad…?

—Parece que la TSAB no tiene problema con ello, busca a gente de talento para sus filas, no importa los pocos años que se puedan tener —Fate se sentó al borde de su cama y comenzó a desatarse las botas.

—Yo echo de menos la playa… —suspiró Nanoha mientras cambiaba la ropa de campo por el pijama.

—Yo echo de menos a mis guardianes, ni siquiera les han dejado hacer la instrucción con nosotras —se lamentó Hayate, que sin levantarse de la cama trataba de cambiar su ropa por la dormir contorsionándose de manera extraña.

—Pero estarán en el _Asura_ y ya queda menos para que terminemos estas semanas infernales.

—Tienes razón, Fate-chan, ya queda menos para dejar de ver la cara de perro de ese sargento primero…

—¡Hayate-chan!

—¿Qué? No está aquí para oírnos, ni siquiera cerca y no hay nadie más que nosotras, Nanoha.

—Pero no está bien insultar a la gente… aunque es verdad que la cara del Sargento Keim parece siempre de mal humor, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que nos ha gritado o gruñido.

—Espero que no todos los oficiales sean así —comentó Fate, al tiempo que se metía en la cama.

—Seguro que no —asintió Nanoha, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

—Claro, es sólo que hemos tenido mala suerte, seguro que hay instructores mucho mejores, si no Nanoha-chan no querría ser uno de ellos. Además, los profesores del cuartel eran la mayoría bastante majos. —Hayate había logrado ponerse el pijama y envolverse en las sábanas sin levantarse de la cama. —En fin, será mejor descansar, mañana tenemos un ejercicio de orientación de los que tanto le gustan a nuestro Sargento. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches.

Apagaron el farol y apenas tardaron unos minutos en quedarse dormidas, tal era el cansancio que tenían.

Habían empezado el día mucho antes de que amaneciera y abandonado el campamento aún a oscuras; Keim les había llevado en varios vehículos todo terreno hasta la orilla de un lago, desde allí, les dijo, tendrían que volver al campamento pasando por varios puntos de control, ayudándose sólo del mapa, la brújula y su instinto; por supuesto, en el camino podrían encontrarse con "enemigos", así que deberían estar preparados para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Tendrían dos días para completar la prueba y volar estaba totalmente prohibido.

A Nanoha, Fate y Hayate sólo les hizo falta un día para estar de vuelta en el campamento, incluso llegaron antes de la cena; el camino no había resultado difícil, sabiendo leer el mapa, los puntos de control tampoco supusieron un problema y de los "enemigos" con los que toparon, bueno, no tenían mucho que hacer frente a tres magas como ellas, incluso con su poder limitado como lo tenían, no por nada ya las llamaban Aces. Sin embargo, cuando Keim las vio aparecer en primer lugar y además, aquella misma tarde, no pareció querer creerse que se debía a su buen trabajo en equipo y talento, sino que las acusó de haber hecho algún tipo de trampa; ellas protestaron, pero no había forma de demostrar que tenían la verdad de su lado, ninguno de los soldados bajo el mando del sargento primero se puso de su parte.

—No es justo, si no van a creer que somos capaces de hacer cosas como las de hoy, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —se quejó Hayate, mientras frotaba una de las ollas usadas para preparar la cena de la tropa. Estaban en las cocinas, fregando todos los platos, cubiertos y cacharros, castigo que tendrían que hacer todos los días hasta terminar la instrucción.

—Creo que ese es el punto, a esta gente les cuesta tomarnos en serio, pero no podemos rendirnos.

—Fate-chan, Hayate-chan tiene razón; vosotras dos lo pasasteis no muy bien durante el tiempo que estuvisteis a prueba, parece que da igual las veces que hayáis demostrado vuestra habilidad y fiabilidad, es como si no quisieran confiar del todo en vosotras. Y aquí parece que siempre va a haber gente a la que le de igual lo que nos esforcemos, siempre nos van a ver o como a unas crías o como a una clase de magas engreídas…

—Pero este es el camino para alcanzar nuestros sueños y metas, no olvidéis por qué estamos aquí, hasta los codos en agua y grasa y aguantando a gente como el sargento primero —insistió la rubia, dispuesta a animar a sus amigas para que no decayeran—. Nanoha, tú quieres convertirte en Instructora y enseñar a los futuros magos tu modo de usar la magia. Hayate quieres seguir junto a tus guardianes y perseguir las Lost Logia que puedan aparecer para evitar males mayores. Y yo, que también quiero eso, aspiro a ser Enforcer algún día, luchar en primera línea.

"La instrucción sólo es un paso más en el camino, tenemos la suerte, además, de que sólo serán estos meses de verano, gracias a nuestro probado talento en situaciones reales, no tenemos que estar el tiempo completo como el resto de los reclutas. Cuando seamos miembros de pleno derecho de la TSAB esto no será más que un recuerdo lejano y podremos hacer las cosas un poco más a nuestra manera.

Las otras dos guardaron silencio durante un minuto completo, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Fate.

—Fate-chan está en lo cierto —apuntó Nanoha, sonriendo—, sólo nos faltan unas semanas para salir de aquí y si salvar el Espacio-Tiempo dos veces no es suficiente para aquellos que aún nos miran por encima por el hombro, entonces nos seguiremos esforzando, alcanzaremos nuestros sueños.

—Sí, no dejaremos que un puñado de militares amargados y envidiosos se interpongan en nuestro camino —aseveró Hayate—. Os prometo que el día en que me haga oficial, buscaré a nuestro _querido_ sargento primero y le restregaré mis insignias por la cara —la castaña rió con malicia.

—No sabía que Hayate-chan pudiera ser tan rencorosa —rió también Nanoha.

—Oh, puedo llegar a serlo si me lo propongo.

Fate miró a sus amigas, se sentía feliz por haberles devuelto el ánimo; aún les quedarían días agotadores por delante, pero cuando la instrucción quedase atrás, ellas estarían un poco más cerca de lograr sus objetivos.

—¡¿Qué son todas esas risas?! —Les llegó la ruda voz del Sargento Keim, que las hizo encogerse ligeramente—. Están ahí para trabajar, así que trabajen. No se irán a dormir hasta que todo esté reluciente como un espejo y no piensen que por ello dejarán mañana de levantarse temprano.

—¡Sí, señor! —contestaron las tres al unísono. Y pronto también, aquel instructor no sería más que un recuerdo lejano.

**wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw**

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, éste, desde luego, no me ha dejado muy convencida, no ha salido tal y cómo yo quería. De todas formas, creo que por algo así debieron de pasar xD


	9. Un día de esos

**Un día de esos (Memorias de una Instructora I)**

Aquel era un día de esos en los que las cosas tienden a torcerse; la mañana había empezado bien, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento del combate simulado contra sus dos estrellas, las cosas se fueron de control; comprendía sus deseos de superarse, de ir más allá de sus límites, pero no era eso lo que les estaba enseñando, aquella no era la manera en que debían desarrollar su poder. Y la lección que les había tenido que dar había sido dura.

Volvió a mirarse la mano, ya no había rastro del corte, pero todo lo ocurrido seguía muy presente en su mente. Shamal le había comunicado que Teana había despertado, sabía que debía ir a hablar con ella, pero le estaba costando encontrar el ánimo.

—Tal vez he fallado como Instructora… —suspiró.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, no creo que se te haya olvidado cómo éramos nosotras a su edad y antes —dijo Fate, estaba sentada a su lado, en su habitación—. Es normal que quieran sobrepasarse a sí mismas.

—Lo sé, pero es mi responsabilidad el que avancen de forma segura, de la manera en que lo han hecho hoy…, sólo puede conducirlas a una desgracia —se abrazó las piernas con los brazos y enterró la cabeza entre ellos.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no te atormentes, habla con Teana, explícale todo eso, acabará comprendiéndolo. —Fate la abrazó, apoyando su frente en el pelo de Nanoha—. Vamos, señora Instructora, que un contratiempo no te desanime.

—Tienes razón —Fate liberó el abrazo y Nanoha levantó la cabeza—, hablaré con ella y con el resto también, volveré a explicarles el por qué de este entrenamiento…

De repente, una señal de alerta comenzó a sonar por todo el cuartel, más máquinas autónomas habían aparecido. Tuvo que salir sin poder hablar con Teana y las cosas parecían haber empeorado, definitivamente debía hablar con ella a su regreso. Al menos la misión de eliminación resultó un éxito.

A la vuelta, sin embargo, todo resultó enderezarse, tal vez no de la manera en que ella lo hubiese hecho, no entraba en sus planes hablarles del incidente de su pasado, como había hecho Sally, pero al menos pudo hablar con Teana, sacar a la luz la inseguridad que sentía la joven y animarla a seguir adelante creyendo en sí misma, en el poder y el talento que latía en su interior.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —le preguntó Fate cuando estuvo de vuelta en su habitación.

—Bien, creo que las cosas se han solucionado —sonrió mientras cambiaba su uniforme por la ropa de dormir—. Teana sólo necesita creer algo más en sí misma.

—Me alegro, aunque los cuatro parecían bastante afectados por la historia que les contó Sally.

—Hm, no debió haberles hablado de eso, no quiero que se preocupen por algo del pasado.

—Ya, aunque supongo que les ha ayudado a ver las cosas de otra forma.

—Sí, pero hubiera preferido que llegarán ahí a través de lo que les enseño.

—Eso también cuenta, Nanoha, no lo olvides. Te aseguro que ellos valoran tu entrenamiento, lo hacían antes de saber de tu pasado, ahora sólo le darán aún más importancia.

—Si tú lo dices, será verdad —se dejó caer en la cama—. ¿Vas a tardar mucho en acostarte?

—Mmm, no, en cuanto termine de repasar una cosa, ¿por?

—Porque creo que hoy me hacen falta unos pocos mimos…

Fate sonrió, cerró el terminal que tenía abierto y se dirigió a la cama, metiéndose en ella y abrazando a Nanoha.

—Y yo que creía que ya te habías animado —dijo.

—Un poco sí, pero ya que estás aquí…


	10. Madrugar

**Madrugar**

Salvo los días de descanso, que no eran muchos, Nanoha era de las primeras en levantarse por las mañanas en la Sección 6, cuando el sol apenas acababa de salir; tras desayunar se iba a preparar el campo de entrenamiento para las maniobras del día y aguardaba la llegada de sus reclutas. Algunas veces tenía la compañía de Sally, que iba a comprobar el comportamiento y estado de los dispositivos inteligentes, cotejando los datos que los ejercicios le proporcionaban.

—Uaaaah… —bostezó la oficial de comunicaciones—. No sé cómo lo haces, Nanoha, madrugar todos los días y estar aquí desde primera hora, a mí me cuesta un mundo levantarme temprano.

—Es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Recuerdo que de pequeña también me costaba mucho levantarme por las mañanas, pero con los años se ha convertido en una rutina normal. Además, madrugar tiene sus compensaciones.

—¿Qué puede valer la pena para acabar siendo adicta a la cafeína?

—Mmm… Respirar el aire limpio y fresco del amanecer, desayunar tranquilamente sin que la cafetería esté abarrotada de gente, preparar los ejercicios del día con calma, volar libremente por el campo de entrenamiento, mirar a Fate-chan dormir … Ese tipo de cosas —sonrió la Instructora.


	11. Hermano pequeño

**Hermano pequeño**

—Ara, pareces nerviosa —dijo Fate mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de una de las residencias de la TSAB.

—Es porque voy a conocer a alguien importante para Fate-chan y quiero causarle buena impresión.

—Elio es un niño muy amable, seguro que le caerás bien.

—Aún así, me siento como si fuese a conocer al hermano pequeño de mi novia.

—Todo irá bien —dijo Fate sonrojándose.

Elio ya les esperaba en la sala común de la residencia, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y cuando vio aparecer a Fate, se levantó y corrió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Fate nee-san —abrazó a la Enforcer, que correspondió a su gesto estrechándole en sus brazos.

—Hola, Elio, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ya han comenzado las vacaciones en la escuela.

—Eso he oído. Ah, quiero presentarte a alguien —señaló a la pelirroja, que esperaba a un lado—. Ella es Nanoha, ya te hablado de ella otras veces, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, encantado de conocerla —saludó el muchacho formalmente.

—Lo mismo digo, Elio-kun, pero no hace falta ser tan formal —le sonrió—. Fate-chan también me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona.

—¿En persona?

—Sí, he visto muchas fotos de ti.

—Ah.

—Elio, ¿tienes preparadas tus cosas? Hoy tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

—Sí —. Volió al sofá donde había estado sentado y recogió una mochila—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En seguida lo sabrás. Vámonos.

Andando con Elio entre ambas, se dirigieron al coche que las había llevado hasta allí y se subieron los tres en el asiento trasero, Fate le hizo una seña al conductor y el coche arrancó.

—Esto es para ti, Elio, te hará falta en el sitio al que vamos —Fate le tendió un paquete, que el muchacho abrió, sacando de un interior un bañador de color azul oscuro.

—Pero yo no sé nadar —comentó algo avergonzado.

—No pasa nada, nosotras te enseñaremos —Fate le palmeó la espalda, animándolo.

El día fue realmente divertido para los tres; Elio disfrutó de la piscina sin miedo alguno, ayudado por la dos jóvenes, aprendió a nadar para poder defenderse casi sin ayuda en el agua. Fate parecía algo más que preocupada por el arrojo del chico, que no tardó en pedirles que le dejarán intentarlo solo.

—Con cuidado, Elio, si te cansas, agarrate a mí —le dijo una de las veces que cruzaban el ancho de la piscina.

—Estoy bien, Fate nee-san —contestó medio jadeando, intentando no tragar agua.

—Lo haces muy bien, Elio-kun, aprendes muy rápido.

—Gracias, Nanoha-san —sonrió él.

La mañana y la tarde se fueron entre juegos dentro y fuera del agua, refrescos y comidas de esas poco saludables, pero que sientan tan bien en días como esos, y siempre acompañados por las risas de Elio, que disfrutaba de la diversión como el niño que era.

Ya de vuelta a su residencia, agotado y feliz, se durmió en el coche, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Parece que le has caído bien —le comentó Fate en un susurro a Nanoha.

—Hm —la Instructora asintió, mientras acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos de Elio, cuya cabeza reposaba en su regazo—. Tenías razón, es un buen chico y tú realmente pareces su hermana mayor.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la Autora:** Que Elio se refiera a Fate como hermana (nee-san) lo he visto en el manga _MSLN StrikerS_ (aunque en el anime, cuando le preguntan al respecto, él parece dudar entre madre y hermana xD).

Drabble totalmente inspirado por las mañanas en la piscina que paso con mis primos pequeños xD.


	12. Familia

**Familia**

La carretera se perdía bajo los árboles de la zona norte de Kranagan, grandes casas se desperdigaban alrededor, caminos de tierra apisonada llevaban a ellas; por uno de aquellos senderos se desviaron. Vivio miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla con ojos fascinados.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —le dijo Fate mirándola por el retrovisor. La pequeña, sentada entre Caro y Elio, asintió sonriente, aquel viaje la tenía tan emocionada que apenas había dormido la noche anterior, de hecho, a Nanoha y ella les costó tres cuentos lograr que se durmiera.

—Para vosotros también es la primera vez que venís aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nanoha a los otros dos niños, que asintieron. Con la Sección 6 desmantelada finalmente, Elio y Caro serían transferidos a un nuevo destino, pero mientras ese momento llegaba disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones junto a ellas.

La casa de dos pisos apareció ante sus ojos unos metros más adelante, dos coches estaban aparcados a la entrada y las ventanas abiertas dejaban entrar la brisa matutina; trasmitía vida y tranquilidad.

—¡Oah! —exclamó Vivio.

—Es muy grande —comentó Elio.

Fate detuvo el coche frente a la puerta, que justo en ese momento se abría. Vivio salió de la mano de Caro, pero pronto la cambió por la de Nanoha.

—Ya estáis aquí —dijo una voz alegre desde el porche.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Fate a Lindy, que iba a su encuentro.

—Hola, bienvenidos. Hola, Vivio —se inclinó hacia la niña, que se agarró a la pierna de Nanoha.

—Vivio, es la abuela Lindy, no hay que ser tímida.

—¿Abuela? —repitió la pequeña.

—Así es, Lindy-san es la mamá de Fate-mama —le explicó la pelirroja.

Vivio volvió a mirar a la sonriente mujer, recordando haberla visto en las fotos que había en casa y ya más confiada, se dejó coger en brazos por ella.

—Encantada de conocerte, Vivio-chan, ¿quieres ver la casa por dentro?

—Hm —asintió.

—Chrono, Amy y los niños ya están aquí —comentó una más que feliz abuela.

Entraron en la casa y de repente, Fate se vio asaltada por tres pequeños cuerpos.

—¡Fate!

—¡Tía Fate!

Nanoha apenas pudo contener la risa al ver a Arf y a los niños de Chrono saltar literalmente sobre Fate, acabando los cuatro en el suelo entre carcajadas. Vivio, Caro y Elio parecían sorprendidos por semejante recibimiento.

—Chicos, acaba de llegar, dejad respirar a vuestra tía —dijo Amy divertida—. Hola Nanoha, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

—Sí, ¿cómo os va todo, Amy-san, Chrono-kun?

—¿Por qué no pasamos dentro y seguimos hablando? —sugirió Chrono.

—Es una estupenda idea —rió Lindy con Vivio aún en los brazos—. Vamos, y vosotros dos —señaló a Elio y Caro—, estáis en vuestra casa, no hace falta que os lo diga, pero cualquier cosa que queráis pedirla.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Cómo que señora? Ya veo que seguís tan formales como siempre, podéis llamarme Lindy u obachan.

—Ven, tía Fate, tú siéntate con nosotros —decía uno de los niños de Chrono, tirando de la mano de la Enforcer.

Con la calma un poco restablecida, se sentaron en el salón, Amy y Arf sirvieron té para todos, acompañado de pastas y otros dulces, a los que Vivio no tardó en echar mano una vez superada la vergüenza inicial. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo se pusieron al día de sus vidas, las misiones les mantenían alejados a los unos de los otros y las reuniones como aquella siempre eran momentos especiales donde reforzar los lazos familiares.

Los niños no tardaron en aburrirse y cansados de estar sentados, acabaron por pedir permiso para salir a jugar al exterior de la casa; Vivio fue arrastrada por sus insistentes primos, que enseguida habían hecho buenas migas con ella, Elio, Caro y Arf también les acompañaron, pronto sus gritos y risas les llegaban a través de las ventanas, mientras el día caía hacia la tarde.

Esa misma noche, tras la cena y alguna que otra _lucha_ para llevar a los pequeños a la cama a dormir, los adultos volvieron a reunirse en el salón de la casa; la noche era tranquila, la primavera ya mediada dejaba su fragancia a flores y brotes frescos en el ambiente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que esta casa no estaba llena de niños —comentó Lindy.

—Ahora hay superpoblación de ellos —bromeó Amy.

—Vivio parecía muy feliz durante la cena —señaló Chrono.

—Sí, es bueno que empiece a crear memorias y recuerdos bonitos —dijo Nanoha.

—Ahora tiene una familia para hacerlo —sonrió Fate. Como ella, la pequeña de ojos bicolor que la llamaba _mama_ había encontrado a personas que la querían y que la protegerían siempre, personas a las que, aun sin lazos de sangre, podría llamar familia y refugiarse en su calor siempre que quisiera o lo necesitará, pues ellos estarían allí en todo momento.


	13. Estudiando o algo así

**Estudiando… o algo así**

Hojas, libros y bolígrafos sobre una mesa que ya no marca la distancia entre ambas. Unos labios que se demoran sobre otros, bocas que juegan a explorarse, lenguas que se encuentran, que acarician recorriendo y saboreando hasta el último rincón para volver a mezclarse de nuevo. Unas manos que se enredan perdiéndose entre rubios cabellos. Los dedos de otras manos juguetones y atrevidos que deshacen el nudo de un lazo, que se paran tan sólo un instante dudando y prosiguen abriendo uno, dos, tres botones de la blanca camisa del uniforme escolar. Y unos labios ardientes descienden por un cuello que se estremece, marcándolo de húmedos besos.

Las manos siguen jugueteando entre el pelo, una de ellas se aventura hacia la espalda y más allá, hasta lograr introducirse bajo la camisa, rozando una piel cálida que se eriza a su contacto. Jadeos y suspiros. Y el tiempo que se congela y se expande, un segundo es infinito y breve allí, donde nada más importa a quienes empiezan a sentirse por primera vez.

La cama parece estar a un mundo de distancia, así que se dejan caer al suelo, una sobre otra, sin soltarse, como si sus cuerpos se estuvieran fundiendo poco a poco. Los labios exploradores han abandonado el cuello y ahora se dirigen a un pecho tembloroso, expectante, donde un corazón retumba desbocado.

Una cortina de cabello dorado roza fugaz como tenues pinceladas su rostro y sus hombros, sus manos siguen acariciando espalda y vientre, deseando arrancar la camisa que entorpece su deleite. Siente palpitar el pulso acelerado de ella en cada uno de sus dedos. Susurra su nombre en un jadeo entrecortado al sentir sus labios descender por su cuerpo camino a su cintura, la camisa completamente abierta ya, y las manos de ella buscan al tiempo el cierre del sujetador para dejar al descubierto la desnudez de sus senos; mientras sus propias manos batallan impacientes con los botones de la camisa de la chica rubia sobre ella. Ambas quieren sentirse piel contra piel…

—¡Tadaima!

De repente, una voz y la puerta al cerrarse en el piso de abajo les devuelven a la realidad de un tiempo que sigue avanzando. Sobresaltadas, las mejillas ardiendo, apenas tienen unos segundos de compartir una mirada entre azorada e inquieta. Se separan mientras intentan recomponer sus ropas. Oyen claramente los pasos que suben la escalera. La puerta del cuarto se abre.

—Okairi, onee-chan —saluda Nanoha esperando que el rubor de sus mejillas haya desaparecido, que su hermana no repare en los lazos desechos y las camisas arrugadas.

—Ya pensaba que no había nadie en casa. Ah, hola, Fate-chan.

—Hola —las mejillas de Fate aún conservan cierto color, pero logra que su voz suene normal.

—¿Estabais estudiando? —ambas asienten sentadas a cada lado de la mesa—. Es vuestro último año de instituto, ¿verdad? Aún recuerdo lo duro de los exámenes —suspiró—. Espero no haberos molestado.

Por unos segundos Nanoha está tentada de decirle exactamente lo mucho que les ha _molestado_, pero prefiere respirar hondo, si quiere volver a quedarse a solas con Fate es mejor callar.

—Que va, onee-chan.

—Entonces os dejo seguir. Si necesitáis algo estaré en mi cuarto.

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse, Nanoha y Fate se miran unos segundos en silencio y finalmente se echan a reír entre divertidas y desilusionadas; no es que lo hubiesen planeado, todo había ido surgiendo solo, pero parece que tendrán que esperar a una nueva ocasión. Bueno, no hay prisa, ¿o si? La mesa vuelve a marcar la distancia entre ambas.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la Autora: **Em… esta mañana me levanté y el comienzo de este drabble ya estaba en mi mente xD.

Bueno, es la primera vez que desarrollo tanto una descripción de este tipo de escenas, así que gomen si no es muy buena ^^U.


	14. Su vida y su muerte

**Su vida y su muerte**

Ella había elegido aquel camino, quien había decidido que su lugar se encontraba en la primera línea de defensa; a lo largo de sus quince años había visto, vivido y sufrido cosas terribles, oscuros recuerdos de su vida que había enterrado en lo más hondo de su memoria. Pero nada de aquello la había preparado para presenciar la muerte en el campo de batalla, para ver morir a camaradas y enemigos, para ser testigo de lo más bajo de la naturaleza humana. La magia había sido desarrollada en el pasado para sustituir el poder mortal de las armas de fuego, eso le habían enseñado durante sus días de aprendizaje, pero en el campo de Marte descubrió que la magia, aquel arma noble, también podía pervertirse, volverse tan peligrosa como las armas que la TSAB había proscrito.

Vio los cielos encenderse con el fuego de poderosos hechizos, las aguas embravecerse bajo los vientos invocados, la tierra bullir con el poder desatado sobre ella… Y siempre era todo igual, los hombres luchaban vendiendo cara su vida, sus voces devenían en gritos de victoria o alaridos de dolor, quejidos de muerte cuando la Dama Blanca venía a llevárselos para no devolverlos. La agonía de la guerra se clavó en sus ojos y volvió a perder su inocencia… Y llegó el día en que supo que a veces no hay más remedio que matar o morir… La sangre tiñó sus jóvenes manos y creyó que el corazón se le rompería en mil pedazos, que jamás podría volver a ser la misma… Y sin embargo, algo cambió, sí, pero en el fondo siguió siendo ella, la misma que quería proteger a todos cuantos amaba, la misma que quería impedir que las Lost Logia siguieran causando dolor y sufrimiento, la misma que rescataba a inocentes de la muerte o destinos aún peores. Ella era Fate T. Harlaown, Enforcer de la TSAB, y la sangre que manchaba sus manos y corazón se limpiaba cada vez que veía las sonrisas de aquellos a los que había salvado; podría cargar con sus pecados siempre que los cometiera por la causa que ella había elegido como justa. Seguiría odiando la guerra, seguiría despreciando arrebatar vidas, pero no dudaría si con ello salvaba a los que no podían defenderse, atrapados injustamente en una lucha que nada tenía que ver con ellos.

Ese era el camino que había elegido, su vida y su muerte para proteger y defender.


	15. Videojuegos

**Videojuegos**

—¿Qué os parece si venís a mi casa esta tarde? Tengo un videojuego nuevo y me gustaría probarlo con vosotras —les sugirió Suzuka durante la comida en el instituto—. Ni Arisa-chan ni yo tenemos academia hoy y hace mucho que no quedamos las cinco juntas, ¿qué decís?

—Claro que nos apuntamos —contestó Hayate, Nanoha y Fate asintieron de acuerdo.

Así que al terminar las clases del día, las cinco se reunieron en la puerta del instituto y esperaron al coche que las llevaría hasta casa de Suzuka. Una vez allí, la anfitriona las llevó a su habitación y mientras les servían té y galletas, preparó la videoconsola y el juego; se trataba de un nuevo título salido al mercado recientemente, podían jugar hasta cuatro jugadores al mismo tiempo y básicamente consistía en zurrarse los unos a los otros o competir en equipo contra la máquina u otros jugadores on-line. Optaron por la primera opción.

Estuvieron machacando botones un buen rato, entre voces y risas, maldiciones y gritos de victoria, una sana competitividad se había adueñado de ellas, y parecía que Suzuka y Arisa disfrutaban más que ninguna, no en vano estaban ganando todos los combates que disputaban contra las demás. Fate trataba sin resultados derrotar a alguna de las dos, odiaba perder y aquella tarde no estaba haciendo otra cosa. Hayate, a la que tampoco le gustaba perder, mucho menos de manera tan humillante, sugirió a la Enforcer unir fuerzas contra las otras dos… El combate no duró ni dos minutos y ambas magas mordieron el polvo virtual. Nanoha hacia un rato que no cogía el mando que le tendían de vez en vez, sabía cuando rendirse y los videojuegos nunca habían sido lo suyo, Arisa, y en especial Suzuka, llevaban años jugando a ellos, lo imposible simplemente era imposible.

—Mou… —se quejó Fate—. No hay manera de venceros.

—Y es la primera vez que juegan también a éste —apuntó Hayate, dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas.

—Y vosotras sois las que tenéis que salvar a los demás… —comentó Arisa irónica—. Pues como luchéis como aquí…

—Menos mal que la realidad no es como lo videojuegos —dijo Suzuka divertida.


	16. Vendas

**Vendas**

Para poder bañarse había tenido que quitarse los vendajes que cubrían sus recientes heridas, pero ahora era incapaz de volver a colocárselos por su cuenta y para colmo de males, se había quedado sola en casa. En fin, de nada iba a servirle lamentarse por haber asegurado a su madre y a Arf que no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda, que ella podía apañárselas… No había contado con que sería imposible volver a vendarse el torso y el brazo como es debido, lo había intentado varias veces, pero las vendas quedaban flojas, sin cumplir la función de sujetar sus huesos fisurados y cubrir sus cortes. Suspiró rindiéndose, además, de tanto retorcerse sobre si misma, las costillas magulladas estaban empezando a dolerle de verdad.

El timbre de la puerta de la casa sonó, por unos segundos lo ignoró, no esperaba a nadie y estaba a medio vestir, el húmedo pelo cayendo por su espalda desnuda, pero volvieron a insistir y pensó que tal vez fuese algo importante, una entrega o algún vecino que necesitase ayuda, aunque en su estado poco podía hacer. Se puso como pudo una camiseta, sintiendo las dolorosas quejas de sus costillas y su brazo izquierdo, la tela de la manga le rozaba la herida en él y resultaba muy molesto. Apretando dientes, salió a abrir, la mano derecha sujetando las costillas, como si temiera que se le fuesen a romper más.

En la puerta se encontró con una Nanoha cuya expresión varió de la sonrisa a la preocupación, seguramente la palidez de su rostro y su respiración entrecortada no le pasó desapercibida, así como la mano que no se atrevía a mover de las costillas.

—Hola —mustió.

—Fate-chan, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó mientras entraba en el recibidor.

—Nada —trató de sonreír para quitarle importancia al asunto, para no preocupar más a su amiga—. Las heridas del otro día me están molestando un poco.

—¿Un poco? —se volvió hacia a ella en el salón; vale, no había sido muy buena intentando disimilar su dolor—. Lindy-san me dijo que tenías algunas costillas rotas y un corte profundo en el brazo, que descansarías varios días antes de volver al instituto—su ceño se frunció—. ¿Por qué estás levantada? Deberías estar reposando, si parece que te vas a quedar sin respiración de un momento a otro. Siéntate.

—En serio, Nanoha, no es nada —intentaba decirle mientras la pelirroja le ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás—, me quería dar un baño, lo único que no calculé lo difícil que sería volver a ponerme las vendas sola. Eso es todo —sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la vergüenza.

—Mou, Fate-chan, deberías haber esperado a que hubiese alguien contigo. Es imposible que te puedas volver a vendar tú sola.

—Gomen… Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Está bien, ¿dónde has dejado las vendas?

—En el baño.

Nanoha fue a buscarlas y volvió a su lado, las había vuelto a enrollar, ya que Fate, frustrada las había dejado tiradas de cualquier forma.

—Quítate la camiseta —le ordenó la pelirroja.

—¿Qu… qué? —su cara debió adquirir un nuevo tono de rojo.

—No podré ponértelas si no te quitas la camiseta —una expresión traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Nanoha—. ¿O es que te da vergüenza? No sería la primera vez que te veo desnuda…

Fate lo sabía, se habían bañado muchas veces juntas, cambiado delante la una de la otra cuando se quedaban a dormir en sus casas, pero eso era antes, cuando todavía eran sólo amigas, ahora las cosas eran un poco distintas y de un tiempo a esta parte, aquellas situaciones lograban ponerla muy nerviosa. Pero era absurdo, mustió la parte racional de su mente, si no se quitaba la camiseta, obviamente Nanoha no podría volver a vendarle las heridas. Vergüenza o nervios, no le quedaban más opciones.

Comenzó a sacarse la prenda, pero un pinchazo en las costillas le hizo desistir del intento.

—No puedo —dijo casi sin aire.

—Déjame a mí.

Nanoha se inclinó sobre ella y con extremo cuidado le retiró la camiseta, levantando sus brazos despacio y deslizándola por ellos hasta terminar de quitársela.

—Ya está.

Por unos segundos, Fate vio como Nanoha era incapaz de apartar la vista de su torso desnudo, lo que le provocó, probablemente, el sonrojo más intenso del día. La pelirroja debió de percatarse de su turbación y cogió las vendas para comenzar a ponérselas.

—Necesito que te levantes —Fate obedeció—. Alza los brazos… Vale…

Nanoha fue rodeando su torso y pecho con las vendas, cuando estás se perdían por su espalda, la chica pegaba su cuerpo al de Fate, segundos intensos en que ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra contra su piel, el roce de sus cabellos en el rostro… Fate casi había olvidado el dolor de sus costillas ante la cercanía de la pelirroja.

—¿Te duele?

—N… no.

—Bien, ahora el brazo.

Nanoha se apartó un poco y comenzó a vendar su brazo, Fate casi lamentó que aquello estuviese llegando a su fin.

—Listo —dijo Nanoha—. Espera, ya te pongo yo la camiseta.

Volvió a colocarle la prenda con el mismo cuidado con que se la había quitado, se quedaron una frente a la otra.

—Gracias.

—De nada, no iba a dejarte así —Nanoha sonrió y Fate se perdió en aquellos brillantes zafiros—. Bueno, había venido a traerte los apuntes y deberes de clase.

Nanoha se volvió para alcanzar la cartera que había dejado en uno de los extremos del sofá, pero Fate la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Qué…?

Fue un impulsó, sin pensar la besó, mientras su mano libre acariciaba su cuello, atrayéndola más hacia así. Nanoha pareció sorprendida, pero no tardó en reaccionar y responder a aquel beso.

—Gracias —repitió Fate al separarse.

—¿Fate-chan…?

—Por venir, por ayudarme —la rubia sonrió—. Venga, veamos esos apuntes, en uno o dos día volveré a clase y quiero estar al día.


	17. Independencia

**Independencia**

Cajas a medio vaciar se desperdigaban por el suelo de la casa, convirtiendo la entrada y el salón en auténticas pistas de obstáculos; a través de las cristaleras de la terraza la noche caía sobre la gran capital de Mid-Childa, Kranagan se encendía con cientos de luces brillantes. El apartamento no era muy grande y sólo tenía una habitación, pero para quien iba a vivir allí era más que suficiente, y cuando estuviese terminado de amueblar y decorar sería un sitio realmente acogedor, un lugar donde refugiarse del trabajo y las misiones, donde hallar paz y tranquilidad. Y sin duda lo mejor eran las vistas, sito en una de las últimas plantas, desde la terraza podía verse gran parte de la ciudad, hasta la torre del Cuartel General de las Fuerzas Armadas, ascendiendo desafiante hacia el cielo. Aunque ahora mismo, la joven propietaria de la casa sólo tenía ojos para la chica rubia que miraba a través de la cristalera la ciudad que se envolvía poco a poco en las sombras de la noche.

—Creo que nunca podría cansarme de admirar esta vista.

—Ni yo de mirarte a ti viéndola, Fate-chan —se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mejilla contra mejilla.

—Mmm, deberías dejar que yo también pagara una parte —dijo apoyando las manos en las suyas, recostándose contra su cuerpo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no hace falta.

La casa, en principio, era de Nanoha, ella pagaba la totalidad del alquiler, porque sería ella la que viviría allí todo el tiempo, el piso estaba cerca del cuartel de los Cuerpos Armados donde trabajaría como Instructora, Fate sólo pasaría allí los días de permiso que estuviese en Mid-Childa o cuando su trabajo la llevase a estar en tierra más tiempo; era una tontería hacerle correr con parte de los gastos.

—Pero hace que sienta como si me estuviese aprovechando de ti… —volvió a insistir.

—Cabezota.

—Mou, Nanoha…

—Está bien, si tanto te molesta, haremos un reparto proporcional, no sé por qué le das tantas vueltas.

—Porque me gusta pensar que ahora que somos independientes, ésta es nuestra primera casa, de las dos. Si lo pagas tú todo no podré sentirlo. Quiero compartirlo todo contigo, las cosas buenas, las malas y el alquiler de nuestra primera casa, aunque no pase aquí todo el tiempo que me gustaría.

Nanoha se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, después de oír aquello, no tenía argumentos con los que rebatir a Fate. La estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con el casero para arreglarlo todo —no podía más que rendirse.

—Sabes que estaba pensando… —dijo Fate volviéndose sonriente, sabiéndose vencedora, y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos—… Que la cama nueva llegó esta mañana y que podríamos estrenarla…

Las cajas a medio vaciar siguieron esperando una noche más allí donde estaban.


	18. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

La luz dorada del atardecer envolvía la ciudad, sus ojos seguían el caer del sol en un mar de fuego, mientras su mente vagaba lejos de aquel tejado en el que estaba sentada, sus pensamientos llenos de una sola persona… ¿Cuándo se había hecho dueña de todo su ser? ¿Cuándo cada minuto del día había empezado a pertenecerle de aquella manera? Siempre había sido importante para ella, su mejor amiga, pero ahora…, ahora sentía que si se alejaba de su lado dejaría de respirar, que todo carecería de sentido, que volvería a vivir en un mundo de tinieblas, ella era su luz, quizás siempre lo había sido, mas era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto era así. La necesitaba y ser su amiga ya no era suficiente, no podía engañarse pensando que con eso bastaba, como decían en las series o en los mangas aquellos personajes tan nobles, que con ver feliz a la persona amada ellos ya eran felices… No era verdad, se sentía morir cada vez que la veía sonreír a otra persona, su corazón dolía si su atención era para otros y temía que llegase el día en que su amor fuese para otra persona… Quería besarla, sentir sus labios contra los suyos, acariciarla, perderse en sus brazos…, quería confesarle aquel amor que había sobrepasado el de la amistad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, le daba miedo que las cosas cambiasen a peor, que la perdiera de alguna forma. Era aquella una dolorosa agonía….

—Ah, así que estás aquí, Fate.

Se volvió al oír la voz de su madre, traía puesto el delantal, así que seguramente acababa de preparar la cena; trató de sonreírle, pero apenas si se dibujó en sus labios una media sonrisa.

—¿Y esa cara? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Nada… pensaba…

—Hm, llevas así varios días, ¿te preocupa algo? ¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo en la TSAB o el instituto?

Algo le dijo que aquellas preguntas eran sólo para romper el hielo, que su madre en realidad sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su ánimo taciturno, pero que prefería esperar a que fuera ella quien se lo dijese.

—No, todo está bien, es sólo que… sólo que… —calló buscando la manera de expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por darle un sentido a aquellos sentimientos que habían despertado dentro de ella y que la desbordaban.

—¿Sólo qué, Fate? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Lo sabía, desde el día en que Lindy se hizo cargo de ella, había estado a su lado siempre que la había necesitado, junto a ella y Chrono había aprendido el verdadero significado de la palabra "familia".

—¿Cómo le dices a alguien que le quieres? —preguntó tras un largo minuto de vacilación.

—Ara…, eso es fácil, ¿no? —su madre le sonreía.

—No, quiero decir… ¿cómo le dices a alguien que le quieres de manera especial, que… que le gustas, que quieres estar todo el tiempo a su lado? —sus mejillas ardían, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su madre, los ojos fijos en el horizonte que se oscurecía por momentos.

—Ah, es eso. También debería ser fácil, aunque confesarse a alguien siempre nos pone un poco nerviosos —rió.

—Yo tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí, de que las cosas cambien, de perderla… —escondió la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

—Fate, ¿tú quieres que las cosas cambien, verdad? Quieres dar ese paso, pero te atemoriza que no salga bien.

—Hm.

—Es normal que eso te asuste, piensas que tienes mucho que perder, pero si no te arriesgas nunca podrás saber lo que ella siente realmente por ti, si compartís los mismos sentimientos. —No le había dicho de quién se trataba, pero sabía que no hacía falta, su madre la conocía demasiado bien—. Sabes que es peor, no hacer nada y que el día de mañana te preguntes "¿y si…?", será entonces cuando te arrepientas y ya nada podrás hacer al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Pero sabes una cosa, creo que todo saldrá bien.

Miró a su madre, no podía saber de dónde sacaba aquella confianza que ella era incapaz de sentir, pero de alguna manera le dio fuerzas para al menos intentarlo.

—Y tratándose de vosotras dos, lo mismo no os hacen falta ni palabras —volvió a reír—. Vamos a cenar, ya está oscureciendo.

No había entendido muy bien aquel último comentario, siguió a su madre al interior del edificio algo más decidida, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar el momento y lugar oportunos para dejar a su corazón hablar.

**. — . — . — .**

—Oi, Nanoha, ¿estás escuchando? Se supone que el trabajo lo estamos haciendo entre las dos.

—Gomen, Arisa-chan, estaba pensando…

—Sí, ya sé en quién estabas pensando. Argh, ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez?

—No… no es tan fácil.

—Yo no lo veo tan complicado.

Pero para ella sí lo era; agradecía los consejos y el apoyo de Arisa, la única persona a la que había acabado contando lo que le pasaba, por qué se paseaba por el instituto y todas partes como un alma en pena, según sus propias palabras. Conociendo como conocía a su vieja amiga, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el que no le contara las cosas y por eso, tras la insistencia de la rubia había acabado confesando el motivo de sus desvelos. Cuando Arisa lo supo todo, simplemente le había dicho que le echara valor, que se lo dijera de una vez por todas, para salir de dudas, para que dejara de suspirar por las esquinas. Bueno, ella no iba suspirando por las esquinas, aunque casi.

No estaba segura de cuándo sus sentimientos empezaron a hacerse tan profundos, no recordaba el día en que su corazón se aceleró sólo con que ella le dedicase una mirada, una sonrisa, o cuándo de repente abrazarla o tan sólo rozarla se había vuelto tan difícil. Ella era su primer pensamiento al levantarse y el último cuando se iba a dormir, reinaba en sus sueños y descontaba los minutos que faltaban para volverse a ver. Su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel… quería ser dueña de todo aquello, que su ser entero, su corazón, su alma le perteneciesen sólo a ella. Pero para eso antes tenía que confesarle lo que sentía en realidad y dar ese paso era lo más terrorífico de todo, porque podía perder tanto…

—Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez —resopló Arisa.

—Mou, se comprensible.

—Lo soy, pero es que me exasperas, no sé por qué dudas tanto.

—Es que no sé cómo decírselo… —se sonrojó.

—De verdad… ¿Has probado con palabras? —Nanoha prefirió ignorar el tono sarcástico de su amiga—. Seguir esperando y dejar que las cosas se arreglen solas no te va a servir de nada. Hasta puede que alguien se te adelante —un expresión maliciosa apareció en su rostro—, Fate es muy popular entre los chicos del instituto. ¿Cuántas cartas ha recibido ya en su zapatillero? ¿Cinco, diez, quince…?

—Arisa-chan, estás siendo cruel.

—Pero tengo razón. En serio, Nanoha, habla con ella, díselo de una vez, creo que, pase lo que pase, te sentirás mejor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Desde hace siete años os he visto siempre juntas, las mejores amigas, pero hasta Suzuka-chan y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que entre vosotras todo era siempre más profundo; por eso, cuando me contaste lo que te pasaba con Fate, no me pareció nada raro, ni siquiera me sorprendió, lo vi normal, porque desde el principio ambas habéis significado mucho la una para la otra. No estoy segura de lo que Fate siente en realidad o no, pero, la verdad, no puede ser tan distinto a lo que sientes tú por ella. A veces la veo mirarte en clase y me da esa sensación.

"Por eso, díselo ya.

Se había quedado sin palabras, nunca había pensado que Arisa o Suzuka las vieran de ese modo. Y que Fate la miraba… Bueno, ella también lo hacía, cuando pensaba que nadie se percataba de ello, fijaba sus ojos en ella como si quisiera aprendérsela de memoria. Suspiró, debía hacer caso a su amiga, dejar de dudar, de temer el rechazo y decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos a Fate, confesarle que ya no era suficiente con ser amigas, que la necesitaba tanto como respirar, que sin ella a su lado el mundo perdería sus colores.

—Mañana volvéis solas a casa, ¿no? Hayate-chan está fuera estos días y Suzuka-chan y yo tenemos actividades del club, ahí tienes una buena oportunidad. No la desperdicies.

—¿Ma… mañana? No sé si…

—No, no, será mañana o nunca, Nanoha —agitó un dedo admonitorio ante su cara—. Así no tienes tiempo de pensarlo más.

—Lo intentaré… Lo haré, lo haré —se corrigió al ver cómo se fruncía el ceño de su amiga.

—Buena suerte —sonrió Arisa como si nada—. Y ahora, ¿podemos centrarnos en el trabajo?, media nota depende de él. Gracias.

**. — . — . — .**

Caminaban en silencio la una al lado de la otra, volvían a casa del instituto como tantas otras veces, sin embargo, ahora parecían incapaces de intercambiar una sola palabra, se miraban, sonreían y volvían la vista hacia la nada, como si ambas intentasen decirse algo pero no terminaran de decidirse a hacerlo.

—Nanoha, ¿te importa si damos un pequeño rodeo? —preguntó Fate.

—No —sonrió la pelirroja— ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

—A ninguno en particular, sólo me apetece andar un poco más, eso es todo.

Al principio a Nanoha le pareció que la ruta que seguía Fate era totalmente al azar, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que poco a poco iban acercándose al mar, al paseo marítimo que corría junto a la costa. No dijo nada y se dejó guiar, de alguna forma le agradaba el camino escogido por su amiga; era principios de invierno y cuanto más cerca del agua, menos gente encontraban, era como si inconscientemente la estuviera llevando a un lugar tranquilo, solitario… No, se dijo, eso eran imaginaciones suyas o lo que ella querría hacer, perderse con Fate en algún sitio donde nadie las molestara mientras se armaba de valor y le decía todo cuanto escondían los rincones más profundos de su corazón.

Y mientras tanto, Fate se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, su excusa para alargar el paseo le había sonado pobre, pero Nanoha no se había opuesto y la seguía con aquella sonrisa que le quemaba por dentro cada vez que se giraba a mirarla. No sólo había escogido el lugar al que iban porque sería tranquilo y sin mucha gente, sino también por los recuerdos que ambas compartían. Esperaba no haberse equivocado. Su pulsó comenzó a acelerarse cuando el paseo marítimo desembocó en el parque a orillas del mar.

Se detuvieron en el puente que salvaba las aguas que entraban a la bahía de la ciudad, en el mismo sitio que siete años atrás había sido testigo de una triste separación.

—Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos —comentó Nanoha apoyándose en la balaustrada del puente.

—A mí también… Aquí fue donde me enseñaste a ser amigas.

—Fue la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre…

"Mal" se dijo Fate, estaban empezando a dejarse llevar por los recuerdos que ese sitio les evocaba, tenía que decírselo ya, pero su mente estaba en blanco, todo lo que había pensado para decirle se había esfumado, el miedo y los nervios silenciaban sus palabras.

Nanoha no sabía cómo seguir, ni qué decir, aquel era un sitio especial para ambas y casi podía entender por qué Fate la había llevado allí, ella no habría elegido un lugar mejor para confesarse, pero ahora las palabras que nacían en su corazón morían atrapadas en su garganta, era incapaz de encontrar su voz.

El silencio, sólo roto por el sonido del mar, las envolvía, las dos sabían que tenían que decidirse, abrir sus corazones, dejar salir sus sentimientos, pero las dos tenían miedo; se sentían en el borde de un precipicio muy hondo, un solo paso en falso y sería el final, una caída a la negrura…

—Nanoha…

—Fate…

Dijeron sus nombres a la vez, pues sus pensamientos eran parejos, sus miradas se engancharon, oscuros zafiros en brillantes rubíes, ambas se perdieron en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que reflejaban los suyos, dejándose arrastrar hacia el fondo, allí donde guardaban la verdad de sus sentimientos. Y realmente no les hicieron falta palabras, porque en la intensidad de aquellas miradas parecían decírselo todo; nunca supieron quién fue la primera en iniciar el gesto, pero sus labios se encontraron haciendo desparecer la mínima distancia que las separaba. El primer beso que compartieron fue tímido, sus manos temblaban, pero los siguientes se volvieron atrevidos, llenos de la pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo, y aunque eran dulces les supieron salados, porque en algún momento las lágrimas habían brotado, lágrimas de alivio, lágrimas de felicidad porque sus corazones habían encontrado la manera de hablarse en el silencio de aquella tarde, confesándose en aquel mudo lenguaje lleno de matices.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? —preguntó Nanoha más tarde, cuando volvían a casa tomadas de la mano. Fate sonrió.

—Que ya no quiero ser sólo tu amiga.

—Yo tampoco —sonrió también la pelirroja.

Al final, pensaban ambas, no había sido tan difícil.


	19. Fiebre

**Fiebre**

Nanoha oyó la puerta de la casa abrir y cerrarse, pero no se movió de donde estaba, sentada junto a la cama de Vivio; Fate no tardó en entrar al cuarto de la niña, ni siquiera se había cambiado el negro uniforme, yendo directamente allí.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó mirando a la pequeña que dormitaba con un paño húmedo en la frente.

—Algo mejor, parece que la fiebre ya ha comenzado a bajarle —dijo Nanoha, retirando los rubios mechones que se habían pegado a la tela—. Perdona por haberte hecho venir, sé que tienes mucho trabajo en la oficina.

—No pasa nada, de todas formas no podía quedarme allí sabiendo que Vivio se encontraba mal. —Nanoha la había llamado poco después de la hora del almuerzo para decirle que Vivio había empeorado; ya por la mañana se había levantado con algo de fiebre, razón por la cual la Instructora pidió el día libre para cuidarla, pero parecía que la fiebre había seguido subiendo y Vivio se había sumido en una duermevela delirante que preocupó mucho a sus dos madres.

—Tal vez debería haberla llevado al hospital —comentó Nanoha.

—Sólo es una fiebre, seguramente cogió frío el otro día, ella nos contó que estuvieron haciendo algunas prácticas debajo de la lluvia. Esperemos a ver, si esta noche sigue igual la llevamos al médico.

Pasaron la tarde sin apenas moverse del lado de su hija, comprobando el termómetro de tanto en tanto, Vivio se despertaba de vez cuando para pedir agua y volverse a dormir. Aquella era la primera vez que a Vivio le daba una fiebre tan alta y sus madres se habían vuelto sobre protectoras.

—Sabes, Fate-chan, creo que me gustaría tener una charla con el profesor de Vivio y su idea de practicar bajo la lluvia.

—Pues procura dejarlo entero cuando acabes con él —sonrió Fate—. Mira —le mostró el termómetro—, ya apenas tiene fiebre. Iré a prepararle algo de cenar, seguro que se despierta en un rato con hambre.

Y así fue, cuando Vivio despertó pasadas las diez de la noche lo primero que pidió fue algo para comer, Nanoha y Fate respiraron aliviadas, lo peor había pasado, ahora sólo les quedaba convencer de que permaneciese en la cama a una niña que había pasado todo el día durmiendo.

—Es de noche.

—Pero yo no tengo sueño, Nanoha-mama —se quejó haciendo un mohín.

—Vivio, no son horas para estar jugando, además has estado muy mala, tienes que descansar —trató de convencerla Fate.

—No estoy cansada…

Aquella discusión no llevaba a ninguna parte, así que optaron por la solución intermedia, al menos lograrían que no ándase trasteando por la casa de madrugada y al final acabaría por dormirse.

—¿Quieres que te contemos un cuento? —le preguntó Nanoha, la pequeña asintió, le encantaba que sus madres le leyeran cuentos por la noche.

Debieron leerle cinco cuentos completos para que al final se quedara dormida y cuando ambas se acostaron la media noche hacía mucho que había quedado atrás. Al día siguiente fue Vivio, olvidada ya la fiebre del día anterior, la que tuvo que despertarlas a ellas.


	20. Bienvenida

**Bienvenida**

—Tadai…

—¡Fate-chan!

De repente Fate se vio asaltada en la puerta de su casa por una pelirroja que saltó literalmente sobre ella, de no ser porque se apoyó en la puerta, ambas se habrían caído al suelo.

—Nanoha, yo también me aleg… —no puedo terminar la frase, los labios que besaban los suyos se lo impedían; decidió que las palabras podían esperar y se dejó llevar por aquel beso, el abrazo y todo lo que siguió. Ni siquiera pasaron del sofá, pero claro, algo más de dos meses de abstinencia por estar en el espacio es lo que tienen.

—Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan —dijo Nanoha más tarde, abrazada a ella, aún tumbadas en el sofá.

—Estoy en casa —sonrió la Enforcer—. Espera, ¿y Vivio?

—No te preocupes, esta noche la pasará en casa de una amiga, como no te esperábamos hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Pero te avisé de que me adelantaba unas horas… —una sospecha se cruzó por su mente—. Aaah, querías tenerme sólo para ti.

—La culpa es tuya por pasarte tanto tiempo lejos de casa —le sacó la lengua—. Así que sí, esta noche —dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella— vas a ser sólo para mí.

Nanoha se inclinó sobre ella para besarla y Fate ni siquiera pensó en quejarse, a fin de cuentas, una no recibía semejantes bienvenidas todos los días.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la Autora: **Estos dos últimos han quedado un poco flojos, lo sé, pero últimamente la inspiración se la lleva casi toda el otro fic ^^U


	21. Primera cita

**Nota previa: **Estos tres breves vienen a ser algo así como la continuación de "Confesiones", se pueden leer de forma independiente, pero en conjunto crean cierta secuencia de los hechos ;)

**. — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — . — .**

**Primera cita**

Aquello no tenía sentido, simplemente no lo tenía, no comprendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, sólo era una cita, nada del otro mundo, ¿verdad?, y además no es como si fuera la primera vez que salían juntas… Vale, era la primera vez que el matiz "cita" estaba implícito en el plan, pero no cambiaba tanto las cosas, ¿o sí?

—¡Argh! —gritó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, Fate, nerviosa? —le preguntó Arf divertida, que la observaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con aquel cuerpo infantil, se le olvidaba que su familiar no era precisamente una niña, aunque a veces se comportase como tal.

—No —mintió—, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Sólo voy a salir con Nanoha, como otras veces.

—Pero hoy será vuestra primera cita, ¿no? —Arf levantó sus cejas—. ¿Y ya has pensado dónde vais a ir?

—¿Ir?

—Ya veo que no.

—Mou, Arf, deja de burlarte de mí… —se levantó y abrió su armario, debía ir vistiéndose, si no quería llegar tarde.

Todo era culpa de Nanoha, pensó, no se esperaba que la pelirroja le fuese a pedir salir tan pronto después de aquel día en el que habían "hablado" en el paseo marítimo, a fin de cuentas se veían todos los días, volvían a casa juntas, se robaban besos cuando nadie les miraba. Con las cosas entre ambas aclaradas, no había ya tanta prisa… o tal vez sí, se dijo, realmente, pese a los nervios que sentía en ese momento, tenía muchas ganas de pasar el día con ella, sólo con Nanoha, sin sus otras amigas alrededor, que cada mirada, cada sonrisa y palabra fuesen sólo para ella, un día entero sin que nada más que ellas dos importara. Sonrió.

—Oh, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo divertido?

—No exactamente.

—¿Algo _sucio_, entonces?

—¡Arf! —una camiseta convertida en bola salió disparada hacia ella, mientras las mejillas de Fate se ruborizaban.

Finalmente, entre las bromas de Arf, terminó de prepararse, aunque los nervios seguían ahí; miró el reloj, ya era hora de irse, había quedado con Nanoha cerca de su casa y si se demoraba más llegaría tarde. Se despidió de Arf y su madre, que le desearon buena suerte, y enfiló hacia la calle.

—¡Fate-chan! —Nanoha la saludó agitando su mano, la sonrisa radiante que le dedicó hizo que su corazón latiese más rápido.

—Hola, ¿llevas mucho esperando? —le preguntó al llegar a su lado.

—No—contestó y la besó fugazmente en los labios—. ¿Has pensado algún sitio a dónde ir?

—Er… Cualquier sitio al que tú quieras ir estará bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, tu guías —dijo sonriendo.

Cogiéndose de la mano, se dejó llevar por Nanoha, realmente le importaban poco los lugares a los que fueran, estar con ella era suficiente.

El día no se diferenció mucho de otros en los que habían quedado, durante la mañana fueron a mirar tiendas, se pasearon por el centro comercial de Uminari, comieron en uno de los restaurantes de la zona, pensaron en ir al cine, pero lo descartaron, no había ninguna película que les llamara la atención y pagar las entradas sólo para estar en una sala oscura para besarse les pareció absurdo, así que optaron por ir al parque de Sakuradai, ya que el día soleado, aunque frío, acompañaba. En el parque no había mucha gente y no tardaron en encontrar un rincón solitario, un pequeño claro escondido entre los árboles, algo apartado de uno de los senderos. A Fate le pareció que Nanoha ya debía conocer el sitio, pues prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta allí. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha le señaló sus piernas, indicándole que podía reposar su cabeza allí, Fate se sonrojó, porque eso mismo acababa de pasar por su mente, así que no se hizo mucho de rogar y acabó mirando el rostro de su novia desde abajo, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su cabello, contagiándole una calma que había distado mucho de sentir aquella misma mañana.

—Si te soy sincera, Fate-chan, hoy cuando me levanté estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía qué ponerme… ¿No parece una tontería? —rió—. Hemos sido amigas desde hace tanto tiempo que pensaba que salir hoy no sería muy distinto de otras veces, pero de alguna forma lo es y no lo es. Quiero decir, me lo pasó muy bien estando contigo mientras vamos a todos esos sitios, como siempre, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan o sonríes siento unas ganas locas de besarte, de acariciarte, de abrazarte…

A medida que hablaba las mejillas de Nanoha se iban ruborizando más y más y a Fate le parecía más y más adorable, tanto que ya no pudo contenerse y pasando una mano por su cuello la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

—A mí me pasa igual —dijo cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Fate-chan… —pronunció su nombre suavemente, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

—¿Hm?

—Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas, ¿verdad?

—Siempre.

Más tarde, ya de vuelta en su casa, Fate se tumbó en su cama, recordando todos y cada uno de los minutos de aquel día.

—Oh… parece que todo fue bien, a juzgar por esa sonrisa —dijo Arf al entrar al cuarto—. De todas formas, ¿qué tal la cita?

—Bien… —contestó ausente.

—¿Sólo bien?

—En realidad, ha sido como cualquier otro día, pero con _pequeñas_ diferencias —rió divertida ante la expresión confusa de Arf, pensando en que aquellas pequeñas diferencias lo volvían todo nuevo entre Nanoha y ella.


	22. Viaje de instituto

**Viaje de instituto**

Como muchos otros estudiantes, habían decidido hacer su viaje de estudios a Kyoto, algunos habían sugerido ir un poco más lejos, pero al final había podido la tradición. Pasarían una semana visitando la ciudad y los alrededores, empapándose, según sus profesores, de la cultura de la antigua capital, los alumnos por su parte, tratarían de pasárselo lo mejor posible lejos de sus padres y de los profesores cuando les dieran tiempo libre.

Se hospedaron en un ryokan, ya el primer día, una vez las habitaciones estuvieron asignadas, cuando fueron a dejar el equipaje en ellas, antes de comenzar la primera visita del día, Arisa empezó con sus bromas a costa de sus amigas.

—Así que dormiremos en futones —comentó Hayate, mientras echaba un vistazo rápido por la habitación.

—A mí me da igual dónde durmamos, mientras este par no se ponga a hacer cosas _extrañas_, todo estará bien —dijo Arisa, mirando a Nanoha y Fate.

—¡Arisa! —exclamaron ambas.

—¿Qué? No me digáis que no se os ha pasado por la cabeza…, ya sabéis, el viaje de estudios, sin padres alrededor, pudiendo estar a solas…

—Arisa-chan, todos sabíamos que íbamos a dormir en habitaciones compartidas.

—Jo, Suzuka, no le quites la gracia al asunto…

—Deja de tomarnos el pelo —se quejó Nanoha.

—No teníamos ninguna intención de… de… —el resto de las palabras de Fate se perdió en un murmullo ininteligible.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas? —rió Arisa.

—Habíamos pensado dormir juntas, al menos podemos compartir el mismo futon —dijo Nanoha.

—Mmm…, a lo mejor le digo a la sensei que me cambie de habitación, yo quiero dormir, no oír los ruiditos raros que hagáis…

—Entonces tápate los oídos —Nanoha le sacó la lengua, pero las bromas siguieron un poco más.

Pasaron los días visitando los monumentos de la ciudad y alrededores, atendiendo o fingiendo que atendían las explicaciones de los guías que les acompañaban. Nanoha y Fate descubrieron lo difícil que era estar a solas, si no eran los profesores, eran los compañeros de clase y si no sus amigas, así que aparte de los breves momentos en que lograban quedarse atrás para compartir un rápido beso y las noches bajo el futon, que lo más que hacían era dormir abrazadas, no habían ido mucho más lejos y eso que pensaban, aunque se lo hubiesen negado a Arisa, que en aquel viaje tal vez…

—Dicen que durante estos viajes se producen muchas confesiones de amor —comentó Suzuka, mientras caminaban bajo los torii del Fushimi Inari-Taisha, en su ascenso hacia el santuario de lo alto de la colina.

—Supongo que será el ambiente, vuelve más atrevida a la gente eso de estar lejos de casa —dijo Hayate.

—Oh, hablando de… —Arisa señaló a un par de compañeros, un chico y una chica que se habían apartado a un lado del camino—. Espero que los profesores no les interrumpan.

Una vez llegaron a la cima de la colina, les dejaron una hora libre para comer y visitar el santuario; Nanoha y Fate pensaron que sería un buen momento para perderse un rato a solas, sin embargo, no pudieron disfrutarlo.

—Testarossa-san… —uno de los chicos de la clase se había acercado a ellas mientras terminaban de comer.

—Si, Inami-kun.

—Em…, me preguntaba, ¿querrías… querrías venir a hablar conmigo? —el chico parecía muy nervioso, más teniendo en cuenta los otros cuatro pares de ojos que se clavaban en él.

—¿No puedes decírmelo aquí?

—N… no —las orejas del muchacho se habían tornado rojas.

Fate sintió que alguien le daba un codazo en las costillas, se volvió a mirar a Arisa, la rubia sonría divertida, seguramente comprendiendo mejor que ella las intenciones del chico.

—_¿Nanoha…?_

—_Deberíais ir._

_—¿Está bien? ¿No te importa?_

_—No me gusta, pero confío en Fate-chan. Además, prefiero que le dejes las cosas claras, antes de tenerlo rondándote el resto del viaje._

_—Vale._

—Vamos, Inami-kun.

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio y ambos se dirigieron a una zona apartada de los demás.

—Nanoha… —la llamó Hayate.

—¿Qué?

—Si sigues agarrando así los palillos los vas a partir.

Fate volvió con ellas un rato más tarde, no soltó palabra ante las insistentes preguntas de Arisa y Hayate, tan solo dijo que Inami-kun lo había comprendido y que no la molestaría más.

—Vamos, que lo has rechazado amablemente —rió Hayate.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Pobre Inami, fue a intentar lo imposible —comentó Arisa.

La última noche en el ryokan parecía haber llenado el ambiente de expectación, los profesores, quizás recordando su época de estudiantes, les habían permitido pasar la noche cómo quisieran, eso sí, sin abandonar las instalaciones del ryokan y sin intercambiarse habitaciones, nada de chicos en los cuartos de las chicas y viceversa, pero nada impedía a las recién formadas parejas, y a otras no tan recientes, perderse por los jardines que rodeaban el edificio en busca de algún lugar solitario, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se divertía en la sala común.

—Nanoha, ven —Fate tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y juntas salieron de la sala.

Fate la llevó a los jardines exteriores, caminaron un rato buscando algún sitio tranquilo, pero todos los que parecían ideales estaban ya ocupados, ambas perdieron la cuenta de las veces que se sonrojaron al descubrir a sus compañeros en situaciones nada comunes. Al final acabaron sentadas en el engawa de su propia habitación.

—Al menos hasta que las otras vuelvan a dormir, estaremos a solas —suspiró Fate, sentándose contra la puerta corredera, Nanoha se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho.

—No importa, no hay por qué hacer nada, no es una regla ni nada de estos viajes, además, seguro que los profesores empezarán a hacer una ronda por el jardín, no me gustaría que me pillasen en un momento comprometido y luego me echasen la bronca —rió la pelirroja.

—Tienes razón… Así —dijo Fate mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Nanoha— también se está bien.

—¿Verdad? —Nanoha echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla y Fate se inclinó para besarla, fue ese un beso largo, profundo, sin prisas.

Y así estuvieron, entre besos y caricias, sin atreverse a ir más allá, porque no sabían cuándo podrían ser sorprendidas por sus amigas o algún compañero despistado, pero ambas empezaron a sentir el deseo de conocer el cuerpo de la otra, de explorar bajo sus ropas los secretos de su piel, estaban llegando a un punto en el que tal vez no podrían parar, sin embargo la luz del cuarto al encenderse les ayudó bastante a dejarlo antes siquiera de haberse quitado una sola prenda.

—Oh, estáis aquí, os hacíamos en ese _jardín del amor_ de ahí fuera —bromeó Arisa al salir al engawa.

—Había demasiada gente para concentrarse —le siguió la broma Nanoha—. ¿Ya es media noche?

—¿Media noche? Son casi las dos de la madrugada —rió Hayate.

—Los otros huéspedes se han debido quejar del jaleo que teníamos montado y los profesores nos han mandado a la cama —comentó Suzuka.

—Ah, pobres parejitas, a más de uno le debe estar cayendo una buena —rió Arisa maliciosamente—. No habéis tenido mala idea al venir al cuarto… Aunque si os llegamos a pillar in fraganti habría sido más divertido.

—Arisa, preferimos no tener público —dijo Fate.

—Vaya, vaya, tú devolviendo los golpes.

—Es que Fate-chan a veces puede ser mala —dijo Nanoha colgándose del brazo de su novia.

Las risas de las cinco llenaron el cuarto, unos golpes en la puerta les recordaron que era tiempo de que se acostaran ya. Entre carcajadas y bromas a media voz, se metieron en los futones.

—Ne, Fate-chan —susurró Nanoha junto a su oído—, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

—Mucho, pasar estos días con todos ha sido muy divertido, pero lo mejor ha sido dormir a tu lado todas estas noches y ver tu cara junto a mí al despertarme.

—Mou, Fate-chan, no puedes decirme esas cosas… —Nanoha la besó.

—En serio, cómo os pongáis a hacer algo raro os denuncio a un profesor —les llegó la voz admonitoria de Arisa; ambas se miraron en la oscuridad y rompieron a reír en silencio.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la Autora:** El Fushimi Inari-Taisha es un templo sintoísta de Kyoto, para más información en la Wikipedia encontraréis un artículo sobre él. Los torii son esos arcos rojos que se ven en los templos sintoístas.


	23. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices**

La tormenta les había sorprendido en medio de la calle camino a casa, ni siquiera llevaban un paraguas, ya que el día había amanecido soleado, así que cuando cruzaron la puerta del piso estaban caladas hasta los huesos y fueron dejando un rastro de agua hasta el cuarto de Fate.

—Será mejor que nos cambiemos —le dijo a Nanoha—. Te dejaré ropa mientras tu uniforme se seca —revolvió un poco en uno de los cajones.

—Gracias, ese aguacero si que ha sido inesperado —rió la pelirroja.

—Sí, aquí tienes —le tendió una camiseta y un pantalón doblados y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Fate-chan…?

—Ah, perdona —dijo volviéndose, las mejillas ardiéndole, pero no lo había podido evitar, la camisa mojada del uniforme de verano de Nanoha se transparentaba y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Fate exhaló un quedo suspiro, si seguía así, Nanoha iba a acabar creyendo que sólo pensaba en ese tipo de cosas; bueno, reflexionó mientras se desbrochaba su camisa, tampoco era tan raro, ¿no?, ahora que estaban saliendo como amantes eso acabaría por llegar también… "No, no tengo que pensar en ello", se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y tú madre y Arf-san?

—Están visitando a Chrono y Amy, no pueden pasar sin ir a ver a los gemelos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Me dan un poco de envidia, pero con los exámenes y todo lo demás, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar yendo todos los fines de semana a Mid-Childa. —Terminó de quitarse la camisa y la dejó extendida sobre una silla. —Ya aprovecharé cuando lleguen las vacaciones para… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz trémula al notar como Nanoha retiraba el pelo de su espalda, echándoselo hacia delante.

—Nada.

Pues aquel "nada" estaba provocándole que se le erizase la piel, podía sentir los dedos de Nanoha acariciando su espalda, siguiendo alguna clase de patrón… Pegó un respingo cuando se dio cuanta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Para… —mustió débilmente.

—¿Por qué? —los dedos se habían detenido entre sus omoplatos.

—No quiero que… que las veas…

—No pasa nada, no es la primera vez.

—Pero ahora… lo que estás haciendo…

—No pasa nada —volvió a repetir suavemente Nanoha—. Forman parte de ti, sólo quiero aprenderme cada centímetro de tu piel.

Fate suspiró de nuevo, rendida ante esas palabras; los dedos de Nanoha retomaron su movimiento, se deslizaban siguiendo el camino que las viejas cicatrices marcaban en su espalda y hombros, aquellas señales que los castigos de Precia habían impreso en su piel, algunas habían acabado borrándose con el tiempo, pero otras, las más profundas, aún permanecían. Sólo a Arf, Lindy y Nanoha les había dejado verlas y hasta ahora a nadie le había permitido rozarlas siquiera, pero los dedos de Nanoha eran cálidos, suavemente recorrían los vestigios de unas heridas que donde más le habían dolido era en el corazón; cada vez que llegaba al final de una de las cicatrices, sus labios la besaban, haciéndola temblar.

—Ojalá pudiera borrarlas con sólo hacer eso —dijo Nanoha cuando terminó de explorar la última, abrazándose a ella, apoyando el rostro en su espalda.

Fate se estremeció, podía sentir la piel desnuda de Nanoha contra la suya, no debía haberse puesto la camiseta aún; supo que si en ese momento se volvía para besarla, ya no podría detenerse, seguiría avanzando, deslizándose por aquel cuerpo que descansaba sobre el suyo hasta, como ella había dicho, aprendérselo de memoria, grabarlo a fuego en su mente. Por unos segundos permaneció inmóvil, simplemente sintiendo la respiración de Nanoha en su espalda.

—De alguna manera —le dijo mientras se volvía en su abrazo— tú ya has borrado las cicatrices que de verdad importan —tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho—, éstas, las que estaban en mi corazón.

—Fate-chan…

Se inclinó para besarla, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura; Nanoha respondió apretándose más contra ella, enredando su lengua con la suya, deslizando las manos por su espalda. Sin dejar de besarse, Fate la llevó hasta la cama y la recostó, allí su boca comenzó la senda que llevaba a su pecho agitado, donde su lengua y sus manos se demoraron mientras le arrancaba quedos jadeos. Podía sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar bajo el suyo, estremecerse al compás de sus caricias; tantas veces soñado aquel momento, apenas podía creer que fuese real, que sus manos fuesen las que encendían su deseo, que sus labios explorasen hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, que entre jadeos susurrase su nombre y palabras de amor sólo para ella. En algún momento la poca ropa que les quedaba había desparecido, sus cuerpos se fundían, deshaciéndose la una en la otra, entregándose por completo, sin reservas, bajo las caricias y los besos con los que se devoraban mutuamente, sintiendo aquel calor que parecía ser capaz de consumirlas por completo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así y en el fondo de su corazón Fate supo que sólo allí, perdida en la piel de Nanoha, podría volver a sentirlo. Deseó que aquel tiempo fuese infinito, que sus almas siempre fuesen una, que aquel profundo abrazo durase para siempre.

—Te quiero —le dijo más tarde, cuando la luz del ocaso las encontró aún en su cama, abrazadas la una a la otra.

Nanoha le miró, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro todavía ruborizado.

—Yo también te quiero, Fate-chan. —Puede que las palabras entre ellas no hiciesen falta, pero a veces oírlas hacía que sus corazones se estremeciesen.


	24. Qué apostamos

**Qué apostamos**

—¿Os apetece ir a una nueva sala recreativa que han abierto en el centro? —les preguntó Arisa aquella tarde en que volvían las cinco juntas de la escuela, sin actividades del club, sin misiones, sin deberes y con un fin de semana entero por delante para disfrutar, si a eso le sumaban la cercanía de la Golden Week, en fin, tenían motivos para estar contentas.

—¿No es más barato jugar videojuegos en casa? —inquirió Fate.

—Tsk, tsk… Cómo se nota que todavía tienes cosas que aprender sobre este mundo —dijo Arisa negando con la cabeza—. En los recreativos no sólo hay máquinas de videojuegos, también otras cosas más divertidas aún.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno…, máquinas de Para-Para, por ejemplo. Cómo sea, ¿queréis ir o no? —se volvió hacia el resto de sus amigas, que asintieron todas.

—Será divertido, Fate-chan —dijo Nanoha, tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

Puesto que era viernes y las clases ya habían acabado, cuando llegaron al salón recreativo se encontraron con una gran cantidad de jóvenes apretados en torno a las máquinas más novedosas o cuyos juegos más éxito tenían. Se dieron una vuelta por el sitio, echando un vistazo para decidirse por alguna de las máquinas; los ojos de Fate se detuvieron en un grupo de ellas alineadas, donde algunas personas jugaban sobre una mesa color metálico por la que se deslizaba un disco de llamativo color amarillo, que hacía ruido cada vez que era golpeado o rebotaba contra los laterales; le pareció divertido a juzgar por la expresión de quienes jugaban.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió la rubia a sus amigas.

—Ah, eso —Hayate señaló las mesas—, es Air Hockey, ¿nunca has jugado?

—Nunca había oído hablar de ello antes —se ruborizó Fate.

—¿Quieres jugar? —le preguntó Nanoha.

—Si no os importa, me gustaría probarlo.

—Por mi no hay problema —dijo Arisa—, así, lo mismo se vacía alguna de las otras máquinas.

—Yo también me apunto —abundó Suzuka.

—Y yo —dijo Hayate.

—Pues hagamos un pequeño torneo —sugirió Nanoha.

—Pero no sé las reglas…

—No te preocupes, Fate-chan, son muy fáciles, básicamente consiste en darle al disco y meterlo en la portería contraria, no vale pararlo con las manos ni pisarlo con el mazo. Venga, ¿quién empieza?

Fate prefirió esperar para ver antes unas partidas, así que comenzaron Arisa y Suzuka, quién ganase de las dos jugaría contra otra de ellas y así hasta que todas hubiesen al menos jugado un partido.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Fate, enfrente tenía a Suzuka, que había literalmente barrido a Arisa y Hayate, la joven Enforcer tomó el mazo y aunque al principio encajó varios goles, una vez le cogió el tranquillo al juego, empezó a anotar puntos unos detrás de otros.

—Jo. ¿Seguro que no estás haciendo trampas? —preguntó Suzuka.

—No… —Fate contestó ausente, centrada en el ir y venir del disco, y es que cuando la rubia competía en algo, lo hacía de verdad, odiaba perder, daba igual a qué y contra quién.

—Perdí… —mustió Suzuka, que hasta ahora había sido imbatible entre sus amigas.

—Esto es muy divertido —sonrió Fate, orgullosa tras ganar su primer juego.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, ahora te toca contra mí —le dijo Nanoha, que detrás de Suzuka, era a quien siempre se le había dado bien el Air Hockey.

—Esto va a ser interesante —sonrió Hayate.

Comenzaron el partido, al principio había una especie de competencia sana entre ambas, golpes suaves y tranquilos, pero cuando Fate metió el primer gol y lo celebró diciendo algo así como "¿a quién no se le tiene que subir qué a la cabeza?", las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, el ceño de Nanoha se frunció y en sus ojos brilló una luz peligrosa. El disco dejó de ir más o menos rápido de un lado a otro, para convertirse en un borrón amarillo que a veces era difícil de seguir, ambas estaban poniendo toda su capacidad y fuerza en el juego; el disco rebotaba sonoramente contra los laterales y sus mazos y cada vez que una de ellas marcaba un tanto, lo celebraba vistosamente. Y la tensión crecía entre las dos.

—¿No deberíamos recordarles que sólo es un juego? —preguntó Suzuka, las tres se habían apartado a un lado por miedo a que el disco saliera volando y les diera, así de fuerte golpeaban las dos magas.

—Qué dices, si está de lo más entretenido —bromeó Arisa.

—Venga, Fate-chan, muéstrame lo que sabe hacer una Enforcer —pinchaba Nanoha.

—Pensaba que los Instructores de combate tendrían mejores reflejos —picaba Fate.

—Y yo que la velocidad era tu especialidad.

—Y lo es, si apenas ves el disco, ¿no te das cuenta? Claro, como van tan rápido.

—A eso lo llamas rápido… Mierda —maldijo.

—Ja, empate —sonrió ufana la rubia.

—Ese va a ser el último disco, así que, quién anote gana —señaló Hayate.

—Oh, qué dices, Fate-chan, ¿nos apostamos algo?

—¿Qué? —miró a la pelirroja con suspicacia.

—Mmm… si yo gano tendrás que besarme aquí, delante de todas. —Fate se ruborizó a ojos vista, no le gustaba nada de nada hacer ese tipo de cosas en público y Nanoha lo sabía perfectamente. Bueno, si iba a ponerlo así, entonces…

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaron mucho más que las de Fate y la miró entre sorprendida y divertida.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí? —inquirió Arisa suspicaz—. Le has dicho algo con la mente, ¿no? Eso no vale, queremos saber qué es lo que se ha apostado Fate.

—Acepto —dijo Nanoha ignorando las protestas de su otra amiga.

—De acuerdo, quién marque, gana.

—¡Eeeeeh! —pero ni caso, ambas se pusieron a golpear el disco intentando derrotar a la otra—. Jo, no es justo.

—Quizás sea mejor no saberlo —le palmeó el hombro divertida Suzuka.

El disco se deslizaba como enloquecido de un lado a otro, zigzagueando cada vez que rebotaba en los laterales, ninguna de las dos quería perder contra la otra, no solían competir muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacían, lo daban todo para poder ganar, quizás en parte para demostrarse quién era más fuerte, quién podía proteger a quién. De repente, el disco cruzó una de las porterías, ambas se miraron en silencio unos segundos y…

—¡Ganéeeee! ¡Ganéeeee! —Fate pegó un par de saltos, celebrando su victoria—. Punto para el honor de los Enforcers —dijo sonriente.

Nanoha seguía mirando la mesa sin terminar de creer que hubiese perdido, al final iba a tener que reconocer que para cosas como aquellas, juegos donde la velocidad tenía un importante componente, Fate era mejor… Mou, a ella tampoco le gustaba perder.

—¡Ey, chicas! —les llamó un grupo de muchachos de su edad, que se habían acercado a mirar el partido—. Se os da muy bien esto, ¿queréis jugar con nosotros?

Eran cinco, como ellas, y el que hablaba no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Fate.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo una apuesta que pagar —Nanoha cogió del brazo a la rubia y salieron de los recreativos, dejando a los jóvenes con cara de no entender muy bien cómo era posible que les hubiesen rechazado. Hayate y las demás las siguieron al exterior.

—¿Os vais de verdad ya? —preguntó Hayate.

—Sí, ya lo he dicho, tengo una apuesta que pagar.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes que pagar? —preguntó más que una curiosa Arisa.

—Es un secreto —contestó la pelirroja guiñando un ojo y con Fate de la mano, ambas se fueron.

—No me lo puedo creer, se van y ni siquiera nos dicen nada —se quejó Arisa de nuevo.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el sonrojo de Nanoha antes, la cara de felicidad y andar en las nubes de Fate, que por ahí se va a su casa y que este finde iba a quedarse sola, no creo que haga falta echarle mucha imaginación… Es más, prefiero no echársela —dijo divertida Hayate.

—¡Argh! Hayate no hacía falta tanta explicación, luego esas imágenes mentales no se van tan fácilmente…

—Tienes una mente muy sucia, Arisa-chan —rió Suzuka—. Ya que seguimos aquí, ¿os apetecen unas partiditas de Para-Para?

—Bueno…

Y las tres volvieron al salón recreativo, mientras sus amigas pérdidas se dedicaban a pagar y disfrutar de cierta apuesta mutuamente.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **

**Nota de la Autora:** Sí, ayer estuve jugando al Air Hockey, de ahí la inspiración del capi xD

En cuanto a la apuesta de Fate, jeje, como dice Hayate, no hace falta echarle mucha imaginación xD


	25. Tentaciones

**Tentaciones**

Sabes que tienes que terminar esos informes, no te gusta dejar trabajo pendiente, pero las miradas que sientes de vez en cuando te hacen perder la concentración; por eso te has ido a sentar al sofá, lejos de la cama en la que ella hace que lee un libro, y piensas "hace" porque sabes perfectamente que no está leyendo o al menos, que no le presta demasiado atención a su lectura, prefiere mirarte a ti, pero no con una mirada normal, no, lo hace con una que guarda unas intenciones muy concretas sobre qué hacer con el pijama que llevas puesto y contigo después. Intentas desechar esos pensamientos, no puedes distraerte, los informes no se van a escribir ellos solos, pero ahí están de nuevo sus ojos recorriéndote, tentándote… No, escribir, escribir, en eso debes centrarte…

—Mou… Fate-chan, sabes, no te voy esperar toda la noche…

El tono sugerente de su voz te provoca un escalofrío, por un momento te permites mirarla, vuestros ojos se encuentran y sabes que has cometido un error fatal, porque aquellos zafiros te atraen como un imán, antes de que te des cuenta te has levantado y acercado a la cama, donde ella te espera con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios. Ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás, para poner excusas y volver a terminar esos informes, es más, tu mente ya no razona con responsabilidad y piensas que bien visto, los informes pueden esperar hasta mañana. Te subes a la cama, te acercas a ella, le quitas el libro que aún tiene entre las manos y te pierdes entre sus besos y su cuerpo.

—¿Aún no has terminado los informes de ayer, Testarossa? —la voz de Signum te hace levantar la vista de tu escritorio, estás en el despacho, lejos del campo de entrenamiento donde realmente te gustaría estar, pero el papeleo se te ha amontonado de mala manera.

—Es lo que tiene compartir habitación con la tentación… —La guardiana te mira extrañada, pero prefiere no hacer preguntas; mejor, no te crees capaz de explicar esa frase con suficiente coherencia… Vuelves a mirar la pila de trabajo que tienes por delante… Demonios, piensas, todo es culpa de Nanoha y su mala costumbre de tentarte, ni por un momento se te pasa por la cabeza pensar que tu debilidad a sus tentaciones es culpable también.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la autora:** Sólo quería agradecer a todos los que dejáis reviews tanto en este ffic, como en el otro, animan mucho a seguir adelante con estos proyectos y buscar la manera de seguir mejorando ^^.


	26. Qué malo es

**Qué malo es…**

De quién había sido la idea de lo de la noche anterior era algo que en aquel momento carecía de importancia, porque ahora todo se reducía a evitar las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza e irse de bruces al suelo cada vez que se movía. De verdad ¿cómo habían acabado así? Caminaba con esfuerzo, tambaleándose a cada paso en dirección a la puerta del apartamento, dónde un más que irritante timbre no dejaba de sonar, juraba por lo que fuera que si el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas se lo permitían, iba a matar a la persona que hubiese tras la puerta. Con lo bien que se lo habían pasado durante la noche y ahora se sentía morir. Esquivó cómo pudo un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, junto al sofá, probablemente había caído desde allí mientras dormía, a juzgar por el ruido que hacía, aún seguía respirando. Bien, algo menos de lo que preocuparse. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Hayate?

—Buenos… días, Yûno-kun… O algo así… creo…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —el joven bibliotecario parecía realmente sorprendido y preocupado.

—Sí… No… Argh, me va a estallar la cabeza… Por favor, habla más bajo.

—¿Que hable más…? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó al ver el estado del salón; la mesa baja frente al sofá era un caos de botellas vacías o a medio vaciar, vasos y algo que debían ser los restos de la cena. El resto de la sala no estaba mejor, un completo desastre.

—Em…, no lo recuerdo muy bien —le contestó.

—¿Esa es Arisa? —Señaló el cuerpo que dormía en el suelo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hace ahí tirada?

—Creo que dormir.

—¿En el suelo?

—Es obvio que sí.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué por qué?

—Yûno-kun… demasiadas preguntas y ya te he dicho que me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Madre mía —suspiró el joven—. Miedo me da preguntarlo, ¿pero qué hicisteis anoche?

—Celebramos que por fin me dieron luz verde para crear mi Unidad y como Arisa y Suzuka habían venido de visita, pues pensamos que sería una ocasión especial.

—Ya veo… —Los ojos de Yûno recorrieron las botellas reconociendo las etiquetas de varias bebidas alcohólicas, algunas de ellas de alta graduación—. Parece que tuvisteis una buena fiesta.

—Eso es lo que recuerdo, por lo menos hasta que Signum se fue diciendo que no aguantaba a más borrachas, a partir de ahí todo se vuelve borroso. En algún momento nos iríamos a dormir, supongo, porque he amanecido en la cama de invitados con Suzuka-chan… No pienses nada raro —le advirtió.

—No lo hago —sonrió divertido—. ¿Y las dueñas de la casa?

—Ven.

Lo guió hacia una de las habitaciones, la puerta estaba abierta y le señaló el interior.

—Ahí las tienes.

Tuvo que reprimir las carcajadas al ver cómo la cara de Yûno pasaba del blanco al rojo intenso en milésimas de segundo, sabía que si se echaba a reír en voz alta pasarían tres cosas inevitables: primero, la cabeza le dolería cien veces más, segundo las ocupantes de la habitación se despertarían y tercero la matarían, eso si la cabeza no le estallaba antes por la resaca.

Y es que lo que el arqueólogo vio fue bastante impactante; Hayate apenas recordaba en qué momento se habían ido todas a dormir, mucho menos cómo habían llegado a sus respectivas camas, de lo que sí se acordaba es que según aumentaba la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, más y más cariñosas la una con la otra se habían ido poniendo Nanoha y Fate y a juzgar por cómo habían amanecido, debían haber seguido con su juego en su habitación, con la rubia durmiendo echada casi completamente sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, cubiertas por una sábana que apenas escondía su desnudez. Normal que Yûno hubiese vuelto al salón tan rápido como pudo.

—Hayate…

—Preguntaste por ellas.

—Pero… no hacía falta que… que…

—Siempre puedes beber hasta olvidar, algo queda en esas botellas.

—No, gracias.

—Ohm…

—¡Ahora no pienses tú cosas raras!

—Te lo suplico… no grites…

—Si es que… En fin, dale estos papeles a Fate —le tendió una carpeta—. Es referente a una información que… Bueno, déjalo —dijo al ver su cara palidecer—. Seguro que sabe de qué se trata cuando lo vea.

Yûno se dirigió a la puerta del piso.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, os dejo con vuestra resaca. Ja ne.

—Nos vemos.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse volvió a lanzar punzadas de agudo dolor a su cabeza, iba a ser mejor volver a la cama, allí por lo menos si se mareaba no se caería al suelo. Y es que qué malo es el alcohol, pensó mientras volvía a la habitación de invitados.


	27. A veces, al revés

**A veces, al revés**

No era habitual que fuese ella la que llegase tan tarde a casa, pero a veces las emergencias ocurrían y era llamada para hacerles frente, era parte de su trabajo. Entró en casa sin hacer mucho ruido, por si ellas ya estaban durmiendo; en el salón las luces aún seguían encendidas, pero no había nadie y la televisión estaba apagada. Subió a la planta de arriba, de una de las habitaciones salía algo de claridad, se acercó y se asomó a la puerta, sonrió ante la entrañable escena. Fate estaba sentada en la cama con Vivio acurrucada en su regazo mientras le leía un cuento, la pequeña tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de dormirse.

Fate se percató de su presencia en el marco de la puerta, pero no dijo nada y siguió leyendo, su voz suave apenas audible desde donde estaba; Nanoha las contempló en silencio, para ella era extraño ver aquello, ya que Fate pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de casa y cuando estaba en Mid-Childa siempre tenía un montón de trabajo en la oficina, por lo general se perdía la posibilidad de hacer esas cosas, pero ahora que estaba de permiso, podía hacerlo, pasar tanto tiempo con Vivio y ella como quisiera, contarle un cuento para dormir a su hija era algo que muy pocas veces podía hacer y Nanoha sabía por el brillo de sus ojos carmesí que lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando Vivio cayó rendida por el sueño, Fate se levantó con cuidado, reposando la rubia cabecita sobre la almohada, arropándola y depositando un tierno beso en su frente. Se reunió con Nanoha en el pasillo, después de que ésta le desease quedamente buenas noches a la niña y saliese del cuarto entornando la puerta.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —le preguntó Fate.

—Pensaba que a veces está bien que las cosas sean al revés y que sea yo quién llega tarde a casa y os encuentre así.

Fate sonrió a su vez, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

—Cuidado, podría acostumbrarme —dijo bromeando.

—Mmm, no me importaría.


	28. Calor

**Calor**

Era el verano más caluroso que se recordaba en Kranagan, los termómetros de la capital no bajaban de los veinte grados ni siquiera durante la noche. Nanoha se despertó con la sensación de que se estaba asando a fuego lento, literalmente, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado a la sábana.

—Fate-chan, das mucho calor —se quejó tratando de deshacerse del brazo ajeno que cruzaba su cintura.

—Mmm… gomen… —la rubia se disculpó medio dormida, se giró y rodó hacia el otro extremo de la cama dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Mou, eso no es justo, llevas toda la noche pegada a mí, invadiendo mi lado de la cama y seguro que ahora el tuyo está más fresquito.

—Gomen… Será que no puedo dormir si no me abrazo a ti —dijo con voz soñolienta.

—Excusas… —mustió la pelirroja débilmente, las mejillas sonrojadas y no precisamente por el calor.

—Es muy pronto para discutir, Nanoha…

—¿Y quién quiere discutir? —Se acercó a Fate y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la espalda expuesta.

—Mmm… hace mucho calor…

—Es mi pequeña venganza por tu invasión.

—Entonces no te quejes mañana si vuelvo a darte calor —dijo girándose y rodeándola con los brazos.

—Trataré de recordarlo.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues vuelvo con tres drabbles más, que llevaba una semana sin actualizarlo, pero cuesta concentrarse con tanto calor _, aunque surgen ideas como esta última xD

Espero actualizar mañana o pasado "La Destructora de Mundos", que el siguiente capi se me ha atragantado un poco ^^U


	29. Promesa

**Nota previa:** He dudado bastante en incluir este breve o no aquí, porque, como vais a ver, es bastante distinto al tono que han tenido hasta hora la mayoría de drabbles (quizás está más en la línea de "Su vida y su muerte"), pero al final me he decidido a subirlo aquí porque por sí sólo tampoco le veía suficiente cuerpo como para constituir un one-shot.

Una recomendación que os hago es que si queréis, lo leáis con la canción "Blue Eyes" de Within Temptation de fondo (no exactamente por la letra, más bien por la melodía), que en esencia ha inspirado este breve (podréis encontrarla en Youtube poniendo el nombre de la canción y el grupo en el buscador).

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Promesa**

"—_Ne, hagamos una promesa, Fate-chan._

—_¿Una promesa?_

—_Sí, que pase lo que pase, siempre volveremos la una junto a la otra._

—_De acuerdo._

—_Es una promesa_".

Es la promesa más importante que ha hecho, la única que siempre quiere cumplir y por eso se esfuerza en permanecer consciente, en no cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño la invada, porque si lo hace tal vez no vuelva a despertar. El viento aúlla con voz de lobo hambriento, las gotas de lluvia asemejan agujas que hieren su piel sin misericordia, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para levantar un simple campo mágico que la proteja del aguacero. Aprieta los dientes, intenta moverse para guarecerse mejor bajo un saliente de roca, pero no puede, los huesos rotos se quejan dolorosamente dejándola sin aliento, la vista se le nubla y la nausea sube a su boca, tose con esfuerzo, no puede verlos, pero sabe que hilos de sangre manchan las comisuras de sus labios, siente su regusto a óxido en la boca. Su cuerpo no puede más, pero no está dispuesta a rendirse, dio su palabra, hizo aquella promesa con ella y no piensa romperla, no ahora, ni nunca, volverá a su lado como siempre, como lleva haciéndolo desde hace doce años.

Los relámpagos rasgan el cielo que se abre sobre sus ojos, blancas ramas que deslumbran su vista agotada, los conoce, cuántas veces ha jugado con ellos, manejándolos a su antojo y sin embargo ha sido uno de ellos el que la ha mandado allí abajo; su cuerpo aún recuerda la descarga, el calor abrasador atravesándola y la noche haciéndose en sus sentidos. Y después la caída, larga, interminable hacia las piedras y la nada. Es un milagro que recuperara la consciencia o un castigo, porque con la consciencia vino el dolor, tan agudo, tan terrible que ni siquiera sabe cuántos huesos tiene rotos, cuántos órganos internos aún le funcionan… Lo que si sabe es que su vida pende de un hilo muy fino, el de su determinación por no rendirse, por seguir luchando contra la guadaña que se cierne sobre ella. Tiene que aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco más hasta que vengan a buscarla y la saquen de allí. Sólo un poco más…

_—Mou, no te duermas, Fate-chan._

_—Tengo mucho sueño…_

_—Pero si te duermes, te lo vas a perder._

_—Sólo son fuegos artificiales, todos los años es igual._

_—No es verdad, este año es distinto._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Mou… Baka…_

_—No te enfades, dime, ¿por qué es distinto?_

_—… Porque es la primera vez que los vemos juntas como pareja…_

_—Gome ne, tienes razón, esta vez es distinto… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa?_

_—Hm. Sé que estás cansada, que llegaste ayer de esa misión, pero trata de no dormirte… No te duermas, Fate-chan…_

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, jadea tomando aire y agua de lluvia, maldice, ha estado a punto de dormirse, no debe dejarse vencer por el agotamiento, tiene que permanecer consciente, aunque le duela, aunque le cueste respirar cada vez más, sus ojos no pueden cerrarse, aún no. Tiene que mantener su palabra y hay tantas cosas que todavía quiere decirle y también está esa pequeña de ojos bicolor que tan pronto se hizo un hueco en su corazón. Es su batalla más difícil, pero no está dispuesta a rendirse, luchará como nunca antes ha luchado por volver con ellas.

Mueve los dedos de su mano derecha con cuidado, punzadas de dolor recorren su brazo hasta el hombro, pero sigue hasta que topan con algo sólido y cilíndrico, apoya la mano sobre ello.

—Baradiche…

El nombre apenas es un susurro sin fuerzas en sus labios ensangrentados, pero el dispositivo no responde, vuelve a llamarlo y un débil "sir" llega a sus oídos, suspira tanto como sus pulmones y costillas lastimadas le permiten, al menos no lo ha perdido.

Su mente divaga bajo la cortina de agua que empieza a aterir su cuerpo de frío; no debió separarse de los demás, tendría que haber sido más precavida y haber anticipado aquella emboscada, pero había volado directa a la trampa y ahora ya no podía más que lamentarse y auto reprocharse su estupidez, mientras sus compañeros luchaban con los enemigos y venían a buscarla. Sabía que lo harían, nunca dejaban a nadie atrás.

Comienza a tiritar y el dolor se intensifica con cada sacudida de su cuerpo empapado, el agua la cala por completo, su barrier jacket chorrea y se enfría sobre su piel, está helada y el sueño se vuelve más intenso aún, la tienta, con sólo cerrar los ojos se sentirá mucho mejor, dejarse caer en el olvido de la inconsciencia donde no hay dolor, ni frío, ni culpas, ni reproches. Tiene tanto frío…

_—Fate-chan, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?_

_—Mmm…, no sé, tengo mucho frío._

_—Ya lo veo, no dejas de temblar, por eso me he despertado._

_—Gomen, no quería molestarte._

_—No digas tonterías. Déjame ver… ¡Estás ardiendo!_

_—Puede que cogiese un poco de frío el otro día… _

_—Esto es algo más que un poco. Espera, voy a traerte un par de pastillas para la fiebre y algo de agua._

_—No te preocupes, puedo yo…_

_—Ya veo cómo puedes, si ni siquiera eres capaz de levantarte. ¿Te has mareado, verdad?_

_—Mmm…_

_—Quédate en la cama y deja que te cuide. Será mejor que no te arropes tanto, no es bueno para bajar la fiebre._

_—Pero es que estoy helada._

_—Aguanta un poco…_

Puede verlos, los ojos azules sonriéndole en su rostro, tan cerca, si tan solo pudiera alargar una mano y acariciarlo… Está delirando y lo sabe, el miedo comienza a latir en sus venas; la cabeza se le va, respirar se torna más difícil por momentos, cada bocanada de aire es más débil que la anterior, el frío insensibiliza ya sus extremidades, sabe que está al límite de su resistencia… Un pensamiento atraviesa su mente, no quiere morir, las lágrimas arden en sus ojos y se derraman por sus mejillas heladas, quiere mantener su promesa, quiere volver con ellas, con la mujer que ama y con la hija que tanto quiere. No quiere rendirse, pero las fuerzas le fallan, su cuerpo se apaga, su corazón late cada vez más débil, los sentidos se pierden en un mar de nada y vacío, la noche viene a llevársela. Quiere gritar de pura rabia, no quiere irse, no aún, hay tanto por lo que vivir junto a ellas y a todos aquellos a quien quiere y aprecia, pero no tiene voz, su garganta apenas emite un sordo quejido que se lleva el viento. La luz se va, la oscuridad llega, los relámpagos en lo alto del cielo semejan la hoja de la guadaña que esta vez su mano no empuña… En su mente no hay más que dos rostros amados y unas palabras grabadas a fuego que la destrozan más que las heridas que siembran su cuerpo, "es una promesa" que ya no podrá cumplir… Susurra sus nombres, al menos se irá con su recuerdo. Una mano ignorando el dolor se alza con esfuerzo hacia el cielo, allí donde sus ojos ciegos ven dos ojos azules en un rostro que le sonríe, aquella sonrisa cálida que es sólo para ella, pero sabe que esta vez no habrá mano que tome la suya.

—Perdóname…

La voz no sale, pero oye la palabra reverberando en cada rincón de su alma.

—Fate-chan.

Su nombre en sus labios, sólo ella la llamaba de aquella manera, no por el diminutivo, sino por el cariño y el amor que sentía en su voz cada vez que la oía pronunciar su nombre. La mano cae sin fuerzas, sus ojos se cierran viendo llegar la sombra…

—¡Fate-chan!

Despierta de golpe, los ojos abiertos de par en par, deslumbrados por una luz blanca, no tenía que haberse dormido, dejarse vencer por el sueño equivalía a morirse en aquel saliente de roca bajo la intensa lluvia.

—Fate-chan…

No puede ser, su voz suena demasiado cercana, tal vez aún esté soñando, entonces su vista se aclara, sobre su cabeza no hay cielo abierto, sino un techo blanco, su cuerpo no yace sobre dura roca, sino sobre un lecho, a sus oídos llega el sonido mecánico de las máquinas y siente algo que invade su garganta.

—Fate-chan.

Una mano cuyo tacto reconoce toma la suya con suavidad, se gira temiendo estar aún en un sueño cruel, sus ojos se encuentran con aquellos azules que tanto ha anhelado volver a ver una vez más, hay lágrimas en ellos, pero también el eco de una sonrisa. Quiere sonreírle también, decirle que todo va bien, pero no puede y se angustia. La mano de ella aprieta la suya.

—Cálmate, Fate-chan, estás entubada, por eso no puedes hablar. En seguida viene un médico.

¿Entubada? ¿Tan mal ha estado?, quiere incorporarse y mirar su maltrecho cuerpo, pero de alguna manera sabe que ella no le va a dejar hacerlo. Aprieta su mano, la mira de nuevo y se pregunta ¿quién ha hecho el milagro?, ¿quién la ha llevado de vuelta con ella?

—Ya has despertado.

Es la voz de Shamal y, mientras que con ayuda de una enfermera le retiran el tubo que atraviesa su garganta, piensa que la guardiana ha debido hacerse cargo de ella personalmente. Cuando el tubo sale, siente un dolor agudo, pero le dicen que es normal, que se le irá pasando con las horas hasta no ser más que una molestia. Quiere hablar, quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero sobre todo quiere pedirle perdón.

—Na… o… ha.

No es más que un débil graznido, pero ella le sonríe y acaricia su frente retirándole algunos mechones de pelo.

—Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos.

Es Shamal quien lo dice, Nanoha asiente, pero no le hace falta ver su gesto para saber que es así y que ella es la que más ha sufrido.

—¿Có… o?

—No te esfuerces en hablar. Ten, bebe un poco de agua… Eso es.

Sorbe a través de una pajita del vaso que sostiene Shamal y siente que el agua le arrasa la garganta, pero de alguna forma le alivia el escozor dejado por el tubo.

—Signum te encontró —le explica la guardiana—, te llevó de vuelta a la nave, donde te atendieron de inmediato, pero tus heridas eran muy graves, hubo un momento terrible en que pensaron que tal vez…

Se para, la ve mirar a Nanoha un segundo, sabe que es lo que va a decir a continuación y la razón por la que la mira a ella.

—… Pensaron que tal vez morirías, tenías varias costillas, las piernas y los brazos rotos por varios sitios y heridas internas que te habían provocado una grave hemorragia. Además de varias quemaduras. A muchos médicos no dejó de sorprenderles que llegaras aquí con vida. Has estado en coma una semana.

—Luchaste hasta el final, ¿verdad? No te rendiste.

Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y quiere decirle que la razón de su fuerza, de que ahora estuviera allí era ella. Quizás Nanoha lo ve en sus ojos, porque se inclina y besa sus labios, algunas lágrimas rozan su rostro.

—Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, Fate, dar tiempo a que tus heridas terminen de sanar y recuperar las fuerzas.

—Vivio y yo nos ocuparemos de que se porte bien.

Mira a Nanoha, quiere preguntarle por la pequeña.

—No te preocupes, ha llevado todo esto bastante bien —le dice ella, como si hubiese leído su muda pregunta—. Ha venido con tu madre a verte todas las tardes. Al principio pensé que no sería bueno que te viera así, con los tubos y las máquinas, pero es una niña muy fuerte y no dejó de insistir en que quería venir. Todos estos días ha estado contándote lo que ha hecho en la escuela. Podrás verla esta tarde, se pondrá muy contenta al verte despierta.

Sonríe anticipando el encuentro con el resto de su familia, sabe lo mucho que les ha preocupado, lo duro que esos días han tenido que ser para todos ellos, sin saber si saldría o no adelante, sólo con la esperanza puesta en que todo fuera bien, en que finalmente volvería con ellos. Siente las lágrimas en sus ojos, no puede retenerlas y se precipitan por su cara.

—¿Fate-chan?

—Ah…

Pero no logra expresar todo lo que siente en ese momento, culpa, felicidad, amor, gratitud, alegría… son tantas emociones que siente su corazón desbordarse. Con suavidad unos brazos la envuelven en un cálido abrazo y muy quedamente le susurra palabras que logran tranquilizarla.

—Ya está, Fate-chan, estás con nosotros, estás en casa. Has vuelto a nuestro lado.

—Promesa…

Logra mustiar al fin, mientras refugia el rostro en el pecho de Nanoha.

—Sí, has mantenido tu promesa.

Ella le sonríe de nuevo, siente que la calma la envuelve, Nanoha deshace el abrazo y la deja recostar la cabeza en la almohada. Tiene sueño, pero esta vez sabe que puede cerrar sus ojos con la seguridad de que volverá a abrirlos y encontrará de nuevo aquellos azules que siempre reflejan su mirada.

—Eso es, descansa, Fate-chan, yo estoy aquí a tu lado.

Y se deja llevar por el sueño, acunada por esas palabras y sintiendo la mano de ella apretando la suya.


	30. Invierno

**Invierno**

Estaban sentadas en el salón, Vivio hacía los deberes en la mesa baja frente al sofá en el que Nanoha y Fate leían, era uno de aquellos tranquilos momentos familiares en el que simplemente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

—Ne, Fate-mama, ¿cuál es tu estación favorita del año? Hoy hablamos de eso en clase —preguntó la pequeña levantando la cabeza de su tarea.

—Mmm… El invierno.

—Pero hace mucho frío y anochece antes, además no se puede salir a entrenar a la calle sin que se te congeles las orejas. —El comentario final hizo que ambas mujeres se rieran divertidas.

—Es verdad, pero por eso mismo me gusta el invierno, porque hace frío —Vivio la miró extrañada—. Verás, cuando hace frío las cosas que dan calorcito se agradecen más; como bañarme contigo y Nanoha-mama, sentarnos en el sofá por las noches las tres juntas bajo una manta, tomar chocolate caliente, _jugar_ con Nanoha-mama en la cama por las noches…

—¿Jugar?

—Sí.

—Fate-chan, ¿qué se supone que le estás contando a Vivio? —la voz de Nanoha sonaba bastante amenazadora.

—Na… nada, sólo le decía por qué me gusta tanto el invierno.

—¿Y a qué juegas con Nanoha-mama? —preguntó Vivio inocentemente.

—Ah…

—Según cómo respondas a eso, lo mismo esta noche duermes en el sofá —advirtió Nanoha como si tal cosa, sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía.

—Pues a cosas de mayores, Vivio.

—Mmm… —parecía que Vivio volvería a insistir sobre el tema, así que Fate prefirió adelantarse, no quería quedarse sin _juegos_ los días que iba a pasar en casa.

—Además, en invierno nieva y entonces podemos salir a jugar con la nieve, eso a ti también te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sonrió la niña—. Pero…

—Creo que va siendo hora de preparar la cena —estaba huyendo vilmente, pero no le quedaba otra opción, Vivio podía ser muy persistente cuando le picaba la curiosidad—. Tienes que acabar los deberes antes cenar.

—Vaaale.

Se levantó para ir a la cocina, aunque la mano de Nanoha tomando la suya la detuvo un momento.

—Fate-chan, a mi también me gusta el invierno —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. La rubia sonrió y se fue hacer la cena pensando que sí, que realmente el invierno era la mejor época del año.


	31. Buenos días

**Buenos días**

Se despertó a la hora de costumbre, la luz del amanecer apenas despuntaba a través de la ventana del cuarto, aún era pronto, demasiado para levantarse en un día libre; suspiró con satisfacción y se giró para acurrucarse contra el cuerpo que dormía a su lado, era estupendo que ambas tuviesen permiso el mismo día, pensó mientras volvía a dormirse.

—¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! —Sin embargo la voz de Vivio la despertó de nuevo poco después.

—¿Qué ocurre, Vivio? —preguntó Fate con voz soñolienta, al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

—Es pronto todavía —dijo Nanoha, comprobando que ciertamente la luz aún era escasa en la calle.

—Mou… Pero alguien tiene que hacerme el desayuno, yo _sí _tengo clase.

—Es verdad, se me había olvidado.

—¡Nanoha-mama! —hizo un mohín con los labios—. ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?

—Gomen, es que se me cruzaron los cables y pensé que era fin de semana. En seguida te preparo el desayuno, tú ve a terminar de vestirte.

—Síii —la pequeña salió del cuarto de sus madres.

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, Nanoha —se ofreció Fate frotándose los ojos.

—No, para unos días que estás en casa, deja que te mimemos un poco —le guiñó un ojo a la vez que se levantaba.

—Está bien…

Fate volvió de dejarse caer sobre la almohada, mientras bostezaba.

—Podrías haber protestado un poquito más —bromeó la pelirroja.

—Mmm…

Nanoha preparó el desayuno de Vivio y la hizo compañía mientras ésta lo tomaba.

—No es justo, yo también quiero tener el día libre y divertirme con vosotras —frunció el ceño al tiempo que pegaba un bocado a una tostada.

—Bueno, Fate-mama no se irá hasta dentro de una semana, así que el domingo podremos pasarlo juntas.

—Hm..., pero aún faltan cuatro días para el domingo.

—Tienes que ser paciente —rió Nanoha.

Una vez Vivio terminó el desayuno y estuvo lista, salió para la escuela, aún llevaba el ceño fruncido, clara señal de que aquella situación en la que sus madres se quedaban durmiendo en casa, mientras ella tenía que ir a clase le seguía pareciendo sumamente injusta.

Nanoha volvió a su habitación, Fate parecía haberse vuelto a dormir, pero en cuanto se echó a su lado la envolvió con sus brazos y la besó en el cuello de una manera muy sugerente.

—¿Vivio ya se ha ido? —le preguntó incorporándose sobre un codo y mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí… ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pensaba que no te gustaba mucho madrugar.

—Mmm, a veces no me importa levantarme pronto. Además, pensaba en darte los buenos días de una forma… _especial_. Últimamente no hemos estado las dos a solas —deslizó la mano por la mejilla y el cuello de Nanoha y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama.

—Ohm… si que estás traviesa esta mañana —rió la pelirroja.

—Hay que aprovechar bien el tiempo que pasamos juntas —desabrochó el último botón.

—Entonces dejaré que me des los buenos días de esa forma especial…

A veces merecía la pena empezar el día temprano, aunque estuviesen de permiso.


	32. En sus ojos

**En sus ojos**

La miras desde la distancia, no importa la gente que haya a vuestro alrededor, vuestras miradas siempre saben encontrarse y es en ese momento cuando todo lo demás, por un instante, parece dejar de existir, quedas atrapada en esos ojos color carmesí, te sumerges en ellos arrastrada por los sentimientos que te transmiten. Han pasado varios años desde la primera vez que viste sus ojos, aquellos que te parecieron tan bellos y tristes, hoy siguen siendo hermosos, pero ya no hay en ellos el eco de la pena y el dolor que una vez contuvieron, brillan ahora con calidez y si te miran a ti, ves en ellos cientos de palabras secretas que sólo compartís entre vosotras cuando nadie más os oye. Pero en esos orbes del color de las llamas hay mucho más y tú lo sabes; has escuchado su voz quebrada contándote todo de cuanto han sido testigos, de la sangre que sus manos han derramado, de las vidas que han visto irse, pero también de aquellas que ha salvado, los reflejos de cientos de sonrisas agradecidas porque llegara hasta ellos y les tendiera una mano; los has visto derramar innumerables lágrimas y sonreír desde el fondo del corazón.

Y mientras te sonríe apartando su mirada porque alguien llama su atención, piensas que sus ojos siempre serán el espejo de su alma y que realmente fueron lo primero que te enamoró de ella cuando aún eras demasiado pequeña para comprender el sentido de esos sentimientos. Es en sus ojos dónde antes, ahora y siempre querrás que tu mirada se refleje.


	33. Pronto

**Pronto**

Estaba echada sobre la hierba, los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su piel; había sido una misión de rutina, pero estaba agotada, últimamente no hacía más que encadenar una detrás de otra y eso que se suponía que debería estar instruyendo tranquilamente a un nuevo grupo de magos de combate. La fama tenía su precio, suspiró. Aunque lo peor no era el cansancio acumulado, sino el poco tiempo que podía compartir con ella, desde que se habían mudado a Mid-Childa casi dos años atrás apenas lograban ajustar sus permisos y vacaciones para poder verse unas semanas cada varios meses, pero eso era mejor que nada, pensó.

—Si sigues ahí tumbada mucho tiempo acabarás cogiendo un resfriado.

De repente dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre el rostro y la oyó repiquetear sobre una tela. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Fate-chan?

Ella le sonrió, estaba de pies a su lado, cubriéndole la cabeza con la capa de su barrier jacket; el agua escurría por su pelo volviéndolo de un tono más oscuro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sentándose.

—La nave en la que estoy sirviendo se encuentra en la zona y nos llamaron para echar una mano, aunque creo que no os hacía mucha falta.

—Entonces, ¿tienes que regresar ya?

—Todavía no.

Se sentó junto a ella y la envolvió con la capa, Nanoha pasó un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí.

—Al menos podríamos levantar un campo para no mojarnos —sugirió Fate.

—A veces me gusta estar bajo la lluvia.

—Lo sé, he ido a hacerte compañía muchas veces cuando luego tenías fiebre.

—Mou… Fate-chan —estrechó más el abrazo—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también a ti. —Se giró para acariciar su rostro y besarla—. Tengo una buena noticia —dijo después.

—¿Qué? —inquirió expectante.

—Mmm… aunque puede que no tardes mucho en enterarte.

—Mou, no digas eso ahora, venga, dime qué es, ¿qué es, Fate-chan? —insistió mientras sacudía su hombro.

—Está bien, está bien —rió la rubia—. Hace un rato hablé con Hayate, me ha dicho que finalmente le han dado luz verde para crear la Sexta Unidad Móvil.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, seguro que dentro de nada te llama para decírtelo a ti. Sabía que estabas de misión así que iba a esperar un poco.

—Entonces… —los ojos azules brillaron.

—Sí, dentro de poco estaremos juntas todos los días, en la misma unidad, en el mismo cuartel, en la misma habitación —una cálida y alegre sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la Enforcer.

—¡Es genial, Fate-chan!

Nanoha saltó sobre ella para abrazarla y Fate acabó con la espalda sobre el húmedo suelo, aunque a juzgar por sus risas pareció no importarle mucho.


	34. Mañana y tarde navideña

**Mañana y tarde navideña**

La cama era más estrecha de lo que ambas recordaban, pero el estar tan cerca no era lo que les impedía dormir, eso no suponía ni el más mínimo problema, no, lo que no les dejaba dormir era la pequeña que no dejaba de revolverse en su futon.

—¿No puedes dormir, Vivio? —preguntó Nanoha asomándose a un lado de la cama.

—No… —les llegó la voz de la niña.

—Pues si no te duermes, Santa Claus no te dejará regalos esta noche —dijo Fate incorporándose sobre un costado y mirando a la niña en la penumbra.

—Es por eso que no puedo dormir… —mustió Vivio. Sin duda, eran los nervios ante la llegada del famoso personaje lo que la tenía tan inquieta. Fate y Nanoha rieron suavemente.

Habían ido a pasar las navidades a casa de los padres de Nanoha, ya que tenían pocas oportunidades de verse en el resto del año, además, eran las primeras fiestas para Vivio en Uminari y todo estaba rodeado de una atmósfera especial; la pequeña no había dejado de sonreír desde que llegaron.

—Hagamos una cosa, Vivio —dijo Nanoha mientras salía de la cama y se echaba junto a la niña—, te contaré un cuento pero te tienes que dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hm —asintió Vivio.

Un rato más tarde, con el cuento casi tocando a su fin, la respiración de Vivio se había tornado profunda y acompasada, Nanoha la arropó bien y volvió a la cama, donde Fate le hizo sitio.

—¿Ya se ha dormido? —le preguntó en un susurro, abrazándola.

—Sí. Espero que no se despierte en medio de la noche o nos va a costar volver a dormirla. —Nanoha se removió buscando una posición más cómoda—. Recordaba un poco más espaciosa esta cama.

—Mmm… cuando eras pequeña tal vez, pero el último año de instituto a mí ya me parecía algo estrecha… aunque eso no es que fuera malo.

—Qué traviesa, Fate-chan.

—¿De quién sería la culpa?

—No sé —ambas rieron bajito—. Bueno, será mejor que nosotras también nos durmamos o nos quedaremos sin regalo. Ah, procura no tirarme de la cama.

Nanoha sintió cómo Fate reía ahogando las carcajadas contra su espalda, para finalmente estrecharla más contra ella y asegurarle que no lo haría. Tras aquello, no tardaron en seguir a su hija al reino de los sueños.

—¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! —Alguien saltaba sobre los pies de su cama—¡Vamos, levantaros, ya es de día! ¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos!

—Vivio… es muy pronto —Nanoha miró el reloj en la mesilla, eran poco más de las siete y media de la mañana.

—¡Pero ya es de día! —insistió la pequeña.

—Está bien, ya vamos, ya vamos… Fate-chan.

—Mmm… —daba igual que fuese la mañana de Navidad, la rubia seguía siendo una marmota humana.

—Venga, Fate-mama, despierta —Vivio tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella ante la divertida mirada de su otra madre.

—Vo… y —dijo Fate en medio de un enorme bostezo.

Con Vivio correteando por delante de ellas, bajaron al piso de abajo, Fate se apoyaba en el hombro de Nanoha y se iba restregando los ojos por el camino. En el salón se encontraron ya a los hijos de Kyouya desenvolviendo los primeros paquetes, Vivio se unió enseguida a sus dos primos y buscó el primero de sus regalos. Nanoha y Fate observaban la entrañable escena de pies junto al sofá. Pronto, sin duda despertados por los gritos de alegría y asombro de los pequeños, bajó el resto de la familia. Los abuelos Takamachi fueron a hacer compañía a sus nietos y abrir más paquetes junto a ellos.

—Parece que se lo están pasando bien —observó Miyuki divertida.

—¿Los niños o los abuelos? —rió Kyouya junto a su mujer, Shinobu.

—Yo diría que ambos —contestó Nanoha.

—Vivio está encantada —comentó una sonriente Fate.

—¿Ya has terminado de despertarte? —bromeó Nanoha,

—Más o menos.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno —se ofreció Miyuki.

—Te ayudo —dijo Shinobu mientras la seguía hacia la cocina.

Fue una mañana llena de risas, juegos y calor familiar, Nanoha y Fate no podían evitar sonreír al ver la cara de felicidad de Vivio, la pequeña les mostraba emocionada los nuevos juguetes y ropa que Santa Claus le había dejado la noche anterior y les preguntaba por los regalos que habían recibido ellas.

Ya por la tarde, ambas magas caminaban cogidas del brazo por las calles nevadas de Uminari; no iban solas, Arisa y Suzuka estaban con Vivio unos metros más adelante, contándole todo tipo de anécdotas de cuando sus madres eran pequeñas, de tanto en tanto, la niña se volvía y corría hacia ellas para preguntarles si lo que acababan de decirle era cierto o no y, aunque había alguna que otra exageración por parte de sus amigas, casi todo lo que contaron pertenecía aquellos años pasados en la ciudad costera.

Llegaron al paseo marítimo y Nanoha y Fate se detuvieron en aquel puente que cruzaba las aguas sobre la entrada de la bahía. Un lugar cargado de significados para ambas.

—Esta ciudad me trae muchos recuerdos —suspiró Fate—. Algunos tristes, la mayoría felices.

—A mí me pasa igual, casi todos son felices. Aunque aquí —puso la mano enguantada sobre la baranda de metal— siempre son felices.

Las dos se miraron sonrientes, juntando sus frentes al final.

—¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama!

Se giraron para ver a Vivio correr hacia ellas, Fate se agachó y cogió a la niña en brazos.

—Suzuka dice que fue aquí dónde os hicisteis amigas, ¿es verdad?

—Sí —le contestó Fate—, aquí fue dónde Nanoha-mama me dijo cómo hacernos amigas.

—¿Y qué era?

—Sólo tuve que llamarla por su nombre. Y desde entonces, mi vida ha estado llena de luz. Y ahora que Vivio está en ella, esa luz brilla mucho más.

Y de nuevo sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Y Vivio que abrazó a su rubia madre.

—Realmente sois una familia —comentó Arisa cuando ella y Suzuka llegaron a su altura—. Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿eh? Hace unos años estábamos en el instituto y ahora… —dejó la frase sin acabar, aunque todas entendieron lo que quería decir.

—Sí —asintió Nanoha—. Y aunque ha habido momentos duros, creo que ahora somos más felices que entonces, como ha dicho Fate-chan, Vivio nos ha traído mucha más luz a nuestros días.

La pequeña sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Vivio también es muy feliz con sus mamas —mustió tímida.

—Bueno… —terció Arisa—, antes de que esto se vuelva más empalagoso, ¡es la hora de divertirse!

Lanzó una bola de nieve hacia Nanoha dándole en toda la cara.

—¡Argh! ¡Arisa-chan, a traición no vale!

La pelirroja se agachó y preparó su munición mientras Arisa se alejaba haciendo otra bola ya.

—No pienses que tú te vas a librar, Fate-chan.

Suzuka le estampó una bola en la espalda y salió corriendo entre risas a unirse a la batalla que ya libraban sus otras dos amigas.

—¿Qué, Vivio? ¿Les enseñamos cómo se juega a esto? —le preguntó Fate mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

—Sí —contestó la pequeña excitada y sonriente.

Podrían pasar los años, pero en el fondo de sus corazones seguían teniendo aquel espíritu infantil que les permitía divertirse de aquella manera, tirándose bolas de nieve en la tarde de Navidad, sin importarles lo más mínimo las miradas que la gente que pasaba por allí les echaba.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Lo sé, queda muuucho para navidad (y a este lado del charco aún hace demasiado calor como para pensar en ella xD), pero se me ocurrió parte de la escena de la mañana y otra de la tarde y tuve que escribirlo ^^.


	35. El día más largo

**El día más largo**

El día más largo es ése en el que aguardo tu llegada, cuando sé que tan solo unas pocas horas me separan ya de ti, de tus abrazos, caricias y besos, del momento en que nuestras miradas vuelvan a encontrarse y todo lo demás deja de existir y por unos instantes sólo somos tú y yo.

Ese día siempre empieza temprano porque apenas puedo dormir, los nervios y la ansiedad por volverte a ver no me dejan hacerlo. Pienso en que esa noche las sábanas de nuestra cama volverán a llenarse de tu olor, tal y como lo harán mis pulmones, porque en cuanto cruces esa puerta todos mis sentidos se inundarán de ti. Y me perderé en tu mirada y dejaré que tus brazos me envuelvan mientras que los míos hacen lo propio y por un segundo sueño con no dejarte marchar nunca más.

Y las horas y los minutos de ese día tan largo se hacen infinitos, las agujas de los relojes parecen obstinadas en no avanzar tan rápido como yo desearía que lo hicieran. Y voy descontando los segundos que restan para volver a hacer míos esos labios tuyos, beber de ellos y saciar una sed de ti que es insaciable.

El sol avanza y mi mente divaga perdiéndose en todas las cosas que quiero decirte, que quiero hacerte para borrar la huella de mi ausencia en tu piel y me estremezco sólo de pensar que pronto tus labios y tus dientes dejarán marcas en mi cuerpo cual pequeñas banderas de conquista que dicen que soy tuya y de nadie más. Quiero oír mi nombre escapar de tu boca en jadeos entrecortados. Quiero sentir que me fundo contigo una vez más. Y quiero que llegue esa hora en medio de la madrugada en que me susurrarás al oído palabras que únicamente compartes conmigo, en que tu cuerpo se pegará al mío y tu brazo libre rodeará mi cintura y yo me refugiaré contra tu pecho, en ese cálido lugar donde tu corazón me habla al compás de sus latidos. Me dormiré sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente serás lo primero que vea al despertar, y esperaré viéndote dormir hasta que abras esos preciosos ojos carmesí y me sonrías y me des un beso de buenos días.

El día más largo, pese a todo, también acaba y mi corazón se acelera cuando oigo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

—Tadaima.

—Okairi.

Estás aquí y todos mis deseos comienzan a cumplirse cuando tus brazos me atraen hacia tu cuerpo y nuestros labios por fin se encuentran.


	36. Resfriado

**Resfriado**

Odiaba ponerse mala, tener que quedarse en la cama era algo con lo que simplemente no podía, tal vez porque unos años atrás había tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo postrada en una. Pero estaba claro que con treinta y nueve de fiebre no iba a ir a ninguna parte, ni a clase ni mucho menos a una misión.

—Mou… Y hoy era el día libre de Fate-chan —mustió.

La TSAB había llamado a la Enforcer en su lugar para acudir a una emergencia en un mundo cercano, pero aún así, Fate pasaría fuera casi todo el día y seguramente parte de la noche y todo porque ella se había puesto mala. Estúpidos resfriados, pensó, sin tan solo no tuviese fiebre podría haber acudido a aquella misión y así no habrían molestado a Fate. De hecho, cuando recibió la llamada había intentado levantarse de la cama ante la mirada alarmada de su madre y menos mal que estaba allí, porque se mareó de lo lindo y a punto estuvo de irse de bruces al suelo. Al final sólo había conseguido encontrarse peor y una reprimenda de su madre por hacer el tonto estando enferma. Al menos esperaba que todo fuese bien en la misión y que Fate volviese sana y salva a casa.

En algún momento se debió de quedar dormida, la fiebre más los antibióticos le produjeron ese efecto de sopor que acabó por llevarla al sueño, porque cuando se despertó afuera ya estaba oscuro; la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, pero la de lámpara de la mesa estaba dada, alguien debía haberla encendido. Se incorporó en la cama y miró la hora en el móvil, eran las siete y media de la tarde, probablemente su hermana habría vuelto a casa un poco antes de la cafetería para ver cómo estaba. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, sin embargo no fue Miyuki quién entró a la habitación.

—¿Fate-chan?

La chica sonrió, cargaba en las manos una bandeja con un cuenco humeante y un vaso de zumo.

—Te has despertado, parece que acerté al prepararte algo para comer ahora —dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, creo que la fiebre me ha bajado algo.

—A ver… —Fate pegó su frente a la suya, Nanoha no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo ante su cercanía, sentía su respiración sobre el rostro y apenas podía apartar la mirada de sus labios, deseaba besarla, pero no quería pegarle el resfriado.

—Mmm… Parece que sí. Aunque luego te tomaré la temperatura con el termómetro. Ahora come un poco.

Fate cogió el cuenco y la cuchara y se los tendió, Nanoha los tomó con cuidado, sintiendo el agradable calorcillo que desprendía el caldo.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Sí, no es nada del otro mundo —las mejillas de Fate se sonrojaron—. Llamé a tu madre cuando estuve de vuelta para ver si podía pasarme a visitarte y me dijo que no había problema, que además les hacía un favor y así tu hermana podía quedarse hasta el cierre de la cafetería. Al parecer tienen bastante lío.

—Gracias por venir, Fate-chan —sonrió y tomó la primera cucharada de sopa—. Mmm, está muy buena.

Le encantaba ver cómo el rostro de Fate se ruborizaba cada vez más, era sencillamente adorable.

—No… no es nada —dijo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto?

—Ah, la misión resultó no ser realmente complicada, un pequeño descontrol en un artefacto mágico desenterrado en unas ruinas, nada más. Pudimos solucionarlo enseguida.

—Me alegro… Esta mañana me sentí bastante inútil al no poder ir yo. Siento mucho que hayas perdido tu día de permiso por mi culpa.

—No tienes que disculparte —Fate puso una mano en su mejilla—, yo quiero hacer todo lo que pueda por ti, más cuando estás enferma.

Nanoha dejó la cuchara y el cuenco en la mesilla junto a la cama y colocó su mano en la que Fate mantenía sobre su cara, giró levemente los labios y besó su palma.

—Pero hoy era tu día de descanso, querías aprovechar para ponerte al día con las clases y ahora estás aquí cuidando de mí.

No sabía por qué, pero le estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

—Baka… cuidar de ti es algo que me gusta hacer. Yo… quiero cuidar de ti siempre.

—…

—Ah, etto… no quiero decir que quiero que estés enferma y eso… —se apresuró a aclarar nerviosa, mientras retiraba su mano para gesticular—. Sino que… que quiero estar a tu lado para ayudarte y protegerte y cuidarte cuando lo necesites…

—Yo también quiero hacer todo eso por ti —dijo, por fin había encontrado de vuelta su voz, a veces Fate lograba dejarla sin palabras.

Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, hasta que sus manos volvieron a encontrarse y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Fate-chan… —dejó escapar su nombre en un ronco susurro— me muero por besarte ahora mismo, pero no quiero pegarte el constipado.

—Creo que no me importará si me lo pegas —señaló Fate mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, Nanoha sonrió y terminó de acortar la pequeña distancia que las separaba.

Más tarde, cuando hacia rato ya que Fate se había vuelto a su casa, su madre fue a ver cómo estaba.

—Aún tienes algo de fiebre —dijo al mirar el termómetro—. Aunque pareces más animada que esta mañana, ¿es por la visita de Fate? —Su madre sonreía divertida.

—Puede —contestó mientras se echaba en la cama, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Bueno. Trata de dormir bien esta noche y si te encuentras peor nos llamas a tu padre o a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Buenas noches, Nanoha.

—Buenas noches. okaa-san.

Su madre apagó la lámpara y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras, antes de dormirse de nuevo, Nanoha pensaba que a veces estar enferma no estaba tan mal, sobre todos si tenías a alguien como Fate para que cuidara de ti.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues dos drabbles más, que hacia bastante que no actualizaba esto (pero con tantos escritos ya empieza a costar encontrar ideas nuevas :P, aunque algunas hay ya rondando mi imaginación xD). Como siempre, agradecer las reviews que dejáis en los capis ^^.


	37. Baño

**Baño**

Se habían bañado juntas muchas veces antes, así que no entendía por qué se sentía ahora tan nerviosa aquella vez; había ido a pasar la noche a casa de Nanoha, su familia estaba allí, así que no es que fueran a hacer nada, pero con todo, el pensar en que iba a estar en el mismo lugar a su solas con su novia y ambas desnudas conseguía hacerle subir los colores a la cara. Hacía poco tiempo que estaban saliendo y todavía no habían ido más lejos que besarse. Y allí estaba, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras Nanoha le lavaba el pelo.

—Ne, Fate-chan, no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, no es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas.

—Lo sé… pero es que ahora… es un poco distinto.

—Nyahaha —rió la pelirroja—, a veces eres demasiado tímida.

Nanoha la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que se estremeciera al sentir su piel contra la suya y la besó fugazmente en los labios. Dudaba que sus mejillas pudieran ruborizarse más.

—Na… Nanoha si sigues haciendo cosas como ésta, no sé si voy a poder contenerme.

—Mmm… que traviesa.

Nanoha se apartó y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, le vertió un balde de agua fría por la cabeza; Fate pegó un respingo y dejó escapar un grito sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó volviéndose, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel.

—Para que te calmes —Nanoha hacía denodados esfuerzos para no reírse en sonoras carcajadas.

—Mou… Pues ya no te lavaré el pelo —le dijo con tono indignado y se metió en la bañera, sintiendo el agradable calorcillo que desprendía el agua.

—Fate-chan… —le puso ojillos.

—Eso no te va a servir.

—Mmm ¿y si te hago unos mimos?

Nanoha se metió también en la bañera, colocándose a su espalda y atrayéndola hacia sí, Fate decidió no resistirse, los brazos de Nanoha rodeando su cintura le producían una más que grata sensación.

—Bueno… a lo mejor me pienso lo del pelo —comentó Fate mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Nanoha.

Sus risas llenaron el baño, Fate parecía haberse olvidado por fin de sus nervios.


	38. Hogar

**Hogar**

"A veces me pregunto si la gente como nosotros podemos decir que tenemos realmente un hogar"; eso era lo que uno de los Enforcers que la acompañaba en aquella misión había comentado mientras comían con otros miembros de la tripulación del destructor. Si Fate se paraba a pensar en ello podía entender a qué se refería su compañero; era cierto que su trabajo les llevaba a pasar mucho tiempo embarcados en misiones, las astronaves de la TSAB eran ya para muchos de ellos como su propia casa, pese a los rostros cambiantes con los que se iban cruzando. Si se miraba aquello desde cierto punto de vista, era verdad que parecía que los Enforcers no eran los más adecuados para establecer un hogar, pero Fate no estaba de acuerdo; ella sí sentía que tenía un hogar, podría pasar largos meses lejos de él, pero el calor y el amor de las personas que la esperaban allí siempre le recibían a su vuelta. Saber que tenía un sitio al que regresar, un lugar en el que refugiarse y olvidarse por un tiempo de las cosas y problemas de su trabajo, donde relajarse junto a su familia y disfrutar de su compañía era lo que mantenía su ánimo, lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, para no rendirse y poner todo su empeño en resolver sus casos y misiones, para poder volver con ellas cuanto antes y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pasaba a su lado. Jugar con su hija, ayudarla con los deberes, contarle un cuento antes de dormir, preparar la cena con su mujer, bañarse las tres o ellas dos solas, dormirse en el sofá con ella y compartir las noches entre sus brazos y besos eran algunas de las cosas que más añoraba cuando estaba lejos de casa y las que más disfrutaba cuando volvía allí.

—Ne, ¿en qué piensas, Fate-chan? —la voz de Nanoha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—En lo mucho que me gusta estar en casa —se abrazó más a ella— y estar con Vivio y contigo. En que éste es mi hogar.


	39. Heridas

**Heridas**

Cuando llegó a su habitación en los dormitorios de la Sección 6, se encontró a Vivio sentada en el sofá con algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Nanoha estaba arrodillada frente a la niña y le estaba limpiando y curando varios raspones en las rodillas, fruto sin duda de alguna caída aquel día. Fate se acercó a ellas y se sentó junto a Vivio, a la que palmeó la cabeza suavemente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Al parecer estaba jugando con Elio y Caro esta tarde y se cayó —explicó Nanoha.

—Escuece… —dejó escapar Vivio al sentir el desinfectante en las heridas, más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—Tienes que aguantar un poquito más —le dijo Fate—. Eres una niña fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Um —asintió la pequeña.

—Ya casi termino —Nanoha humedeció otro pedazo de algodón y se lo aplicó en los cortes.

—¡Auuu! —Vivio apartó y recogió las piernas alejándolas del alcance de su madre.

—Vivio, no hagas eso —le amonestó suavemente Fate—, hay que curarte las heridas, si no lo hacemos te dolerán más y te pondrás mala.

—Pe… pero escuece mucho —insistió la niña.

Fate intercambió una mirada con Nanoha y ambas sonrieron con paciencia, a fin de cuentas ¿a qué niño le gustaba pasar por aquello? Fate se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se arremangó las camisas dejando a la vista su brazo izquierdo.

—Mira Vivio —le mostró una larga y pálida cicatriz que corría por el interior del antebrazo—. Cuando me hice esta herida también me la tuvieron que curar como a ti.

—¿Dolió mucho?

—Un poco sí, pero sabía que tenía que dejar a los médicos curarla para que no me doliera más. Nanoha-mama también ha tenido heridas parecidas que han tenido que curarle.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos bicolor miraron seriamente a la pelirroja.

—Sí —contestó Nanoha con una sonrisa—, mira.

La joven dejó a un lado algodón y desinfectante, se desabrochó la camisa del uniforme y se levantó la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, con una mano señaló la cicatriz que marcaba el centro de su pecho; tantos años y Fate aún sentía cierto resquemor al verla, la marca de la herida que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida a Nanoha.

Vivio miró la vieja cicatriz con aprensión, Fate sabía que pese a su corta edad la niña entendía muy bien lo que estaba viendo, una de sus manitas tocó con timidez la señal.

—Nyahaha —rió Nanoha—, hace cosquillas. —La pequeña sonrió.

—Ves, Vivio —dijo Fate—. Las heridas hay que curarlas aunque duela, sólo es un momento y después sanarán bien y no te volverán a molestar.

—¿Me dejas que siga curándote las rodillas? —le preguntó Nanoha volviéndose a colocar la ropa.

—Um.

Vivio bajó las piernas del sofá y permitió a su madre terminar de restañarle los raspones. Fate sonrió al ver los intentos de la pequeña para no dejar escapar ningún quejido de dolor, apretaba los labios y resoplaba de vez en cuando, pero no volvió a quejarse.

—Ya está —dijo Nanoha levantándose—. Has sido muy valiente, creo que te mereces un premio, ¿tú que dices, Fate-chan?

Su hija la miró expectante.

—Mmm… ¿Helado para después de la cena?

Vivio asintió enérgicamente, con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, se levantó de un salto y tendió las manos a sus madres.

—¿Vamos ya a cenar? —les preguntó.

Fate y Nanoha rieron divertidas y tomando cada una las manos de Vivio se dirigieron a la puerta del cuarto y el comedor.

Más tarde aquella noche, con Vivio ya durmiendo en la cama, Fate estaba tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Nanoha, que jugueteaba con sus cabellos, un rato de tranquilidad después de un día ajetreado.

—Ahora sólo son raspones, pero cuando empiece en la escuela y las prácticas de magia… —suspiró la pelirroja.

—¿Preocupándote antes de tiempo?

—Bueno, al pensar en la cantidad de veces que tú y yo hemos sido heridas, no he podido evitarlo.

—¿Quieres que Vivio no siga nuestros pasos?

—No, quiero dejarla hacer lo que ella deseé, si su sueño es convertirse en maga no se lo voy a impedir, ni siquiera tratar de convencerla de que lo deje. Es sólo que supongo que nos esperan muchos días de preocupación.

—Seguro que podremos lidiar con ello —sonrió Fate y puso su mano allí donde Nanoha tenía la vieja cicatriz—. Y cuando se haga daño, estaremos a su lado.

—Sí —Nanoha apoyó su mano sobre la de Fate y se inclinó para besarla. Un profundo suspiro proveniente de la cama les arrancó una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Hm… sí.

Ambas se echaron a cada lado de Vivio, la pequeña enseguida se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Nanoha, Fate pasó un brazo sobre las dos. Preocuparse por que los hijos se hicieran daño era parte de ser padres, pensó Fate mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la cabeza de Vivio.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora:** Pues tres drabbles más ^^, ya veis, mucha vida hogareña en estos xD. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa, que por lo general escribo más veces desde el punto de vista de Fate que el de Nanoha (¿por qué será? xD).


	40. Baño II

**Baño II**

No intentar hacer nada en el espacio reducido de la bañera era realmente complicado, sobre todo cuando ambas estaban tan cerca que podían sentirse piel contra piel y unos labios sugerentes y unas traviesas manos se volvían avezados exploradores, que conseguían arrancarles de vez en cuando quedos gemidos. Sin embargo, Fate no podía olvidarse del todo del lugar en el que estaba y unos golpes en la puerta les recordaron a ambas que había gente esperando usar el baño después de ellas, a parte de devolverlas del todo a la realidad de que no estaban solas en casa.

—Se nota que os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo —les dijo Miyuki justo cuando salieron.

—¿Por? —preguntó Nanoha.

—Tenéis las caras rojas… —Ambas se miraron y comprobaron que era cierto—. Aunque a lo mejor no es sólo porque hayáis pasado demasiado tiempo en agua caliente —Miyuki sonrió traviesa y antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera replicar entró al cuarto de baño. Fate casi suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que los padres de Nanoha no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para haber oído el comentario de Miyuki.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo Nanoha tirando de su mano.

—¿Ya os vais a dormir? —preguntó la madre de la pelirroja cuando subían las escaleras.

—Sí.

—Bueno, procurad no quedaros hasta muy tarde hablando, mañana tenéis clase.

—Vale.

En aquel momento a Fate le importaba más bien poco el que al día siguiente tuvieran que levantarse pronto, últimamente no había tenido muchas oportunidades de pasar tiempo a solas con Nanoha, así que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar horas de sueño aquella noche.

Nanoha abrió la puerta de su cuarto y tras encender la luz, la invitó a entrar. Fate pasó y se quedó junto a la puerta mirando el interior de la habitación.

—Etto… Nanoha, ¿tus padres saben que estamos saliendo, verdad?

—Sí.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué el futon de invitados? —preguntó extrañada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acababan de bañarse juntas.

—Ah, es cosa de mi madre, dijo que somos jóvenes y que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante como para tener prisas.

—¿Y el baño de ahora?

—Bueno, según okaa-san nos hemos bañado tantas veces juntas desde que éramos pequeñas, que sería absurdo el no dejarnos ahora.

—Ya, eso lo entiendo. Mmm… supongo que cerrar la puerta con llave como que no, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, dijo que no es que fuera a comprobarlo, pero que si por _casualidad_ descubría que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, no nos dejaría pasar la noche juntas en una larga, larga, larga temporada… Hizo bastante hincapié en el tercer _larga_.

—Mmm…

—Gomen, Fate-chan, a mí también me habría gustado dormir contigo.

—No pasa nada. Supongo que tu madre tiene razón… —de repente se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras implicaban y sintió que sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse—. Quiero decir… em… no es como si quisiera hacer _nada de eso_ esta noche con tu familia aquí y… yo… mmm… Mou, no te rías. —Dijo finalmente al ver cómo su novia se dejaba caer en la cama entre sonoras carcajadas.

—Está bien, Fate-chan… Lo siento… —suspiró secándose las lágrimas—. Pero sí, tendremos que esperar y es verdad que no hay prisa… no mucha al menos. —Sonrió y le tendió una mano que Fate tomó enseguida, dejándose llevar por el leve tirón hacia ella—. Aunque, ¿sabes?, creo que podemos pasar del futon, dudo que mi madre entre a mirar en mitad de la noche.

—¿Seguro? No quiero que tus padres se enfaden contigo, ni conmigo, la verdad.

—Seguro.

Ambas se sonrieron y tras apagar la luz, se metieron en la cama de la pelirroja, abrazadas la una a la otra, compartiendo besos y caricias que no se atrevieron a llevar más lejos, demasiada presión con los padres de Nanoha bajo el mismo techo que ellas.


	41. Primera vez

**Primera vez**

Noche cerrada en el campo, luces apagadas en el albergue, era hora de dormir, pero ¿desde cuándo un grupo de adolescentes se duerme obedientemente a la hora que marcan los profesores y monitores? Una linterna encendida iluminaba sus rostros bajo las mantas, las cinco habían conseguido compartir el mismo cuarto. De vez en cuando las risas escapaban demasiado altas, aunque todavía no había ido nadie a regañarlas por no estar durmiendo ya.

—Venga, es la hora de las confesiones —comentó Arisa divertida.

—¿Confesiones? —preguntó Fate desconfiada.

—Sí, será divertido.

—Mmm…

—¿Miedo, Fate-chan? —bromeó Hayate.

—Cuando Arisa pone ese tono de voz, sí.

Más risas.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que confesemos, Arisa-chan? —inquirió Suzuka.

—Oh, pues ya que tenemos a la parejita aquí… —miró a Nanoha y Fate—, ¿lo habéis hecho ya?

—¡Arisa!

—¡Arisa-chan!

—Shssss, no gritéis o nos oirán y nos meteremos en un lío —dijo la rubia.

—En serio —susurró Suzuka—, ¿cómo has podido preguntar _eso_?

—¿Qué? Si seguro que tú también tienes curiosidad, vas de inocente, pero…

—Arisa… —la voz de Suzuka sonó realmente peligrosa y logró que la rubia no acabara aquella frase.

—Pues yo si que tengo curiosidad —rió Hayate—. ¿Vais a contestar?

Las dos interpeladas guardaron un obstinado silencio, pero no les sirvió de mucho, pues la mala costumbre de ruborizarse de las mejillas de Fate acabó delatándolas.

—Lo sabía —dijo Arisa sonriendo socarrona—. Ne, ¿y cómo fue?

—No pienso responder a eso —contestó Fate.

—Ni yo —abundó Nanoha.

—Oh, vamos, no seáis aburridas —terció Hayate—, a fin de cuentas estamos entre amigas, en confianza.

—Son cosas privadas —insistió Fate.

—Vengaaa, sólo un poco, tampoco os estamos pidiendo detalles —pidió Arisa de nuevo.

—¿Os vale con que os diga que Fate-chan besa muy bien?

—Na… Nanoha —las mejillas de Fate adquirieron un nuevo grado de rojo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hayate miró divertida a sus amigas—. ¿Y sólo hace eso bien?

—Bueno, está eso que hace con… mpfh…

Fate logró taparle la boca con las manos antes de que continuara, ahora la cara le ardía de verdad.

—Oh, ahora que se ponía interesante —mustió Arisa.

—Nanoha —la advertencia y la amenaza estaban más que patentes en el tono de Fate.

—Gomen, gomen Fate-chan, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Más te vale. Y vosotras, dejad de mirarme así —les dijo a sus tres amigas.

—Es que nos has quitado la diversión —dijo Hayate—. Sólo es curiosidad.

—Yo lo llamaría morbo —apuntó Fate.

—Puede que un poco… —sonrió Hayate.

—¿De verdad que no nos vais a contar nada más? ¿Ni siquiera cómo fue vuestra primera vez?

—No, nada más, Arisa-chan. Además, la primera vez es algo que quedará sólo entre nosotras —miró a Fate y le sonrió, la rubia le devolvió el gesto.

—Jo… ¿Nada de nada? ¿Estuvo bien?

Nanoha y Fate se miraron, volvieron a sonreírse y sus manos se entrelazaron sin que fueran conscientes de ello.

—Realmente bien —susurraron y sin pensar en que no estaban solas, se besaron.

—¡Eh, eh! Que seguimos aquí —les advirtió Arisa—. Si os vais a poner así, salid de debajo de las mantas al menos.

—Tú empezaste con esas preguntas, así que ahora no te quejes —le contestó Nanoha cuando sus labios se separaron de los de Fate.

—Mmm, ya, pero una cosa es preguntar y otra verlo en directo… Además, cuando os ponéis así de pegajosas no hay quién os soporte.

—¿Pegajosas? —repitió Fate algo ofendida.

—No le hagáis caso a Arisa-chan.

—¡Suzuka!

Las cinco rieron lo suficientemente alto como para que ahora sí, una profesora diese unos golpes en la puerta llamándoles la atención y diciéndoles que se fueran a dormir ya, sino querían ser castigadas al día siguiente.

—Salvadas por la campana —susurró Arisa mientras cada una se acostaba en su futon—. Em… Nanoha, Fate, ¿no haréis nada raro esta noche, no?

Como toda respuesta recibió un almohadazo en toda la cabeza. Y mientras Arisa murmuraba entre dientes la mala leche que se gastaban algunas, Nanoha y Fate decidían compartir la misma almohada y dormir así la una pegada a la otra.


	42. Graduación

**Graduación**

Las flores de cerezo caían de las ramas mecidas por la suave brisa primaveral en el patio del instituto Seishou de Secundaria, que en aquel momento estaba lleno de alumnos de tercero que se despedían de los compañeros, pues aquel era el día de la graduación y muchos tal vez no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo. Tras saludar a sus padres, cinco buenas amigas se habían reunido bajo uno de los cerezos de un lado del patio para decirse adiós después de pasar ocho años juntas, desde la primaria hasta aquel día en que por fin terminaban el instituto.

—Entonces, ¿os vais de verdad? —dijo Suzuka.

—Sí, las tres viviremos en Mid-Childa, es lo mejor ya que trabajaremos allí —explicó Hayate—. Mi familia y yo ya hemos encontrado una casa en la capital, terminaremos de trasladarnos antes del verano.

—¿Y vosotras? —preguntó Arisa.

—Fate-chan y yo hemos alquilado un piso cerca del cuartel dónde trabajaré como Instructora.

—¿Vais a vivir juntas ya? Vosotras no perdéis el tiempo.

—No lo digas con ese tono divertido, Arisa —se quejó Fate ruborizándose, lo que sólo consiguió que su rubia amiga se riera más.

—Bueno, el piso es para las dos, pero Fate-chan pasará más tiempo de misión que allí —se quejó Nanoha haciendo mohín con los labios.

—Me pregunto ¿qué le dijisteis a la tutora cuando hizo las entrevistas de orientación después de que entregáramos las fichas con lo que teníamos pensado hacer una vez acabáramos el instituto?

—Pues que íbamos a trabajar, Arisa —contestó Hayate—. Que es la verdad.

—¿Y no os preguntó en qué? —curioseó Suzuka.

—Sí —sonrió Fate—, yo le dije que me iba a dedicar a la seguridad, aunque creo que no llegó a entender exactamente a qué.

—Mmm, yo dije que seguramente trabajaría en la cafetería familiar —comentó Nanoha.

—Yo fui sincera… más o menos —rió Hayate—, le dije que me haría militar.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Arisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que valió la pena sólo por ver la cara que puso.

—Eres mala, Hayate-chan. Empieza a darme miedo tenerte como jefa.

—¿Jefa?

—Verás, Suzuka-chan, hay una posibilidad de que Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan acaben trabajando para mí.

—Así que lo mismo volveréis a estar juntas allí —señaló Arisa.

—Sí, pero tienen que salir bien unas cuantas cosas para que sea así.

—Siendo Hayate, seguro que lo consigue —dijo Fate.

—Seguro —asintió Nanoha y las cinco rieron divertidas.

—Aaah —suspiró Suzuka—. Os vamos a echar mucho de menos. Os vais realmente lejos.

—Es verdad, no es como si os fuerais a otra ciudad —suspiró Arisa—. Al menos espero que vengáis de visita de vez en cuando.

—Lo intentaremos —sonrió Hayate.

—Tendréis cuidado, ¿verdad?, en vuestro trabajo —dijo Suzuka.

—Eso, nada de arriesgaros tontamente… Sobre todo vosotras dos —señaló a Nanoha y Fate.

—Bueno, no podemos prometer nada —medio bromeó la pelirroja.

—¿Y vosotras qué vais a hacer? ¿Iréis a la universidad como teníais pensado? —inquirió Fate.

—Sí, vamos a ir las dos a la misma universidad, incluso a la misma facultad —sonrió Suzuka.

Por un momento las cinco se miraron entre sí sin saber muy bien qué más decir, porque prácticamente se lo habían dicho ya todo, pero en aquel momento eran realmente conscientes de lo lejos que los sueños de cada una de ellas les iba a llevar, sin embargo, sabían que nunca podrían olvidarse las unas de las otras y que más tarde o más temprano volverían a verse, quizás allí en Uminari o en Mid-Childa.

—Bueno… —suspiró Arisa rompiendo aquel silencio—, ¿qué os parece si vamos al Midoriya y celebramos que hemos acabado el instituto?

—Sí y hagamos que sea una gran fiesta de despedida —abundó Suzuka.

Aunque ninguna de las tres magas se trasladaría definitivamente hasta finales de mayo, iban a estar muy ocupadas con la mudanza y el trabajo, así que aquel era realmente el último día que podrían verse con calma y despedirse tranquilamente. Ir a la cafetería de los Takamachi era sin duda una gran idea, aquel sitio estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos para las cinco, largas tardes y días festivos pasados allí, hablando, riendo y divirtiéndose juntas. Sería el mejor sitio para decirse adiós, aunque las cinco preferían pensar que era sólo un "hasta luego".

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora:** Y tres drabbles más, esta vez todos de la época del instituto; la verdad es que se me ocurrieron los tres casi al mismo tiempo xD. Para los próximos, vuelta a la feliz vida hogareña de nuestra familia favorita ;).

Y no, no se me olvida el otro fic, el siguiente capítulo ya está a medio camino (lo que pasa es que ahora tengo menos tiempo para dedicar a escribir), pero lo más seguro es que lo suba mañana o pasado :)

Gracias por las reviews ^^


	43. Familia en casa

**Familia en casa**

Desde que había comenzado las clases prácticas en la escuela, Vivio salía bastante más tarde de lo habitual, no es que fuese un problema o le molestase, la verdad es que aquellas clases eran de las más entretenidas, mucho mejor que leer aburridos manuales y libros de texto. Así que cuando llegó a casa la tarde ya había comenzado a caer.

—Tadaima —dijo entrando en el recibidor y tras cambiarse los zapatos, se dirigió al salón. Allí se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa que hizo aflorar una sonrisa a sus labios.

—Okairi, Vivio —la voz de su madre le llegó en un susurro a su espalda—. Shsss —señaló el sofá del salón, se llevó un dedo a los labios y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo—. Fate-mama está durmiendo.

Vivio se acercó unos metros para ver mejor a su otra madre, la rubia parecía dormir profundamente tumbada a todo lo largo del sofá, con una manta cubriéndola, aún llevaba puesto parte del negro uniforme. Volvió a la puerta del salón, donde Nanoha-mama la esperaba, ésta le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la cocina.

—No sabía que Fate-mama iba a venir a casa hoy —comentó una vez allí.

—Me avisó esta mañana de que se adelantaba unos días a su vuelta —su madre retomó lo que estaba haciendo, la cena.

—Parece muy cansada —miró fugazmente a la puerta.

—Sí… Ha tenido unos días duros en su misión, pero ya está de vuelta —Vivio sonrió asintiendo—. Por qué no te vas a cambiar y me ayudas terminar de preparar la cena, luego os podéis bañar juntas mientras yo recojo.

—Valeee.

Subió a su cuarto, le hacía realmente ilusión ayudar a su madre con la cena que luego tomarían las tres; Vivio se sentía feliz de verdad en aquellos días en que estaban juntas en casa, viviendo como la familia que eran, que seguían siendo en la distancia que a veces las separaba de Fate-mama. Porque las tres se lo pasaban bien, porque Nanoha-mama sonreía mucho más y no tenía aquella mirada preocupada que alguna vez había visto, porque podía ver lo mucho que se querían las dos con sólo mirarlas, porque pasar el tiempo con Fate-mama le encantaba; le gustaba que la abrazara, que la mimara, que le ayudase a hacer los deberes, ir al parque juntas, jugar, aliarse ambas en contra de Nanoha-mama para salirse con la suya alguna vez, sentarse las tres en el sofá por las noches hasta que el sueño casi la vencía y entonces sus dos mamás la llevaban a la cama y le deseaban buenas noches… No podía describir lo feliz que se sentía al estar juntas de nuevo.

Bajó de vuelta a la cocina y se puso a echar una mano a su madre, divirtiéndose ambas, riendo y tratando de no armar demasiado jaleo.

—Vivio, pon la mesa, por favor.

—Sí.

—Y recuerda que hoy somos tres.

—¡Nanoha-mama! —exclamó divertida.

—Nyahaha… Cuando acabes puedes ir a llamar a Fate-chan, ya está todo listo.

—Um —asintió.

Una vez terminó de colocarlo todo, fue al salón, Fate-mama seguía durmiendo, ahora de costado, la manta le había resbalado casi hasta el suelo, su respiración era acompasada, señal de lo profundo que dormía. Vivio tomó la manta y se la volvió a colocar con suavidad, para no molestarla. Sin hacer ruido regresó a la cocina.

—Nanoha-mama…

—¿Si? —se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Y Fate-mama?

—Me da pena despertarla.

—Mmm…, tienes razón, será mejor que la dejemos dormir. ¿No te importa, Vivio? Sé que cenar las tres juntas te hace ilusión.

—No pasa nada —sonrió—, Fate-mama va a pasar varios días en casa, ¿verdad? Podemos cenar juntas todos ellos desde mañana.

—Muy bien, eres una buena chica —su madre le acarició la cabeza—. Pues cenemos nosotras.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Nanoha-mama y ella se bañaron juntas, estaba claro que Fate-mama no tenía intención de despertarse hasta el día siguiente por lo menos, era como Nanoha-mama solía decir, que su rubia madre era una marmota humana; de más pequeña no había entendido qué quería decir con aquello, seguramente porque no sabía qué era una marmota, pero cuando su tío Yûno le enseñó un libro con fotos y descripciones de animales, supo por fin que lo que Nanoha-mama decía era que Fate-mama era una dormilona. Y no se podía negar, cuando las tres estaban juntas, Fate-mama siempre era la última en levantarse por las mañanas, a veces Vivio se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar la rutina de su trabajo como Enforcer, que la obligaba a madrugar bastante, aunque nunca tanto como Nanoha-mama.

Al salir del baño, ambas fueron al salón, Fate-mama seguía durmiendo, de verdad que la última misión debía haber sido muy dura, pensó Vivio, que no pudo evitar acariciar levemente la frente de su madre.

—¿La vamos a dejar aquí toda la noche? —preguntó.

—Mmm, parece que está cómoda y lo mismo si la despierto para que se vaya a la cama se desvela. Sabes qué, vamos echarle otra manta más y la dejaremos dormir aquí por esta vez.

Vivio se ofreció a ir a por la manta y ella misma se la echó por encima a Fate-mama, después le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y vio a Nanoha-mama hacer lo mismo, aunque ella la besó en los labios y le susurró algo al oído que no pudo oír, alguno de esos secretos que sus dos mamás compartían de vez en cuando, pensó.

—Vamos a la cama —le dijo Nanoha-mama, ella asintió y tras apagar las luces del salón, subieron al piso superior. Se desearon buenas noches y cada una fue a su habitación.

—No te quedes leyendo hasta muy tarde, Vivio —le dijo su madre desde la puerta de su cuarto.

—Vale. Tú tampoco te quedes repasando vídeos e informes hasta tarde —ambas rieron.

Fate se despertó en mitad de la noche, al principio se sintió desorientada, pero a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas del salón vio que estaba en casa, debía haberse quedado dormida al poco de llegar, pensó, ya que aún llevaba puesto parte del uniforme. Miró la hora en uno de los relojes, eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, Nanoha y Vivio haría bastante rato que se habrían ido a dormir. Suspiró, le hubiese gustado cenar y bañarse con ellas, después de tantos días lejos de casa, cuando por fin volvía lo primero que hacía era quedarse dormida en el sofá. Bueno, ya no tenía remedio.

Se levantó y andando con cuidado de no hacer ruido subió al piso superior. Antes de ir a su habitación, echó un vistazo en la de su hija, Vivio dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, quizás estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Despacio y con suavidad depositó un beso en su frente y la arropó de nuevo, ya que la colcha se había escurrido hasta los pies de la cama.

—Te prometo que a partir de mañana pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas —susurró.

Salió al pasillo y se encaminó a su habitación; allí Nanoha también dormía profundamente, a oscuras se puso el pijama como mejor pudo y se metió en la cama. Era verdad que al haberse quedado dormida no había podido disfrutar de su familia aquellas primeras horas en casa, pero era muy agradable el abrazarse a su mujer bajo las mantas y que ésta en su sueño, sin despertarse, se pegará a ella, acomodándose contra su cuerpo y que unas horas más tarde, cercano ya el amanecer, una pequeña "intrusa" asaltase su cama y si hiciera un hueco entre ambas, mientras suaves risas escapaban de sus labios. Era estupendo estar de nuevo con su familia.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues nada, tocaba entrañable escena familiar, en parte narrada desde el punto de vista de Vivio, en parte desde el de Fate (a.k.a. la marmota humana xD). De este estilo tengo pensado algún drabble más, a ver si saco tiempo para escribirlo.

Y no, no se me ha olvidado que tengo que actualizar el ffic de "La Espada del Día…", pero estos días ando con algo de lío de mi trabajo no remunerado x_D (y el _Need For Speed Shift_ es un vicio, sobre todo cuando te dar por ser "friki" perdida y pintas el coche de negro con rallos y un triángulo amarillos… shep, es el Fate-móvil xD).

Como siempre, gracias por vuestras reviews ^^


	44. Viéndote dormir

**Viéndote dormir**

Siempre me ha gustado verte dormir, desde que éramos niñas y nos quedábamos a pasar la noche juntas, me despertaba por las mañanas con la esperanza de que tú aún no lo hubieras hecho y así poder contemplarte durante unos minutos. Al principio era algo inocente, pero con el tiempo y la comprensión de los sentimientos que tenía por ti, se volvió una costumbre necesaria; abrir los ojos y encontrarte a mi lado todavía sumida en un profundo sueño era y es una sensación que aún me conmueve, tu expresión relajada y en paz, tu respiración acompasada, tus labios entre abiertos, los gestos inconscientes que haces cuando estás soñando… He llegado a aprendérmelos de memoria y sin embargo, cada mañana espero despertar antes que tú y observarte hasta que tus preciosos ojos se abren; no es algo que pueda hacer siempre, pues nuestras obligaciones marcan en gran medida el ritmo de nuestras vidas; por eso cuando estamos juntas quiero aprovechar todas las ocasiones, como esta mañana. Todavía es algo temprano y tú duermes con la cabeza apoyada en uno de mis brazos, te despiertas poco a poco, haciendo esos suaves ruiditos que sólo yo conozco. Me miras, sonríes y te acercas más a mí.

—Mmm… ¿qué haces despierta tan pronto? —preguntas ahogando un bostezo.

—Nada, sólo te veía dormir.

—Entonces es como si estuvieras guardando mis sueños.

Una risa escapa de mis labios y no puedo evitar estrecharte más entre mis brazos, tú refugias el rostro en mi pecho, siento tu respiración haciéndome cosquillas en la piel.

—Creo que dormiré un poco más —dices—, aquí se está muy a gusto.

—Está bien, Fate-chan, hoy no tenemos prisa.

Y no tardas nada en volver a quedarte dormida, mientras yo me deleito en contemplarte, simplemente viéndote dormir.


	45. Robados

**Robados**

Fate tenía una extraña costumbre, aunque realmente a Nanoha no le molestaba en absoluto, sólo que no lograba entenderla del todo. Y lo que la Enforcer hacía un día sí y otro también, era robarle besos a la pelirroja, daba igual dónde se encontrasen, si Fate sabía que nadie les miraba o prestaba atención, se inclinaba rápidamente sobre Nanoha y besaba sus labios, a veces de forma fugaz, otras más largos y la Instructora siempre acababa con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, una "expresión de estúpida felicidad", como la había definido Arisa en su época de instituto. Y es que aquella costumbre de Fate venía de entonces, al poco de empezar a salir juntas; al principio lo comprendía, porque no tenían muchas ocasiones para estar a solas y robarse besos era excitante de alguna manera, pero ahora era distinto, vivían juntas, al menos cuando Fate estaba en Mid-Childa, y ya no tenían necesidad de irse escondiendo por las esquinas, porque cuando el día acababa hasta la mañana siguiente, todas las horas eran suyas para compartir besos y muchas cosas más.

Por eso, al poco de trasladarse al cuartel de la Unidad 6, en una de aquellas tardes, cuando el trabajo y los entrenamientos habían terminado, pasando el rato en su cuarto, Nanoha le preguntó a Fate sobre el tema de los besos robados.

—¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

—Porque es divertido y me encanta ver la cara que pones después —contestó sonriente la rubia—, siempre te sonrojas. Además, robarte besos sigue siendo excitante, no importa el tiempo que llevemos juntas o los años que tengamos.

Nanoha comprendió entonces que su novia podía ser bastante traviesa a veces y por supuesto, siguió dejándose robar besos por ella, aunque por las noches la _obligaba_ a devolverle parte del botín.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Dos pequeños drabbles más ^^. Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir tantos y espero alcanzar los 50 uno de estos días ;)

Gracias por vuestros reviews ^^.


	46. Únete

**Únete**

Todos los años era lo mismo, las primeras semanas de clase se convertían en toda una pequeña prueba de supervivencia para tres estudiantes del Instituto Seishou de Secundaria; para Nanoha, Fate y Hayate eran los temidos días en que los diferentes clubs de su escuela buscaban captar nuevos miembros y por supuesto, tres de las alumnas más populares no podían dejarse escapar tan fácilmente. Daba igual que llevasen desde primaria diciendo que no a todos y cada uno de los clubs que intentaron ficharlas, ellos seguían insistiendo año tras año sin rendirse, creyendo que quizás aquella vez tendrían éxito. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ellas no podían permitirse unirse a ningún club, porque por las tardes, la mayoría de las veces tenían que prestar servicio como miembros de la TSAB.

Y el último año de instituto no fue distinto, era la segunda semana de clases, los pasillos estaban empapelados con carteles del tipo "Únete al club de… No te arrepentirás" y cosas por el estilo y algunos miembros buscaban por las clases a nuevas _víctimas_. Aquella mañana a primera hora fue el turno de Nanoha; no terminaban de llegar al aula y sentarse para esperar a la profesora, cuando un grupo de chicas la abordaron en su mesa.

—Takamachi-san, ¿tienes un minuto? —le preguntaron.

—La clase está a punto de comenzar…

—Bien, entonces lo tienes.

Fate observaba la escena divertida desde su pupitre pegado a la ventana, aquel día empezaban temprano.

—_Ánimo_ —le dijo a su novia mentalmente, como toda respuesta obtuvo una especie de gruñido telepático.

—Somos del Club de Cocina, sabemos que tu familia lleva la cafetería Midoriya y nos preguntábamos si querrías unirte al club —comenzó una de ellas.

—Seguro que se te tiene que dar muy la cocina —dijo otra.

—Ayudando a tus padres en la cafetería —siguió una tercera sin dejar que Nanoha metiera baza.

—Te divertirás mucho en el club. Y asistimos a competiciones y todo, la gente allí es muy maja. Seguro que quieres unirte —terminó una cuarta chica.

—Os doy las gracias por venir a pedírmelo en persona, pero la verdad es que no estoy interesada en unirme a ningún club —dijo Nanoha con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Pero casi toda la gente pertenece a algún club, es divertido.

—Ya, pero no puedo, de verdad, lo siento.

—Oh… ¿Es porque tienes algún trabajo de medio tiempo?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, entonces no te molestamos más.

El grupo de chicas abandonó el aula con cara de haber perdido una gran oportunidad, pero no había nada que hacer, aunque a Nanoha le hubiese gustado unirse a algún club durante sus años en el instituto, no había posibilidad para ello, su _trabajo a medio tiempo_ no le dejaba muchas horas libres y también tenía que estudiar y seguir disponiendo de algo de tiempo libre en la medida de lo posible.

La siguiente en ser asaltada fue Hayate, a la castaña vinieron a buscarla durante la comida, eran un par de chicos del Club de Literatura, la afición de Hayate por los libros era de sobra bien conocida y aquel club llevaba desde primer curso intentando que se uniera a ellos. Los dos muchacho interrumpieron su almuerzo con sus cuatro amigas casi sin disculparse, pero eso tampoco les sorprendía ya.

—Yagami-san, ¿este año tampoco te unirás al club? —preguntó uno de ellos directamente, ni saludar siquiera.

—Será tú último año de instituto, ¿no querrás seguir perteneciendo al "Club de los que Vuelven a Casa"? —terció el otro.

—Vamos, chicos, ¿ni siquiera en la comida me vais a dejar tranquila? —se quejó la castaña—. Ya os he dicho que no me voy a apuntar a vuestro club. Por mucho que vengáis el Presidente y el Vicepresidente a intentar convencerme, no voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Tsukimura-san, tú eres amiga suya, ¿porque no nos ayudas?

—Gomen, chicos, pero es decisión de Hayate-chan.

—No metáis a Suzuka-chan —les recriminó la castaña—. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Y es que no me uno al club, lo siento.

—Aaaah —suspiró uno de ellos—. Está bien, no os molestamos más… Pero al menos piénsalo una vez más, Yagami-san.

Se fueron con rotundo silencio como toda respuesta de Hayate.

—Lo siento, Hayate-chan, les dije que no te volvieran a preguntar, pero se ve que les dio igual.

—No tienes que disculparte, Suzuka-chan... Todos los años es lo mismo.

Y realmente a Hayate le habría encantado formar parte de aquel club donde sus miembros compartían con ella su amor por los libros, sin embargo, ser miembro del cuerpo de investigadores de la TSAB se llevaba casi todo su tiempo libre, eso sin contar los cursos para convertirse en oficial que estaba tomando. No, para ella los clubs eran algo que estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

Poco antes de que se fuesen para casa, le tocó a Fate, la rubia estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras Nanoha la esperaba cuando la presidenta del Club de Atletismo vino preguntando por ella; al menos sólo era una, pensó Fate.

—Testarossa-san, ¿tienes un momento?

—Sí.

—Te espero fuera, Fate-chan.

Fate asintió y cuando Nanoha salió del aula, se volvió hacia la otra chica, era de tercer año, como ella y el año anterior habían estado en la misma clase.

—Supongo que sabes a qué he venido, ¿verdad?

—Sí y la respuesta es no.

—¿Así, sin más?

—Sí.

—No lo entiendo, Testarossa-san, te he visto correr en las clases de gimnasia, eres bastante buena, muy rápida, con algo de entrenamiento podrías batir las mejores marcas en los torneos entre escuelas, incluso llegar a las nacionales escolares. ¿Por qué nunca te has apuntado al club?

—Me gusta el deporte y me divierto corriendo con los demás en las clases, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre tras las clases para poder dedicarle como una actividad regular. Lo siento.

—Pero que se sepa, no tienes ninguna actividad extraescolar o trabajo de media jornada, ¿no? Y estudiar no puede quitarte tanto tiempo, se nota que eres aplicada, pero no que pasas horas pegada a los libros. ¿No será que quieres pasar todo el tiempo con Takamachi-san, no?

Las mejillas de Fate se tiñeron de un suave rojo, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso… Tampoco es que pueda pasar mucho tiempo con ella… —murmuró.

—¿Entonces? Nos vendría muy bien que te unieras al club. Será divertido y en verano hacemos un campamento en el que siempre nos lo pasamos muy bien. Piénsalo, será el último año en que puedas apuntarte.

—Lo sé. Y ya lo tengo pensado. No puede ser, de nuevo lo siento. Y disculpa por haberte hecho venir para nada.

—No, no. He sido yo la que ha venido a molestarte. Está bien, no insistiré más, aunque es una lástima. Nos vemos, Testarossa-san.

Fate se despidió y se reunió con Nanoha en el pasillo. Las dos se encontraron con Hayate en la puerta del instituto.

—¿Y Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan? —preguntó la castaña.

—Hoy tenían que pasarse por sus clubs, para hablar de lo que harán este curso y esas cosas y preparar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros —explicó Nanoha mientras enfilaban hacia sus casas.

—Clubs, ¿eh? —mustió Hayate—. Supongo que ya no podremos disfrutar de eso como estudiantes de secundaria.

—Um —asintieron las otras.

—Bueno, no hay remedio, nuestras obligaciones nos tienen bastante ocupadas a veces, no tiene sentido apuntarse a un club al que vamos a acabar faltando demasiado.

—¿Sabéis qué? —dijo Nanoha recuperando su habitual buen humor—. Podemos verlo de este modo, nosotras llevamos años perteneciendo al mismo club, al de la Administración del Espacio-Tiempo… —la miraron con cara de no comprenderlo muy bien—. Ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero las tres estamos en él, ¿no? Y hemos hecho algunos amigos allí y a veces es divertido.

—Bueno… visto así —reconoció Fate.

—¿Me preguntó que pensarían los mandos de las TSAB si les explicaras esa comparación? —sonrió Hayate—. El Club de la TSAB… no suena tan mal.

Las tres rieron y pensando en aquello las siguientes peticiones de clubs para que se unieran a ellos fueron negadas de forma que se sintieron algo mejor consigo mismas; era verdad que se estaban perdiendo parte de su vida como estudiantes, pero ningún otro de sus compañeros podía decir que era Instructor de Combate Aéreo, Oficial Especial de Investigación o Enforcer, que aquel trabajo que no era nada común ni de media jornada era parte del camino para cumplir sus sueños.


	47. Un día en el parque

**Un día en el parque**

Siempre, cada vez que se veía envuelta en alguna compleja misión, lejos de casa y de los suyos, a Fate le gustaba refugiarse en sus recuerdos, en aquellas imágenes que lograban hacerla sonreír incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Como el de aquel día en el parque; debió ser cuando Vivio tenía siete años, un año después de que la Unidad 6 se hubiese desarmado, ella y Nanoha se habían mudado junto a su hija a una casa en una de las zonas residenciales de Kranagan, un nuevo hogar donde vivir como una familia. Aunque a veces pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de ellas que le costaba creer que fuese real, hasta aquel día en el parque.

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, era un domingo, el día anterior había regresado de una de sus misiones, así que llevaba casi desde la mañana a la media tarde tirada en el sofá, Nanoha, sabiendo lo cansada que solía estar cuando volvía a casa, la dejaba vaguear tranquilamente y evitaba que Vivio la molestase demasiado, aunque era normal que la pequeña quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, después de no verla en tanto tiempo, por lo que tampoco se quejaba cuando le reclamaba atención. Así que apenas si se resistió cuando Vivio le pidió con su vocecita infantil que fueran las tres al parque que había en el barrio.

—Fate-mama, ¿vienes con nosotras? ¿Síii?

—Mmm… —mustió Fate desde el sofá.

—Por favor, Fate-mama… —puso ojillos Vivio.

—Creo que a eso no te vas a poder resistir, Fate-chan —rió Nanoha.

—No, yo creo que tampoco —sonrió Fate levantándose finalmente.

Cuando estuvieron listas, salieron dirección al parque; aquella zona de la gran capital era realmente tranquila, hasta donde Fate conocía a sus vecinos, muy pocos pertenecían a las Fuerzas Armadas, así que ella y Nanoha pasaban bastante desapercibidas, lo que era de agradecer, ya que a veces el precio de la fama era realmente pesado. También había bastantes familias con niños de la edad de Vivio, por lo que las tardes en el parque eran realmente divertidas para la pequeña Takamachi, compartiendo juegos con los amigos que había ido haciendo tanto en el barrio, como en la escuela. Así que Fate sonreía tontamente viendo a su hija correr hacia un grupo de niños y niñas y tardar menos de dos minutos en pasar a liderar el juego; ella y Nanoha se sentaron en uno de los bancos que jalonaban el parque, no eran las únicas madres que había por allí, siendo domingo el lugar estaba lleno de familias que pasaban el rato juntas.

Nanoha saludó a algunas madres y padres, gente que vivía cerca de ellas a las que ya conocía, Fate todavía estaba en proceso de aprenderse los nombres de los vecinos más cercanos, era lo que pasaba por pasarse más tiempo en el espacio y la oficina que en casa. Vivio y su grupo de pequeños seguidores desaparecieron tras un grupo de arbustos entre risas y gritos de diversión.

—Seguro que están jugando a los "valientes magos de la TSAB salvando algún mundo nuevo" —comentó un hombre sentándose junto a ellas.

—Hola, han pasado unos días desde la última vez —saludó Nanoha al recién llegado.

—Sí, el trabajo me ha tenido un poco liado por las tardes y no he podido venir con Derek a jugar hasta hoy.

Fate se asomó ligeramente para verle mejor, el tipo le resultaba familiar, seguramente era alguien del barrio, pero no recordaba ni su nombre ni haber cruzado alguna palabra con él. Por su parte, el hombre se percató de su presencia junto a Nanoha y la saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa.

—Ah, creo que no es conocéis aún —comentó Nanoha—. Ella es Fate, es la otra mamá de Vivio. Fate-chan, él es Mark Terry, es el padre de Derek, uno de los amigos de Vivio.

—Encantada, señor Terry —le dijo tendiéndole la mano, que él estrechó amistosamente.

—Sólo Mark —sonrió—. Así que tú eres la famosa Enforcer que lucha contra los tipos malos.

Fate le miró encarnando una ceja, las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, mientras Nanoha reía a su lado.

—Vivio habla mucho de ti —explicó Mark—, está muy orgullosa de su madre. Ah —suspiró—, de lo más que puede alardear Derek es de que su padre trabaja en una oficina de la administración del gobierno.

—Vamos, ése es también un trabajo importante —dijo Nanoha.

—Puede, pero ellos siguen jugando a ser magos de la TSAB —bromeó Mark.

—Al menos tu trabajo no te lleva lejos de casa, puedes disfrutar viendo crecer día a día a tu hijo —comentó Fate, mientras veía reaparecer al grupo de niños riendo alborozados.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha puso una mano sobre la suya, estrechándosela.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —dijo Mark—, pero sabes una cosa, no creo que tengas nada que envidiarme, se nota que Vivio es una niña feliz y eso es porque debe tener unas madres estupendas que se ocupan y preocupan por ella. Lo unido de una familia no se mide por el tiempo que pasan juntos, sino porque esa unión perdure incluso cuando la distancia les separa. Mira…

En ese momento, Vivio corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Fate-mama, Fate-mama! —llamó hasta llegar al banco donde estaban sentados.

—¿Qué pasa Vivio? —le preguntó.

—¿Querrías jugar con nosotros a la pelota? —la pequeña señaló al grupo de enanos que esperaba expectante.

Fate miró a Nanoha y ésta asintió divertida.

—Adelante, que no se diga que una Enforcer se deja amedrentar por unos niños —le guiñó un ojo la pelirroja.

—Muy bien, vamos, Vivio.

La pequeña saltó de alegría y tomando su mano la arrastró hacia el juego. Fue realmente divertido, los niños eran de veras competitivos y todos, desde Vivio, hasta el más pequeño de ellos, quería demostrarle lo bueno que era jugando con el balón, por supuesto, Fate se dejó ganar fingiendo sorpresa cuando alguno de ellos le quitaba la pelota.

La tarde comenzó a caer hacia el ocaso y algunos padres con sus hijos se fueron yendo para casa, así que el juego tocó a su fin; Fate y Vivio volvieron al banco donde Nanoha les esperaba, Derek y su padre hacia un rato que se habían marchado.

—¿Qué tal el juego? —les preguntó mientras se sentaban a su lado, les tendió dos latas de bebida fresca.

—Estoy molida… —dejó escapar Fate, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo.

—A Fate-mama no se le da muy bien jugar a la pelota —comentó Vivio divertida.

—Eso es porque ibais todos contra mí —bromeó—. Bebe despacio, Vivio, está fría.

—Mmm, yo creo que Fate-mama no ha jugado tan mal.

—Eso es porque Nanoha-mama juega todavía peor —rió la pequeña.

—Oh, así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?

—No…, no…, cosquillas no… Nanoha-mama, lo siento, lo sien…

—Nada podrá detener este castigo, nyahaha. Ne, Fate-chan, ¿me ayudas con la prisionera?

—Sí —contestó divertida.

—Noooo… —aulló Vivio entre carcajadas. Y pronto las tres reían.

Con la noche cayendo sobre la ciudad, ya de vuelta a casa, Vivio, caminando entre ambas tomada de sus manos, pidió repetir más veces una tarde como aquella.

—Siempre que quieras —le prometió Fate.

Y recordando aquella tarde, sonriendo, pensaba en lo ciertas que eran las palabras del padre de aquel niño, no importaba lo lejos que estuvieran, su familia seguía permaneciendo unida.

—Ah, Enforcer Testarossa, ¿quiere venir un rato a la sala de ocio? —le preguntó uno de los tripulantes de la nave de turno.

—Puede que más tarde, ahora… Ahora voy a llamar a mi familia —contestó sonriendo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Y dos más para la colección ^^. Por un lado las cosas que se perdieron nuestras magas por tener que cumplir con su deber y otro de ración familiar ;)

Gracias por las reviews ^^.


	48. La carta

**La carta**

Sabe que no está bien hacer esas cosas en el instituto, pero hoy su novia no atiende a razones, está celosa y por eso parece dispuesta a marcar con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel. Y todo por culpa de aquella estúpida carta que había encontrado en su zapatillero al llegar a primera hora. Por esa maldita carta se encontraba ahora a la completa merced de la joven pelirroja que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla escapar. Y eso que el día había empezado de lo más normal.

Habían llegado al instituto junto a sus otras tres amigas, como hacían casi todas las mañanas, charlando entre ellas y haciendo planes para su primera tarde libre después de los exámenes y algunas misiones.

—Una peli estaría bien —había comentado Arisa.

—Y luego podríamos ir a cenar algo por ahí —propuso Suzuka.

—No es mala idea, aunque tendré que avisar a Signum y las demás. ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? —les preguntó Hayate—. ¿Os parece bien? ¿O teníais pensado otra cosa?

—Por mí está bien. ¿Tú qué dices Fate-chan?

—¿Eh? —Miró a Nanoha ausente y tratando de ocultar el sobre que alguien había dejado en su zapatillero.

—¿Qué escondes ahí? —inquirió Nanoha.

—Na… nada.

—Fate-chan…

Oh, sí, Fate conocía ese tono de voz bastante bien, era ése que sugería lo mala idea que era llevarle la contraria a la pelirroja. Sus amigas reían disimuladamente.

—Sólo es una nota… Nada más.

—¿Otra carta de algún admirador? —preguntó Arisa—. ¿Cuántas van ya, diez?

—Quince —fue Nanoha la que contestó, y el tono de su voz se había vuelto mucho más siniestro.

—Tranquilízate, Nanoha-chan —intervino Hayate—. Fate-chan no tiene la culpa de ser tan popular en la escuela, ni de que le vayan dejando esas notas.

—Ya lo sé, pero igual me molesta.

—No tiene por qué, sabes que para mí no significan nada —le dijo Fate.

—¿Y por qué las lees todas? ¿Por qué no las tiras sin más? —le recriminó Nanoha.

Sus amigas parecían incómodas ahora que se veían espectadoras de una inminente discusión entre aquel par, así que se disculparon y se fueron para sus clases. Fate esperó hasta que otros estudiantes también se fueran, quedándose ambas a solas finalmente.

—No las tiro sin más porque son los sentimientos de alguna persona que reunió el valor para escribirlos y dejarlos aquí. Es verdad que no significan nada para mí, porque nunca les voy a corresponder, pero al menos siento que debo leerlas —explicó la rubia.

—Eres demasiado amable a veces, Fate-chan.

—Creía que eso era algo que te gustaba de mí.

—Sí, pero a veces me exasperas. Entiende cómo siento yo cada vez que aparece una de esas cartas y te veo leyéndola. No puedo evitar sentir celos cuando luego vas a buscar al autor en cuestión para hablar con él. ¿Acaso no es suficiente con que les ignores?

—Yo…, lo siento, lamento que te sientas así, pero voy a seguir haciendo esto a mi manera.

—Está bien.

El ceño fruncido y el silencio que siguió no vaticinaban nada bueno. Y de hecho, Nanoha no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en el resto de la mañana, clara señal de su enfado. Que no mejoró cuando Fate, tras leer la carta y localizar al chico que la había escrito, fue a hablar con él.

Era un alumno de otra clase, por cómo se expresaba en la carta, a Fate ya le daba mal rollo, pero fiel a su manera de actuar se presentó en su aula a la hora de la comida y le devolvió la carta.

—Kuro-san, me siento alagada, pero no hay posibilidades de que salga contigo —le dijo al chico en un aparte del resto de la clase, que tampoco era cuestión de decírselo delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no me gustas de esa manera.

—¿No? ¿En serio? —parecía sorprendido.

—Totalmente en serio.

—Vamos, Tesatorra-san, no hay necesidad de ser tímida —puso una mano en su hombro y Fate reculó un paso para quitársela de encima—. Venga, si cualquier chica estaría deseando salir conmigo.

Kuro puso la que debía considerar su sonrisa de triunfador, a Fate simplemente le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo. De verdad, aquel chico empezaba a cansarla.

—Pues yo no. Así que, si me disculpas me vuelvo a…

—Espera, espera, ¿a qué tanta prisa? Sino, ¿para qué has venido? —intentó volver a agarrarla, pero Fate fue más rápida retrocediendo.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? Ya te ha dicho que no le interesas.

La voz de Nanoha a su espalda la sorprendió, no esperaba que la hubiese seguido hasta allí.

—¿Qué pasa, Takamachi-san? Esto no es asunto tuyo, ¿es qué eres su perro guardián o qué? —rió Kuro, sin duda molesto por la interrupción de la pelirroja.

—Algo así —contestó Nanoha al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua burlona—. Vamos, Fate-chan, o se terminará la hora de la comida.

Y diciendo eso, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí, dejando al chico con una más que estúpida expresión en la cara.

Sin embargo, Nanoha no la llevó de vuelta a su clase, sino que la arrastró hacia las escaleras que subían al tejado del edificio, a aquella azotea que debería permanecer cerrada, pero cuya puerta siempre lograban abrir con relativa facilidad cuando tenían que teleportarlas desde aquel lugar por alguna misión de emergencia.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le preguntó a Nanoha.

Pero la pelirroja la empujó contra la pared y sin mediar palabra se apoderó de sus labios con una ferocidad que muy pocas veces dejaba ver.

—¿Nanoha? —mustió Fate cuando sus bocas se separaron buscando aire.

—Te dije lo celosa que me ponen esas cartas…

—¿Te sientes celosa de ese estúpido de Kuro? —preguntó divertida.

—Para mí no es gracioso, Fate-chan. Me siento celosa de cualquiera que se acerque a ti con esas intenciones…, porque tú siempre les prestas atención de esa forma tan amable y no me gusta.

—Pero no tiene sentido que te sientas así, yo sólo te quiero a ti —rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

—Ya lo sé, pero cuando se trata de ti, pierdo el sentido común —Fate no supo qué decir—. Así que ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus actos. —Y pasó a atacar su cuello de aquella manera que lograba hacerla estremecer.

—Pa… para, aquí no podemos… —dijo débilmente.

—Me da igual, no pienso detenerme. Es culpa tuya.

Y aunque trató de resistirse un poco más, al final desistió rindiéndose a los besos y caricias posesivos y ardientes de su novia, perdiendo poco a poco la consciencia de que en aquel tejado algún profesor o conserje podría pillarlas si se le ocurría ir a mirar alguna cosa allí arriba. Y todo por culpa de aquella estúpida carta; aunque por lo menos, ahora Nanoha, entretenida en algún lugar más allá de su vientre, ya no parecía enfadada. Sin duda, era una buena forma de hacer las paces.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dedicado a BPHaru, que me dio la idea para este drabble ^^


	49. Primer día

**Primer día**

Estaba nerviosa, mucho, y es que aquel era su primer día de clase; apenas unos días atrás ella y sus madres se habían mudado a la nueva casa en la que vivirían las tres y ahora llegaba el momento de empezar en la Academia Mágica St. Hilde de Mid-Childa. Volvió a mirar por enésima vez en la cartera, para asegurarse que no le faltaba nada, lo cual era casi imposible, porque fue su madre quien se encargó de preparársela el día anterior.

—¿Todavía nerviosa, Vivio? —le preguntó Nanoha-mama desde el asiento delantero del coche.

—Um —asintió.

—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ya verás que enseguida harás nuevos amigos.

Esperaba que tuviera razón, hasta ahora había pasado los días rodeada de la gente de la Unidad 6 y allí los únicos niños que había eran Elio y Caro y eran mayores que ella, así que encontrarse entre niños de su edad iba a ser toda una experiencia. Fate-mama, que la había llamado la noche anterior para hablar con ella y darle ánimos ya que se encontraba fuera esos días, le contó que a ella le pasó algo parecido cuando fue por primera vez a la escuela a la que iba también Nanoha-mama, y que aunque estuvo nerviosa al principio, con el paso de las horas se le fueron olvidando los nervios, hasta que ya no se acordó de ellos y que a partir de entonces se divirtió mucho junto a sus amigas y compañeros de clase.

—Ya estamos llegando.

Vivio se asomó a la ventanilla del coche y vio el lugar que se convertiría en algo así como en su segundo hogar, así lo había expresado Nanoha-mama, era un sitio enorme y realmente bonito y estaba lleno de niños de varias edades, que como ella, comenzaban aquel día sus clases.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es muy grande.

—Sí —rió su madre, mientras aparcaba el coche.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron a la entrada principal, allí donde Vivio sabía que tendrían que despedirse, cada paso hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido, pronto se encontraría sola en aquel sitio inmenso. Instintivamente se agarró a la falda del uniforme de su madre.

—¿Vivio?

—…

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó deteniéndose y arrodillándose hasta estar a su altura—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—Un poco.

Nanoha-mama tomó sus manos y las estrechó con fuerza a la vez que le sonreía.

—Sé que asusta un poco, tanta gente nueva en nuevo lugar, pero sólo será un rato, hasta que estés en tu clase y comiences a hacer amigos. En la escuela no sólo vienes a aprender cosas, sino a pasarlo bien. Fate-mama y yo pasamos muchos buenos momentos en el colegio cuando éramos pequeñas. Así que no hay que tener miedo.

Vivio reflexionó en las palabras de su madre, si ella y Fate-mama habían pasado por algo parecido y decían que al final había valido la pena y que se lo pasaron realmente bien yendo al colegio, no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Asustaba un poco empezar en un sitio nuevo sola, pero tenía que ser valiente.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó su madre volviendo a ponerse en pie.

—Sí —contestó sonriente.

Y volvieron a ponerse en camino. En la entrada principal había más padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, algunos pequeños estaban al borde de las lágrimas y otros lloraban abiertamente; Vivio se sintió orgullosa de que lo suyo no fuera más allá del nudo en la garganta y los nervios que seguían ahí, mientras su madre le daba unos últimos consejos y le decía adiós dándole un beso en la frente.

—Cuando salgas, te estaré esperando aquí.

—Um.

—Y ahora a hacer amigos y a aprender muchas cosas. Vamos, señorita Takamachi.

—Síiii.

Echó a andar hacia el interior del edificio, mientras su madre la despedía moviendo la mano. Entró en el hall, buscó a uno de los muchos profesores que había allí para ayudarles y le preguntó por dónde quedaba su clase. Cuando llegó a la puerta abierta de su aula, tomó aire y entró tratando de dejar su miedo atrás.

Aquella noche, después de bañarse y cenar junto a su madre y contarle emocionada cómo le había ido el día, recibió una llamada de su otra madre.

—Hola, Vivio —le dijo desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—Hola, Fate-mama.

—Pareces contenta, ¿qué tal tu primer día de colegio?

—Muy bien —contestó con una enorme sonrisa—. Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa y tenía miedo, pero Nanoha-mama me dijo que todo iba a ir bien. Cuando entré en mi clase, enseguida algunas niñas y niños vinieron a saludarme y empezamos a hablar hasta que vino nuestra profesora. Entonces nos sentamos en nuestros sitios y luego la profesora nos hizo presentarnos a toda la clase, estaba nerviosa otra vez, pero se pasó rápido —mientras hablaba podía ver como su madre asentía y sonreía atenta a sus palabras—. Luego, en la comida nos juntamos algunos compañeros de clase y fue realmente divertido; hablamos de nuestras familias sobre todo y de dónde vivimos, los padres de algunos de mis compañeros también son de la TSAB. Después, nuestra profesora nos llevó visitar toda la escuela, para que supiéramos dónde está todo… aunque creo que se me han olvidado algunos sitios, es que es muy grande.

—Claro —parecía que su madre contenía la risa—, seguro que dentro de unos días te lo conoces todo.

—Mmm, sí. La verdad, Fate-mama, es que me lo pase muy bien, el colegio no está tan mal.

—¿No, verdad?

—No —sonrió.

—Así que Nanoha-mama ya no tendrá que acompañarte hasta la puerta mañana, ¿no?

—Mmm… —Vivio se lo pensó bien antes de contestar; que su madre la llevara de la mano hasta la misma puerta no estaba mal, pero…— No, creo que ya no.

—Oh, y yo que pensaba que podría hacerlo unos días más, hasta que empezases a sentirte avergonzada —se oyó a Nanoha-mama lamentarse.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes hacerlo —le dijo Vivio—, pero ya no me da miedo ir al colegio y he quedado con encontrarme con mis nuevos amigos a la entrada.

—Aaah —suspiró Nanoha-mama abrazándola—, nuestra pequeña se hace mayor, ne, ¿Fate-chan?

—Eso parece —oyó reír a Fate-mama—. Estamos muy orgullosas de ti, Vivio.

Y siguieron hablando un rato más. Finalmente, cuando estaba en la cama a punto de dormirse, Vivio pensó que sus madres siempre tenían razón y que en el colegio iba a pasar unos años realmente divertidos.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dedicado a Kida Luna, que me sugirió escribir sobre el primer día de clase de Vivio ^^.


	50. 50

**50**

_**Cincuenta razones para decirte "te quiero"**_

**Nanoha**

Por tus ojos, por el calor de tu mirada.

Porque dijiste mi nombre.

Porque volviste a mi lado.

Porque te convertiste en mi mejor amiga.

Porque luchaste a mi lado.

Por querer mantener tu promesa de protegerme.

Porque crecimos juntas.

Porque siempre estabas ahí.

Porque me diste fuerzas cuando más las necesitaba.

Porque siempre fui lo primero para ti.

Por atreverte a robar mi primer beso.

Por lo que me decías sin palabras.

Por tu timidez.

Por tu amabilidad.

Por tu corazón, que da siempre todo lo que tiene.

Porque fuiste la primera.

Porque eres la única.

Porque sólo contigo puedo ser débil y llorar.

Por tu sentido del deber.

Porque quisiste ser madre junto a mí.

Porque siempre estás cuando te necesitamos.

Por esa sonrisa que sólo yo conozco.

Por el calor y la suavidad de tus manos.

Porque no importa lo lejos que estés, siempre estás con nosotras y vuelves a nuestro lado.

Porque te amo igual que la primera vez que te lo dije.

Porque te quiero.

**Fate**

Porque no te rendiste hasta llegar a mí.

Por la mano que me tendiste.

Por salvarme de mi oscuridad.

Por enseñarme a ser tu amiga.

Por mostrarme que tu mundo también podía ser el mío.

Por no rendirte cuando hacerlo era lo más fácil.

Por seguir creciendo junto a mí.

Por enseñar a los demás lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Por tu fuerza.

Por los besos con los que siempre me recibes.

Porque sólo tú conoces todos mis secretos.

Por dejarme ver que también puedes ser débil y entonces permitirme cuidar de ti.

Por el calor y el amor de tus abrazos.

Por tus susurros cariñosos en la noche.

Por compartir conmigo el amor de nuestra hija.

Por hacerme sentir que hemos formado nuestra propia familia.

Por las llamadas que alivian mi soledad cuanto estoy lejos.

Porque eres mi refugio, donde puedo olvidarme del resto del mundo.

Porque me diste una razón, la más importante, para volver siempre.

Porque amas el cielo.

Porque tus ojos siempre encuentran los míos.

Porque entendiste mis sentimientos sin necesidad de expresarlos en palabras.

Por encontrarte a mi lado al despertar por las mañanas en nuestra casa.

Porque te extraño tanto cuando no estoy contigo.

Porque eres lo más importante para mí y siempre lo serás.

Porque te quiero.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Y con éste llego a los 50 drabbles ^^, 50 pequeños momentos en el día a día de Nanoha, Fate y compañía; cuando empecé a escribirlos no tenía ni idea de que llegaría a escribir tantos y sin repetirme demasiado ;). Por eso, para celebrar estos 50 cortos he motando un AMV conmemorativo que os dedico a todos los que seguís estas mini historias. No es nada del otro mundo, pero me hacía ilusión hacer algo "especial" ;)

www. youtube. com /watch?v= eVF-rLnVazM (acordaros de quitarle los espacios).

Gracias por las reviews que habéis ido dejando en este ffic ^^.


	51. Ventanas

**Ventanas**

Era como en aquella película basada en un cuento infantil que habían visto hacía unos años, la ventana debía permanecer abierta y no cerrarse nunca, nunca jamás, porque si no esas visitas al filo de la madrugada se terminarían para siempre. Y no era sólo una ventana, eran dos las que permanecían abiertas ya fuera verano o invierno, lloviera o fuese noche tranquila, para permitirles el paso a unos cuartos que a aquellas horas deberían estarles vedados. Por supuesto, y aunque les hacía gracia pensarlo a veces, ninguna de las dos era Romeo encaramándose al balcón de su amada Julieta, ni tampoco Peter Pan visitando a Wendy y sus hermanos para llevarlos a vivir mil aventuras, aunque las dos podían volar y las dos se amaban de esa manera que a los dieciséis años te hace ser un poco inconsciente y pensar que encaramarte a la ventana de tu amante tiene algo de excitante.

Ni Fate ni Nanoha cerraban las ventanas de sus habitaciones porque en esas horas tranquilas, cuando la mayoría del mundo está durmiendo, ellas robaban horas al sueño para poder verse a solas, sin amigos o familia que las interrumpiese, que las molestase, sólo ellas dos y la noche como mudo testigo de esos encuentros, sin pensar en si estaba bien o mal usar la magia para colarse a hurtadillas por la ventana entreabierta del cuarto de su novia.


	52. Después

**Después**

Nanoha se removía inquieta mientras uno de los médicos del hospital terminaba de limpiar y curarle las heridas; al llegar allí con Vivio en brazos aún, le habían tenido literalmente que obligarla a separarse de la niña para que se ocuparan también de sus propias heridas, mientras tanto a Vivio se la llevaron para hacerle una revisión y comprobar que no tenía alguna secuela o herida tras lo ocurrido. Y estaba ansiosa por volver junto a la pequeña, ahora que todo había terminado no quería separarse ni un minuto de su lado.

—Si no deja de moverse no podré vendarle bien la mano —dijo el médico en tono exasperado, y es que la experta de expertas no se estaba quieta.

—Gomen, pero puede darse prisa.

—Hm —suspiró el médico—. Tardaré menos si colabora un poco.

Nanoha se sonrojó y finalmente logró permanecer sin moverse el tiempo suficiente como para que le vendara las manos sin mayores contratiempos. En cuanto le dijo que ya podía irse, se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No olvide que deberá venir a revisión dentro de unos días…

Oyó que le decía el médico al salir de la sala de curas; en los pasillos había mucho movimiento, enfermeras y médicos que iban de un lado a otro para atender a los heridos que iban llegando desde las distintas zonas donde se habían producido combates contra las máquinas autónomas de Scaglietti. Nanoha se dirigió hacia el lugar donde le habían dicho que estaría Vivio, tratando de no estorbar a los camilleros que transportaban a los heridos.

Shamal la estaba esperando a la entrada de uno de los corredores.

—¿Vivio? —le preguntó al llegar a su altura.

—Está bien, apenas unos rasguños —sonrió la guardiana y Nanoha suspiró aliviada.

—¿Cómo está Vita-chan? —inquirió mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación de Vivio.

—Tiene heridas profundas y ha estado al límite de sus fuerzas, pero con descanso y algo de tranquilidad acabará por recuperarse por completo.

—Lo doy todo allí arriba, ¿eh?

—Como tú —le palmeó el hombro—, deberías descansar también.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —sonrió—, además, no quiero dejar sola a Vivio. ¿Se sabe algo de Fate-chan y los demás?

Lo último que Hayate le había dicho antes de ir a ver a Vita era que Fate, Caro y Elio se encontraban bien y que en aquel momento también iban al hospital, aunque ninguno había sido herido gravemente.

—Ya deben estar al llegar, le diré dónde estáis en cuanto su helicóptero aterrice.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta cerrada de una de las habitaciones.

—Gracias, Shamal-san.

La guardiana negó con un gesto y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, Nanoha entró y sonrió al ver a Vivio durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, como si lo que había pasado aquel día no fuese más que un recuerdo lejano ya.

—Se quedó dormida en cuanto se tumbó, aunque quería esperar a que usted viniera —le dijo la enfermera que había estado acompañando a Vivio—. Se ve que estaba rendida.

—Sí —Nanoha se sentó junto a la cama y tomó la mano de Vivio en la suya.

La enfermera se fue tras decirle que no dudara en llamarla si necesitaba algo. Ahora que estaba a solas, Nanoha se permitió que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, estrechó la mano de Vivio y sonrió, aquella pesadilla por fin había acabado, había recuperado a su pequeña y lo más importante, estaba sana y salva, descansando en un sueño plácido y profundo, nadie más volvería a separarla de su lado.

Un rato después sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la única persona que faltaba en aquella habitación.

—Nanoha…

Fate casi corrió hasta a ella y la envolvió en un estrecho y cálido abrazo, seguramente ya estaba al corriente de lo que había hecho en la _Santa Cuna_, de cómo había tenido que sobrepasar sus límites una vez más, pero no le importaba si luego le echaba la bronca, porque ahora mismo, en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital tenía a su lado a las dos personas más importantes para ella.

—Fate-chan —dejó escapar su nombre suavemente, mientras que con su brazo libre le devolvía el abrazo.

—¿Cómo estáis Vivio y tú? —le preguntó después, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acariciaba con delicadeza la cabecita de la niña.

—Bien, cansadas, nada más. ¿Y tú?

—Algunos cortes sin importancia.

—¿Y los niños?

—Les dejé con Teana y Subaru, ninguno tiene heridas graves, pero como seguimos sin cuartel, seguramente pasen aquí la noche.

—No es mala idea.

—No, a todos nos vendrá bien una buena noche de descanso… ¿Nanoha?

—¿Hm?

—Te estás quedando dormida en la silla —dijo divertida.

—Es posible.

—Anda, ven —le tendió una mano—, esta cama no es tan grande como la nuestra, pero seguro que cabemos las tres, aunque tengamos que apretarnos un poco.

—¿Fate-chan?

—No pasará nada, no creo que nadie venga a molestarnos, además yo también empiezo a tener sueño.

—De acuerdo.

Tras quitarse las faldas y chaquetas del uniforme, ambas se echaron en la cama dejando a Vivio entre las dos, ciertamente era un poco justo, tanto Nanoha como Fate tuvieron que acostarse de costado para poder caber, pero no llegaba a resultar incómodo. Vivio se acurrucó casi automáticamente contra el cuerpo de Nanoha, mientras que ésta y Fate unían sus manos por encima de la niña.

—Ne, Fate-chan, a partir de ahora las tres viviremos como una familia.

—Sí.

Y antes de que el sueño las venciera por fin a ambas, sus manos se estrecharon con fuerza, después de todo, volvían a estar juntas.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Dos drabbles más para comenzar el camino a los 100 ;). El primero ha quedado realmente breve, pero la idea de las ventanas y Peter Pan se mezclaron de forma rara xD. Y el segundo, bueno, podría haber sido así ^^.

Muchas gracias por las reviews en los últimos drabbles ^^ y también por los comentarios que habéis dejado en el AMV, me alegra que os gustara (hacía mucho que no montaba un vídeo), muchas veces me gusta contestaros individualmente, pero últimamente ando con poco tiempo para hacerlo, gomen ^^.

Nos vemos en los siguiente ;)


	53. Tengo tus seis

"**Tengo tus seis"**

—Ne, Fate-mama, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, Vivio. —Fate se volvió hacia su hija tras apagar la pantalla de comunicación por la que había estado hablando recientemente; aunque ya era algo tarde, las llamadas del trabajo no eran raras a aquellas horas, no cuando se pertenece a la primera línea de defensa y se está preparando una nueva misión, incluso estando en su tiempo libre.

—¿Qué significa "tengo tus seis"? —inquirió la niña con curiosidad.

Fate sonrió, obviamente Vivio había escuchado parte de la conversación que acababa de mantener con uno de sus colegas.

—Es una expresión militar —su hija la miró sin terminar de comprender—. Quiere decir que quién lo dice cubre tu espalda.

—Mmm… ¿y qué tiene que ver el seis con la espalda? —el ceño de Vivio se contrajo tratando de entender y Fate no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

—A ver, ponte de pies y ven aquí —le indicó, Vivio hizo enseguida lo que se le decía y se puso frente a su madre, la rubia también se levantó—. Verás, tienes que pensar en ti como en un reloj; tu cara serían las doce, tu lado derecho las tres, el izquierdo las nueve y tu espalda las seis. Uno puede ver lo que tiene delante y a los lados, pero no a la espalda, por eso cuando otra persona cubre tu espalda para que nadie te haga daño, se dice que "tiene tus seis" o que "cubre tus seis". ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Realmente la expresión significaba algo más que eso, era más que cubrir la retaguardia de alguien, era protegerle de cualquier peligro, era confiar en que la persona que lo decía estaría junto a ti pasase lo que pasase; pero eso era algo que uno sólo llegaba a comprender completamente en el campo de batalla y por el momento Fate quería mantener esas cosas lejos de la mirada inocente de su hija.

—Um —asintió Vivio—. Entonces, ¿ese hombre con el que hablabas cubre... tus seis?

—A veces sí, cuando estamos en alguna misión juntos él cubre mi espalda —Fate se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

—¿Y cuando tú y Nanoha-mama lucháis juntas?

—Ah, entonces soy yo quien cubre las seis de Nanoha-mama —sonrió Fate.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, a Nanoha-mama le encanta hacer volar cosas por los aires y eso requiere cierto tiempo para hacerse, así que mientras prepara su hechizo yo la protejo.

—Ne, Fate-chan, ¿se puede saber qué le estás enseñando a Vivio? —en aquel momento Nanoha apareció por la puerta de salón, estaba claro que había escuchado lo último que había dicho.

—Algo sobre expresiones militares —contestó Fate inocentemente.

—¿Y dónde entra eso de que "me encanta hacer volar cosas por los aires"? —Nanoha se acercó hasta ellas, sonriendo peligrosamente.

—Sólo era un ejemplo… Aunque no lo puedes negar —pese a que sabía que pinchar a su pelirroja en aquel tema no era la mejor de las ideas, Fate no se pudo resistir y estaba al borde la risa.

—Habló la persona a la que no le importa reducir su barrier jacket a la mínima expresión sólo por ganar más velocidad —Nanoha le sacó la lengua.

—Pues a ti no parece molestarte mucho lo corto de mi armadura, si no recuerdo mal, la primera que la viste no podías apartar los ojos de mí —Fate sonrió ufana, más al notar el suave rubor en las mejillas de Nanoha.

—Fate-chan, ¿estás buscando pelea?

—Ne, ne, Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama —llamó en ese momento su atención Vivio, antes de que la rubia abriese la boca para contestar—, cuando sea mayor yo cubriré vuestras seis y así nadie os podrá hacer daño por la espalda.

Ambas madres miraron a su hija y sonrieron entre orgullosas y divertidas.

—Por supuesto, Vivio, pero para eso tendrás que ser una maga fuerte y para serlo, antes tienes que comer muchas verduras —dijo Fate.

—Mou… odio las verduras.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y llenaron el salón de un agradable sonido, Fate abrazó a su hija y después a Nanoha; tener a alguien de confianza que cubriera sus seis no era sólo por ella, sino para que pudiera regresar siempre junto a su familia.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, tenía un poco abandonado los drabbles, así que uno más arriba. Es un poco raro, lo sé xD, mezcla family time con temática militar, pero es que ando leyendo un ffic del videojuego _Mass Effect_ (aparte de andar rejugándolo xD) y la frase "tengo tus seis" es bastante recurrente, así que me inspiró este corto. Ah, la explicación que da Fate sobre la expresión es lo que yo interpreto que significa (no estoy segura cien por cien que sea así, pero tiene su lógica; en el juego son marines quienes la dicen, y si no ando muy errada, también se usa entre pilotos de combate, dado que las seis es su punto muerto al no poder ver que tienen tras la cola del avión).

Como siempre, gracias por las reviews y espero poder subir algún drabble más pronto ^^.


	54. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

De pies junto a su cama la miras dormir, un sueño inocente y profundo que no te atreves a perturbar; respiras hondo al sentir el nudo en tu garganta, ¿cuántos años han pasado ya?, te preguntas porque sigues sintiendo esas lágrimas arder en tus ojos cada vez que vuelves. Creíste que con el tiempo todo sería más fácil, pero no es así, y a veces piensas que realmente se torna más difícil. Mas es el camino que tú escogiste y viéndola dormir con esa expresión de paz, no hay arrepentimiento posible.

¿Cuántos años han pasado?, vuelves a preguntar, ¿cuántas misiones?, ¿cuánta sangre derramada? Odias hacerte esa última pregunta, pero llevas la cuenta, nunca olvidas cuántas vidas has arrebatado y lamentas todas y cada una de ellas, lamentas no haber podido solucionarlo de otra manera, no haber podido evitar ser juez y verdugo. Pero entonces la miras a ella, pequeña e inocente y recuerdas a todos los niños que a través de tus _pecados_ se han salvado, recuerdas sus nombres y sus sonrisas y dejas que ese calor alivie un poco tu corazón.

Sin embargo, siempre que vuelves a pisar esa casa las lágrimas humedecen tus ojos, porque los últimos recuerdos duelen, porque traen a tu memoria viejos fantasmas. Por eso necesitas ir a su cuarto y pararte junto a su cama, mientras por un rato velas su sueño. Pero hoy no logras contener tus lágrimas, se precipitan por tu rostro y ahogas tus sollozos entre las manos para no despertarla. Esta noche los recuerdos son demasiado crueles, demasiado dolorosos.

Tu cuerpo tiembla por el llanto y cuando crees que vas a caer porque tus piernas no te sostienen más, unos brazos amables te envuelven transmitiéndote una sensación de seguridad; recuestas tu espalda contra el pecho de quién te sostiene tan firmemente y te dejas llevar por su calidez.

—Fate-chan… —susurra en tu oído y besa suavemente tu mejilla.

Te giras en sus brazos y te abrazas fuertemente a ella, mientras tus lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas sin freno. Ella no te pregunta por qué lloras, no le hace falta porque conoce la respuesta y sabiendo que es su presencia lo que necesitas, su apoyo, sientes sus manos acariciar tu espalda y oyes las palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras que suspira en tu oído. Ella, sus gestos te calman, consuelan tu llanto, alejan los fantasmas y los malos recuerdos. Ella, que siempre espera tu regreso. Ella, sin la que no podrías seguir viviendo. Ella, que es tu razón para volver.

—Nanoha —su nombre escapa de tus labios, al tiempo que buscas los suyos para besarla, para poder sentirla más aun, porque en noches como esa necesitas asegurarte de que ella es real, que está contigo, que está a tu lado.

—Estoy aquí, Fate-chan —dice cuando vuestras bocas se separan. Y entonces te mira a los ojos y apoya su frente contra la tuya—. Estoy aquí.

Repite acariciando tus mejillas, arrastrando con sus manos las últimas lágrimas que has derramado. Y la paz va volviendo a ti entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Lo sé, es un tanto oscuro, pero desde hacía unos días estaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza este drabble, lo empecé y cuando lo tenía casi completo no acababa de convencerme y al final lo he cambiado bastante. Sin duda, Fate es muy fuerte, pero a veces su vida como Enforcer debe pesarle bastante, menos mal que ahí está Nanoha para sostenerla en sus momentos de debilidad ;)

Para el próximo prometo temática más divertida ^^.

Gracias por vuestras reviews ^^.


	55. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

Cuando entró en casa, Vivio pudo oír unos suspiros entrecortados provenientes de la cocina y se dirigió hacia allí, estaba bastante segura que ninguna de sus madres la había oído llegar, así que cuando se asomó a la puerta se encontró a Fate abrazando a Nanoha por la espalda y besándola en el cuello; aquellas escenas no eran difíciles de ver cuando sus dos madres estaban en casa, pero normalmente solían aprovechar cuando ella no andaba por allí.

—Tadaima —dijo la pequeña entrando en la cocina.

—Okairi, Vivio —le saludó Nanoha, mientras que Fate, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la soltaba y se acercaba a ella para cogerla en brazos, algo que le encantaba a hacer a la rubia.

—¿Todo bien en la escuela? —le preguntó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

—Um —asintió—, aunque ha sido un poco aburrido al final.

—Jaja, bueno, a veces pasa —le guiñó un ojo y la dejó en el suelo—. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte y mientras Nanoha-mama y yo terminamos de preparar la cena, haces los deberes?

Vivio asintió de nuevo y desapareció por el pasillo escaleras arriba.

—¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado? —preguntó Fate a Nanoha volviendo a abrazarla.

—Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco, Fate-chan —contestó la pelirroja divertida—, la cena no se va a hacer sola, sabes. Y Vivio no tardará mucho en terminar sus tareas.

—Mou… —suspiró la rubia—. Está bien, pero pienso resarcirme después. —Y tras esas palabras y un último beso, se puso a ayudar con la cena.

Un poco más tarde, las tres estaban sentadas a la mesa, mientras hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho durante el día.

—Así que dentro de unos días tendré a otro grupo de magos para instruir —comentó Nanoha.

—¿Otro curso de tres meses? —inquirió Fate.

—No, éste será intensivo, un mes.

—¿Intensivo? Eso quiere decir que trabajarás hasta tarde casi todos los días.

—Sí, es una suerte que estés de… vacaciones justo ahora, así puedes estar tú con Vivio.

—Um, sí, una suerte…

La mencionada miró a sus dos madres, que se habían quedado en silencio un momento, pese a su corta edad sabía cuando no le decían todo lo que estaba pasando y había notado la vacilación con la que Nanoha había dicho "vacaciones" y el tono de Fate al responder, además había visto cojear a su rubia madre al poco de llegar a casa dos días atrás. Pero no queriendo preocuparlas con cosas que se suponía no debería saber, prefirió romper el silencio con una cuestión que desde hacía unos días le rondaba por la cabeza.

—Ne, Nanoha-mama, ¿yo tengo cumpleaños? —preguntó; en clase, un par de compañeros ya habían celebrado los suyos; no sabiendo muy bien qué era eso del cumpleaños, se lo había preguntado a una de sus amigas y cuándo ésta inquirió si no sabía cuándo era el suyo, no supo qué responder.

—¿Qué? —Nanoha la miró volviendo su atención hacia ella—. Por supuesto que tienes cumpleaños, Vivio, todos lo tenemos, ¿si no cómo sabríamos los años que tenemos?

—Ya…, pero yo no nací de forma…

—No importa, Vivio —la interrumpió Fate, que tomó una de sus manos y se la estrechó—, tú también tienes tu cumpleaños y es un día muy importante —le sonrió.

—¿Y cuándo es? —preguntó más animada.

—El uno de marzo, el día en que te adoptamos —contestó Nanoha.

—Y es un día muy importante porque ese día te convertiste oficialmente en nuestra hija —comentó Fate.

—El uno de marzo… —repitió Vivio—, es dentro de casi un mes.

—Sí. —contestaron las dos.

—¿Y podré celebrarlo?

—Claro, los cumpleaños son para celebrarlo, ¿verdad, Fate-chan?

—Sí, haremos una gran fiesta e invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos, ¿te gustaría, Vivio?

—Síiii —contestó emocionada.

—Mmm…, tendremos que pensar en que te regalaremos —señaló Nanoha con una divertida expresión pensativa en el rostro—, tal vez quieras darnos alguna idea.

Y Vivio se lanzó a hacer una pequeña lista de las cosas que le gustaría recibir como regalo y la cena siguió tranquilamente entre nuevas risas.

Más tarde, antes de irse a su propia habitación, Nanoha y Fate pararon en la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Vivio, la pequeña dormía apaciblemente; Nanoha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Fate y suspiró.

—Pronto hará un año, ¿eh? —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, cómo pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando firmamos los papeles —Fate pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Las dos estábamos bastante nerviosas entonces. Pero creo que lo estamos haciendo bien.

—Yo también lo creo. Y pienso que el próximo uno de marzo será otro día memorable, no sólo es el cumpleaños de Vivio, sino también el de nuestra familia.

—Nuestra familia, sí —Nanoha le sonrió y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Y ahora —dijo Fate mientras la conducía hacia su cuarto— es hora de retomar cierto asunto que dejamos a medias esta tarde.

—Fate-chan eres muy traviesa a veces —rió la pelirroja.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, tengo que aprovechar que estoy de… ¿cómo dijiste?

—¿Vacaciones?

—Eso, aunque forzosas, pero como decía tengo que aprovechar y dejar que me mimes un poco. —Le guiñó un ojo y entre risas a media voz entraron en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues como dije, un drabble algo más ligero que el anterior en cuanto a momento drama ;)

Gracias por las reviews ^^ (me pregunto si algún día volveré a subir dos o tres drabbles del tirón, como hacía antes xD).

P.D.: A los que seguís "La Espada del Día y la Espada de la Noche" os pido paciencia para el siguiente capítulo, estoy desarrollando parte de la historia de Precia y es como estar escribiendo dos capítulos a la vez pero sin el "como" x_D (más crear casi sobre la marcha el continente del este).


	56. Frustración

**Frustración**

La conocida señal acústica les avisó de que la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana había terminado, los cuatro discípulos se sentaron dejándose caer en el suelo, mientras recuperaban el aliento jadeando ruidosamente. Nanoha aterrizó junto a ellos y cambió su barrier jacket por el uniforme blanquiazul.

—¿Cansados? —les preguntó la Instructora.

Los cuatro asintieron, todavía incapaces de hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

—Mmm, puede que me haya pasado un poco con esta sesión. —Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron algo sorprendidos—. Está bien, es hora de comer, así que reponer fuerzas para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

—Em… ¿será tan intenso como el de hace un momento? —se atrevió a preguntar Teana.

—¿De verdad os ha parecido tan duro? —Nanoha parecía sorprendida cuando todos asintieron—. Oh, supongo que no me he dado cuenta. Nyahaha, lo siento chicos, esta tarde será algo más suave. Venga, a comer.

Tras levantarse no sin esfuerzo, enfilaron hacia los edificios del cuartel siguiendo a su maestra.

En el comedor, Nanoha compartió mesa con Vivio, Hayate y Shamal, Signum y Vita estaban fuera por una misión rutinaria y Fate se encontraba de visita en el Cuartel General con Shari por temas burocráticos.

—Tus chicos parecen agotados —comentó Hayate al verlos quedarse prácticamente dormidos sobre sus bandejas—. ¿Qué les ha hecho?

—Nada, el entrenamiento diario —se defendió la pelirroja—. Quizás no han estado descansando bien.

—Lo dudo, desde que cerramos el Incidente JS, no han tenido ninguna misión difícil —dijo Hayate.

—Mmm…

—¿Nanoha-mama está siendo dura con sus alumnos? —preguntó Vivio.

—A lo mejor un poquito —asintió Nanoha.

—Mientras no acaben en mi enfermería supongo que estará bien —apuntó Shamal.

—Sería mejor si no se quedaran dormidos mientras comen —Hayate apenas pudo contener la risa al ver a Elio cabecear con el tenedor apoyado en el plato.

—Tal vez debería darles la tarde libre.

—No, sólo procura no pasarte —le sugirió Hayate.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, cuando de nuevo la señal acústica les avisó de que por aquel día habían terminado; de nuevo los cuatro se dejaron caer pesadamente al suelo, casi sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie ni un minuto más.

—Creía… que… iba… a ser suave —exhaló Subaru.

—Ah, perdonad, parece que lo he vuelto a hacer —se disculpó Nanoha parándose a su lado—. Pero a mí no me parece que haya sido tan duro, ¿o sí?

Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada, como si se estuvieran preguntando quién de ellos se animaba a decirle la verdad a su instructora. Afortunadamente, alguien vino en su ayuda.

—Nanoha, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Hayate se acercó hasta el sitio donde estaban.

—Claro.

—Si nos disculpáis, chicos.

Los cuatro se levantaron y tras saludar y despedirse, se marcharon del campo de entrenamiento, deseosos de darse una buena ducha y dejarse caer en la primera superficie horizontal blandita que encontraran.

—Dime, Hayate-chan.

—He estado viendo la sesión de la tarde y parece que les has metido caña de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? Yo no me he dado cuenta.

—En serio, parecía que estuvieras quemando algo de frustración ahí arriba —Hayate le echó una mirada evaluativa—. ¿Va todo bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Bueno, normalmente cuando te pones así es porque tienes algún problema en casa.

—Ah. Oh, no, no, Fate-chan y yo no hemos discutido, todo va bien —sacudió ambas manos en un gesto de negación.

—¿Seguro? —Hayate la miró inquisitivamente.

—Bueno…, a lo mejor si que tenemos algún ligero problema, aunque yo no lo llamaría así. No es nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Nanoha —le insistió la castaña.

—Etto…, es que verás, desde que Vivio vive con nosotras, pues… mmm…, como duerme en nuestra cama, pues… esto, Fate-chan y yo hace mucho que… bueno, ya sabes… que no estamos a solas y…

Hayate hizo denodados esfuerzos por no romper a reír al ver el notable sonrojo de su amiga; asintió y le palmeó el hombro.

—Está bien, está bien, ya lo entiendo —le dijo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—Supongo que he acabado liberando toda la frustración en los últimos entrenamientos.

—Creo que no eres la única. Signum me contó que Fate anda bastante susceptible estos días. Pero, sabes, el _problema_ tiene fácil solución.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche mis guardianes y yo nos hacemos cargo de Vivio?

—No sé. Nunca ha dormido fuera de nuestra habitación y ¿si se pone a llorar?

—Estará bien, Nanoha. Vivio es mucho más fuerte que cuando la trajiste aquí, hace bastante tiempo que no monta ningún jaleo porque tú o Fate no estéis con ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, además entre los cinco seguro que la tendremos bien entretenida hasta que se vaya a dormir. Venga, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más que aprovechar bien esta noche con Fate —le guiñó un ojo divertida.

—Está bien. Supongo que nos hace falta —musitó Nanoha volviéndose a sonrojar.

—Decidido entonces. ¿Volvemos a la base?

—Sí y gracias, Hayate-chan.

—No hay por qué darlas —contestó mientras echaban a andar de vuelta al edificio.

Aunque se había perdido la cena, por lo menos no era muy tarde cuando Fate llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a una niña dormida ya y a una Instructora repasando los vídeos del día; por eso se detuvo en la entrada sorprendida por lo que en realidad vio. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, en su lugar brillaban varias velas, que marcaban el camino hasta su cama; casi inconscientemente dirigió sus pasos hacia allí, tras dejar el maletín sobre la mesa.

—Bienvenida a casa, Fate-chan —la recibió la voz suave de Nanoha.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, llevaba puesta su camisa de dormir con sólo un par de botones abrochados, por lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Fate la observó extrañada mientras llegaba frente a la cama, luego echó una mirada alrededor y volvió su atención a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, comenzando a sentir cómo se encendía su deseo.

—Mmm, ¿y esto?

—Digamos que unas canguros se han ofrecido a cuidar de Vivio esta noche —Nanoha se levantó y empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa.

—¿Canguros en plural?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es que Hayate se ha ofrecido a algo así? —Fate movió los brazos, ayudando a Nanoha a deshacerse de las prendas superiores de su uniforme. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sintió los dientes de la pelirroja mordisquear suavemente su hombro desnudo.

—Parece que tú y yo estamos pagando nuestra frustración de una forma un poco incómoda para los demás.

—Oh. Hayate habló contigo al respecto, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Y tú le contaste nuestro… _problemilla_ —sintió arder sus mejillas, en parte por lo dicho, en parte porque las manos de Nanoha habían terminado de sacarle el sujetador y ahora se entretenían en sus pechos.

—Algo así, sí.

—¿Y Vivio va a pasar toda la noche con ellas?

—Mmm… sí —contestó Nanoha contra su piel, provocándole un pequeño estremecimiento.

—Entonces habrá que aprovechar bien la noche… —Y diciendo eso, empujó suavemente a Nanoha contra la cama y la recostó sobre ella, mientras sus manos desabrochaban los dos únicos botones cerrados de la camisa de la pelirroja y los labios de ambas se encontraban por fin.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos… —susurró Fate en su oído.

—Creo que me hago una idea bastante aproxi… —Nanoha no logró terminar la frase al sentir los labios de Fate descender por su cuello camino a su pecho, mientras que las manos de la rubia se perdían más allá de su estómago.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nanoha y Fate entraron en el comedor del cuartel, Vivio saltó de su silla y corrió hacia ellas, Fate la cogió en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la mesa, donde Hayate y sus guardianes estaban desayunando con la niña. Nanoha se fue un momento y volvió con el desayuno de las dos.

—¿Qué tal se portó anoche? —le preguntó Nanoha a Hayate.

—Muy bien —sonrió la castaña.

—¿De verdad? —Fate miró a su hija, que asintió varias veces.

—Y vosotras qué, ¿pasasteis buena noche? —inquirió con una sonrisa pícara Hayate, logrando que sus dos amigas se sonrojaran, Fate bastante más que Nanoha, como venía siendo habitual—. Jajaja, supongo que eso es un sí. Bueno, ya sabéis, si algún otro día necesitáis una noche de… _descanso_, podéis contar con nosotras, aunque estoy segura de que a vuestros alumnos tampoco les importaría hacer de canguros, sobre todo por el bien de su integridad física.

—Pues aun a riesgo de que bromees a costa de esto el resto de nuestras vidas, te vamos a tomar la palabra, Hayate-chan.

—Por lo menos hasta que Vivio tenga su propia habitación —terminó de decir Fate.

En la mesa las risas no se hicieron esperar, Vivio les miró extrañada sin entender de qué se reían exactamente, así que volvió su atención a la leche con cereales que tenía frente a sí, ajena a los _pequeños inconvenientes_ que aquellos días les causaba a sus madres.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Otro drabble más, este de los "largos" xD. Esta escena estaría situada entre el final del caso Scaglietti y antes del desarme de la Unidad 6.

Como siempre, gracias por dejar vuestras reviews ^^. Por cierto, si alguien quiere proponerme alguna escena en concreto, acepto "retos" ;) (siempre que estén dentro del arco de tiempo que he escogido y que está puesto en el primer drabble, que no se salga mucho de la ambientación que he escogido y que no repita algo ya escrito aquí). Últimamente ando un poco floja de ideas y no viene mal un empujoncito ;)


	57. Croquetas

**Croquetas**

Nanoha miró la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la encimera de la cocina, si se daba un poco de prisa, aún podría ir a recoger los documentos que había olvidado en su oficina aquella tarde, pero alguien se tendría que ocupar de terminar de preparar la cena, si no querían que se les hiciese muy tarde. Fue al salón y tocó a Fate en el hombro, la rubia estaba leyendo concentrada uno de los informes del trabajo, así que pegó un pequeño respingo.

—Te asustas con facilidad, Fate-chan —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Simplemente, no te acerques a mí tan silenciosamente —se quejó la Enforcer.

—Así es más divertido.

—Mou…

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro —dejó la carpeta digital sobre la mesa y se giró a mirarla—. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Puedes terminar de hacer la cena? Ya está todo listo, la ensalada está en la nevera, así que sólo queda empanar las croquetas.

—¡¿Croquetas?! —una cabecita rubia asomó por encima del respaldo del sofá.

—Sí —sonrió Nanoha a Vivio, sabía que las croquetas era uno de los platos favoritos de su hija.

—Yo me encargo, ¿tienes que ir a algún sitio? —le preguntó Fate, palmeando divertida la cabeza de la niña.

—A la base, me dejé unos documentos allí y necesito echarles un ojo para mañana.

—Vale, pues vete tranquila, que mi pequeña chef y yo nos ocuparemos de terminar de hacer la cena.

—Muy bien. Estaré de vuelta enseguida.

—Nanoha-mama —llamó Vivio antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—¿Si?

—¿Helado de chocolate con galletas? —puso ojitos de perrito.

—Mm…, pero sólo si ayudas a Fate-mama con la cena.

—Síiii —Vivio se levantó y tironeó del brazo de su otra madre, que se dejó llevar hasta la cocina entre risas. Nanoha se fue esperando encontrar la cena hecha cuando volviera.

Fate miró la encimera junto a los fuegos, realmente Nanoha les había dejado todo listo, la masa de las croquetas, el huevo, el pan rallado y la sartén con el aceite, sólo faltaba cocinarlas.

—Lo primero, mi pequeña chef es lavarse las manos —le dijo a su hija, a la que ayudó a alcanzar la pila.

—Y ahora a hacer las croquetas y empanarlas —miró la masa de bechamel y carne y sintió que se le hacía la boca agua—. Ne, Vivio, ¿has comido alguna vez la masa así, sin empanar?

—No.

Fate sonrió, cogió una cuchara y la hundió en la masa, para después dársela a probar a su hija.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmm, está rico —dijo relamiéndose.

—¿A que sí? No se lo digas a Nanoha-mama, pero a mí me gusta más la masa de croquetas sin ser croquetas —le dijo en tono confidencial—. ¿Quieres un poco más?

—Um.

Nanoha regresó a casa casi tres cuartos de hora después, entró y se dirigió directamente a la cocina para guardar el helado en la nevera. Al volverse, se encontró la mesa puesta, así que sacó la ensalada y la llevó hasta ella, fue entonces cuando se fijó en la fuente de croquetas.

—¡Fate-chan!

—¡Ya bajamos! —le llegó la voz de la rubia.

Oyó sus pasos descender las escaleras y sus dos chicas entraron en la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa.

—¿Lo has vuelto a hacer, verdad? —Nanoha se sentó y miró a Fate fijamente.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Mou, Fate-chan, has vuelto a comerte la masa de las croquetas —acusó.

—No es cierto, mira —señaló la fuente—, ahí están ¿no?

—Pero hay menos, muchas menos de las que podían hacerse.

—Bueno… tal vez un poquito —dijo sonrojándose.

—Ha sido más que un _poquito_.

—Ne, Fate-mama, ¿Nanoha-mama nos ha descubierto? —preguntó Vivio.

—No, dime que no le has enseñado a Vivio ese mal hábito tuyo.

—No es tan malo.

—¡Fate-chan! —exclamó la pelirroja—. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, que la masa de las croquetas es para hacer croquetas, no para comértela antes.

—Lo siento, es que no lo pude evitar.

—Ya, ya, siempre igual, es la última vez que te dejo a solas con la masa de croquetas. Ah, y como castigo no tendrás helado de postre.

—¿Qué? No es justo, Vivio también comió y a ella no la castigas.

—Sólo porque hay alguien por aquí que es una mala influencia para ella.

—Nanoha…

—No me pongas esa cara de cachorrillo, no te va servir de nada. Venga, cenemos.

E ignorando a la rubia, Nanoha sirvió la cena a Vivio, que por si acaso guardaba silencio, no fuera a ser que ella al final acabase sin helado también.

—No lo volveré a hacer —dijo Fate.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre. Además, sólo te has quedado sin helado, podría haber sido mucho peor, como que esta noche durmieras en el sofá…

—Vale, vale, ya lo cojo.

—¿Si? A ver, ¿qué habéis aprendido hoy?

—¿Que no hay que dejar a Fate-mama sola con la masa de las croquetas?

—Mou…

—Esa es buena, Vivio —sonrió la pelirroja—. ¿Fate-chan?

—Que no volveré a meter la cuchara en la masa de las croquetas.

—Así me gusta. A ver si no se te olvida.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Sip, yo también tengo esta mala costumbre de comerme la masa de las croquetas xD, mi madre hizo hoy, así que me inspiró el drabble xD

Gracias por las sugerencias que habéis dejado, he tomado nota de todas ^^, aunque algunas dan para escribir un fanfic entero, más que un drabble (así que lo mismo os salgo con algo nuevo).

Y gracias por las reviews ^^.


	58. Metro

**Metro**

Si había algo que Fate odiaba de las visitas a Tokio era el metro, sobre todo en hora punta, cuando los vagones van llenos a reventar y respirar es casi una empresa imposible, eso por no mencionar a los pervertidos que aprovechaban cualquier movimiento del vagón para restregarse contra ella. Lo odiaba y por eso siempre que alguna de sus amigas sugería ir a visitar la capital, inventaba alguna excusa para evitarlo, siempre, claro, que no fuera Nanoha quien lo propusiera, entonces no había nada que hacer, porque era incapaz de resistirse a aquellos ojos de perrillo desvalido que la joven Instructora solía ponerle para convencerla de algo.

Así que allí estaban, una tarde cualquiera de viernes volviendo en el metro a la estación central para coger el tren de vuelta a Uminari, en plena hora punta, con todo el mundo volviendo a sus casas tras el trabajo. Habían ido a hacer unas compras a Akihabara, algo relacionado con un regalo para Suzuka, ya que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, sólo Nanoha y ella; la verdad es que el día había sido muy divertido y Fate se encontró disfrutando del paseo por el conocido barrio de la mano de su novia, entrando en varias tiendas y buscando el regalo ideal para la amiga de ambas. Pero ahora, esperando el metro en el atestado andén, comenzaba a sentir sudores fríos recorrer su espalda; le sorprendía que Nanoha estuviese tan tranquila, con lo que le gustaba volar por cielo abierto, parecía que aguantaba muy bien las aglomeraciones de gente en espacios reducidos, debía ser que lo llevaba en la sangre, eso era, pensó Fate, los japoneses debían nacer acostumbrados ya al metro abarrotado, no había otra explicación.

El convoy hizo su entrada en la estación y la gente se proyectó hacia delante, Fate tembló muy a su pesar al ver que los vagones ya venían bastante llenos; sintió un pequeño apretón en la mano y miró a su lado, Nanoha le sonreía dándole ánimos, al tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba sus nudillos para tranquilizarla. El convoy se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron escupiendo a una marea humana que parecía no tener fin, sólo para engullir a otra igual o mayor. Fate tomó aire y siguiendo a Nanoha, se unió a la corriente de gente y entre apretones y algún que otro codazo se metieron dentro del vagón. Quedaron a medio camino de la puerta de enfrente, sin posibilidad de agarrarse a ninguna de las barras, claro que no les hacía falta, había tanta gente que era imposible que se cayeran, aún así Fate apoyó su mano en el hombro de Nanoha, más para sostener a su novia que a sí misma; la pelirroja le sonrió y puso su mano derecha en su cintura. El metro se puso en marcha.

Según avanzaban, Fate trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese la multitud que la rodeaba, el calor y el aire viciado; trató de centrarse en la mano de Nanoha contra su cuerpo, en la suya sobre su hombro, en los ojos azules de ella que la miraban preocupada, en las cosas que le decía para distraerla… Y pensar que era una de las Enforcers más reputada de la TSAB, una de las tres Ases y uno de los miembros destacados de la Flota Interdimensional, no dejaba de tener su ironía. Al menos las distracciones estaban funcionando y todo estaba yendo bien, hasta que sintió cómo le manoseaban el trasero, pegó un respingo que a Nanoha no se le pasó por alto.

—¿Qué pasa, Fate-chan?

Trató de moverse para ver quién la estaba molestando, pero era imposible girarse y las manos seguían ahí.

—¿Fate-chan?

—…

A Nanoha no le hizo falta más que su silencio y el rubor de sus mejillas para saber lo que ocurría; Fate vio cómo los ojos de su novia se oscurecían peligrosamente, la mano en su cintura abandonó su posición, para ir al encuentro de las que estaban más abajo. Fate no podía ver lo que ocurría, pero sí que lo oyó; alguien, un hombre, gritó detrás de ella, era un alarido de auténtico dolor que indicaba lo fuerte que Nanoha debía estar retorciendo bien su mano, sus dedos o su muñeca. La gente a su alrededor se agitó al oír tal queja, pero tampoco es que se pudieran mover o apartar. El gritó dio paso a unos incontrolables gimoteos, señal de que la pelirroja aún mantenía su presa sobre el pervertido. Fate no pudo por menos que sonreír, desde luego se lo tenía merecido y podía dar gracias a que Nanoha no podía moverse de su posición, si no estaba segura de que el tipejo habría descubierto la ira del _Demonio Blanco_ en todo su esplendor; porque si había algo que Nanoha odiaba era que molestasen o tocasen a su chica. Y no era que Fate no se pudiese defender solita, que podía, pero en ocasiones como aquella no le importaba que fuese su novia la que saliese en su defensa.

El pervertido debió bajarse en la siguiente estación por la que pasaron o quizá se alejó de ellas cuando Nanoha le soltó; en cualquier caso la mano de Nanoha volvió a su posición original y Fate pudo seguir el resto del trayecto sin más problemas que el del agobio por el abarrotado vagón.

—Gracias —le dijo a Nanoha, pegándose un poco más a ella tras la entrada de más pasajeros.

—No tienes por qué darlas. Mou… ojalá le hubiese podido lanzar un pequeño Cross Fire.

—Eso hubiese violado unas cuantas reglas de la TSAB —rió Fate.

—Me habría dado igual, con tal de haberle dado una lección. Malditos pervertidos.

Fate trató de seguir la conversación, pero la llegada a una nueva estación y la pequeña avalancha de gente que entró en el vagón, comprimiéndola aun más casi la dejó sin respiración, la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco peor.

—Fate-chan, ¿te encuentras mal? Te estás poniendo pálida.

—Est… estoy bien.

Nanoha y ella estaban literalmente abrazadas la una a la otra ahora y ni siquiera se podían mover. Por dios, que llegarán pronto a su destino, pensó la rubia.

—Respira despacio, Fate-chan —la mano que Nanoha tenía en su cintura comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, ayudándole a calmarse—. Y si otro pervertido se te acerca, le dejaré sin dientes.

Su novia le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo hacerla a reír y que por unos minutos se olvidase de su agobio, el tiempo justo que tardaron en llegar a su estación y bajarse del vagón. Fate respiró hondo varias veces, mientras caminaban por el andén, prometiéndose que era la última vez que visitaba Tokio… La última hasta que Nanoha se lo volviese a pedir con aquella mirada contra la que nada podía hacer. Sí, el _Demonio Blanco_ era temible, en todas y cada una de sus facetas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Este drabble está inspirado en la idea que me dio Hitohira para ambientarlo en el metro (o suburbano o cómo sea que lo llaméis en otro sitios ^^). Yo odio coger el metro en hora punta (o el tren o el bus xD), aunque afortunadamente no he tenido que soportar a ningún pervertido :P


	59. Baño III

**Baño III**

—Vamos, a estas horas ya no hay nadie —la pelirroja tironeó de su mano, arrastrándola hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—Pero…

—Nada de "peros". Mou, Fate-chan, sólo quiero darme un baño contigo.

Alcanzaron la puerta y ante la mirada insistente de su novia, la Enforcer no pudo más que rendirse, siempre era lo mismo, era incapaz de resistirse a aquel par de ojos azules y, todo hay que decirlo, a ella también le apetecía darse un baño a solas con Nanoha.

—Está bien. Pero nada de _juegos_.

Como toda respuesta sólo obtuvo un besó fugaz en los labios y de nuevo un tirón en su mano, mientras abandonaban su cuarto dirección a los baños.

Era bastante tarde ya, pasadas las diez de la noche, a aquellas horas no había nadie por la zona de aseo del cuartel de la Unidad 6, ni siquiera se cruzaron con alguien por el pasillo, los que no estaban de guardia, estarían ya en sus cuartos disfrutando de las últimas horas libres del día. Los baños estaban desiertos, así que tras darse una rápida ducha, se metieron en una de las largas bañeras; Fate apoyó su espalda contra el borde del fondo y Nanoha se colocó entre sus piernas, recostando su espalda contra su pecho. Los brazos de Fate no tardaron en rodear la cintura de la pelirroja y a pesar de lo que le había dicho antes de salir del cuarto, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la piel bajo el agua y sus labios besaron los hombros expuestos, mordisqueando suavemente de vez en cuando. Los quedos gemidos que dejaba escapar Nanoha le decían que la pelirroja lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ne, Fate-chan, ¿no es ésta una buena forma de acabar el día?

—Mm… —la abrazó más fuerte y deslizó una de sus manos más abajo, arrancando un jadeo a Nanoha.

—En verdad, ¿no podéis tener las manos lejos la una de la otra en cuanto os quedáis a solas, eh? —llegó hasta ellas una divertida voz familiar.

—¡Hayate-chan!

—Signum…

Fate apartó sus manos de Nanoha de inmediato y habría dado un salto hasta el techo de no estar sentada, la cara y las orejas ardiéndole de vergüenza, ni siquiera las había oído entrar.

—Nyahaha, Hayate-chan —rió la pelirroja, sonrojada igual que Fate pero tomándoselo con más humor—, pensábamos que a estas horas ya no vendría nadie.

—Son los baños del cuartel, siempre existe esa posibilidad —les dijo Signum; había un brillo divertido en sus ojos, uno que decía que le iba a recordar aquella escena a Fate por el resto de sus días para burlarse de ella.

—¿Os vais a bañar también? —inquirió Nanoha.

—Era la idea, pero creo que se nos han pasado las ganas… Al menos hasta que cambien el agua —la risa de Hayate llenó la estancia y Signum sonrió ampliamente, mientras que las otras dos mujeres enrojecían un grado más.

—Mou, Hayate… —Fate enterró su cabeza en la espalda de Nanoha.

—No se lo diremos a nadie —siguió bromeando la castaña—. Bueno, os dejamos que sigáis, creo que por hoy nos bastará con una ducha, ¿no te parece, Signum?

—Desde luego. Que te diviertas, Testarossa.

Fate trató de esconder más aún su rostro tras Nanoha, mientras que Hayate y Signum se iban a la zona de duchas entre risas.

—Nanoha… —llamó débilmente.

—¿Um?

—No más _juegos_ en el baño. —Y eso que esta vez había sido culpa suya.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Vuelven los drabbles después de unas semanas sin subir ninguno :D, decir que tengo unas cuantas ideas para desarrollar, así que habrá próximas actualizaciones por aquí. Además, está empezando a dar vueltas por mi mente un nuevo ffic, pero de momento es sólo un proyecto ;)

Gracias por las reviews ^^.


	60. Navidad en la Unidad 6

**Navidad en la Unidad 6**

Al entrar en su habitación, Fate se encontró a Nanoha y Vivio hablando con la madre de la primera, podía verse la cara de Momoko en la pantalla suspendida en el aire frente al sofá, por su expresión, la Enforcer supuso que su novia debía estar dándole las malas noticias.

—Entonces ¿hasta el veintisiete nada? —preguntaba Momoko en aquel momento.

—Así es, lo siento, okaa-san… Ah, Fate-chan —Nanoha la saludó con una sonrisa y se movió hacia un lado para que se sentará junto a ellas.

—Ya estoy en casa. Hola, Momoko-san —Fate tomó asiento y acarició la cabeza de Vivio.

—Hola, Fate, ¿cómo va el trabajo?

—Bien —sonrió—. Muy ocupada, como siempre.

—Sí… ya me ha dicho Nanoha que no podréis pasar el día de Navidad con nosotros. Con la ilusión que nos hacía tener a Vivio-chan aquí ese día.

—Bueno, pero al menos estaremos allí para el Año Nuevo —trató de animar la pelirroja a su madre.

—Os estaremos esperando impacientemente. Además, hace mucho que no os vemos. Y Vivio-chan —la pequeña miró con atención a Momoko—, tus regalos de Navidad te estarán esperando aquí en casa.

—¿Regalos? —Vivio miró curiosa a sus madres.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no le habéis contado nada sobre la Navidad? —preguntó Momoko sorprendida.

—Nyahaha —Nanoha se llevó una mano tras la cabeza—, no hemos tenido tiempo, y como aquí en Mid-Childa no existe, pues lo hemos ido dejando pasar…

—Ara, ara… —suspiró Momoko—. Verás, Vivio-chan, aquí dentro de unos días será Navidad, una fiesta muy importante, y la noche antes Santa Claus entra en las casas para dejar regalos a la gente que ha sido buena. ¿Tú has sido buena, verdad?

—Um —asintió la niña.

—Pues seguro que Santa Claus te dejará bonitos regalos.

Vivio volvió a mirar a sus madres, que asintieron confirmando las palabras de Momoko. A partir de ese momento, la conversación giró en torno a los planes para cuando llegasen a Uminari, lo que harían allí y los sitios que querían visitar junto al resto de la familia.

Mientras Nanoha acostaba a Vivio, que seguía haciendo preguntas sobre la Navidad y ese tal Santa Claus, que debía ser una persona increíblemente amable si daba regalos a tanta gente, Fate cambiaba su uniforme por el pijama y contenía como mejor podía la risa ante los inocentes comentarios de su hija.

—Vamos, Vivio —dijo Fate metiéndose en la cama—, ya es hora de dormir, señorita.

—Mou… Fate-mama.

—Ah, ah, nada de quejas. Venga.

Tras un pequeño "forcejeo" con la pequeña de ojos bicolor, al final consiguieron que se quedara dormida en el centro de la enorme cama. Nanoha y Fate se fueron de nuevo al sofá, abriendo varias pantallas para terminar el trabajo pendiente; aunque el _Caso JS_ había sido oficialmente cerrado hacía casi dos meses, la Unidad 6 aún seguía funcionando y ocupándose de diferentes misiones, a parte de seguir con el entrenamiento de los cuatro jóvenes reclutas.

—Realmente me hubiese gustado pasar la Navidad en casa —suspiró Nanoha, tecleando sobre el display virtual.

—Siento que no hayamos podido despejar nuestros horarios.

—No tienes que disculparte, Fate-chan, no es culpa tuya —sonrió, pero la rubia sabía la ilusión que le hacía a Nanoha el poder estar junto a su familia en fechas tan señaladas, sobre todo por Vivio, que sería la primera vez que viviría tales fiestas y además iba a conocer a sus abuelos, tíos y primos Takamachi.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay remedio, habrá que esperar a Año Nuevo —comentó la pelirroja— ¿Fate-chan?

La Enforcer la había abrazado.

—Podemos celebrar la Navidad aquí —le dijo apartándose un poco.

—Estaremos en stand by esa noche, no podemos salir y…

—No —negó la rubia—, quiero decir aquí, en el cuartel. Seguro que a Hayate le parece bien, a ella también le gustan mucho estas fiestas. Podemos traer un poquito de navidad aquí, para todo el mundo. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que es una gran idea —ahora sí que Nanoha sonrió ampliamente—. Será divertido para todos y Vivio tendrá un bonito recuerdo de sus primeras Navidades. Fate-chan, eres la mejor.

Nanoha le devolvió el abrazo, para después pasar a besarla en los labios, por unos minutos ambas se olvidaron de las pantallas que flotaban frente a ellas y de los informes y reportes por mirar y terminar.

—Na… Nanoha —consiguió articular Fate entre beso y beso—, tenemos cosas que acabar.

—Pueden esperar —descendió por su cuello.

—Pero Vivio…

—Está durmiendo.

—Podría despertarse.

—Lo haremos bajito.

—….

Sus labios llegaron a su pecho.

—Pá… pásame un cojín —musitó Fate con las mejillas ardiéndole, mientras cogía el cojín y se tapaba la cara con él, mordiendo la tela.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio iluminarse el rostro de Vivio al entrar en el comedor del cuartel, la gran estancia había sido profusamente adornada con luces de colores, guirnaldas, espumillones y un enorme árbol de navidad que presidía el centro. A su vez, todas las mesas lucían manteles estampados con motivos navideños como renos, figuras de Santa Claus, bolas de adorno, duendecillos y un largo etcétera. Sobre las decoradas mesas había varias bandejas de comida ya lista. Casi toda la Unidad 6 al completo estaba presente, reunidos en grupos, charlaban animadamente entre ellos, algunos parecían tan fascinados como la pequeña Takamachi, sin duda aquella era la primera cena y fiesta de Nochebuena para más de uno.

Nanoha y Vivio fueron hasta dónde Fate las esperaba junto a los cuatro miembros más jóvenes de la Unidad; Teana, Subaru, Caro y Erio parecían sorprendidos con tal despliegue de colorido y sonido, porque de fondo en el hilo musical de la base sonaban villancicos tradicionales.

—Hayate-chan se lo ha tomado realmente en serio —comentó Nanoha al llegar junto al grupo.

—Sí —sonrió Fate, que cogió en brazos a la niña—. ¿Te gusta, Vivio?

—Um —asintió la pequeña emocionada.

—_Wow_… Así que esto es una celebración tradicional de tú mundo, Nanoha-san —apuntó Subaru.

—Algo así —sonrió Nanoha divertida—. En realidad no se celebra en todas partes y en algunos sitios tiene un significado más especial, porque es una fiesta religiosa, pero en mi país es algo distinto, es más una fiesta para divertirse con la familia y los amigos, durante la Nochebuena se cena con ellos y al día siguiente se celebra una comida de Navidad y se abren los regalos que Santa Claus dejara bajo el árbol —les guiñó un ojo a todos, para que fueran cómplices en mantener el secreto del famoso personaje con Vivio.

—Ya veo —asintió Teana.

—Ah, aquí estáis —les llegó una animada voz.

—¡Okaa-san! ¡Arf!—exclamó Fate al ver a Lindy y su familiar acercarse hasta ellos.

—Feliz noche —les dijeron a todos a modo de saludo y después Lindy tomó a Vivio en sus brazos—. ¿Qué tal está mi pequeña nieta?

Vivio se soltó a contarle varias de las cosas que rondaban por su mente en aquel momento sobre la Nochebuena, la Navidad y Santa Claus, logrando que más de uno de los que las rodeaban riese suavemente.

—Oh, estás muy habladora hoy —sonrió Lindy.

—Serán los nervios —rió Nanoha—, lleva dos días preguntando cuándo vendrá Santa Claus.

—Ah, así que es eso. Pues esta noche tienes que dormir, sino no vendrá —Lindy le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo y luego la devolvió al suelo, donde se puso a jugar con Arf, que se había presentado en su forma de cachorro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, okaa-san? —preguntó Fate.

—Pues pasar esta noche con mi familia, claro —rió la mujer.

—Quiero decir… —empezó Fate.

—Ya lo sé —le palmeó el hombro a su hija—. Hayate me llamó hace unos días para invitarme a la fiesta, así que he hecho todo lo posible para poder pasarme. Chrono y Amy están ocupados y no podrán venir, pero os envían sus mejores deseos.

Siguieron charlando animadamente entre ellos, hasta que Hayate y sus guardianes entraron al comedor, la Comandante fue hasta el centro de la sala y pidió silencio.

—Como todos sabéis ya, esta noche celebramos una fiesta tradicional del Mundo No Administrado Número 97, el lugar donde la Capitana Takamachi, la Capitana T. Harlaown y yo misma crecimos; normalmente nuestras capitanas suelen volver por estas fechas allí para pasar estos días con su familia, pero este año no han podido, así que hemos querido tener nuestra fiesta aquí y compartirla con todos vosotros, que en estos meses os habéis convertido en una segunda familia para nosotras. Así que disfrutad todos de la cena, se han preparado platos típicos de nuestro antiguo hogar, y disfrutad de la fiesta. ¡Que comience la diversión!

Tras el pequeño discurso de su líder, todos se sentaron, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio y Lindy, junto a Teana, Subaru, Elio y Caro compartieron mesa con Hayate y sus guardianes justo frente al gran árbol de Navidad. Fue una velada realmente entrañable y divertida para todos, hablaron de muchas cosas, recordaron los viejos momentos, compartieron anécdotas con sus reclutas, rememoraron las primeras Navidades que pasaron juntas, las mismas en que Nanoha y Fate conocieron a Hayate y al resto, y charlaron sobre las que siguieron después, cuando se juntaban todos a comer el día de Navidad en la casa de los Takamachi, una pequeña tradición que habían mantenido hasta que Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se mudaron a Mid-Childa.

—Oh, sí, yo me acuerdo de aquel año, al poco de que empezarais a salir —contaba Hayate en aquel momento, mirando a Nanoha y Fate, cuyas mejillas enrojecían por momentos al recordar ellas también ese día—. Acabábamos de comer y estábamos todos ayudando a recoger la mesa, cuando este par de tórtolas desaparecieron sin que nos diéramos casi cuenta…

—Hayate-chan, no sigas, por favor —rogó Fate, tratando de esconderse tras la servilleta.

—Entonces la madre de Nanoha preguntó por ella, quería que la ayudara a servir el postre, ya que había participado en su creación —continuó la castaña ignorando a la rubia para deleite de los demás—. La llamamos varias veces, pero no contestaba, así que Kyouya-kun, el hermano mayor de Nanoha, y yo fuimos a buscarla a su cuarto…

—Mou… —se oyó el lamento de la Instructora.

—Y allí la encontramos, en su cama, con Fate encima de ella, demasiado ocupadas y en su mundo como para oírnos llamarlas. Tendríais que haber visto el salto que pegaron cuando Kyouya-kun tosió fuertemente; Nanoha pegó un bote y tiró literalmente a Fate al suelo —las risas estallaron en la mesa, mientras que las protagonistas de la historia miraban sus platos avergonzadas.

—Só… sólo nos estábamos besando —musitó Fate en su defensa.

—Excusas —sonrió Hayate—, nunca habéis podido tener las manos quietas cuando estáis cerca la una de la otra.

—Es verdad —abundó Signum—, recuerdo aquel día que Testarossa y yo volvíamos de una misión y…

—Signum… —imploró en tono plañidero Fate, ruborizada hasta la punta de las orejas.

La guardiana sonrió con aquel gesto suyo tan particular.

—Está bien, no seguiré, pero sólo porque hay niños delante.

—Oooh —general.

A partir de ahí, la conversación abandonó a las dos abochornadas Ases, para volver a temas menos subidos de tono.

Tras la cena, la fiesta siguió con juegos, bailes y besos inocentes y menos inocentes bajo el muérdago que colgaba de algunos puntos del comedor; todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo bien, riendo y divirtiéndose junto a los compañeros con los que tantas cosas habían vivido aquel año. Según avanzaba la noche, la gente empezó a irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que trabajar; Nanoha y Fate, con una dormida Vivio en brazos, fueron a despedirse de Hayate; Lindy y Arf hacía un rato que se habían marchado.

—Muchas gracias por esta noche —le dijo la Instructora.

—No hay de qué. La verdad es que echaba de menos celebrarlo con vosotras. Y aún queda lo mejor —sonrió.

—Sí, estoy deseando ver la cara de Vivio cuando se levante mañana —comentó Fate, acariciando suavemente el pelo de su hija.

—Lo grabaré todo en vídeo para enseñarlo en casa —señaló Nanoha.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno. Que durmáis bien —se despidió la castaña.

—Buenas noches, Hayate.

De vuelta en su habitación y tras dejar a Vivio en la cama, Nanoha y Fate se afanaron en colocar los paquetes envueltos a lo largo del sofá, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la infante. Las dos sonreían casi tontamente, pensando ambas que sin duda alguna, tener a Vivio con ellas estaba haciendo que disfrutasen mucho más de la Navidad. Una vez terminada la tarea, se metieron en la cama, una a cada lado de su hija, que enseguida se enroscó contra el cuerpo de Nanoha.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no fueron ni Nanoha ni Fate las primeras en despertarse en aquel cuarto, sino que un pequeño torbellino rubio salió de entre las mantas con la luz del amanecer apenas despuntando a través de los enormes ventanales; la sorprendida exclamación que escapó de sus labios, la carrera y los saltos que dio de vuelta junto a la cama acabaron por sacar del sueño a las dos jóvenes.

—¡Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama! ¡Santa Claus ha venido, ha venido! —repetía una y otra vez.

—Feliz Navidad, Vivio —dijo Nanoha sentándose en la cama y sonriendo ante la luz que emanaban los dispares ojos de la niña.

—Feliz Navidad, Nanoha-mama. ¡Vamos a ver los regalos! ¡Vamos! —la pequeña volvió a bajar hasta el sofá, apenas conteniéndose por no empezar a rasgar el papel que envolvía los paquetes.

—Ya vamos. Fate-chan… —sacudió el hombro de la rubia.

—Mmm… todavía no ha sonado el despertador —murmuró contra la almohada.

—No creo que te quieras perder esto y me parece que Vivio ya no puede aguantar más. Ne, ¿vienes? —se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla tiernamente.

—Voy… —se incorporó bostezando y restregándose los ojos.

Ambas se reunieron con Vivio junto al sofá y con un gesto, le dijeron que podía empezar a desenvolver los regalos. Uno tras otro juguetes, juegos, videojuegos y ropa fueron apareciendo sobre el sofá, la niña exclamaba contenta cada vez que descubría uno nuevo, sorprendiéndose de que Santa Claus supiese exactamente que era lo quería.

—Nanoha-mama, éste es para ti —dijo Vivio al coger un pequeño paquete y tendérselo a su madre.

—Hm, ¿qué podrá ser? —miró a Fate, pero la rubia se encogió de hombros inocentemente—. Oooh, son preciosos —dijo al ver un par de pendientes de plata con pequeños zafiros incrustados—. Gracias —le dio un abrazo a Fate y un rápido beso.

—Se las daré de tu parte a Santa Claus —bromeó la rubia.

—Ah, Fate-mama, aquí también hay un regalo para ti —Vivio le pasó el paquete a su otra madre, que lo abrió con cuidado, sin romper el papel; sus labios se curvaron en una amplia y cálida sonrisa al encontrar un pequeño álbum lleno de fotos de ellas tres y sus amigos.

—Para que nos lleves siempre contigo —le susurró Nanoha al oído.

—Gracias —ahora fue su turno de besar a la pelirroja.

Después de casi una hora abriendo y probando sus nuevos juguetes, Vivio bajó con sus madres al comedor, donde de nuevo casi toda la Unidad 6 estaba reunida, Hayate estaba junto al gran árbol de navidad, repartiendo regalos entre los miembros que se encontraban allí, vestida con un traje rojo de Santa Claus, pero con falda.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —les dijo al verlas llegar.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Hayate-chan! —rió Nanoha.

—Y esto es para Vivio —la castaña le señaló varios regalos que descansaban al pie del árbol—. Es lo que Santa ha dejado para ti aquí.

Vivio no dudó ni un segundo y se lanzó a desenvolver sus nuevos regalos, a no mucho tardar, Elio y Caro estaban junto a ella, ayudándola y jugando con los juguetes que iban sacando de sus cajas. Mientras, el resto de adultos intercambiaba sus regalos al tiempo que desayunaban, aprovechando aquellas primeras horas del día antes de que sus obligaciones ocupasen su tiempo.

Más tarde, ya en su cuarto, después de hablar con su familia y desearles Feliz Navidad, Nanoha y Fate contemplaban abrazadas y sentadas en el sofá cómo Vivio jugaba entretenida con un set de muñecos de acción obsequio de Vita.

—No ha estado mal, ¿eh? —comentó Fate a media voz, estrechando un poco más fuerte a Nanoha contra su cuerpo.

—No, lástima el haber tenido que trabajar, pero al menos Vivio ha podido disfrutar el día.

—Se la veía muy emocionada esta mañana con los regalos.

—Um.

—Te prometo que las próximas Navidades las pasaremos en Uminari —la besó suavemente en la sien.

—Yo también te lo prometo —sonrió Nanoha, girando y alzando el rostro para devolverle el beso, esta vez en los labios—. Ah, qué ganas tengo de estar en casa de mis padres.

—Sé que estás deseando verlos a todos allí.

—Sí, eso también, pero sobre todo porque tendremos una habitación para nosotras solas.

—¡Nanoha!

—Nyahaha… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mona que estás cuando te sonrojas?

—Sólo unos cientos, miles de veces —rió Fate muy a su pesar.

—Fate-chan…

—¿Um?

—Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Nanoha.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Feliz Navidad para todos!!! Y que paséis una feliz noche con los vuestros^^.

Aunque ya tengo un drabble navideño, no quería dejar de subir otro, un poco más largo que el anterior y ambientado en otro sitio, pero con nuestra adorable familia como eje central ^^. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño "especial de navidad" :D


	61. Primera noche

**La Primera noche**

Nanoha y Fate estaban en su cuarto, hacía rato que la noche envolvía la ciudad y las actividades del primer día en la nueva Unidad 6 habían terminado para todos aquellos que no estaban de guardia.

—¿Cómo te fue con los nuevos reclutas? —preguntó Fate mientras se cambiaba el uniforme.

—Bien, todos son muy energéticos.

—Ya veo. Si lo haces bien, podrían aprender mucho de ti.

—Los entrenaré muy duro. Hasta que esos niños encuentren su propio camino en la vida.

Fate terminó de ponerse el pijama y se volvió hacia Nanoha.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que hacia un minuto que la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Nada —Nanoha sonrió, la tomó de la mano y tiró suavemente de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí—, sólo que casi no puedo creerme esto.

—¿Mm? —Fate entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la observó con ternura.

—Tú y yo aquí, en la misma habitación, yéndonos a dormir juntas, saber que cuando me despierte estarás a mi lado no sólo mañana, sino todos los días que están por venir. Es prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad.

Fate sonrió y acarició la cara de Nanoha suavemente, recorriendo su rostro con la yema de los dedos, se inclinó despacio hacia ella y la besó.

—Para mí es lo mismo —dijo después, reclinando a Nanoha sobre la cama y colocándose sobre ella—. He deseado esto durante mucho, mucho tiempo, compartir mis días contigo, pasar las noches a tu lado sin tener que preocuparme de que en unos días me tenga que volver a marchar. —Volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos se perdían por el resto de su cuerpo.

—No más misiones largas y lejanas por un tiempo, ¿eh? —comentó Nanoha, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, dejando que sus dedos se enredasen entre sus cabellos.

—No…

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y sus cuerpos se reconocieron de nuevo aquella primera noche en su nueva unidad; se amaron con calma, sin prisas, porque ambas sabían que de ahora en adelante pasarían juntas muchos días con sus noches, no habría separaciones ni tiempos de espera y angustia. Durante el año que pasarían allí, aquella habitación, que era mudo testigo de su pasión, se convertiría en el hogar que siempre habían deseado compartir.


	62. Volviendo

**Nota Previa: **Este drabble tiene un poco de trampa ya que se sale un poco de la línea temporal sobre la que he ambientado los demás (entre la primera temporada de la serie y post-StrikerS hasta dónde comienza el manga de _Vivid_), además, tiene algo de UA. Es una especie de "adelanto" de un nuevo fanfic que estoy desarrollando (pero que no publicaré hasta terminar _Tras las líneas enemigas_ y avanzar un poco más _La Espada del Día y la Espada de la Noche_).

* * *

**Volviendo**

Iban en el coche de vuelta a casa después de pasar todo el día en uno de los parques de atracciones más grande de la zona, una música suave sonaba baja en el reproductor y ellas conversaban a media voz, mientras Fate conducía.

—Creo que se lo han pasado realmente bien los dos —comentó la rubia.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Míralos, se han dormido en cuanto nos hemos subido al coche, han debido quedar rendidos.

—No me extraña, ha sido un día excitante para ellos, apenas han parado quietos, y eso que pensaba que no les gustaría tanto como el parque de Kranagan, pero se ve que mientras haya diversión les da igual —rió suavemente.

—Sí —asintió Nanoha—. ¿Y tú te lo has pasado bien, Fate-chan?

—Mucho. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos todo el día juntos los cuatro.

—Mmm…, desde tus últimas vacaciones hace casi un año. Es una suerte que hayas conseguido estos días de permiso para las fiestas de Año Nuevo en Mid-Childa.

—Sí, hubiese odiado perdérmelo. Pero estoy feliz de estar aquí, contigo y los niños, además de pasar unos días en Uminari con todos. Aunque creo que a mi madre no le ha hecho especial ilusión que nos hayamos llevado a Kei-chan.

—Estoy segura de que dentro de un par de días la tendremos en casa de mis padres, dudo que pueda resistirse.

—Hehe, seguro.

—Sabes, estaba pensando que podríamos aprovechar que mis padres no saldrán esta noche para dejarles a los niños y salir tú y yo a cenar. Podríamos ir a ese restaurante de la bahía, el que tiene esas vistas tan bonitas.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Hace mucho que no tenemos una _cita_ —le guiñó un ojo.

—Nyahaha… Es algo difícil cuando hacemos planes para toda la familia —le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

—Pues entonces habrá que aprovechar esta noche.

—Hm… ¿ha salido tu lado travieso?

—Puede…

Las dos rieron y siguieron conversando tranquilamente hasta llegar a su destino.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, será mejor ir despertándolos… —Nanoha se giró en el asiento— Vivio, Kei-chan, ya hemos llegado a casa, venga.

—Mmm…

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron somnolientos en el asiento de atrás, unos bicolor y otros azul violáceo. Fate se bajó del coche y abriendo la puerta trasera, cogió en brazos al pequeño de corto cabello rubio y Nanoha le tendió una mano a Vivio.

—Nanoha-mama, ya tengo catorce años, no hace falta que me ayudes —dijo Vivio haciendo un mohín con los labios y saliendo del coche.

—Está bien, está bien —rió Nanoha—, lo siento.

—¿Mami?

—¿Sí, Kei-chan? —Fate miró al niño que llevaba en brazos, mientras los cuatro hacían el pequeño camino desde el coche hasta la casa de los Takamachi.

—¿Me contarás otro cuento esta noche?

—Hoy se lo tendrás que pedir a los abuelos, mamá y yo vamos a salir un rato.

—Mmm…

—Ah, ah —Fate le dio un suave golpecito en la nariz con un dedo—, nada de lloros, ya eres un niño grande, ¿no?

—Sí… —contestó débilmente.

—Vamos, Kei-chan, si quieres yo te contaré un cuento —dijo Vivio para animarle.

—¿Y te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma?

—Claro, ¿para qué están las hermanas mayores? —le guiñó un ojo a su hermano, que parecía mucho más contento ahora que sabía que aunque sus madres no estuvieran, podía contar con Vivio.

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron a sus hijos, mientras entraban en la casa y eran recibidos por Momoko, que les preguntaba ya cómo les había ido el día.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Espero que estos dos últimos drabbles hayan sido de vuestro agrado ^^. El primero sigue un poco la escena final del capítulo 3 de StrikerS (de hecho las primeras líneas del diálogo las he sacado del propio capítulo). Y en cuanto al segundo, pues aparte de lo mencionado arriba, la "historia" de Kei-chan será contada en otro lugar ;)

Gracias por dejar vuestras reviews ^^.


	63. Enfado

**Enfado**

Fate volvió a girarse en el sofá, al menos llevaba una hora intentándose dormir, pero era imposible, no acababa de encontrar la postura y además, sentía como que le faltaba algo; ¿espacio?, seguro, comparado con su cama, aquel sofá era infinitamente más estrecho e incómodo. Aunque no sólo era eso, también echaba en falta abrazarse a…

—Estúpidos enfados… —gruñó entre dientes, mientras volvía a darse la vuelta una vez más.

¿Y por qué le tenía que tocar a ella dormir en el sofá?, si Nanoha estaba tan molesta con ella como para no querer dormir a su lado, bien podría haberse ido ella allí… Pero no, era mejor echarla de la cama con una de esas miradas que advertían de que la decisión más sabia era optar por la retirada. Suspiró, se había rendido fácilmente, pero la verdad es que no quería empezar otra discusión más a aquellas horas.

Y todo por una tontería, una de esas veces en las que ninguna de las dos quería dar su brazo a torcer y acababan la "conversación" a voces y diciéndose algunas cosas de las que luego ambas terminaban arrepintiéndose. Pero por el momento, a Fate le tocaba dormir, o al menos intentarlo, en el sofá de su habitación.

—Cabezota… —volvió a gruñir girándose por enésima vez.

Mirando al techo, pensó en el motivo de su discusión en esa ocasión…, sí, Nanoha se había saltado de nuevo una de sus revisiones médicas; Shamal le había pedido aquella tarde que hablara con ella para recordarle que tenía la obligación de ir ahora que todos estaban en la Unidad 6 bajo el mismo mando y bajo su cuidado médico. Fate lo había intentado todo, desde palabras tranquilas y razonables, hasta el punto de medio gritarle exasperada. Pero si había algo en lo que siempre tenían desacuerdos entre ellas, era en el tema de la salud de Nanoha; la pelirroja tendía a obviar y saltarse sus revisiones alegando que se encontraba perfectamente y Fate se volvía extremadamente sobre protectora en cuanto se tocaba aquel tema, no lo podía evitar, la salud y el bienestar de su chica le preocupaban sobremanera, y es que ciertos recuerdos se negaban a abandonar su mente. Así que al final la había amenazado con llevarla a rastras hasta la enfermería si era necesario, a partir de ahí, las cosas se habían salido un poco de sitio y palabras poco agradables volaron en ambos sentidos, hasta que Nanoha acabó por darle la espalda e irse a la cama sin decir nada más.

Volvió a girarse en el sofá, al tiempo que otro gruñido escapada de sus labios, desde luego aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

—Podrías dejar de gruñir y retorcerte, hay gente que mañana tiene que madrugar, ¿sabes? —le llegó la voz de Nanoha desde la cama.

Así que todavía estaba despierta, se dijo Fate, quizá tampoco podía dormir, ya fuera por su ausencia en la cama o por que le estuviera dando vueltas al motivo de su discusión.

—Si tanto te molesta, siempre podemos cambiar de sitio —le contestó algo más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

—Si tanto quieres dormir en una cama, siempre puedes irte a la habitación que está vacía —contraatacó Nanoha en el mismo tono.

—Si es lo que quieres, bien, me voy.

Fate se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, si Nanoha se iba a poner en ese plan, era mejor salir de la línea de fuego y dejar que las cosas se calmasen, aunque odiaba el hecho de irse a dormir a otro cuarto, lo odiaba mucho, mucho más que dormir en el sofá.

—Fate-chan…

La débil llamada la detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió y en la semi oscuridad pudo ver a Nanoha sentada en la cama mirando hacia donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué?

—…

—Nanoha, es tarde, las dos necesitamos dormir, así que ¿qué quieres?, ¿me voy o me quedo?

Un minuto completo pasó en silencio, hasta que desde el otro lado del cuarto llegó la respuesta que Fate había estado esperando desde el momento en que la habían pateado al sofá.

—Mm, quédate y… mmm… puedes… puedes venirte a la cama.

Ahogando el suspiro que pujaba por salir de sus labios, Fate sólo se permitió una sonrisa y deshizo el camino hasta la cama; cuando se metió en ella, Nanoha seguía en el otro extremo, pero apenas tardó unos segundos en rodar hasta su lado y quedar con su espalda contra su pecho. Fate rodeó su cintura con el brazo atrayéndola más hacia sí casi en un movimiento automático, muchos años durmiendo juntas.

—Yo… siento haberte gritado, Fate-chan —dijo al cabo de unos minutos—. Sé que sólo te preocupas por mí, pero de verdad que estoy bien…

—Nanoha… —la estrechó un poco más fuerte contra ella.

—¿Qué? —una de sus manos se posó sobre el brazo que tenía en torno a su cintura.

—Ve a ver a Shamal mañana o la próxima vez de verdad que me voy a dormir a otra habitación.

De nuevo pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

—Mou, Fate-chan, a eso se le llama chantaje.

—¿Irás?

—Sí —suspiró Nanoha finalmente.

—Bien —Fate la besó en el cuello suavemente, contenta por su victoria—. Buenas noch… ¿Qué haces?

Nanoha se había girado en su abrazo y colocado sobre ella, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a subirle la camiseta del pijama.

—Terminar de hacer las paces —contestó traviesa antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

—Mmm…

Esta vez Fate no se iba a quejar por no poder dormir; a fin de cuentas lo mejor de sus discusiones y enfados era, precisamente, hacer las paces después.


	64. Atención

**Atención**

Ya casi lo tenía, un poco más, sólo un poco más y al salir de la siguiente curva aprovecharía la mayor aceleración de su coche para adelantar al que iba delante, todo era cuestión de tomar y trazar bien esa curva; apretó los dientes, sólo un poco más…

—Fate-chan…

—Ahora no, Nanoha —contestó con voz casi ausente.

Tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía delante, nada podía desviar su atención ahora que estaba tomando la curva; eso era, por fin le había adelantado, uno menos por delante, ya sólo le quedaba rebasar a otro vehículo más y mantenerse en la posición hasta el final…

—Fate-chaaaan…

Esta vez no respondió, uno de sus perseguidores la había golpeado al tomar la siguiente curva y a punto había estado de perder el control del coche, afortunadamente había conseguido mantenerlo en la calzada, pero había vuelto a perder una posición y ahora necesitaba de todos sus sentidos para adelantar de nuevo los dos vehículos que iban por delante suya. Iba a tener que jugársela, pues apenas quedaban tres curvas más para la línea de meta, si quería ganar tenía que darlo todo en esos últimos metros.

Aceleró y se puso al rebufo del coche que tenía delante, para pasarle justo en el momento en el que frenó antes de llegar a la curva, ella apuró al máximo la frenada y consiguió salir de allí con la posición recuperada. De nuevo, sólo quedaba un coche por delante de ella. Volvió a acelerar y finalmente lo alcanzó y pasó al salir de la penúltima curva. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ya casi estaba, una curva más, la pequeña recta y…

De repente, la pantalla del televisor se apagó de golpe, dejando a Fate con una graciosa expresión de no saber qué demonios había pasado y aún sosteniendo con fuerza el mando de la videoconsola en sus manos. Finalmente, un movimiento junto al mueble en el que descansaba el televisor atrajo su atención; Nanoha se levantaba en ese momento, sosteniendo entre sus manos un grueso cable negro.

—Estaba a punto de ganar —se quejó Fate.

—Y yo llevo como diez minutos llamándote y tú simplemente me has estado ignorando —contestó Nanoha secamente.

—Pero… pero era una de las carreras más difíciles y largas del juego y una de las últimas que me quedan por ganar…

—¿En serio prefieres jugar ese estúpido juego de carreras en vez de pasar el tiempo con tu novia?, a la que, por cierto, no ves desde hace una semana.

Fate conocía muy bien aquel brillo peligroso en los ojos de Nanoha.

—No es como si hubiese sido mi culpa el haber estado enferma estos días y mi madre no me dejase salir. Y que además tú tuvieras tanto trabajo con la TSAB —masculló dejando finalmente el mando sobre la mesita del salón, era evidente que ya no iba a terminar esa carrera por aquel día—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Mou, Fate-chan, no me pongas esa cara...

Con los años, ella también había aprendido a ablandar a su pelirroja, que por fin dejó caer el cable al suelo y volvió al sofá, eligiendo sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Pero no creas que voy a olvidar tan fácilmente que has estado diez minutos prestando más atención a un juego que a mí —dijo acercando el rostro un poco más al suyo—, vas a tener que compensármelo.

—Mmm… se me ocurren algunas cosas para hacer que me perdones…

Y mientras sus labios finalmente se encontraban, Fate rodeó la cintura de Nanoha con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia sí. El videojuego completamente olvidado ya, su atención centrada en algo mucho más divertido y placentero.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Drabble inspirado en todos esos ffics en los que Fate conduce un coche de carreras o participa en alguna carrera ilegal xD


	65. Padres I

**Nota Previa:** Este drabble y el siguiente van seguidos uno del otro, compartiendo el mismo tema.

* * *

**Padres I**

Se suponía que debían estar estudiando, pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y allí estaban, besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello, Fate tumbada de espaldas en el sofá con Nanoha sobre ella. Las manos de la rubia pronto habían abandonado la cintura de Nanoha, para colarse bajo la camisa del uniforme, acariciando su espalda suavemente con las yemas de los dedos; por su parte, las manos de la pelirroja tampoco se habían quedado atrás y estaban desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Fate. Ambas demasiado _concentradas_ en lo que estaban haciendo como para oír la puerta de la casa de Fate abrirse y cerrarse.

—Ejem… —carraspeó alguien sobresaltándolas.

—¡Okaa-san!

—¡Lindy-san!

Tanto Fate como Nanoha se incorporaron de golpe en el sofá, la rubia tratando de cerrar lo más rápidamente posible su camisa, las mejillas de las dos sonrojándose notablemente. Por su parte, la expresión de Lindy se mantenía bastante neutra, difícil saber si estaba sólo sorprendida, disgustada o divertida por haber pillado a su hija y la que suponía su mejor amiga montándoselo en el salón de su casa.

—O.. okaa-san… es… esto n…

—Si lo que vas a decir es que no es lo que parece, ni lo intentes —cortó Lindy a su tartamudeante hija—, porque se ve que es precisamente lo que parece, que yo sepa, las sesiones de estudio no incluyen besarse con tu amiga en el sofá, ¿o sí?

Fate y Nanoha se miraron totalmente abochornadas, sin saber qué decir, estaba claro que no había lugar para excusas.

—En fin —suspiró Lindy—, terminad de arreglaros la ropa mientras preparo té, creo que tenemos algo de que hablar.

Y dicho eso, cruzó el salón hasta la cocina.

—_¿Crees que está enfadada?_ —preguntó Nanoha a Fate usando su comunicación telepática.

—_No sé… _—contestó Fate sinceramente, al tiempo que ambas terminaban de colocarse las camisas del uniforme y ordenaban los cuadernos y libros de texto esparcidos y olvidados sobre la mesa.

Lindy volvió unos minutos después con una bandeja cargada con la tetera, tres tazas y unas galletas que dejó encima de la mesa, tomando asiento frente a los adolescentes, que de repente parecían sumamente interesadas en sus pies. La veterana Almirante se permitió una sonrisa al ver a las dos chicas tan azoradas. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té, tras agregarle leche y azúcar, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas.

—¿Desde cuándo? —les preguntó simplemente.

—Des… desde principios de este invierno —contestó Fate alzando la mirada.

—Ya veo… Unos cuatro meses, entonces… —No era que le pillase por sorpresa, a fin de cuentas había tenido aquella conversación sobre confesarse a alguien con Fate a mediados de diciembre y ya en ese momento había sabido perfectamente quién era la persona por la que su hija albergaba tales sentimientos, si bien, ésta nunca le dijo si se había confesado o no o cómo habían salido las cosas, en caso de haberlo hecho. Obviamente no muy mal por lo que había visto un rato antes.

—No es que… hayamos querido mantenerlo en secreto ni nada de eso… —dijo Nanoha débilmente.

—Sí, nuestros amigos ya lo saben —añadió Fate.

—¿Y tus padres?

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y de nuevo bajó la mirada.

—¿Estás enfadada, okaa-san? ¿N… no te parece bien? —La voz de Fate fue apenas un murmullo y Lindy pudo ver la fuerza con la que se agarraba al borde del sofá, algo que sólo hacía cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente nerviosa o preocupada como para que sus manos le temblaran. Nanoha por su parte ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada. Definitivamente lo estaban pasando mal y ya no era la vergüenza por haber sido pilladas.

—No estoy enfadada, con ninguna de las dos —añadió mirando a la pelirroja—. Y tampoco me parece mal, si os queréis de esa forma, no seré yo quién se oponga. Pero estoy molesta porque en todo este tiempo no nos habéis dicho nada a los padres de Nanoha ni a mí y creo que algo como esto deberíamos saberlo, ¿no os parece?

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada y Nanoha reunió el valor suficiente para tomar una de las manos de Fate en la suya.

—No es algo fácil, Lindy-san —dijo Nanoha—. No sé cómo serán vistas este tipo de relaciones en Mid-Childa, pero aquí… dos chicas juntas…

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta, Lindy entendía muy bien lo que quería decirle, a fin de cuentas llevaba casi ocho años viviendo en aquel planeta y en aquel país, sabía cómo las miraría parte de la sociedad y comprendía el miedo de ambas, sobre todo el de Nanoha, por contárselo a sus padres, pues estos bien podrían contarse entre esa parte intolerante de la sociedad.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —dejó la vacía taza de té sobre la mesa y les sonrió para tranquilizarlas—, pero no podéis seguir ocultándoselo. Además, cuanto más esperéis peor podría ser. Aunque —se apresuró a añadir al ver la preocupación en sus rostros—, conociendo a los Takamachi no creo que vaya a ser el drama que os imagináis. Seguramente, apenas se sorprenderán.

—¿Por qué dices eso, okaa-san?

—Porque, como yo, os han visto crecer juntas todos estos años y estoy segura de que saben lo mucho que significáis la una para la otra…

—Como mejores amigas sí —intervino Nanoha—, pero no creo que algo como esto haya pasado si quiera por su imaginación… Mi padre aún bromea con que si Yûno y yo estamos saliendo.

Fate emitió un pequeño bufido ante el comentario, que hizo que Lindy tuviera que contener su risa, al parecer a su pequeña Enforcer seguían sin hacerle gracia ese tipo de comentarios, ya le ponían de mal humor cuando los hacía Amy.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, quiero que habléis con ellos, las dos, y les contéis que vuestra relación ha… ¿subido de nivel? —preguntó divertida, más que nada para aliviar la tensión.

—Está bien, lo haremos —aceptaron finalmente ambas.

—Como es mejor antes que después, lo haréis mañana.

—¡¿Mañana?! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Sí, como Nanoha se queda hoy a dormir y mañana no tenéis clase ni deberes con la Administración, es lo mejor.

—Es demasiado pronto —se quejó Nanoha—, necesito prepararme mentalmente.

—Y… yo también.

—Mañana o tomaré cartas en el asunto, ¿entendido? —No quería obligarlas, pero Lindy estaba segura de que cuanto antes acabaran con aquello, sería mejor para todos, Nanoha y Fate incluidas.

—Sí señora —claudicaron finalmente.

—Bien, y ahora —dijo levantándose y recogiendo la bandeja con las tazas— os dejo para que segáis estudiando hasta la hora de la cena. ¡Ojo!, he dicho estudiando, no comprobando si el sofá es cómodo o no para hacer según qué cosas.

Lindy se rió finalmente al ver cómo volvían a sonrojarse y Fate le echaba una mirada asesina; bueno, tenía derecho a burlarse un poco después de haberse enterado de aquella forma que de amigas habían pasado ser novias, pensó mientras iba a la cocina.


	66. Padres II

**Padres II**

Llevaban un rato despiertas, pero ninguna parecía querer abandonar la cama aún, no era muy tarde todavía y ambas estaban demasiado a gusto abrazadas debajo de las mantas como para querer moverse. Nanoha tenía prácticamente medio cuerpo sobre Fate, la cabeza utilizando su pecho como almohada, mientras que la rubia la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos y de cuando en cuando le acariciaba el cabello. Y puede que la conversación que aquel día iban a tener con los padres de Nanoha tampoco les animase mucho a salir de la cama.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Fate.

—Un poco… ¿Y tú?

—¿La verdad? —Sintió a Nanoha asentir—. Más que en muchas de las misiones que he llevado a cabo o que con el examen para Enforcer.

—Todo irá bien, Fate-chan —dijo Nanoha alzando el rostro para mirarla.

—Sí… —Sin embargo, podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su chica y eso no hacía más que ponerla más nerviosa.

—Yo… no voy a dejar que me separen de ti, aunque sean mis padres —musitó la pelirroja escondiendo de nuevo la cara contra su pecho.

—Ey, ey —Fate estrechó el abrazo—, todavía no les hemos dicho nada, no sabemos lo que va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie ha dicho nada de separarnos.

—Um —respondió Nanoha débilmente.

—Tomémonoslo con calma, hasta después de comer no vamos a ir a tu casa, así que no le demos más vueltas de las necesarias.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha alzó de nuevo la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran—, te quiero.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Fate, que moviéndose un poco fue al encuentro de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró cuando se separaron apenas unos milímetros.

El camino a su casa nunca se le había hecho tan corto y angustioso a Nanoha, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus padres, en lo que dirían y en si intentarían separarla de Fate de alguna manera; nunca había tenido a sus padres por intolerantes, pero tampoco había pensado nunca en que acabaría enamorándose de una chica, así que todo era incertidumbre. Sintió a Fate darle un suave apretón de ánimo en la mano y giró la cara para mirarla, le sonreía tranquilizadora, aunque Nanoha sabía perfectamente que ella también estaba nerviosa.

Y así era, Fate podía tratar de calmar a su novia con aquella sonrisa tranquila, pero por dentro temblaba como un flan; por más que se repitiera que todo iba a salir bien, no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido y fuerte que le latía. Los padres de Nanoha, en aquel momento pensaba en ellos como el más difícil desafío que había enfrentado en su vida; respetaba mucho a los señores Takamachi y les tenía aprecio y cariño, pues siempre la habían tratado muy bien y de alguna forma había sido como una segunda familia para ella, por eso ahora sentía como si al ocultarles su relación con Nanoha durante esos meses les hubiese traicionado de alguna manera.

—Aún estamos a tiempo de volvernos —comentó Nanoha cuando enfilaron la calle en la que se encontraba su casa.

Fate mentiría si dijese que no estaba pensando lo mismo, pero ahora que habían reunido el valor, gracias al ultimátum de su madre, todo había que decirlo, era mejor terminar de una vez. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No nos echemos atrás ahora —dijo—. Espero que tu padre no tenga una de esas espadas de madera a mano… —añadió en un intento por relajar los nervios de ambas.

—Nyahaha… —al menos consiguió que Nanoha se riera—, no te preocupes, están todas en el dojo, si va a por una, te dará tiempo a salir corriendo.

—Bien, por si acaso no cierres la puerta de la calle con llave.

Unos minutos más y estuvieron delante de la puerta de la casa.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Nanoha.

—Sí, ¿tú?

—Hagámoslo de una vez.

Nanoha abrió la puerta con decisión, atravesaron el pequeño jardín delantero y entraron en la casa.

—Estoy en casa —saludó Nanoha mientras dejaban los zapatos en el recibidor.

—Perdón por la intrusión —dijo Fate al ver a Momoko salir de la cocina a su encuentro, en las manos llevaba una bandeja con tazas y un plato de galletas.

—Bienvenidas —les saludó con una sonrisa—, justo a tiempo para el té. Vamos, tu padre está en el salón.

Las dos chicas asintieron y siguieron a Momoko hasta la sala principal de la vivienda, allí saludaron al padre de Nanoha y se sentaron frente a ellos. Ambas estaban tan nerviosas que podían sentir el latido del corazón en sus oídos.

—Bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que teníais que contarnos y no podía esperar? —preguntó Shiro divertido.

—Sí, hemos dejado a la pobre Miyuki al frente de la cafetería —comentó Momoko.

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada, era el momento de la verdad, pero cómo costaba arrancarse a hablar justo ahora.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Shiro.

—Mm… okaa-san, otoo-san, Fate-chan y yo tenemos algo que deciros… No… nosotras… mmm… nosotras… —Nanoha empezó a vacilar y a no saber qué hacer con sus manos.

Fate la miró, quería ayudarla, pero Nanoha le había pedido que le dejase decírselo a sus padres ella misma, quería ser ella quién se lo contara, así que Fate hizo lo único que se le ocurría en aquel momento, tomó una de las manos de Nanoha y la estrechó intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo en aquel gesto. Y pareció que la pelirroja logró encontrar por fin la fuerza necesaria para ello.

—Fate-chan y yo estamos… estamos saliendo —soltó finalmente del tirón.

—¿Saliendo? —inquirió Shiro sin comprender del todo.

—¿Como "salir-salir"? —preguntó Momoko—. ¿Salir como… novias?

—Sí —asintieron ambas sonrojándose.

Durante un largo minuto los señores Takamachi permanecieron en un profundo silencio, mirándolas a las dos, al tiempo que parecían procesar la información recibida.

—¿No vais a decir nada? —se atrevió a preguntar Nanoha.

—Vaya… Nunca había pensado en que te gustaran las chicas, Nanoha —dijo por fin Momoko con algo de sorpresa tiñendo su voz. Shiro seguía en silencio.

—No sé… A mí me gusta Fate-chan porque es Fate-chan, no porque sea una chica —contestó Nanoha; aunque tenía que reconocer que le gustaban su piel suave, su boca pequeña, su pelo sedoso, sus curvas… Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas.

—Supongo que no debería sorprendernos —suspiró Momoko—, desde que os conocéis, pasáis todo el tiempo que podéis juntas, aunque nunca os vi como algo más que las mejores amigas. Pero supongo que estas cosas pueden pasar —sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo? Porque algo me dice que no es desde hace unos días sólo.

—Casi cuatro meses —respondió Nanoha, que miró a su padre todavía sin pronunciar palabra, estaba empezando a preocuparla aquel silencio, igual que a Fate, ya que la mano de la rubia temblaba ligeramente en la suya.

—Ah, eso explica por qué estabas tan animada las últimas navidades —señaló Momoko—. Oh, y por qué insististe tanto en pasar Año Nuevo en casa de Fate.

Ambas muchachas volvieron a sonrojarse ante los comentarios de Momoko.

—Okaa-san, otoo-san… —Nanoha les miró a los dos alternativamente— ¿qué pensáis? Sé… sé que no es fácil aceptar que tu hija esté enamorada de otra chica…

—¿Estás enamorada? —la cortó Momoko, haciendo que la cara de Nanoha adquiriese un grado más fuerte de rojo, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir delante de sus padres.

—S… sí —murmuró.

—Las dos lo estamos —intervino Fate en apoyo de su novia.

—Ya veo, ya veo… —los labios de Momoko volvieron a curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa—, entonces supongo que no se puede hacer nada, si las dos estáis tan seguras de lo que sentís por la otra, no hay nadie que pueda deciros lo contrario o intentar negarlo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Nanoha con mal disimulada ansiedad.

—Cariño, si es Fate quien te hace feliz, no seré yo quien se oponga a que estéis juntas —sonrió su madre.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te parece raro?

—Puede que tarde un poco en hacerme a la idea —admitió Momoko—, pero es de verdad, la felicidad de mis hijos es lo más importante para mí. Además —miró a la rubia—, Fate también es alguien importante para los demás miembros de esta familia, ¿verdad, querido?

Shiro asintió y emitió un largo "hm" antes de responder, hablando finalmente.

—Por supuesto, siempre hemos considerado a Fate como parte de la familia —comenzó con seriedad—. Como para tu madre, para mí tu felicidad es lo primero, Nanoha. No creo que sea raro…, dos chicas en una relación de ese tipo, quiero decir, y creo que es menos raro si se trata de vosotras, siempre tan inseparables, siempre preocupándoos tanto la una por la otra, siempre demostrándoos un cariño profundo que difícilmente pasa desapercibido. Es un poco chocante, nada más, pero como ha dicho tu madre, nos acabaremos haciendo a la idea de que en vez los chicos te gustan las chicas.

"Y en cuanto a ti, Fate —Shiro miró a la muchacha que, aunque nerviosa, le sostuvo la mirada—, ¿puedes jurarme que cuidarás de ella?

—Otoo-san, no hace falta que… —intervino Nanoha más ruborizada aún, pero Fate la cortó.

—Lo juro —afirmó con unas seguridad y fuerza que hicieron sonreír a Shiro—, juro que la cuidaré siempre, que la protegeré y que nunca dejaré que le pasa nada.

—Fate-chan… —musitó Nanoha a su lado con una extraña pero agradable sensación burbujeando en su estómago.

—Te estoy confiando a uno de mis cuatro tesoros más preciados —dijo Shiro sin apartar los ojos de Fate—, espero que cumplas tu palabra.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, porque si no, te perseguiré hasta el confín de ese universo que las dos defendéis, ¿entendido?

—Sí señor —asintió Fate.

—Mou… otoo-san, no amenaces a mi novia —se quejó Nanoha, logrando que todos rieran suavemente, liberando la tensión acumulada.

—_Al final no ha ido tan mal_ —le dijo Fate usando su comunicación mental.

—_No y me alegro, pero he pasado unos nervios terribles, seguro que ha estado a punto de salirme una úlcera en el estómago._

_ —Ya, ¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?_

Ambas sonrieron tras aquel pequeño intercambio privado de palabras.

—Ah, sólo una cosa —retomó la palabra Shiro—, que las dos seáis chicas no quiere decir que vaya a ser menos restrictivo, nada de salir por la noche en días de clase, os quiero de vuelta en casa antes de las doce los fines de semana y en cuanto a bañaros y dormir juntas…

—O… otoo-san —intervino Nanoha—, nos estás avergonzando. —Miró a Fate, que tenía la cara de un rojo que seguro que no era nada sano.

—Oh, bueno, sólo quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas, soy tu padre, así que tengo ese derecho —sonrió ampliamente.

—_A lo mejor no ha salido _tan_ bien_ —le dijo Nanoha a Fate, que simplemente asintió en silencio.

—Bueno, nosotras vamos salir un rato —comentó Nanoha en voz alta—, aún falta para que anochezca, así que podemos, ¿no?

Tenía que reconocer que después de aquellos cuatro meses de semi-clandestinidad, pedirles permiso a sus padres para salir se le hacía raro.

—Sí, pero te quiero de vuelta antes de la cena —advirtió Shiro.

—Sí señor —respondieron ambas y fueron hacia la puerta acompañadas por Momoko.

—No os preocupéis por tu padre —les susurró cómplice en el recibidor—, ya me ocuparé de que se vuelva menos estricto —les guiñó un ojo a ambas y se despidió de ellas.

Ya en la calle, las dos dejaron escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, finalmente se habían quitado aquel peso de encima y podrían mostrar libremente el tipo de relación que tenían tanto con sus amigos, como con sus familias y eso, de alguna forma, les hacía aun un poco más felices.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Wee, los drabbles vuelven xD, hacía tanto que no subía uno, que aquí tenéis triple ración :D.

Bueno, estos dos vienen por la sugerencia hecha por Sonsaku hace un tiempo ya sobre que le gustaría ver cómo les contaban Fate y Nanoha a los padres de la última que estaban juntas. Yo he añadido también la parte de Lindy (así, dos pájaros de un tiro xD).

Quizá los padres de Nanoha me han salido bastante benevolentes, pero me cuesta mucho imaginármelos montando un escándalo-drama por enterarse de que su hija tiene novia, siempre me han parecido el tipo de padres que ante todo quieren que sus hijos sean felices y que la forma y las personas con las que alcancen esa felicidad no son realmente lo importante del asunto. Y, además, todos sabemos que Fate se hace querer allí por dónde va xD.

Gracias como siempre por vuestras reviews ^^ (y ya veis que aunque tarde, las sugerencias que me hicisteis en su momento las sigo teniendo en cuenta :D).


	67. Estoy aquí

**Estoy aquí**

—Gracias por venir, Nanoha-chan —la saludó Lindy al entrar en su casa.

—No es nada —sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia, si era por Fate, ella iría siempre sin dudarlo—. ¿Dónde está?

—En su cuarto —respondió Lindy.

—No ha salido de allí desde que llegó hace dos noches —apuntó Arf.

Nanoha podía ver la preocupación de ambas por Fate, ella misma también lo estaba, la joven Enforcer no había ido a clase aquel par de días, ni siquiera la había llamado al regresar de su reciente misión, algo que las dos siempre hacían desde que trabajaban para la TSAB.

—Iré a hablar con ella —dijo encarando las escaleras.

—Nanoha-chan… ten paciencia —le aconsejó Lindy, ella asintió y subió al piso superior.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta del cuarto de Fate, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, no sabía qué le ocurría a su amiga y eso la desazonaba bastante, se conocían desde hacía cinco años y hasta ahora, Fate nunca se había comportado de aquella manera, encerrándose en su habitación como si quisiera dejar el mundo fuera. Volvió a llamar.

—Fate-chan, soy yo, Nanoha, ¿puedo pasar?

De nuevo no obtuvo más que silencio. Vaciló unos segundos, no quería molestar a su amiga, pero tampoco quería irse sin más, estaba realmente preocupada por ella. Así que respiró hondo y volvió a llamar.

—Voy a entrar —avisó girando el pomo de la puerta.

El cuarto de Fate, a pesar de aún ser media tarde, estaba envuelto en penumbras, las persianas estaban casi bajadas del todo y las cortinas cerradas; cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron la escasa luz, Nanoha vio a su amiga tumbada en la cama de costado y hecha un ovillo. Algo dentro de ella se estremeció al verla así.

—Fate-chan… —llamó suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde—, ¿qué te pasa?

Alargó una mano para apartarle unos mechones de pelo de la cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Fate reculó hacia atrás, alejándose de su mano y dejándola aún más confusa, nunca hasta ahora había rechazado su tacto.

—Dime qué te pasa, Fate-chan.

Trató de cruzar sus miradas, pero la rubia la evadió bajando el rostro y escondiendo sus ojos entre la sombras de su cabello. Algo iba mal y no sabía de qué se trataba.

—Así no puedo ayudarte —le dijo con voz suave.

—Yo no merezco tú ayuda —la voz de Fate sonó quebrada, como si estuviese al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué dices?

Intentó tomar sus manos, pero de nuevo Fate se apartó, ahora tenía la espalda pegada contra la pared.

—Vete, Nanoha, quiero estar sola —se encogió más sobre sí misma.

Nanoha sintió en aquel momento dos emociones contradictorias, por un lado se preocupó aun más por Fate y por otro, sintió una rabia creciente contra ella por haberle dicho aquello.

—No me voy a ir, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… —logró mantenerse calmada y responder con normalidad—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, aunque sea haciéndote compañía en silencio y a oscuras. Así que no me digas que me vaya.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que Fate volvió a hablar.

—No lo entiendes… —susurró.

—¿Qué no entiendo?

—No lo puedes entender… El cómo me siento ahora mismo…

—Si no me lo dices, por supuesto que no lo haré.

—No… no puedo… me odiarás… —un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—Yo nunca podré odiarte, Fate-chan —le dijo.

—Sí podrás… si te cuento lo que he hecho, me odiarás y no querrás volver a acercarte a mí… Soy un monstruo…

Nanoha supo que Fate había comenzado a llorar en silencio al ver cómo su cuerpo se sacudía levemente; ella misma sintió ganas de llorar, porque no podía soportar ver a su mejor amiga de aquella manera, diciendo esas cosas de sí misma; así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento.

—Te lo juro, Fate-chan —dijo mientras se tumbaba a su lado y la envolvía en sus brazos—, yo nunca te odiaré, hagas lo que hagas, yo jamás podré odiarte.

Fate trató de liberarse de su abrazo, pero Nanoha la sostuvo fuertemente, al tiempo que le susurraba palabras para que se calmase. Finalmente, Fate paró de agitarse y alzó su cara, Nanoha se encontró mirando unos ojos de un rojo muy intenso y llenos de un dolor y una culpa muy profundos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Fate—, ¿de verdad no me odiarás nunca?, ¿aunque haya ma… matado a una persona?

Nanoha oyó a Fate ahogar una arcada y la vio esconder de nuevo el rostro, estaba temblando entre sus brazos. Por un momento no supo qué decir, qué hacer… Ambas sabían que, debido a su trabajo con la TSAB, en algún momento la muerte se cruzaría en sus caminos, ya fueran testigos o responsables de ella, sólo que siempre habían esperado que fuera más tarde que temprano. Fate había arrebatado su primera vida, por lo que Nanoha sabía de la misión, no podía tratarse más que la de un ser despreciable que había provocado mucho sufrimiento a otros, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo una persona. Qué difícil había tenido que ser para Fate, quizá ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, moviéndose más por el instinto de supervivencia que otra cosa; y la pobre había pasado dos días, puede que más, lidiando sola con sus sentimientos de repulsa y asco hacia así misma, porque no se sentía con el derecho de ser consolada, de ser abrazada y escuchada.

—Ves… ahora me odiarás —sollozó Fate—. No soy diferente que mi madre Precia… no…

—Ya basta, Fate-chan —la cortó Nanoha, abrazándola más fuerte, atrayendo su cuerpo tembloroso contra el suyo—. No digas cosas como esa, tú no eres Precia… Y yo no te odio, ¿cómo podría?

—Pero mis manos… mis manos están manchadas…

Nanoha se apartó un poco y tomó sus manos sin dejar que las apartará, se las llevó hasta su pecho y las retuvo allí.

—Tus manos son las mismas de siempre —le dijo con una sonrisa—, suaves, cálidas, amables… protectoras. Dime, ¿por qué te hiciste Enforcer, Fate-chan?

—Para… para que otros no tuvieran que pasar por lo que yo pasé, para proteger a los inocentes.

—Y dime, ¿has protegido la vida de inocentes al matar a esa persona?

—Sí, pero eso…

—Lo sé, no es excusa, una vida no vale más que otra, pero piensa en si pudiste evitarlo, si de _verdad_ pudiste evitarlo y si las vidas que has salvado merecen el dolor que has causado.

Fate permaneció en silencio un tiempo antes de contestar con un débil pero audible "sí".

—Entonces no está mal del todo, Fate-chan, no está mal del todo si puedes encontrar consuelo en eso, en las vidas de aquellos que has salvado —volvió a abrazarla—. No pongas nunca en duda tu humanidad, si fueras el monstruo que decías antes, no te sentirías así de mal, no estarías llorando. Así que no dudes ni un instante en que tienes derecho a que te consuelen, ¿me oyes? No tienes por qué pasar por esto tú sola…

—¡Nanoha…! —Finalmente, Fate se abrazó a ella, aferrándose con fuerza y dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

—Lo sé, Fate-chan… Shsss… —comenzó a acariciar su espalda para que se tranquilizara—. Estoy aquí… Voy a estar contigo siempre que me necesites.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Un drabble un poco más dramático, pero hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre ese tema, la primera muerte provocada por Fate y enfocarlo desde el punto de vista de Nanoha e imaginar el cómo la habría consolado en ese momento tan difícil (y difícil también escribirlo, buff, es un tema delicado).

Gracias por las reviews y mañana más ;) (ando inspiradilla con los drabbles de nuevo ^^).


	68. Actos y Consecuencias I

**Actos y Consecuencias I**

**Acto: Olvidar comprar café.**

Aprovechando que Fate estaba de permiso aquellos días, Nanoha le había pedido que se ocupara de hacer la compra semanal para la casa. Así que cuando el lunes a primera la Instructora fue a prepararse su indispensable e insustituible taza de café bien cargado, se encontró con que no había ni el más mísero grano de café en su despensa.

"No hay café, no hay café…" pensaba sin llegar a creerlo cuando Fate entró en la cocina.

—Buenos días… ¿Nanoha? —La pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido y una extraña expresión en el rostro; por algún motivo, Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Café, Fate-chan, ¿dónde está mi café?

Las piezas hicieron "click" en la mente de Fate y rápidamente trató de disculparse por haberse olvidado de comprar café en su última visita a la tienda.

—Lo siento, creí que aún quedaba.

Nanoha le echó una mirada que logró helarle la sangre y hacerla recular tres pasos, hasta pensó en abandonar la cocina.

—¡Cafeína! ¡Necesito mi dosis matutina de cafeína!

Probablemente, aquello lo oyeron todos los vecinos del edificio.

**Consecuencia: Dormir en el sofá****.**

—Venga, Nanoha, no seas así, sólo se me ha olvidado comprar el maldito café —insistió por enésima vez Fate ante la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Desde el interior del cuarto sólo llegaron una serie de gruñidos ininteligibles y Fate se dio finalmente por vencida, aquella noche dormiría en el sofá. Lo que era seguro es que a partir de entonces nunca más se le olvidaría comprar café, la _droga_ favorita de Nanoha.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues "Actos y Consecuencias" va a ser una serie de mini-drabbles dentro de _Retazos de Vida_ (irán apareciendo de vez en cuando) con un toque más de humor que el resto, situaciones cotidianas orientadas más a lo cómico. Espero que os gusten ^^.

Gracias por vuestras reviews y por seguir leyendo ^^.


	69. San Valentín

**San Valentín**

El 14 de febrero nunca había sido una fecha demasiado especial para Fate, pese a llevar viviendo en aquel mundo tantos años, no había encontrado el atractivo a aquel día, así nunca había participado en el intercambio de chocolate que sus amigas realizaban, ni había regalado chocolates de compromiso a ningún amigo o familiar y nunca había regalado chocolates a alguien especial… Hasta ese año, el séptimo desde que vivía en Uminari. Y lo que hacía diferente a este San Valentín era Nanoha; no es que antes no estuviera presente, pero para Fate había una abismal diferencia entre aquel año y los anteriores, porque ahora Nanoha era su novia, oficiosa y oficialmente estaban saliendo, así que por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando en regalar chocolates el día de San Valentín.

Y en los días previos a tan señalada fecha, Fate se encontró enfrentándose a dos problemas.

—Oi, Fate, Faaate, ¡Fate!

La rubia pegó un salto en su silla al oír cómo alguien gritaba su nombre prácticamente en su oído.

—Arisa… me has asustado —se quejó volviéndose hacia la otra chica; estaban en su clase del instituto, en uno de los descansos, Nanoha y Suzuka habían salido a llevar unas hojas a la sala de profesores.

—Llevo un rato llamándote y tú en las nubes, ¿qué te pasa?

—Na… nada.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? —dijo su amiga alzando las cejas—. Está claro que llevas unos días dándole vueltas a algo, ¿qué es?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada —intentó evadir la pregunta, pero Arisa no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

—Seguro… Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Nanoha, ¿verdad?

Fate optó por no responder, cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser descartada, además, sabía que su tendencia a ruborizarse cada vez que pensaba en la pelirroja acababa delatándola.

—Puedes contármelo —insistió Arisa—. Si es un problema, seguro que te sientes mejor y lo mismo te puedo ayudar.

—No… no es un problema, al menos no lo que piensas, las cosas van bien entre nosotras.

—¿Entonces? —la muchacha se sentó en la mesa frente a la suya.

Fate miró alrededor, no había mucha gente en clase y tampoco había nadie lo suficientemente cerca de ellas como para oír su conversación.

—No sé si… no sé si debería regalarle chocolates por San Valentín —soltó del tirón, las mejillas sonrojándosele para variar.

—No entiendo por qué no —dijo Arisa tranquilamente—. Aunque tú nunca has participado, nosotras lo llevamos haciendo años, es como una tradición.

—Ya, pero es un intercambio entre amigas y Nanoha y yo ya no sólo somos amigas… Quiero decir —trató de aclararse ante la extrañada mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Arisa—, que no se supone que son las chicas las que regalan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan o sus novios… Y… bueno… mmm… ni Nanoha ni yo somos chicos… ¿No… no sería raro?

Por fin había logrado expresar en palabras su preocupación, la verdad es que había costumbres y tradiciones en aquel mundo y en aquel país en concreto a las que aún le costaba hacerse y comprender.

—¿Y ése es el gran problema? —inquirió Arisa a punto de echarse a reír.

—Vamos, para mí es serio… Yo no entiendo muy bien todas vuestras tradiciones aún y San Valentín nunca me había interesado hasta ahora.

—Mmm, bueno, puede que tengas razón —sonrió Arisa—, pero de todas formas no deberías darle más vueltas, si quieres regalarle chocolates a Nanoha por San Valentín, deberías hacerlo, sin importar lo que se diga o no que es tradición, ella es tu persona especial, ¿no?, pues entonces no hay ningún problema. Además, estoy segura de que este año, ella también te regalará chocolates, aunque tú nunca los hayas intercambiado con nosotras.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seguro. En serio, si es lo que quieres hacer, no lo dudes más. Oh, y no te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto —le guiñó un ojo y después hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, por la que en ese momento entraban sus amigas de vuelta.

. — . — . — .

Decidirse a regalarle chocolates a Nanoha había sido su primer problema, una vez superado éste, tocaba enfrentarse con el segundo, ¿comprarlos hechos o prepararlos ella misma? En principio no debería ser una difícil decisión, dado que nunca había hecho un dulce de aquel tipo, la opción más sabia y segura era comprarlos, pero de alguna forma sentía que no significarían lo mismo si no los hacía ella. Así que al final había optado por lo segundo y allí estaba la tarde vísperas del gran día, en la cocina de su casa, acompañada de Arf, con el delantal encasquetado y un libro de recetas abierto por una página en la que una fotografía mostraba unos más que apetitosos bombones de chocolate con diferentes formas y adornos.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer algo como eso? —preguntó Arf señalando el libro.

—Al menos lo intentaré —Fate miró la cantidad nada desdeñable de tabletas de chocolate para repostería que su madre le había comprado el día anterior, por lo menos tenía reservas por si fallaba más de una vez.

—Supongo que mientras sean comestibles, la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Gracias por tu confianza, Arf —gruñó la rubia, mientras que siguiendo las instrucciones, comenzaba a preparar algunas cosas.

—No digo que se te de mal cocinar, pero esto no lo has hecho nunca. ¿No era mejor comprarlos?

—No sería lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… —contestó con la atención puesta en el microondas donde varias onzas de chocolate se estaban fundiendo—, creo que no sería tan especial.

—En fin, si tú lo dices… ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no, esto quiero hacerlo yo sola.

—Muy bien, sólo intenta no manchar mucho la cocina u okaa-san se enfadará —bromeó Arf.

Varias horas, cacharros sucios y manchas de chocolate después, Fate contemplaba la caja de una docena de bombones sobre la encimera como si fuese lo más difícil que hubiese hecho en la vida.

—No tienen mala pinta —comentó su madre mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que pruebe alguno para ver si son comestibles? —rió Lindy.

—Puedes probar los desechados —Fate señaló medio ausente a su izquierda, donde varios bombones de formas un tanto indescriptibles yacían en una bandeja descartados.

Lindy no lo dudó mucho, confiaba en las dotes culinarias de su hija, más cuando ponía semejante esfuerzo en hacer algo y, a fin de cuentas, a parte de las formas irregulares, los bombones no parecían estar mal hechos. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo saboreó.

—Está bueno —le dijo a Fate, que sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —asintió su madre—, si los que has escogido están igual, estoy segura de que a tus amigas les encantaran, aunque ¿no crees que son pocos?

—Bueno… —Fate esperó que por una vez sus mejillas no la delataran, aún no les habían contado nada a sus padres sobre el cambio en la relación que mantenían ella y Nanoha—, todas llevaran chocolates, así que creo que serán suficientes.

—Muy bien, pues si ya has terminado, recoge la cocina y vete a darte un baño, creo que tienes algo de chocolate en el pelo.

Lindy se rió sonoramente, mientras que Fate trataba de ignorar sus carcajadas lo mejor que podía y se apresuraba a limpiarlo todo, ya era bastante tarde y al día siguiente tenía clase.

. — . — . — .

Ni ella ni Nanoha habían hecho planes especiales para el día de San Valentín, saldrían un rato juntas después de las clases y disfrutarían de la mutua compañía hasta que tuviesen que volver a casa. Nada especial, nada fuera de lo común y sin embargo, el corazón de Fate latía a mil por hora en su pecho y ella no tenía muy clara la razón; ¿era por qué iba a regalarle chocolates por primera vez?, ¿porque era su primer San Valentín como pareja?, ¿porque Nanoha iba a regalarle también algo? Con todas aquellas preguntas rondando su mente sin parar, apenas prestó atención a las clases.

Durante todo el día, la gente del instituto estuvo regalando o intercambiando chocolates, cada uno eligiendo el momento que creían más oportuno; algunos chicos encontraron en sus zapatilleros o mesas cajas de bombones desde primera hora de la mañana, también alguna que otra chica; de hecho, Fate encontró un par de cajitas que devolvió con una amable disculpa. Y cuando Nanoha se enteró de lo que había hecho, casi pudo jurar que vio una brillante expresión de alegría y satisfacción en sus ojos.

Finalmente llegó el momento en el que sus amigas llevaban a cabo su tradicional intercambio de chocolates; Fate se mantuvo al margen, incluso cuando Arisa le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Por algún motivo sentía que todavía no era el momento de darle su regalo a Nanoha.

—Y yo que pensaba que este año Fate te daría algún chocolate —comentó Hayate mientras salían del instituto.

—A Fate-chan nunca ha parecido gustarle esta celebración en particular, así que no me importa —sonrió Nanoha tomando de la mano a Fate y entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿No dices nada, Fate? —inquirió Arisa.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

—Bueno, chicas, nosotras os dejamos aquí —les dijo Nanoha parándose ante una intersección de calles—, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —se despidieron Suzuka y Arisa.

—Nos vemos, que lo paséis bien —se despidió Hayate.

Durante un rato anduvieron charlando de cosas intranscendentes, del día a día, los exámenes, sus deberes con la TSAB… No, no se diferenciaba de un día cualquiera, pero Fate seguía nerviosa, por primera vez el día de San Valentín tenía un significado diferente para ella y la razón era la chica de preciosos ojos azules que caminaba de su mano.

Quizá inconscientemente, su paseo les llevó hasta aquel puente que tanto significaba para ellas; después de contemplar un poco el mar invernal desde allí, se sentaron en uno de los bancos cercanos, el lugar estaba casi desierto, como solía ocurrir siempre en aquella época del año. Nanoha se abrazó a la cintura de Fate y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, la rubia pronto empezó a sentir bastante menos frío.

—¿Estás nerviosa por algo, Fate-chan?

"Argh, maldito corazón, ¿por qué tenía que latirle tan fuerte?", pensó algo azorada.

—Mmm… yo tengo algo para ti, Nanoha. —Momento adecuado o no, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

La pelirroja se separó de ella para poder mirarla de manera interrogante.

—Sé que nunca antes había participado en vuestro intercambio este día, pero… —sacó la caja envuelta en papel de regalo— este año es distinto. No es que San Valentín no me guste… —le tendió la caja a una más que sorprendida Nanoha— es que antes no me daba cuenta de lo especial que es celebrar este día con la persona a la que más quieres.

—Fate-chan… no tenías… —pese a sus palabras a medias, Nanoha tomó el regalo con una evidente emoción—. Gracias.

Retiró el papel del envoltorio con cuidado y abrió la caja, una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al ver los bombones.

—¿Los has hecho tú? —Fate asintió y casi aguantó la respiración mientras Nanoha se llevaba a la boca uno de ellos—. Mmm, está delicioso. Muchas gracias, Fate-chan.

Nanoha la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Fate se sentía indescriptiblemente feliz, definitivamente, había sido buena idea seguir el consejo de Arisa.

—Hasta hace un momento no sabía si darte esto o no —dijo Nanoha al separarse de ella y sacar de su cartera un pequeño paquete—, no son bombones, pero es de chocolate —le guiñó un ojo y la observó abrir el paquete.

Fate se encontró contemplando una pequeña tarta de chocolate negro en forma de corazón, no tenía grabados sus nombres, pero sí una esfera roja y un triángulo amarillo, quizá en otro tiempo le hubiese parecido una moñada, pero ahora sonreía sintiendo una agradable y cálida sensación inundarla.

—Gracias, Nanoha, de verdad, muchas gracias —se inclinó hacía ella para darle un beso fugaz.

—De nada. Puedes comértela después de cenar esta noche.

—Creo que se me ocurre algo mejor. —Rebuscó en su cartera hasta dar con lo que quería y sacarlo—. ¿Por qué no la comemos ahora juntas? —Le preguntó mostrándole el pequeño tenedor que solía llevar a veces para comer.

—Se supone que es sólo para ti.

—Pero yo quiero compartirla contigo —insistió poniendo su mejor expresión suplicante.

—Mou…, y sólo tienes un tenedor.

—Ése no es problema… —cortó un trozo que se comió primero ella, saboreando el amargor del chocolate negro con la dulzura de la cobertura y el chocolate con leche del interior—. Mmm… está realmente buena. Verás, di "aaah".

Cortando un segundo trozo, lo llevó ante la boca de Nanoha, cuyo rostro se había sonrojado notablemente.

—Fate-chan, estamos en la calle… —musitó débilmente.

—No hay nadie por aquí ahora mismo, venga, "aaah" —rebatió divertida.

—Mou… está bien. Aaaah…

Fate introdujo el pedazo de tarta en la boca de Nanoha, que pese a su expresión avergonzada, pareció disfrutar del gesto y del sabor del pastel. Siguieron comiéndose la tarta de aquella manera, entre risas, sonrojos y algún que otro beso robado. Definitivamente, pensó Fate, a partir de aquel año los días de San Valentín iban a merecer la pena de verdad.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Este drabble va dedicado a Kida Luna, que en su momento me hizo la sugerencia de escribir un día de San Valentín ambientado en la época de instituto, no sé si se parecerá a lo que tenías en mente, pero ahí queda ^^.

También es un especial por este día (aunque personalmente no tengo en muy buena consideración al día de San Valentín, me ocurre lo mismo con los Días del Padre o de la Madre, que me dan la sensación de haberse convertido en reclamos consumistas… pero bueno, esto es una opinión personal xD).

Espero que os haya gustado o que al menos el enfoque que le he dado no haya resultado muy raro xD

Gracias por vuestras reviews ^^ y sigo admitiendo sugerencias (y sigo teniendo en cuenta las que ya me hicisteis, algunas ya están de camino ;D).


	70. Actos y Consecuencias II

**Actos y Consecuencias II**

**Acto: Salir del baño con solo una toalla puesta.**

No había nada como volver a casa después de una larga misión y poder darse una ducha de verdad, nada de rápidos y apresurados lavados en los baños compartidos con el resto de la tripulación de la nave, cruzando los dedos para que el agua caliente no se terminara. Una de las primeras cosas que hacía Fate cuando regresaba a casa después de semanas o meses en el espacio era darse una ducha de verdad, con baño relajante incluido.

Y aprovechando que estaba en su propia casa, decidió terminar de vestirse en la habitación, lejos de la humedad generada por el vapor en el baño, saliendo de él con solo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Allí se encontró con Nanoha, que se estaba cambiando el uniforme por ropa más cómoda tras llegar del trabajo.

—Ah, ya está en casa —la saludó Fate con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al armario.

—Sí…

—¿Nanoha…?

**Consecuencia: Que tu novia te salte encima como una fiera en celo.**

La pelirroja saltó literalmente sobre Fate, arrastrándola a la cama y quitándole la toalla sin que la rubia apenas fuera consciente.

—¿Na… Nanoha? —logró articular Fate entre besos ardientes.

—Mmm…

Por supuesto, _esa_ era otra de las cosas que Fate disfrutaba cuando volvía a casa después de una larga misión, las _atenciones _de Nanoha.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Sigo viva, sí, aunque he pasado por una racha floja para escribir, a veces las musas se van de vacaciones xD, pero ya estoy casi de vuelta. Espero actualizar el ffic de "La Espada…" a lo largo de lo que queda de semana, así que pronto retomaré esa historia.

Gracias por vuestras reviews ^^ y perdón por dejar parados los ffics tantos días ^^U


	71. Actos y Consecuencias III

**Actos y Consecuencias III**

**Acto: Dirigir una sesión de entrenamiento bajo la lluvia en un día invernal.**

No había sido su culpa, se repitió por enésima vez Nanoha mientras estornudaba sonoramente y sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle de dolor; no era su culpa, ella no había decidido que aquel día tan desapacible iba a entrenar durante horas y horas a un escuadrón de magos de combate aéreo bajo un fría e intensa lluvia, que no dejaba de caer, eso había sido cosa de sus superiores. Por supuesto, al principio había levantado un pequeño campo mágico para protegerse del aguacero, pero según avanzaban las horas y su atención y esfuerzo se centraban en otras cosas, se había olvidado del campo y del agua, que poco a poco fue calando sus ropas. Cuando terminó la sesión de entrenamiento a última hora de la tarde, chorreaba por los cuatro costados. Al día siguiente amaneció con treinta y nueve de fiebre, tos, dolor de garganta y cabeza y sin fuerzas para levantarse de la cama. Y con la perspectiva de unos días miserables por delante… O quizá no tanto.

**Consecuencia: Que cierta Enforcer se tome unos días libres para cuidar de ti.**

—Nanoha… —llamó suavemente la voz de Fate al entrar al cuarto— ¿cómo estás?

—Mmm… podría estar mejor —dijo en tono lastimero y congestionado.

—Eso te enseñará que hasta la As de Ases necesita guarecerse de la lluvia —bromeó Fate sentándose frente a ella y dándole un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

—Mou…, se supone que tienes que mimarme, no echarme la bronca… —dijo tras tomarse la medicina.

—Alguna de las dos tiene que preocuparse por tu salud.

—Yo me _preocupo_ por mi salud —masculló Nanoha.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Mou, Fate-chan…

—Está bien, está bien… —sonrió cálidamente y, acomodándose a su lado, dejó que Nanoha descansará la cabeza sobre su regazo, mientras ella pasaba los dedos por su pelo—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí… —suspiró, pensando que no le importaba mucho pasarse tres o cuatro días en cama si tenía a Fate para cuidar de ella.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** En serio, mojarse en invierno con la lluvia es muy muy malo x_D, sobre todo dos días seguidos ¬¬ (y yo no tengo Fate que me cuide x_D).


	72. Nueva

**Nueva**

En algún lugar de un campo de entrenamiento de la TASB.

-Fate...

-¿Mm?

-¿Por qué el cambio? -inquirió Nanoha mientras observaba el nuevo diseño de la barrier jacket de la rubia.

-Bueno..., creo que esta forma me da un aspecto más serio y se parece más al uniforme de Enforcer. ¿No te gusta?

-No es que no me guste, es que... de repente llevas mucha tela encima.

-¡...! -Por un momento Fate se quedó sin palabras- Nanoha...

-Nyahaha, lo siento -se disculpó la pelirroja ruborizándose un poco-, no quería decir exactamente eso.

-Ya, pero si no te...

-No, no -se apresuró Nanoha-, me gusta cómo te queda, en serio y tienes razón, te da un aspecto más serio... e imponente -terminó asintiendo para sí.

-Gra... gracias. -Ahora fue el turno de Fate para sonrojarse.

-Sólo, ¿por qué una capa blanca?

Fate vaciló unos segundos y finalmente respondió en un quedo murmullo.

-P... porque quería llevar tus colores también...

-¡Auuu, Fate-chan! -exclamó Nanoha y la abrazó fuertemente, al tiempo que la rubia sentía cómo le ardían hasta las puntas de las orejas.

-Me alegro de que te guste -dijo Fate minutos después más calmada, mientras caminaban de vuelta al cuartel donde estaban pasando unas semanas de prácticas y entrenamientos intensivos tras el periodo de exámenes en la Tierra, que las había mantenido alejadas de sus deberes con la Administración.

-Ajá, no tenía ni idea de que quisieses cambiar el diseño, pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Fate-chan? -Nanoha se giró para mirarla con una expresión traviesa en el rostro y siguió caminando de espaldas-, la verdad es que tu nueva barrier jacket, con la capa y todo, te hace parecer un caballero de brillante armadura.

La instructora no pudo contener las suaves carcajadas al ver la cara de estupefacción de Fate; sin embargo, esta vez la Enforcer se recuperó rápido y "devolvió el golpe".

-Entonces eso me convierte en tu devoto caballero, mi señora. -Y sin dar tiempo a Nanoha a replicar, la cogió de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, hasta que ambas rompieron a reír sonoramente.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Una pequeña explicación de por qué cambiaría Fate su barrier jacket xD, que la verdad, yo me pregunto por qué cambiaría la capa negra por una blanca (y no me vale eso de porque los malos llevan capas negras xD).

En fin, que sigo viva, aunque muy liada, entre trabajo, carnet de conducir y otras movidas que estoy preparando para esta semana santa, apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir un ratillo, pero tanto los drabbles como "La Espada del Día…" siguen adelante (aunque más lentamente, me temo, de lo que me gustaría V_V).


	73. Despedidas

**Despedidas**

Cuando se despertó aún era noche cerrada, pero a sus oídos llegó el sonido de voces susurrando; lejos de asustarse, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, se asomó al pasillo, de la planta baja provenía una tenue claridad que le hizo pensar en la luz de la cocina. Sin dudarlo, decidió bajar, esta vez no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad.

Descendió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, las voces se hicieron más audibles, pudiendo captar algunas frases sueltas mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

—… y ¿tendrás cuidado?

—Siempre lo tengo…

—… misión difícil…

—Puede… pero… más que otras… estaré al mando una vez en tierra…

—¿Mamá? —preguntó al entrar en la cocina frotándose los ojos; las dos mujeres que había allí se volvieron hacia ella nada más oírla.

—Vivio, deberías estar durmiendo —le dijo Nanoha.

—¿Te hemos despertado? —le preguntó Fate dejando su taza de café sobre la encimera.

Vivio sacudió la cabeza y alargó las manos hacia su madre rubia, que no tardó ni dos segundos en ir junto a ella y tomarla en sus brazos.

—Quería despedirme de Fate-mama —dijo abrazándose al cuello de la Enforcer, quien vestía ya su negro uniforme.

—Pero si ya nos despedimos anoche, cuando te llevé a la cama —sonrió Fate mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Pero nunca veo a Fate-mama irse, cuando me levantó ya no está.

—Eso es porque Fate-mama se va muy temprano, cielo —le explicó Nanoha.

—Anda, vamos a la cama, ¿si? —dijo Fate, pero Vivio negó girando la cabeza y abrazándose con más fuerza a ella—. ¿No?

—Quiero despedirme de Fate-mama cuando se vaya.

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

—Está bien, entonces voy a terminarme mi desayuno —le dijo Fate guiñándole un ojo y sentándola sobre la encimera.

Vivio observó a su madre dar cuenta de lo que le quedaba de café y las tostadas que seguramente Nanoha le había preparado; sus madres no hablaron mucho entre ellas, seguramente para no preocuparla con "cosas de mayores", como ellas solían llamarlas, pero Vivio era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que Fate se iba a una misión complicada, le bastaba con ver la expresión preocupada en la cara de Nanoha y la sonrisa tranquilizadora que Fate les dedicaba a ambas.

Finalmente, ya en el recibidor, Fate se arrodilló frente a Vivio y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Se una buena niña y pórtate bien y haz caso de lo que te diga Nanoha-mama, ¿de acuerdo?

—Um —asintió—. Fate-mama, te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Yo también, cielo —Fate se separó de ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Después, Vivio observó cómo sus madres se despedían y le pareció que por un momento ninguna de las dos quería soltarse del abrazo de la otra; Nanoha volvió a pedirle a Fate que tuviera cuidado y que las llamara siempre que pudiera; Fate prometió hacerlo y con una última mirada y un leve gesto de la mano, salió de casa.

—Ne, ¿Nanoha-mama? —llamó Vivio cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo lo que queda de noche?

Nanoha sonrió y tomándola en brazos asintió.

—Claro que sí —le dijo y se dirigieron al dormitorio.

Las despedidas, pensó Vivio mientras se abrazaba a su madre, eran siempre tristes, daba igual hacerlas antes o en el momento de la partida. Y ella ya echaba de menos a su Fate-mama.


	74. De compras

**De compras**

—Y… ya estamos de vuelta en el salón —dijo la mujer con aquella sonrisa de vendedora profesional que no había abandonado su rostro en todo el tiempo—. ¿Qué les parece? Es la casa ideal para una familia.

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada y la rubia se volvió hacia la agente de la inmobiliaria.

—¿Nos deja un momento, por favor?

—Claro, les esperaré fuera y tómense el tiempo que quieran, una casa como esta no se ve todos los días.

Dicho aquello, la mujer abandonó el salón dejándolas a solas.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Fate a Nanoha; aquella era la quinta casa en venta que veían desde que habían decidido comprar una entre ambas para mudarse allí con Vivio una vez la Unidad 6 fuera disuelta. A Fate le gustaba, era grande, luminosa, con un jardín hermoso y el vecindario parecía un lugar agradable, en la periferia residencial de la capital, pero bien comunicado.

—Mmm… —Nanoha echó una mirada alrededor—, ¿no es demasiado grande sólo para nosotras tres?

—A mí me parece bien el tamaño, además, nunca se sabe, siempre podrían añadirse nuevos miembros a la familia —le guiñó un ojo.

—Fate-chan, ¿me estás proponiendo algo? —sonrió la pelirroja.

—No, sólo digo que nunca se sabe. Y, además, podríamos invitar a todos nuestros amigos sin muchos problemas de espacio.

—Um… visto así. La verdad es que me gusta mucho, la disposición, la luz, la zona, parece que hay muchos niños en el barrio, Vivio tendría amigos con los que jugar. Me gusta de verdad.

Fate lo había sabido al poco de entrar en la casa, los ojos de Nanoha se habían iluminado y cuanto más veían de ella, más convencida parecía la Instructora de que aquella era la casa ideal que venían buscando. Por lo menos, no le había sacado tropecientos defectos como a las otras; estaba claro que lo que la pelirroja tenía en mente debía ser algo como aquello.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió.

—Mmm, no sé, ¿crees que podemos permitírnosla? De todas las que hemos visto, es la más cara.

—Nanoha, cariño —suspiró Fate acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda—, llevamos trabajando para la TSAB desde los nueve años, hemos vivido en cuarteles o pisos de alquiler desde que nos mudamos a Mid-Childa; yo diría que con todo el dinero que hemos ahorrado desde entonces sí, nos la podemos permitir.

—Nyahaha —rió la pelirroja, apoyándose contra su pecho—, tienes razón, a veces se me olvida ese pequeño detalle.

—Así que ¿nos la quedamos?

—Nos la quedamos.

Celebraron su decisión con un largo beso antes de informar a la agente de la inmobiliaria. Cuando subieron al coche para volver a la base, tras concertar una cita con la vendedora en su agencia para firmar los papeles y hacer los demás trámites, Fate echó un último vistazo a la que de ahora en adelante sería su nueva casa, una amplía sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginarse su vida allí con Nanoha y Vivio.

—¿Y esa sonrisa, Fate-chan?

—Estaba pensando en que ahora realmente viviremos como una familia de verdad.

—Fue lo que prometimos.

—Sí.

Y poniendo de nuevo su atención en la carretera, Fate no pudo más que seguir sonriendo.


	75. Actos y Consecuencias IV

**Actos y Consecuencias IV**

**Acto: Ir a buscar a tu hija al colegio**

—Eh, Vivio, ¿hoy no te vuelves a casa en el autobús? —Preguntó uno de sus compañeros de clase a la pequeña Takamachi.

—No, Fate-mama viene a buscarme —contestó sonriente; normalmente ninguna de sus madres podía ir a buscarla a la escuela, ya que ambas estaban trabajando a la hora en que ella solía salir, más aún Fate, que pasaba largas temporadas en misiones fuera del planeta.

Según se acercaban a la puerta principal del colegio, pudieron ver como grupos de alumnos más mayores se agolpaban junto a ella, murmurando excitados entre ellos. Varios chicos y chicas pasaron casi corriendo a su lado y una de las amigas de Vivio paró a uno para preguntarle qué ocurría.

—¿No os habéis enterado? Dicen que afuera hay alguien importante del Bureau —contestó sin apenas detenerse.

Llegando ya a la puerta, pudieron captar algunos comentarios sueltos de la gente que se apelotonaba allí.

—Has visto, lleva el uniforme negro de los Enforcers…

—A lo mejor ha venido a investigar algo a la Academia…

—¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que hay algún criminal oculto aquí…?

—¿Y has visto el coche que tiene? Eso sí que es una máquina…

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Yo sé quién es! Mi padre sirve en la Flota y le he oído hablar de ella…

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, es la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, una de las As de Ases…

—¿De verdad?

—Uo, no me lo puedo creer…

—¿Estás seguro…?

Por supuesto, Vivio apenas prestó atención a tales comentarios, en cuanto vio la larga melena rubia de su madre, toda su atención se centró en ella, a fin de cuentas, llevaba casi un mes entero sin verla, desde que se había marchado a su última misión. Así que despidiéndose rápidamente de sus compañeros de clase, salió corriendo y gritando hacia ella.

—¡Fate-mama!

La famosa Enforcer de la TSAB sonrió al oír a su hija y la saludó con la mano; los estudiantes reunidos junto a la puerta enmudecieron unos segundos bastante sorprendidos.

**Consecuencia: Puede elevar aún más su fama entre sus compañeros**

—¿Es… es en serio? —articuló finalmente uno de ellos, mientras Vivio se subía al coche de su madre.

—¿Es la madre de esa niña?

—Espera, ¿esa no era Vivio Takamachi, la hija de la Capitana Nanoha Takamachi?

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—¿Es que no lo sabíais? —preguntó ufana una de las amigas y compañeras de clase de Vivio.

—¿Saber el qué?

—Que Vivio se apellida Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown.

A partir de aquel día, la fama de Vivio creció un poco más, porque, aunque ella jamás presumiría de ello, ser hija de dos de las Ases de la TSAB no era algo que se viera todos los días.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Este "Actos y Consecuencias" me ha quedado un poco largo xD


	76. Redacción

**Redacción**

Era el segundo trimestre de clases para Vivio en la Academia Mágica St. Hilde, la pequeña Takamachi volvía a casa pensando en la tarea que su profesora les había encargado hacer para después del fin de semana; sonrió, no era nada complicado y estaba segura de que a sus madres no les importaría ayudarla.

—Entonces, ¿tienes que escribir una redacción de cómo nos conocimos Nanoha-mama y yo? —le preguntó Fate mientras cenaban.

—Sí —sonrió Vivio.

—Mmm…, ¿nunca te lo hemos contado? —inquirió Nanoha frotándose la barbilla pensativa.

Vivio sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues cuando acabemos de cenar, nos ponemos con ello, ¿quieres?

—Vale, Fate-mama.

"Un día, cuando Nanoha-mama tenía nueve años, estaba buscando unas cosas llamadas Jewel Seeds, y se encontró con Fate-mama, que también tenía nueve años y estaba buscando esas cosas; al principio Fate-mama no quiso ser amiga de Nanoha-mama y lucharon usando su magia, para ver quién de ellas se quedaba con las Jewel Seeds. La primera vez ganó Fate-mama, porque sabía más de magia que Nanoha-mama, que acababa de descubrir que era una maga, porque en su mundo los magos no son muy normales. Aunque perdió, Nanoha-mama no se rindió, porque quería hacerse amiga de Fate-mama, porque le parecía que Fate-mama estaba muy triste. Así que volvieron a luchar, y hubo muchas explosiones y rayos, hasta que esta vez ganó Nanoha-mama, porque ya sabía algo más de magia.

"Después, las dos lucharon juntas para que no ocurriera una cosa muy mala en el Mar Dimensional. Y cuando todo acabó, Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama se hicieron amigas, y aunque pasaron un tiempo sin poder verse, al final, Fate-mama volvió a encontrarse con Nanoha-mama y desde entonces han estado juntas".

—Y así es cómo se conocieron mis madres —terminó de leer Vivio su redacción.

—Mm, Vivio —le llamó la profesora mientras ella volvía a su asiento.

—¿Si?

—¿De verdad les preguntaste a tus madres para escribir la redacción?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro? —No es que la profesora pusiera en duda la palabra de la niña, pero aquella historia sonaba un poco fantasiosa.

—Sí, fue lo que me contaron.

Bueno, pensó la profesora, quizá Vivio le había puesto algo de imaginación a la historia que le habían contado sus madres.

Ese mismo día por la noche.

—¿Qué tal ha ido lo de la redacción? —le preguntó Nanoha a Vivio mientras recogían los platos de la cena.

—Mmm, la profesora me ha puesto una nota al final.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Me dejas verla? —le pidió Fate.

Vivio asintió, fue a buscar la redacción y la trajo de vuelta para pasársela a su madre. Fate leyó la nota que la profesora había escrito al final de la hoja.

—"Vivio demuestra tener una gran imaginación, lo que no es en sí un problema, pero debe intentar ajustarse más a lo que se pide en clase".

Fate y Nanoha intercambiaron una mirada y se volvieron hacia su hija.

—¿Te inventaste algo?

—No —sacudió la cabeza la pequeña.

Ambas madres echaron un vistazo rápido a la redacción, se volvieron a mirar entre ellas y dejaron escapar sendos largos suspiros.

—Parece que todavía sigue sonando un poco increíble —comentó Nanoha.

—Quizá deberíamos contar una versión más normal —sugirió Fate.

—¿Como qué?

—No sé…, que nos conocimos en un parque jugando o en el instituto o…

—Pero es tan aburrido y _normal_… A mí me gusta más la historia de verdad, además, no está bien contar mentiras, ¿verdad, Vivio?

—Um.

—¿Sabéis qué? —dijo Fate—, que tenéis razón —y las envolvió a ambas en un gran abrazo—, a mí también me gusta más así. Y para premiar a Vivio por un trabajo bien hecho, ¿quién quiere helado de postre?

—¡Yo! —Contestaron madre e hija al unísono y la noche continuó entre risas y helado de chocolate.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** ¿A quién no le han pedido en el colegio escribir la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres? Yo hasta tuve que hacerla con dibujitos xD. Pero pongámonos en el lugar de la profesora, hay que reconocer que costaría creerse la historia de verdad xD

Gracias por vuestras reviews ^^ y tendré que aprovechar ahora que las musas parecen estar de regreso ;)


	77. Salvaje

**Salvaje**

Había gente que todavía se preguntaba por qué a Nanoha le llamaban el _Demonio Blanco_, Fate no era una de esas personas; principalmente porque, aunque hacía ya muchos años de ello, ella había "sufrido" la fuerza de Nanoha y sus devastadores ataques, y además, había luchado mano a mano con ella innumerables veces. Pero había otra faceta por la que la Enforcer le otorgaba en secreto aquel título a la Instructora (y que nunca se atrevería a reconocer delante de ella… ni de nadie). Y es que Fate sufría el "acoso" y "ataque" de este _demonio_ _salvaje_ siempre que volvía de alguna misión demasiado prolongada; daba igual lo cansada que pudiera estar, sólo le salvaban de aquella _furia blanca_ las heridas que veces se traía de recuerdo. Mas aquella noche no era una de esas ocasiones; regresaba a casa después de pasar cinco meses en el espacio y el _Demonio Blanco_, en un alarde de velocidad que logró sorprenderla, la había atrapado contra la puerta de su casa y pasado a devorarle la boca, el cuello y todo centímetro de piel que iba dejando expuesta.

—¿Y Vi… Vivio? —logró preguntar entre besos voraces.

—Hoy pasa la noche en casa de una de sus amigas del colegio.

—¿Ni… —jadeó al sentir un ligero mordisco en el cuello— … siquiera me vas a dejar darme una ducha…?

—No.

Las manos de Nanoha (y también sus labios y lengua) estaban demostrando ser excesivamente hábiles y nada considerados en quitarle (casi arrancarle) la ropa y Fate apenas podía separar su espalda de la puerta. Y una rodilla audaz se había colado entre sus piernas.

—¿No? Pero acabó de… ¡ah! —está vez no pudo reprimir un gemido al notar los dedos de Nanoha colarse bajo su sujetador, la chaqueta y camisa del uniforme hacía unos minutos que habían caído al suelo—. Acabo de llegar de viaje…

—Fate-chan —se paró un momento para mirarla con algo muy cercano a la exasperación brillando en sus ojos azules—, aún puedo oler el jabón en tu piel, ¿no pensarás que me voy a creer que no te has duchado antes de abandonar la nave, verdad? —Y volvió a sumergir su rostro en su pecho.

—Va… vale… Mmm… —a la rubia ya empezaba a costarle trabajo centrar su mente y sus manos habían cobrado vida propia y se habían perdido bajo la camisa que Nanoha llevaba puesta—… Pero… ¿podríamos… ahm… seguir en el… mmm… en el cuarto…?

—Me parece que no —contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa entre lo lujurioso y lo salvaje que hizo estremecer a Fate de… bueno, de muchas cosas.

Hay que decir que intentaron llegar a su habitación, aunque fueron haciendo escalas en el salón, en las escaleras, en el pasillo…, hasta que finalmente terminaron sobre la cama, para alivio del agotado cuerpo de Fate, que casi gimió de placer al sentir el colchón bajo su espalda… Aunque probablemente sí gimió, pero no sólo por eso.

El _Demonio Blanco_ la tuvo prisionera de sus deseos y pasiones (y de los suyos propios, para qué negarlo) hasta bien entrada la madrugada y mientras el sueño la vencía finalmente, pensó que, ciertamente, aquella hermosa pelirroja que se dormía usándola como almohada se merecía aquel apodo, aunque sólo ella conociera su faceta más salvaje.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Esta claro que la abstinencia es mala xD y las misiones largas también xD.

Y qué memoria que tenéis algunos xD, pero no me he olvidado de Kei-chan y su historia ;), aunque será un ffic a parte de estos drabbles (he comenzado a trabajar en él, pero todavía le falta un poco para que vea la luz, en parte, porque antes quiero actualizar "La Espada del Día y La Espada de la Noche").

Gracias por vuestras última reviews ^^


	78. Actos y Consecuencias V

**Actos y Consecuencias V**

**Acto: Creer que vas a estar sola en casa toda la tarde e invitar a tu novia para "estudiar"… **

Nanoha iba a estar sola en casa toda la tarde y, seguramente, parte de la noche, o eso era lo que recordaba que su madre le había dicho el día anterior, mientras terminaba uno de sus trabajos para clase; el recuerdo era difuso, pero estaba segura de que le había dicho eso. Así que decidió llamar a Fate para que viniera a hacerle compañía y así estudiar juntas para sus próximos exámenes, aunque últimamente, cuando estaban a solas las dos, estudiar era quizá lo que menos hacían, la primavera y las hormonas adolescentes alteradas no ayudaban mucho a concentrarse cuando se encontraban a centímetros de distancia.

Aquella tarde no fue muy distinto, cuando Fate llegó a su casa apenas les dedicaron media hora a los libros antes de pasar a _cosas _más interesantes, que incluían un sofá y menos ropa encima. De alguna forma, acabaron rodando hasta el suelo, donde prosiguieron con su _entretenida actividad_ hasta que un sonoro:

—¡Takamachi Nanoha, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

Las congeló en el sitio. "Pilladas", pensó Nanoha mientras ambas levantaban la vista hacia unos señores Takamachi con cara de pocos amigos. Pilladas otra vez por alguno de sus padres, sólo que en esta ocasión Fate y ella estaban medio desnudas de cintura para arriba, de hecho, las manos de la rubia se habían detenido justo cuando intentaban abrir el cierre de su sujetador.

—Vestiros —fue lo único que dijo su madre.

—O… otoo-san… okaa-san… est…

—Vestiros. Ya —repitió Momoko secamente—. Y luego esperadnos aquí.

Los padres de Nanoha salieron del salón dejando a un par de jóvenes avergonzadas, sonrojadas y preocupadas por lo que iba a venir a continuación

**Consecuencia: Tener "esa" conversación con tus padres después **

Aunque en realidad no fue tan malo; una vez la ropa en su lugar y habiendo pasado unos largos diez minutos, Shiro y Momoko volvieron al salón, se sentaron frente a ellas y mantuvieron una larga y, para Nanoha y Fate, embarazosa conversación sobre relaciones, sexo y responsabilidades. Parecía que los señores Takamachi habían decidido tomarse aquello con tranquilidad y filosofía, conscientes quizá de que gritar a los hijos y enfadarse no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Claro que no es como si alguna de vosotras fuese un chico, entonces nos preocuparíamos más por las consecuencias —comentaba Shiro—, pero hay momentos y sitios para hacer _este_ tipo de cosas, y el salón de nuestra casa en medio de la tarde no lo son. Además —se dirigió a una Fate que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos—, la próxima vez que te pille haciendo _eso_ con mi pequeña, te perseguiré con una de las espadas del dojo.

—¡O… Otoo-san! —exclamó Nanoha alarmada, Fate parecía demasiado ocupada recuperándose del shock—. No pue… No hablas en serio…

—¿No? —inquirió Shiro cruzándose de brazos.

Y cuando Fate estaba a punto de arrodillarse ante el padre de su novia para pedirle perdón y jurar que nunca más haría algo parecido hasta que fuesen mayores de edad (y vivieran a miles de kilómetros de la Tierra, pensó para sí), Shiro y Momoko rompieron a reír en sonoras carcajadas. Nanoha y Fate se miraron desconcertadas.

—Por supuesto que no habla en serio, hija —dijo su madre cuando las risas cesaron—. Nosotros también hemos sido jóvenes, así que sabemos que a veces es… difícil resistirse. Pero ningún padre quiere ver a sus hijos haciendo estas cosas.

—Tampoco pensar en ello —añadió Shiro.

—Así que la próxima vez, estad seguras de que vais estar solas el tiempo suficiente —remató Momoko.

Nanoha y Fate sólo pudieron asentir, conscientes de que acababan de vivir el momento más vergonzoso de toda su vida.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Nota de la Autora:** No iba a hacer un drama de esto xD, pero hubiese sido divertido ver a Fate corriendo delante de un Shiro armado con una espada de madera xD (ya veis, yo en mi línea de padres comprensivos xD).

Gracias por las reviews que vais dejando ^_^


	79. Gracias a ti

**Gracias a ti**

Nanoha y Fate volvieron a su habitación después de la reunión que los oficiales de la Unidad 6 habían mantenido aquella noche, tras el regreso de la Enforcer del Cuartel General y en la que les había puesto al corriente de las averiguaciones que ella y Shari habían hecho sobre las máquinas autónomas y el criminal que se encontraba seguramente tras todo aquello.

La puerta se cerró con un ligero siseo; Nanoha observó a Fate dirigirse hacia la cama para cambiarse de ropa; la rubia había permanecido en silencio desde que abandonaran la reunión y tampoco había hablado mucho durante la cena, pero a la Instructora no le hacía falta que dijera nada para saber qué era lo que en aquel momento se pasaba por su mente; Sclagietti, las Jewel Seeds y Proyecto F. Aquello debía haber traído amargos y tristes recuerdos a Fate.

—Esto debe ser duro para ti —dijo Nanoha yendo a su lado; la rubia parecía moverse en piloto automático, la mirada ausente, era como si no la hubiera escuchado—. ¿Fate-chan?.

—¿Eh? —la miró.

—Digo que…

—Estoy bien, Nanoha —la cortó sonriendo tranquilizadora—, de verdad.

—Conmigo no tienes que disimular… Yo también estuve allí hace diez años y sé lo que todo esto significa para ti.

—Entonces sabes lo realmente importante que es para mí detener por fin a Sclagietti, es normal que me obsesione un poco ahora que parece que eso está más cerca de ocurrir. Llevo años siguiéndole la pista.

—Lo sé, pero no es eso a lo que me refería. Fate-chan, el Proyecto F y las Jewel Seeds... también sé cómo te afectan —tomó sus manos en las suyas y las estrechó—. No quiero que te obsesiones con ello también.

Fate sonrió tiernamente ante la preocupación de Nanoha y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Era cierto que la implicación de las Jewel Seeds podía reabrirle viejas heridas, pero también lo era que la captura de Sclagietti se había convertido en una especie de cruzada personal y que esta vez no iba a dejar que se le escapara.

—Esa parte de mi pasado ya quedó atrás —le dijo—, gracias a ti pude superar todo el dolor y la tristeza de aquellos días —la besó suavemente—. Gracias a ti sólo son recuerdos. Y ahora sólo quiero capturar a Sclagietti y hacerle pagar por todos sus crímenes.

—Fate-chan, ¿estás segura de que esto no te hará daño? —Por mucho que la rubia le dijera, Nanoha podía ver cierta sombra oscureciendo el fondo de su mirada.

—Lo estoy, porque sé que tú vas a estar mi lado y que no dejarás que me desespere.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó Nanoha, envolviéndola en un estrecho abrazo.

Fate sonrió y cerrando los ojos, se dejó acunar por aquel abrazo; "gracias a ti he podido dejar atrás muchos fantasmas, gracias a ti he aprendido a vivir con ese triste pasado sin dejar que me afecte. Gracias a ti, Nanoha, soy quien soy".

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Este pequeño drabble iría al final del capítulo 6 de _StrikerS_, donde Fate y Shari descubren la presencia de las Jewel Seeds en las máquinas autónomas.


	80. De coches y sofás

**De coches y sofás**

—Sabes, estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos comprarnos un coche nuevo —comentó Nanoha mientras entraba en el salón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa al mío? —inquirió Fate levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

La pelirroja apenas pudo contener la risa al oír el tono alarmado de Fate, siempre era igual cuando alguien mentaba su amado deportivo negro sin alabarlo o decir lo impresionante que era. Lo del coche era un tema sensible para la Enforcer.

—Nada, ¿pero crees que es apropiado llevar a Vivio en un deportivo a la escuela? Eso por no mencionar que sólo tiene dos asientos, así que es imposible que viajemos las tres juntas en él.

—Mmm… —Fate frunció el ceño reflexiva—, tienes razón, pero no quiero deshacerme de mi coche… —le faltó nada para poner ojillos de cachorrillo.

—¿Y quién ha dicho nada de deshacernos de él? Sólo decía que nos hace falta un coche más familiar —sonrió Nanoha sentándose en el sofá y subiendo sus piernas sobre las da Fate—. Podemos tener los dos.

—Ah… —suspiró la rubia aliviada—. Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa.

—De verdad, Fate-chan… —rió Nanoha.

—¿Qué?

—Lo tuyo con tu coche es increíble, sino fuera porque es una máquina, podría sentirme hasta celosa —bromeó.

—Mou… Cuando lo pones así suena raro, pero me costó mucho ahorrar el dinero para poder comprarlo… Eso por no mencionar las discusiones con mi madre cuando se enteró de que mi primer coche iba a ser un deportivo.

—Es normal que no le gustara, sólo hacía un año que te habías sacado el carnet de conducir aquí en Mid-Childa. A mí también me preocupaba un poco, ¿sabes?

—Pues no sé por qué, si conduzco perfectamente —dijo haciendo un mohín.

Nanoha fue a contestar, pero decidió ahorrarse el comentario, Fate era realmente susceptible en cuanto a su coche y su manera de conducción, que no es que fuera mala, pero tendía a correr bastante; siendo sinceros, su posición como Enforcer le había ahorrado unas cuantas multas por exceso de velocidad.

—De todas formas, ¿cómo acabaste convenciendo a Lindy de que podías comprarte el deportivo?

—Le dije que era ideal para mi trabajo, que podría perseguir a los malos con él.

—¿Y se lo creyó?

—No —rió Fate—, pero como tampoco me hacía falta su permiso, acabé comprándolo igual… Estuvo sin hablarme una semana.

—Ah, así que fue por eso.

—En fin, ¿qué modelo tenías en mente?

—Mmm… aún no le he pensado tanto —se acercó todo lo que pudo a la rubia y pasó una mano acariciante tras su cuello—, pero podemos seguir hablándolo otro día, no es que corra prisa. Ahora se me ocurre hacer algo mejor que hablar de coches. —Añadió en tono pícaro y sugerente.

Entonces le quitó el libro a Fate de las manos y besándola en los labios, fue triando de la rubia hacia ella, hasta que acabaron tumbadas sobre el sofá.

—Vivio podría venir… —murmuró Fate entre besos.

—Vivio hace un rato que está durmiendo… Pero… —beso—… cuando quieras… —nuevo beso—… podemos seguir con esto en la habitación…

—Enseguida —contestó contra su cuello—. Aunque… —se irguió para mirarla un momento—, no creas que con esto lograrás que compremos el coche que tú quieras.

Nanoha se quedó mirando la sonrisa traviesa de la rubia un momento sin saber qué responderle.

—Mou… ¡Fate-chan! No te cargues así la atmósfera.

—Jaja, lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó mientras Nanoha le daba suaves golpes en el hombro—. Entonces, ¿subimos a la habitación?

—Mmm, sí, aunque no te lo mereces…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **La verdad es que nunca he tenido claro si el coche de Fate tiene dos o cuatro plazas xD, no se ve muy bien en el anime :P, pero como es un deportivo, pues supongo que es un dos plazas, así que como a todas las mamás y papás, le toca comprarse un coche familiar ahora que tiene familia propia xD


	81. Next Go Round

**Nota previa: **Un drabble un tanto especial xD, incluye canción, así que si queréis ponérosla de fondo cuando lleguéis a ella (recomendable), aquí está el link (recordad quitadle los espacios): http: / / www. youtube. Com / watch ?v= oj Um DQ FX_ Fc

* * *

**Next Go Round**

Era sábado por la tarde, después de unas semanas agotadoras de estudiar para los exámenes y entregar trabajos, más alguna llamada de emergencia de la TSAB y una misión un tanto larga para cierta Enforcer, las tres Ases habían decidido junto a Arisa y Suzuka salir a celebrar su recién adquirida libertad (vacaciones más permisos varios acumulados) yendo a cenar y después lo que se terciara, que había acabado siendo un karaoke escogido por unas entusiastas Hayate y Arisa.

—Nos vendrá bien berrear para desestresarnos —había dicho la castaña para terminar de convencer al resto de sus amigas.

Así que allí estaban las cinco, en una sala dejándose las voces a salvo de miradas ajenas que les hicieran sentirse ridículas. Varios vasos vacíos poblaban la mesa, nada de alcohol, puesto que eran menores, pero sí una sobredosis de azúcar y cafeína; el micrófono había ya dado varias vueltas, aunque Fate todavía no se había animado a cantar nada, la verdad es que aun entre sus amigas le daba cierta vergüenza hacerlo, y eso que Nanoha le había dicho cientos de veces que tenía una hermosa voz; pero estaba claro que más tarde o más temprano iban a ponerle el micro en la mano y obligarla a "salir al escenario", así que lo mejor era hacerlo antes voluntariamente; echó un vistazo al extenso catálogo de canciones, pero no sabía por cuál decidirse.

—¿Por qué no escoges una que le puedas dedicar a Nanoha? —le sugirió Hayate mientras Arisa destrozaba una canción tradicional—. Estas últimas semanas apenas os habéis visto, así que sería una especie de regalo.

—Mmm…

No era mala idea, aunque si le daba reparo cantar cualquier tema, una canción de amor dedicada a su novia delante de sus amigas era como cien veces peor y todos los títulos que veía se le antojaban demasiado empalagosos.

—No sé…

—Deja que yo elija por ti —ofreció la castaña.

Fate vaciló, no muy segura de que eso fuese una buena idea, conociendo como conocía a Hayate podría elegir la canción más cursi sólo para reírse a su costa.

—Seré buena, palabra —aseveró Hayate.

Aún reluctante, la rubia aceptó, porque ella seguía perdida entre tanto título sobre amores eternos, desengaños, personas especiales y un largo etcétera, así que asintió y dejó que la castaña escogiese por ella. Hayate buscó rápidamente entre el catálogo, eligió un tema sin vacilar y alzó el pulgar hacia Fate para hacerle saber que la canción elegida ya estaba introducida para el siguiente turno.

Una vez Arisa terminó de machacar sus oídos, Fate se levantó algo temblorosa y tomó el micrófono de manos de la otra rubia.

—Mmm…, como estos días no hemos podido vernos mucho, te dedicó está canción, Nanoha —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, las mejillas comenzando a arderle y los ojos fijos en los de la pelirroja.

—Aw… Gracias, Fate-chan —le sonrió Nanoha.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Arisa con un evidente tono socarrón.

Pero antes de que Fate pensase siquiera en replicar, la música comenzó a sonar, batería y guitarra eléctrica resonaron por toda la sala y las letras comenzaron a desfilar por la pantalla.

**I wanna do it till the sun comes up**

**Till we're both so good and sweaty we can't stand up**

**I wanna do it till we're both about to drop**

**As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop.**

**I wanna go until the neighbors all complain**

**Cause they heard somebody screaming and they think we're both in pain**

**I wanna go so long your parents think you died**

**There gonna call the cops the CIA and then the FBI**

Al tiempo que Fate iba cantando y siendo consciente de lo que la letra decía, sus mejillas fueron enrojeciendo por momentos, y aunque en algún lugar de su mente estaba pensando seriamente en matar a cierta castaña con un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, decidió seguir adelante; pese a la vergüenza creciente, su voz no vaciló, siguiendo el ritmo y la fuerza de la canción sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de Nanoha, que la miraba casi como si no pudiese creerse que le estuviera cantando aquello.

**Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down**

**Hold on here we go**

**Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out**

**Round and round we go**

**Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down**

**Up and down we go**

**Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round**

**Round and round we go**

Cuando entró en el estribillo decidió echarle algo más de valor y comenzó a moverse siguiendo los golpes de la batería y la cadencia de la guitarra; era muy consciente de las miradas de sus tres amigas en su espalda, pero apenas se atrevía a volverse, ahora mismo sólo tenía ojos para Nanoha, cuya cara había empezado también a ruborizarse, más cuando Fate se acercó a ella y siguió cantando a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

**Shut the windows lock the doors unplug the phone**

**For all intents and purposes there ain't no body home**

**Then we can do it till the batteries are gone**

**And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on**

**I wanna cover you with jello in the tub**

**We can roll around for hours without ever coming up**

**I want you naked with your favorite heels on**

**Slap John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn**

Fue desgranando las dos estrofas para su novia, incluso haciendo unos gestos más que sugerentes; las puntas de las orejas le ardían y sabía que ya no podía tener la cara más roja, pero el brillo de deseo que vio aparecer en los ojos azules le dieron el coraje suficiente para seguir y terminar el tema sin errar una sola letra. Afrontó los dos últimos estribillos arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja y cantando prácticamente a pleno pulmón.

**Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down**

**Hold on here we go**

**Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out**

**Round and round we go**

**Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down**

**Up and down we go**

**Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round**

**Round and round we go**

La batería y la guitarra cerraron la canción como la habían empezado y por unos segundos lo único que se oyó fue la respiración entrecortada de Fate, hasta que sus amigas rompieron en un aplauso, vítores y silbidos. Nanoha por su parte, tras recuperarse, se abalanzó sobre la rubia, arrastrándola hasta el suelo, donde empezó a devorarle la boca sin importarle que no estuvieran a solas. Y la verdad es que a Fate, por el momento, tampoco parecía importarle.

—¡Ey, ey! —llamó su atención Hayate—, por lo menos esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Sus tres amigas rieron sonoramente, mientras Nanoha y Fate, las mejillas ardiéndoles de nuevo, se levantaban y volvían a sentarse en el sofá, pasando el micro a una divertida Suzuka. Aunque sentadas pegada la una a la otra, comenzaron a calmarse poco a poco.

—Ne, Fate-chan —susurró la pelirroja en su oído.

—¿Mn?

—¿Esta noche estás sola en casa, verdad?

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y asentir vigorosamente.

—Pues espero que puedas cumplir todo _eso_ que has cantado —le dijo traviesa Nanoha guiñándole un ojo. La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó aún más incluso y volvió a asentir, mientras mentalmente le agradecía a Hayate el haber elegido aquella canción. No había mejor manera de empezar unas vacaciones.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Antes que nada, la canción se titula **"Next Go Round"** y la podréis encontrar en el disco _Dark Horse_ del grupo Nickelback.

Desde que oí y leí la letra de esta canción (cuando estaba buscando canciones para _Tras las líneas enemigas_) había querido escribir algo con ella xD y bueno, hoy de camino al curro, en mis 20 minutos de sopor en el bus se me ha ido ocurriendo la escena entera xD (y quién si no Hayate habría podido elegir esa canción xD).

Y sí, el azúcar y la cafeína en exceso pueden ser tan "malos" como varias copas xD

Como siempre, gracias por vuestras reviews ^^ (aaah, es agradable tener a mis musas de vuelta ^^).


	82. Pequeños placeres

**Pequeños placeres**

—Fate-chan, si seguimos más rato así, nos vamos a dormir.

—Mmm… sólo un poco más.

Nanoha y ella estaban sentadas en el sofá de su casa, la pelirroja envuelta entre sus brazos y piernas, recostada contra su pecho, mientras ella tenía la espalda apoyada en uno de los brazos del sofá, vestidas sólo con las camisas de sus uniformes; era una tranquila tarde de viernes y Fate había regresado aquella misma mañana de su última misión, Nanoha había ido a buscarla al espacio-puerto, aunque la rubia había protestado al enterarse de que había pedido un día de permiso para poder recogerla, la Instructora le había dicho que después de estar seis meses lejos, bien merecía la pena gastar uno de sus días de vacaciones para poder estar a solas las dos antes de que el resto de su familia y amigos apareciesen por su casa para celebrar su vuelta sana y salva; era casi una tradición invitarles a cenar cuando Fate volvía de sus misiones más largas.

—Estamos en modo pegajoso, ¿eh? —bromeó Nanoha, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los brazos de Fate alrededor de su cintura.

—Sólo un poco —le susurró en el oído—, te he echado mucho de menos. —El abrazó se estrechó.

—Yo también a ti… Pero hay una cenar que hacer. Y antes me gustaría darme una ducha y vestirme. No creo que quieras que recibamos a nuestra hija y amigos así —rió.

—No, pero aún queda como una hora para que Vivio vuelva y unas dos horas para que los demás lleguen. Sólo un poco más, Nanoha, porque, ¿sabes? —su voz se tornó un suave y cálido susurro—, una de las cosas que más añoro cuando estoy lejos, es tenerte entre mis brazos, disfrutar del pequeño placer que es estrecharte contra mi cuerpo y sentir tu calor y el latido acelerado de tu corazón cuando te digo estas cosas.

Nanoha se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, desarmada ante aquellas palabras que la rubia casi había suspirado en su oído, sus labios rozándole la oreja.

—Mou… Fate-chan, está bien, podemos estar así un poco más —se rindió definitivamente y dejó que Fate apretara un poco más el brazo, disfrutando ella también de aquel pequeño placer que era estar entre los brazos de la persona amada.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Este drabble me lo inspiró la última imagen del doujin _Naked Feels_, de Tokoharu ^^ (casi se puede decir que podría ser la continuación de la conversación xD).


	83. Actos y Consecuencias VI

**Actos y Consecuencias VI**

**Acto: Tratar de despertar a tu novia con métodos poco tradicionales:**

Nanoha, sentada sobre la cama y casi terminada de vestir, sacudió suavemente el hombro de Fate, que aún dormía tumbada bocabajo.

—Fate-chan, despierta.

—Mmm…

—Vamos, levanta.

—…

Fate se encogió sobre sí misma, refugiándose bajo las mantas, sólo su cabeza era ya visible.

—Venga, prometiste que hoy vendrías a correr con nosotros —insistió Nanoha.

—Es muy pronto —masculló Fate contra la almohada.

—Se lo prometiste a Elio y Caro.

—Sí casi… —bostezó—… no ha terminado de amanecer —volvió la cabeza para el otro lado.

—Fate-chaaan…

Nanoha optó entonces por probar otra estrategia; retiró las mantas hacia atrás y echó a un lado el pelo rubio, despejando el cuello para empezar a sembrar pequeños besos sobre él.

—Mmm… Nanoha —suspiró Fate—, si empiezas a hacer _eso_, seguro que llegamos tarde.

—Diré que ha sido culpa tuya —sonrió la pelirroja contra la suave piel—. Así que, te levantas o… —dejó la frase en el aire de forma sugerente.

Y Fate, en un alarde de rapidez para alguien que se acaba de despertar, se giró sobre sí misma, pasó un brazo tras el cuello de Nanoha y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con evidente deseo en los labios.

—Creo que me quedo con el "o" —dijo separándose de ella lo justo para decir aquello y volver a reclamar su boca, sin darle tiempo siquiera a protestar.

**Consecuencia: Puede hacerte llegar tarde:**

—Mou, Fate-chan, es tu culpa —le recriminaba la Instructora mientras prácticamente corrían por la base hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

—No oí que te quejaras mucho hace un rato en la habitación —le dijo Fate sacándole la lengua.

—Pienso vengarme.

—Lo estaré esperando —sonrió la Enforcer, mientras alcanzaban el campo de entrenamiento, donde ya se desplegaba la realista ilusión de un bosque.

—Llegáis tarde —les recibió Vita con un gruñido.

—Lo sentimos, Vita-chan… Se nos pegaron un poco las sábanas —se excusó Nanoha.

—Ya, seguro —asintió la guardiana, obviamente sin creerse ni una palabra, mientras llamaba a los cuatro reclutas para que se reunieran en su posición.

—En serio —insistió Nanoha.

—Pues la próxima vez que se te peguen, procura que no te dejen marcas en el cuello —dijo Vita como si tal cosa.

—Nanoha-san, Fate-san, ¿os encontráis bien? —les preguntó en aquel momento Subaru.

—¿Eh? Sí, ¿por?

—Porque estáis muy rojas —señaló la joven recluta.

—Oh… Em… —Nanoha vaciló mientras tapaba con la mano su cuello.

—Llegábamos tarde y hemos venido corriendo hasta aquí, estamos un poco acaloradas —salió Fate en su rescate.

—Ah —asintió Subaru.

—Es raro que Nanoha-san llegue tarde al entrenamiento —comentó Caro.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonrió maliciosamente Vita.

—¡Ha… ha sido culpa de Fate-chan! —exclamó la pelirroja—. ¡Venga, sigamos con el entrenamiento! —Dijo antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Los riesgos de despertar a Fate por las mañanas temprano xD


	84. Metáfora

**Metáfora**

Nanoha entró en el salón de su casa y se dirigió hacia Fate, que descansaba en el sofá con un brazo y una pierna vendados, a parte de un par de costillas fisuradas y un corte en una ceja.

—Aquí tienes, para el aburrimiento.

Nanoha dejó caer suavemente sobre el regazo de Fate un libro de tamaño medio y tapas claras, la rubia cogió el libro, leyó el título escrito en japonés y luego miró a su mujer un poco extrañada.

—¿_La Odisea_? —Inquirió.

—Bueno, está bastante entretenido y pensé que mientras estás convaleciente podrías leerlo, a mí me gustó —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Pero eso es porque te encantan todo este tipo de historias que tengan que ver con mitología… Que por cierto, siempre he pensado que es bastante curioso.

—Qué le vamos a hacer, así de extraña soy —le guiñó un ojo y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá—. Además, esta historia me recuerda un poco a nosotras.

Fate alzó las cejas, rememorando la historia que se contaba en aquel libro y que conocía por otras fuentes y preguntándose dónde encontraba Nanoha el parecido.

—Creo que me he perdido.

—Bueno, tú eres como Ulises, el guerrero que ha pasado largo tiempo lejos de su casa en una guerra distante y yo Penélope esperando a que regreses.

—Mmm… Sólo he estado fuera diez meses, no diez años —rió Fate.

—Para mí han sido como años —medio bromeó Nanoha.

—Y ¿desde cuándo Penélope va a buscar a Ulises a dicha guerra? —preguntó más que divertida Fate, recordando cómo Nanoha, entre otros, habían sido movilizados para prestar apoyo a la fuerzas que ya se encontraban desplegada en batalla en aquel planeta lejano, entre las que Fate se contaba.

—No pensarás que me iba a quedar aquí toda preocupada… Además, yo no sé tejer, así que imagina si hubiesen venido un montón de pretendientes a usurpar tu lugar, no habría tenido excusa con la que entretenerlos.

—Hm… cierto, cierto. Pero yo me he perdido toda la parte _divertida_ donde Ulises se entretiene en algunos sitios interesantes de camino a casa.

—¿Y no es más interesante estar de vuelta con tu Penélope? —Nanoha rodeó la cintura de Fate con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Fate sonrió y pasó su brazo sano por encima de los hombros de Nanoha.

—Mucho, mucho más —dijo suavemente y dejó un cálido beso en su cabeza—. Nuestro final de la "_Odisea_" es mucho mejor.

—Aunque —susurró Nanoha con tono pícaro— me habría gustado ver cómo mi Ulises reclamaba lo que era suyo al volver a casa.

—Blandiendo a Bardiche en vez de tensando un arco —rió Fate.

—Sí.

—Y masacrando a todos esos pretendientes.

—Mmm… creo que con dejarlos inconscientes valdría, menos sangre que limpiar después.

Ambas mujeres se miraron unos segundos y rompieron a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Vivio entrando en el salón, había bajado de su cuarto al oír las risas de sus madres.

—Y aquí está nuestro pequeño Telémaco —bromeó Nanoha.

—¿Eh? —Vivio las miró confusa.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Fate, mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentará con ellas—. Es sólo una vieja historia de la Tierra, ¿quieres oírla? —Fate le mostró el libro que aún descansaba sobre su regazo y Vivio asintió, aunque ya fuera algo más mayor, seguía gustándole mucho escuchar la voz de su madre cuando leía para ellas.

Y mientras Fate comenzaba a desgranar aquel antiguo mito, Nanoha pensó que no había nada mejor que estar de vuelta en casa las tres juntas después de haber vivido su propia pequeña odisea.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Es un drabble raro, lo sé xD, pero ha estado dando vueltas por mi mente desde hace unos días, es lo que pasa cuando en el MP4 llevas varias canciones sobre Ulises y su odisea xD, así que tenía que sacarlo y ponerlo por escrito. (Y no, no he leído _La Odisea_, lo intenté en su momento, pero el lenguaje con el que está escrita es tremendamente farragoso y agotador de leer :P, aunque sí que traduje algún pequeño fragmento cuando estudiaba griego en el instituto… Madre mía lo que ha llovido desde entonces xD).

Como siempre, gracias por vuestras reviews ^^ (y a ver si poquito a poquito alcanzó los 100 drabbles xD).


	85. Tú y yo en diez temas

**Nota Previa:** Esto es un pequeño experimento que me he animado a hacer tras verlo en otros fanfics, se trata de un songfic meme, son 10 drabbles de no más de 300 palabras escritos mientras escuchas una canción (tras poner tu reproductor en aleatorio). Es interesante ver lo que sale, a veces tiene que ver con las letras y otras simplemente con la melodía. Pero escribir en los escasos 4-5 minutos por canción ha sido lo más complicado de todo xD.

* * *

**Tú y yo en diez temas**

_**Memories**_** –Within Temptation**

Jamás importaría el tiempo que pasara, ni lo que los años hubieran de traer, para ellas los recuerdos más felices serían siempre aquellos que compartían juntas; sus memorias en común habían comenzado el mismo día en que se conocieron y habían ido creciendo más y más; recuerdos de días felices, de días tristes, de todo lo vivido la una junta a la otra y con aquellos a los que amaban. Recuerdos que siempre guardarían en lo más profundo de sus corazones y que cuando una de las dos faltara, serían la luz que habría de guiarles a través de la pena y el dolor.

_**Wish I Had an Angel**_** – Nightwish**

A Nanoha muchos la llamaban el _Demonio Blanco_ porque era un adversario temible para tener en contra, había ganado aquella fama a lo largo de los años al servicio de la TSAB, no había enemigo que no temblase al verla apuntarle desde el cielo con Raising Heart listo para ser disparado. Sin embargo, para Fate no era así, no desde que todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella, para la rubia la visión de Nanoha volando en el cielo era como ver a un ángel desplegando sus alas, un ángel salvador, como lo había sido para ella tantos años atrás, cuando le tendió su mano aquel fatídico día y la llevó hacia un nuevo comienzo. Su ángel de la guarda de alas rosáceas.

_**Otra Vida**_** – Avalanch**

Fate lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, desde el momento en que empezó a caminar al lado de Nanoha fue consciente de que sin ella a su lado, la vida carecía de sentido, por eso atesoraba cada momento que compartían, por pequeño y efímero que fuera, trataba de grabarlos a fuego en su memoria; risas, lágrimas, abrazos, besos, caricias…, todo, porque sólo tenían una vida y el tiempo siempre corría hacia delante demasiado rápido. Nanoha era toda su felicidad, si ella le faltaba sabría que el vacío que se abriría en su corazón sería infinito y oscuro.

—¿En qué piensas, Fate-chan? —le preguntó Nanoha medio dormida entre sus brazos.

—En que una vida a tu lado no es suficiente —le contestó sonriendo con ternura.

_**This is War **_**– 30 Seconds to Mars**

La guerra formaba parte de sus vidas, eran militares y aunque no siempre tuvieran que ir al frente de batalla, ése era el trabajo que habían elegido. Y Nanoha sabía que Fate, como Enforcer, había sido testigo de las peores atrocidades y barbaridades en sus misiones, aquellas que se la llevaban lejos de su lado; Nanoha había estado allí cuando Fate volvió tras dar muerte por primera vez, estuvo a su lado, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba, y estuvo junto a ella cada vez que Fate sentía que su alma se rompía al regresar de otra guerra en la que la muerte había sido su compañera de baile. Nanoha sabía mejor que nadie lo que Fate sufría siempre que debía convertirse en juez y verdugo, leía a través de sus ojos el dolor y la rabia, la frustración y la impotencia por no poder hacer que las cosas fuesen de otro modo. Pero también sabía que en el fondo, Fate encontraba consuelo en aquellas vidas inocentes que lograba salvar y que luchar por un motivo justo como aquel recomponía los pedazos de su alma.

Las guerras eran horribles, pero habían aprendido a vivir con ello.

_**The Islander**_** – Nightwish**

El destructor interdimensional estaba a punto de entrar en el espacio-puerto de Mid-Childa, Fate regresaba a casa después de pasar en el espacio más de un año, en una de las misiones más largas y complicadas que recordaba haber tenido y mientras la nave se aproximaba a puerto, los nervios y la ansiedad no hacían más que crecer en su interior; tanto tiempo sin ver a su familia, con la que apenas había podido contactar debido a que "viajaban en silencio". ¿Seguirían igual?, ¿la habrían echado tanto de menos como ella a ellas?, seguro que sí, se dijo; y se prometió que no se sentiría como una extraña entre ellas.

Cuando abandonó el destructor y las puertas de salida de la plataforma de amarre se abrieron, todo su mundo pareció volver a brillar al ver a su mujer y su hija correr hacia ella para recibirla con un estrecho y cálido abrazo, que dejaba claro lo mucho que la habían añorado; los largos días y noches de soledad y dudas quedaban por fin atrás, el soldado volvía a casa con los suyos desde los confines del universo una vez más.

_**This is the Life **_**– Andy Macdonald**

Las risas llenaban la estancia, la noche había sido una de esas que acaban convirtiéndose en una de las mejores para la memoria; al principio el plan sólo consistía en ellas dos y una cita tranquila, pero encuentros casuales habían ido añadiendo amigos a la pareja y luego al grupo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salían todos juntos, que no coincidían, que ni a Nanoha ni a Fate les importó no pasar aquella noche a solas, porque estar juntas entre sus amigos era tan bien algo que les gustaba. Una cena, unas copas y al final acabaron en el salón de su casa, donde el alcohol siguió corriendo junto a historias y anécdotas, a las risas y los comentarios pícaros de Hayate y los sonrojos casi continuos de Fate. La vida era buena y les sonría.

_**Siento que no Estás**_** – Saratoga**

Durante todos sus años juntas, Nanoha recordaba con dolor la vez en que una estúpida discusión las había mantenido separadas durante un tiempo que entonces se le había antojado demasiado largo. El motivo de dicha pelea había sido las dudas de Fate respecto a poder seguir manteniendo su relación una vez la Unidad 6 se disolviera; habían pasado un año viviendo juntas, el sueño que desde que se habían convertido en pareja ambas habían deseado cumplir, pero de nuevo tendrían que separarse, volver a sus antiguos puestos y la poca vida en común que podían tener se reduciría a los permisos y vacaciones que Fate tuviera. Habían discutido largas horas, hasta que Nanoha, exasperada por la tozudez de la rubia se había marchado del cuarto. Después de aquello pasaron casi un mes sin hablarse, en parte por cabezonería, en parte para poder enfriar los ánimos.

Al final, volvieron a hablar, esta vez con más calma, puede que por el hecho de haber estado tantos días sin dirigirse la palabra, echándose mutuamente de menos. Nanoha recordaba también las palabras exactas que le había dicho a Fate entonces y que fueron las que terminaron con las últimas dudas de la Enforcer.

"Nunca habrá distancia suficiente entre nosotras para que deje de amarte, eres mi vida, Fate-chan. Sólo mira atrás; si pudimos hacernos amigas estando separadas y mantener nuestra relación antes de formar parte de la Unidad 6, podremos seguir haciéndolo después. Seguiré amándote estés dónde estés y pase el tiempo que pase sin verte".

_**Destiny**_** – Unsun**

Fate sólo tenía nueve años y había perdido prácticamente todo por cuanto había vivido hasta entonces, a su madre y su razón para seguir adelante, verla sonreír una vez más; pero todo había sido falso, ni siquiera sus recuerdos le pertenecían. Tumbada sobre la cama de su habitación a bordo del _Asura_, donde pasaban sus días ellas y Arf esperando su juicio, pensaba en que su destino era demasiado incierto, que no sabía a dónde le dirigirían sus pasos o si sería ella quien elegiría la dirección hacia dónde encaminarlos. Pero había decidido no rendirse ni dejarse arrastrar por pensamientos oscuros y desesperados. Se sentó en la cama y abrió un pantalla frente a ella, comenzando a reproducir una de las vídeo cartas que Nanoha, aquella niña que lo había dado todo por alcanzar su corazón y salvarla de las tinieblas ofreciéndole su amistad, le había enviado unos días atrás.

—Hola, Fate-chan, ¿qué tal va todo? Espero que Arf-san y tú sigáis bien, ojalá el juicio no tardase tanto ya. Por aquí todos seguimos igual, el otro día Arisa-chan…

Fate sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, podía no saber a dónde la conduciría su destino, pero si contaba con la amistad de Nanoha, estaba segura de que los días por venir no podían ser malos.

_**We´re All to Blame **_**– Sum 41**

Fate no sabía a quién culpar, si a sí misma, a Vita, a los altos mandos o hasta a Nanoha por ser tan inconsciente; no sabía a quién echarle la culpa porque la pelirroja yaciera ahora en aquella cama de hospital inconsciente y con el cuerpo roto envuelto en vendajes, sin saber si volvería a volar o, peor aun, a andar. Pero lo que sí sabía era que ella le había vuelto a fallar, que no había estado allí para protegerla como le había prometido que haría; apretó los puños mientras veía a través del cristal cómo su mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes para ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y se juró que nunca más dejaría que algo como aquello volviese a pasar.

_**If Today Was Your Last Day**_** – Nickelback**

Nanoha estaba sentada junto a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de su casa, con una sonrisa en los labios, observaba a Fate y Vivio jugar, sus dos rubias rodaban por el suave suelo de hierba en una especie de batalla de cosquillas, sus risas llenaban el aire con el sonido más hermoso para la Instructora. Viéndolas reír y disfrutar, Nanoha pensó que realmente había alcanzado la felicidad en su vida, había cumplido su sueño de convertirse en Instructora y poder enseñar a otros, la mujer que amaba desde que podía recordar estaba a su lado y juntas habían formado una familia con la llegada de Vivio. Cuando el momento de marchar para siempre llegara, pensó, se iría sin remordimientos y sin arrepentimientos, pues su vida había sido plena, llena de días felices, de memorias dulces y alegres, del amor de Fate, de Vivio y de sus amigos. Sí, no había nada en ese momento exacto que echase en falta, que sintiera que no había hecho.

—¡Nanoha!

—¡Nanoha-mama!

Llamaron a la vez sus dos chicas mientras iban hacia ella, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más.

—Estáis llenas de hierba y tierra —les regañó falsamente la pelirroja.

—Oh, no te preocupes, que enseguida estarás igual —sonrió traviesa Fate.

Y a una señal de la mayor de las rubias, ambas saltaron sobre ella, atacando los puntos de su cuerpo donde más cosquillas tenía y sus carcajadas se unieron a las de ellas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Hm, me he dado cuenta que en mi lista del Spotify (la que he usado para estos drabbles) está llena de canciones un tanto "dramáticas" xD

Y para los escritores, os animo a probar hacer este meme ;)

Gracias por vuestras reviews y por seguir leyendo ^^


	86. Una mañana cualquiera

**Una mañana cualquiera**

Para Fate, por lo general, una mañana cualquiera consistía en levantarse a una hora temprana, prepararse en el reducido espacio de la habitación que le hubiesen asignado e ir a desayunar con el resto de la tripulación de la nave interdimensional en la que estuviese sirviendo, casi todo ello moviéndose en piloto automático hasta que la cafeína lograba despertarla por completo. Luego venían las reuniones con los mandos y su equipo y el día seguía su curso. Esa era su rutina cuando estaba de servicio y de camino a una de sus misiones.

Las cosas cambiaban si se encontraba sobre el terreno, todo se volvía más apremiante y serio, sin tiempo para desayunos tranquilos y charlas triviales, pero esas no eran ya "mañanas cualquiera", tampoco especiales, ésas eran "mañanas de acción" y ella nunca estaba segura de cómo podría acabar el día, de hecho, no estaba segura ni de cuándo podría decir que el "día había acabado".

En cuanto a las mañanas especiales, ésas eran las que Fate pasaba en casa junto a su familia; aquellas mañanas no tenía que madrugar y los primeros días tras su vuelta, siempre dormía hasta bien entrada la mañana, recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas durante las misiones, aunque cierta pelirroja siempre la despertase para decirle que se iba a trabajar y despedirse de ella con un suave beso en los labios, tampoco es que Fate se quejase por ello, la verdad. Pero pasados esos primeros días, se levantaba de nuevo pronto para poder desayunar junto a su mujer y su hija y muchas de las veces era ella quien les preparaba el desayuno.

—Mmm… Huele bien —dijo Nanoha entrando en la cocina, el pelo todavía húmedo cayendo suelto por su espalda.

—Fate-mama a hecho tortitas hoy —informó Vivio mientras ayudaba a terminar de poner la mesa.

—Toma, tu café —Fate le tendió la taza a Nanoha, quien la cogió y se la llevó al rostro para inspirar el aroma que desprendía.

—Mmm… cafeína… buena —dijo y después le besó en la comisura de los labios—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —sonrió Fate.

Una vez todo listo sobre la mesa, se sentaron a desayunar, al tiempo que charlaban sobre lo que harían durante el día.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela, Vivio? —preguntó Fate.

—¿En tu coche? —Aunque su hija intentó disimular la emoción, se podía leer claramente en su cara.

Fate miró a Nanoha, que asintió imperceptiblemente, no es que tuviera nada en contra de que Vivio se subiera en el deportivo, pero normalmente prefería llevarla a clase en el coche familiar, mas un día era un día.

—Claro, por qué no —contestó Fate, lo que le ganó una amplia sonrisa de Vivio.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, recoger y prepararse, las tres salieron de la casa y tras los diferentes besos de despedida, se subieron en los coches para dirigirse a sus distintos destinos. Mientras Fate arrancaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que para mucha gente aquella sería una "mañana cualquiera", pero para ella, por el momento, seguirían siendo sus "mañanas especiales".


	87. Tu sonrisa

**Tu sonrisa**

La mano de Fate se para a escasos milímetros del tirador de la puerta, respira hondo, pone la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que sólo le dedica a ella, y abre la puerta para entrar en la blanca habitación de hospital. Encuentra a Nanoha sentada en la cama, la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana abierta, en el basto cielo azul que tanto ama, que tanto añora y Fate siente por un momento su sonrisa flaquear, si ella pudiera hacer algo para aliviar la pena de su amiga, para hacer que su recuperación fuera más rápida, lo que fuera, lo haría sin dudar, pero son cosas que están más allá de su poder y lo único que puede hacer es ir a verla siempre que puede, estar con ella y darle ánimos para que siga adelante pese al dolor y el cansancio. Por eso rehace su sonrisa y se acerca a la cama, mientras Nanoha se vuelve a mirarla; sonríe, mas no es la misma sonrisa sincera que Fate tan bien conoce y eso hace que su corazón se encoja un poco en su pecho.

—Hola, Fate-chan —le saluda y le hace un gesto para que se siente a su lado en el borde de la cama.

—Hola, ¿cómo va la rehabilitación? —Hace un tiempo que dejó de preguntarle qué tal se encontraba, porque conoce perfectamente la respuesta y porque no quiere oírla decir que bien y ver la verdad en sus ojos, que no lo está, que aquello es horrible y que quiere volver a andar y a volar.

—Mmm…, no va mal —le contesta apoyando un dedo en su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en ello—, los médicos dicen que estoy haciendo progresos.

—Eso es una buena noticia.

—Sí.

El silencio dura lo que un latido de sus corazones, porque Fate no quiere que Nanoha piense más en ello.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Vendrán mañana a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

Ahora que lo peor ha pasado, sus padres y hermanos ya no se quedan a dormir en el hospital, pero vienen a estar con ella siempre que pueden y la TSAB arregla un viaje entre la Tierra y Mid-Childa en el que puedan venir.

—¿Cómo les va a los demás? ¿Y las clases? —le pregunta Nanoha y el resto de la tarde la pasan hablando de todo y de nada, de sus amigos y de lo que están haciendo esos días en el colegio, de lo que harán cuando le den el alta.

Y cuando Fate sale de la habitación tras despedirse de ella, siente las lágrimas arder de nuevo en sus ojos, ojalá pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuera, para aliviar un poco la pena de su amiga, para hacerla sonreír de verdad aunque sólo fuese un instante y mientras vuelve a casa en el coche junto a su madre, una idea se le ocurre y decide que valdrá la pena intentarlo sólo por ver su sonrisa sincera una vez más.

Fate vuela atravesando la noche, a su madre le ha costado cobrarse algún favor pendiente conseguir el permiso, pero sabe que lo ha hecho de buena gana; no tarda mucho en llegar al hospital y enseguida localiza la ventana de la habitación de Nanoha, haciendo el menor ruido posible se cuela en el cuarto y la despierta suavemente.

—Fate-chan, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Y con la barrier jacket puesta? —le pregunta ella frotándose los ojos, saliendo del sueño.

—Tú sólo agárrate fuerte —le dice mientras la toma en sus brazos y salen por la ventana, sonriendo al oír la exclamación más excitada que asustada de Nanoha.

Fate asciende en el cielo con los brazos de su amiga enroscados en torno a su cuello, vuela tan alto como el frío se lo permite y cuando las luces de la ciudad no son más que puntos brillantes, se detiene.

—Nanoha, mira.

Las dos contemplan una hermosa noche, las lunas brillan completas en el cielo, luz de plata y azur lo llena todo y las estrellas titilantes dibujan extraños pero bellos patrones.

—Es precioso, gracias, Fate-chan, por traerme hasta aquí —le dice sonriéndole.

—Esto no es todo —le guiña un ojo y echa a volar de nuevo, porque quiere que esa sonrisa sea completa y auténtica.

Y Fate vuela rápido, muy rápido, haciendo que el viento golpee sus caras; agarrando fuerte a Nanoha, gira varias veces sobre misma, sube y baja en un vuelo alocado, divertido y despreocupado y por fin la oye reír.

—Yo no puedo devolverte tus alas, pero puedo sostenerte con las mías hasta que vuelvas a hacerlo por ti misma —le susurra en el oído y siente cómo los brazos de ella se aprietan más en torno a su cuello.

—Gracias, Fate-chan… Muchas gracias…

Fate la mira y aunque ve lágrimas en su cara, también encuentra la sonrisa que tanto ha deseado ver, ella le sonríe también y se jura en silencio que desde ahora en adelante hará siempre todo lo posible por ver a Nanoha sonreír.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** O tardo un mes en actualizar algo o en unos días saco varias cosas, no tengo término medio xD.

Dos cortos más, muy distintos entre sí, pero que espero que os gusten (es el fruto de mi insomnio por las noches y mi aburrimiento en el curro por las mañanas x_D).

Y como siempre, gracias a los que dejáis reviews ^^, se aprecian ;)


	88. Nana

**Nana**

Fate y Nanoha estaban ya en la cama, la pelirroja hacía un rato que había sucumbido al sueño después de un largo día de trabajo en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras, Fate estaba repasando los últimos informes que había recibido unos minutos antes de salir de la oficina; no le gustaba llevarse trabajo a casa, pero no había tenido más remedio. De repente, unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Vivio hicieron saltar todas las alarmas de la rubia, que se levantó como un resorte y casi corrió hasta la habitación de su hija.

Encendió una pequeña lamparilla que había sobre la mesa y a su luz pudo ver cómo Vivio se agitaba en sueños, debía llevar un rato haciéndolo, porque las mantas y las sábanas estaban todas retorcidas a su alrededor. Fate se inclinó sobre ella y le agitó suavemente el hombro.

—Vivio, despierta…

—Mmm… —un par de ojos dispares se abrieron lentamente—. ¿Fate-mama?

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

—Um… —Vivio asintió—, tenía miedo…

—Está bien —Fate se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició el cabello—, no tienes que recordarlo, sólo era un sueño.

—¿Fate-mama?

—¿Hm?

—¿Te quedas un rato conmigo?

—Claro. ¿Sabes?, conozco un truco para hacer que se valla el miedo, ¿quieres oírlo?

—Um.

Nanoha suspiró y se giró en la cama alargando uno de sus brazos, al no encontrar ningún cuerpo a su lado, se despertó y vio que Fate no estaba en el cuarto, aunque las pantallas donde estaba trabajando cuando ella se quedó dormida aún seguían abiertas. Extrañada, se levantó y se asomó al pasillo, al ver luz saliendo de la habitación de Vivio temió que algo fuese mal con su hija y se dirigió hacia allí con expresión preocupada. Sin embargo, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa al oír la suave y dulce voz de Fate cantando una nana para Vivio.

_Ya llega la noche_

_las estrellas ya se encienden,_

_pequeñas lamparitas brillad,_

_ahuyentad la oscuridad_

_para que mi pequeña_

_sin miedos duerma ya._

_Luna de cara blanca_

_sonríe a mi niña,_

_haz que sus sueños sean los más bellos._

_Y yo me quedo a su lado_

_velando, velando._

_Ya llega la noche_

_las estrellas se encienden._

_No temas mi niña_

_si tiemblas te tomaré de la mano._

_Yo me quedo a tu lado_

_velando, velando._

Fate cantaba en muy raras ocasiones y por ello era una delicia oírla hacerlo, más aun viendo aquella enternecedora escena, con la rubia inclinada sobre Vivio, sosteniendo una de sus manos en la suya y con la otra acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Cuando terminó la nana, besó la frente de la pequeña, la arropó y se levantó para apagar la lamparilla, al girarse vio a Nanoha en la puerta.

—_¿Cuánto llevas ahí?_ —le preguntó telepáticamente.

_—Lo suficiente —_sonrió Nanoha.

Fate le devolvió la sonrisa y apagó la luz, reuniéndose con ella en el pasillo de camino a su habitación.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, la oí quejarse en sueños —le explicó a Nanoha mientras entraban en su dormitorio.

—Podías haberme avisado, estabas liada con el trabajo —le dijo señalando las pantallas abiertas sobre la cama.

—El trabajo siempre puede esperar y tú necesitas descansar.

Fate apagó todas las pantallas y se metió en la cama siguiendo a Nanoha, quien enseguida se enroscó contra ella, Fate sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Ne, Fate-chan…

—¿Hm?

—¿Me cantarías a mí también una nana? —Fate pudo ver cómo se enrojecían las puntas de las orejas de Nanoha, ya que el rostro lo mantenía oculto contra su pecho.

—Claro —sonrió pensando en lo infantil que Nanoha podía ser a veces, aunque ésa era una de las cosas que la habían enamorado de ella.

Apagó las luces y su voz suave llenó el cuarto con un quedo canto.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Mientras me desatasco con el nuevo capítulo de "La Espada…" :P, aquí os dejo un drabble más (ya faltan menos para los 100 xD). Y por si sentís curiosidad, la letra de la nana es original y la he sacado de la novela que tengo terminada, con algún pequeño ajuste ^^.

Gracias por las reviews y por seguir leyendo ;)


	89. Impulso

**Impulso**

Fate era, por norma general, una persona de mente fría y lógica, sin embargo todo aquel aplomo se perdía en alguna dimensión desconocida cuando Nanoha se encontraba a menos de tres metros de distancia a su alrededor, más aún si la distancia era menor, entonces Fate perdía la perspectiva de las cosas, su sangre fría y cualquier capacidad de razonar con lógica. Aquello era algo que siempre ocurría a no ser que se encontrasen en medio de una misión o en el campo de batalla, entonces Fate tenía preocupaciones mucho mayores. Pero ésta no era una de esas ocasiones, hoy se encontraban ambas en el puesto de observación del campo de entrenamiento de la Unidad 6, era bastante pronto, la sesión del día todavía no había comenzado y las dos estaban repasando el plan de ejercicios del día.

Normalmente, Fate todavía estaría durmiendo, pero aquel día había decidido acompañar a Nanoha durante la mañana y por eso se hallaba allí ahora, a escasos centímetros de la pelirroja, luchando contra su deseo de abrazarla, besarla y arrastrarla al suelo donde dejaría que su cuerpo tomase el control de la situación mientras su mente quedaba en piloto automático.

—¿No crees, Fate-chan?

—¿Hm?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Sí?

—Nyahaha… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Mmm… —En cualquier otra ocasión, Fate habría dicho que en nada realmente, pero hoy no, porque hoy no era de todas formas un día cualquiera—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—Estaba pensando en…

Terminó de acortar distancias e hizo exactamente lo que había estado pensando; envolvió a Nanoha entre sus brazos, la besó con una voracidad y un deseo que no trató de ocultar y con suavidad la llevó hasta al suelo, donde la tumbó bajo su cuerpo. Ni que decir tiene que a la Instructora le costó varios segundos salir de la sorpresa de aquel "ataque" y reaccionar devolviendo los besos y las caricias.

—Eres consciente… de que alguien podría… venir… por aquí en cualquier momento…, ¿verdad, Fate-chan? —inquirió Nanoha de manera entrecortada.

Pero la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada sembrando de besos y pequeños mordiscos su cuello como para contestar algo coherente, por ahora sólo quería sentir cómo Nanoha se estremecía con cada una de sus caricias, cómo sus manos se enredaban entre su cabello y oír los quedos gemidos que estaba empezando a dejar escapar.

—Aahn… —jadeó Nanoha cuando Fate le mordió y chupó en un punto sensible de la parte baja del cuello, de alguna manera la rubia había desechó su collar y abierto el primer botón de su camisa.

Tras aquello, Fate comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta del uniforme y la propia camisa, para después subirle la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, dejando al descubierto su sujetador y entrando sus manos y sus labios en contacto directo con su piel desnuda, erizada al contacto con el frío relente matutino, algo que no importaba porque muy pronto la haría entrar en calor. Pudo sentir unos débiles intentos de Nanoha por detenerla, diciéndole entre jadeos que cualquiera podría verlas allí.

—¿Quieres que pare? —le preguntó alzándose sobre ella, la respiración entrecortada y todo el cuerpo ardiéndole de deseo.

—Sí… No… —Nanoha tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y en sus ojos brillaba la misma lujuria que en los suyos.

—¿Entonces sigo? —bajó hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios.

Antes de contestar, Nanoha la besó con la misma pasión con que ella la había besado antes, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior al separarse y envolviéndola en un abrazo que la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

—No es que no quiera que sigas, ya sabes lo mucho que te deseo… siempre —susurró la pelirroja en su oído, consiguiendo que un placentero escalofrío le recorriera la espalda—. Pero no quisiera que nadie nos interrumpiese y… —la apartó un poco para mirarla de nuevo a la cara— no creo que quieras que nuestros reclutas nos encuentren así.

—Mmm… Pero yo te quiero _ahora_ —suspiró Fate llenando de pequeños besos su rostro una vez más—. Hoy es…

—Lo sé —la cortó ella y guiñándole un ojo le dijo—. Por eso, no dejemos que nada lo estropee, esperemos hasta estar a solas en nuestro cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

A Fate le costó, pero finalmente asintió, recolocó las ropas de Nanoha en su sitio y la ayudó a levantarse, aun con todo, no la dejó irse sin unos cuantos besos más.

—¿Qué te ha dado hoy? —le preguntó Nanoha riendo entre aquellos besos.

—No sé… Será que no me puedo controlar cuando te tengo cerca. O será por ser este día.

—Mm —Nanoha le dio un último y largo beso—, no creas que me quejo, esta Fate-chan agresiva también me gusta.

—¿Si? —la rubia sonrió pícaramente—, entonces prepárate para esta noche.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Fate iba a contestar, pero las voces animadas de sus cuatro reclutas viniendo a la carrera le hicieron cambiar de opinión y soltar definitivamente a la Instructora.

—Feliz aniversario, Nanoha —le susurró antes de volverse para recibir a sus jóvenes alumnos.

—Feliz aniversario, Fate-chan —le contestó ella con una tierna y dulce sonrisa—. Estaré esperando mi "regalo" esta noche.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Una Fate agresiva de vez en cuando también mola xD


	90. Truco o Trato

**Truco o Trato**

Fate suspiró por enésima vez aquella tarde, o mejor dicho, noche ya, pues los últimos rayos de sol hacía un rato que se habían ocultado tras el horizonte y ahora eran las luces de la ciudad lo que se filtraba por los ventanales de su despacho en el Cuartel General de la TSAB. Miró de nuevo el reloj sobre su mesa y un gruñido escapó de sus labios, se suponía que para esa hora debería ya estar en casa…, no, se corrigió, debería estar en Uminari celebrando una pequeña fiesta junto a su familia, pero la última investigación que estaba llevando a cabo se había complicado más de lo esperado y a parte de regresar a Kranagan casi dos días más tarde de la fecha prevista para la vuelta de su nave, el papeleo consiguiente estaba llevándole mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría.

Maldijo entre dientes y trató de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo; aunque a Fate le encantaba su trabajo, había ocasiones, como aquella, en las que simplemente desearía que no le quitase tanto tiempo, sobre todo tiempo de disfrutar con su familia. Su mente volvió a divagar al pensar en ella; varios meses atrás, Nanoha y ella habían decidido que para finales del que sería el mes de octubre en la Tierra, iban a tomar unos días de vacaciones para poder viajar a Uminari, a casa de la pelirroja, junto con Vivio, para que su hija pudiese disfrutar de aquella fiesta llamada Halloween y de la que tan buenos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia guardaban ambas. Aquella singular celebración, proveniente de un país al otro lado del mundo, había calado hondo en Japón y se organizaban fiestas de disfraces y diversos eventos relacionados por todos sus rincones; así que tanto ella como Nanoha habían pensado que podría ser una experiencia realmente divertida para su hija, a parte de poder visitar a su familia y amigos allí.

Pero aquello ya no iba a poder ser para la rubia, el trabajo y el deber la habían "atrapado" en Kranagan y al final había convencido a Nanoha para que se fuera ella sola con Vivio y pudieran disfrutar de esos días, mientras ella terminaba lo que tenía pendiente. Suspiró de nuevo, ya no había remedio, según el calendario de la Tierra era 31 de octubre y no le iba a dar tiempo de poder reunirse con ellas aquel día; al menos esperaba que Nanoha sacase muchas fotos de Vivio y ella disfrazadas y divirtiéndose, por mucha envidia que le diese, quería ver a sus dos chicas pasándoselo bien y, sobre todo, a Vivio con aquel disfraz de brujita que la madre de Nanoha había hecho para la pequeña.

—¿Todavía aquí, Fate?

La voz de Shari la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su ayudante parada junto a la puerta de su despacho y le sonrió.

—Sí.

—No deberías irte a casa ya, son más de —Shari miró el reloj— las diez. A parte de los guardias, eres la única que queda por aquí.

—Me temo que todavía me queda trabajo por terminar —volvió a suspirar mirando varias de las pantallas que tenía abiertas.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —ofreció la castaña dando un paso hacia el interior, pero Fate negó con un gesto.

—No, vete a casa a descansar, están siendo unos días muy largos para todos.

—¿Seguro? No me importa…

—Seguro, además, en casa no me espera nadie, así que me quede un rato más tampoco es problema.

—Ah, es verdad, Nanoha y Vivio están en el Mundo no Administrado 97, ¿no?

—Sí, espero que se lo estén pasando bien allí.

—Seguro que así es. Es una lástima que te llamaran para esta misión en el último momento.

—Qué le vamos a hacer… En fin, gracias por el ofrecimiento, Shari, nos vemos mañana.

—De acuerdo… Y no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

—Lo intentaré —rió suavemente la rubia.

Tras despedirse, Fate se volvió a quedar a solas con su trabajo, el tiempo fue pasando sin que apenas se diera cuenta de ello, concentrada por completo en los datos que leía y las notas que iba haciendo para elaborar más tarde sus propios informes; no paró hasta que ya no pudo ignorar más los gruñidos insistentes de su estómago y decidió que no era mal momento para tomarse un descanso y comer algo, tampoco era cuestión de desfallecer de hambre, rió para sí, mientras abandonaba su despacho. Los pasillos y resto de despachos de aquella planta estaban desiertos y envueltos en sombras, tan solo iluminados por las luces de emergencia que había cada varios metros, esto no sorprendió a la Enforcer, a fin de cuentas, debía ser la única persona que quedaba en la planta y casi seguro en el edificio de oficinas, descontando a los guardias del turno de noche, pero ellos estarían en la primera planta, junto a los monitores de seguridad, haciendo rondas por el lugar de tanto en tanto.

Se dirigió a una pequeña sala que hacía las veces de cocina y comedor para la gente de aquella planta, contaba con todo lo necesario para conservar y calentar comidas, máquinas de bebidas frías y calientes y snacks variados y varias mesas y sillas para poder sentarse tranquilamente a comer. Fate fue directa a una de las máquinas expendedoras, pasó su tarjeta por el lector y seleccionó un par de sándwiches y luego sacó un café bien cargado de otra de las máquinas, algo le decía que aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

Mientras esperaba a que el café cayera en el vaso, le pareció oír unos pasos dirigirse hacia allí, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la puerta de la sala, pensó que debía ser uno de los guardias haciendo la ronda, sin embargo, los pasos se detuvieron al llegar a la altura de la puerta, mas nadie la cruzó. Fate frunció el ceño extrañada y, dejando su comida sobre una de las mesas, fue echar un vistazo fuera; no había nadie, el pasillo estaba desierto en ambas direcciones.

—Debo habérmelo imaginado —dijo para sí y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros volvió al interior de la sala, a recoger el café que ya humeaba en el vaso de plástico.

Mientras daba cuenta de su comida ligera y su café, su mente volvió sobre Nanoha y Vivio, no estaba muy segura de la hora que debía ser en Uminari, probablemente aún no tan tarde como allí, seguro que ambas se lo estaban pasando realmente bien; Nanoha le habría explicado a Vivio el asunto ese de pedir caramelos de puerta en puerta y estaba segura de que la pequeña habría disfrutado mucho de ello, a parte de hacerse con un buen botín de dulces, y luego ambas habrían ido a la fiesta de disfraces que solía celebrarse en el barrio donde vivían los padres de Nanoha. No pudo evitar preguntarse si se acordarían de…

—¡¿Pero qué…? —exclamó al ver pasar algo por el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta de la sala.

Se levantó no muy segura de qué había sido lo que había visto, quizás no más que una sombra, al salir al pasillo y mirar a ambos lados volvió a no encontrar nada, frunció el ceño, estaba segura de que había visto algo.

—O tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada.

Pensó en pedirle a Bardiche que hiciera un escáner del edificio, pero se había dejado el dispositivo en su despacho, miró hacia el interior de la sala y su cena a medio comer, volvió a mirar al pasillo y finalmente se dijo que no merecía la pena, si había alguien por allí, debía ser parte del personal de noche, eso era todo. Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echar miradas de vez en cuando a la puerta y tratar de agudizar el oído para ver si volvía a oír algo; de alguna manera, con todo aquello sobre Halloween había recordado que esa era también la noche en la que se suponía que el mundo de los espíritus y el de los vivos estaban más cerca y que los primeros podían visitar a los segundos. Fate nunca había creído mucho en fantasmas y cosas por el estilo, no, viniendo de un mundo tan avanzado en magia y tecnología como era Mid-Childa, pero una parte de su subconsciente todavía debía recordar las viejas historias de miedo que sus amigas le habían contado a lo largo de sus años de infancia y adolescencia, sobre todo en noches como aquella y que habían tenido la capacidad de hacérselo pasar no muy bien en dichas ocasiones.

Fate sacudió la cabeza, ahora era una persona adulta, sabía que los mayores peligros no eran precisamente de los que hablaban los cuentos para no dormir, mas no pudo reprimir un pequeño bote en la silla cuando oyó de nuevo el sonido de pasos, esta vez a la carrera, resonar por el pasillo; sus ojos observaron la puerta sin despegarse de ella, mientras los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una especie de alarido la congeló en el sitio.

—¡Uuuuaaaaaah! —El extrañó grito recorrió todo el pasillo al tiempo que una sombra cruzaba por delante de la puerta demasiado rápido como para que pudiera determinar qué era.

Recuperando el aliento y con el corazón todavía latiéndole rápidamente en el pecho, Fate abrió un canal de comunicación con los guardias de la primera planta, estos le informaron de que los sistemas de seguridad no detectaban nada fuera de lo normal, ni intrusos ni lecturas de niveles de magia extraños en ninguna de las plantas, tampoco en la que ella se encontraba. No sabiendo qué más decirles y no queriendo sonar demasiado ridícula, la rubia cortó la comunicación y decidió ir a echar un vistazo por su cuenta, fantasmas o no, había algo correteando por la zona.

Mirando en todas direcciones, se dirigió hacia su despacho, cuanto antes tuviera a Bardiche consigo, mejor se sentiría; de camino allí no oyó más ruidos o pasos, sin embargo, le sorprendió encontrar la luz de su despacho apagada ya que estaba segura de que ella la había dejado encendida. Se aproximo con cautela, casi conteniendo la respiración y preparada para entrar en acción ante cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse. Pasó la mano por el detector de la puerta y ésta se abrió con un ligero siseo, dio un paso decidido hacia el interior y las luces se encendieron de golpe.

—¡Buuuuu!

Fate pegó tal salto que a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo de espaldas, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios. Por supuesto, las risas de sus "fantasmas" no se hicieron esperar; Nanoha y Vivio, disfrazadas ambas de brujas se reían sonoramente, mientras Fate trataba de calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—Nyhaha… ¿Estás bien, Fate-chan?

—N… no… Me acabáis de quitar cinco años de vida al menos… Casi me da un infarto —dijo en tono lastimero.

—No será para tanto, nyhaha…

—Podías dejar de reírte al menos —se quejó.

—¿Te has enfadado, Fate mama? —preguntó Vivio con una tierna mirada preocupada.

—No, no me he enfadado —le sonrió a la pequeña para hacerle ver que era verdad lo que decía—. En realidad estoy muy contenta de veros.

Y era cierto, tras el susto inicial, la emoción de verlas allí era todo lo que la embargaba en aquel momento.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—No te íbamos a dejar sola un día como hoy, ¿verdad, Vivio?

—Um.

—Pero y ¿Halloween?, ¿y las fiestas en Uminari?

—Ya habrá más veces para poder ir otros años —dijo Nanoha acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo por su cintura—, si no las podemos pasar las tres juntas, entonces no es ni la mitad de divertido.

—Yo quería que Fate mama me viera disfrazada —añadió Vivio uniéndose al abrazo familiar.

Fate estaba ahora al borde de las lágrimas, pero éstas eran de pura dicha, le hacía sumamente feliz tenerlas allí con ella.

—Estás muy guapa, Vivio, ¿o debería decir que das mucho miedo? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Síii —contestó excitada la pequeña—, los hombres de la puerta se asustaron mucho al verme.

Fate miró a Nanoha, que disimulaba una sonrisa como mejor podía y comprendió que los guardias debían haber estado al tanto de todo aquello desde el principio, "hm…., ya ajustaré cuentas con ellos un día de estos", pensó para sí, alguien tenía que "pagar" por haber sufrido semejante susto.

—Pero sigo sin entender muy bien cómo…

—Digamos que hay gente que le debe favores a Hayate y ella es una muy buena amiga —le dijo Nanoha guiñándole un ojo—. Y ahora, mi guapa rubia adicta al trabajo, es hora de irnos a casa, la noche aún no ha terminado del todo.

—¿No? —inquirió Fate mientras recogía sus cosas y cerraba todas las pantallas y sistemas.

—No —sonrió la pelirroja—, nuestros amigos nos esperan allí para celebrar Halloween por todo lo alto. Hayate hasta te ha conseguido un disfraz.

—Ah… no sé si eso me suena demasiado bien —dijo la Enforcer, que conocía perfectamente la mente retorcida de su amiga.

La fiesta en su casa duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada, todos sus amigos, o al menos, todos los que se encontraban en la ciudad y no estaban en medio de alguna misión, habían asistido disfrazados, aunque a los nativos de Mid-Childa hubo que explicarles un poco de qué iba aquello, todos disfrutaron de la celebración, comieron, bebieron, contaron historias, cantaron e incluso Nanoha, Fate y Hayate llamaron a sus amigas en la Tierra para celebrar, aunque fuera en la distancia, aquella noche.

Finalmente, pasadas las cinco de la madrugada la fiesta se dio por terminada y Fate y Nanoha, tras asegurarse de que Vivio seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, se encontraron en su cuarto preparándose para meterse en la cama después de un largo día y una más larga noche.

—Mmm… es una lástima que ya te vayas a quitar el disfraz… Estás muy… sexy —le dijo Nanoha a Fate con tono sugerente desde la cama donde estaba sentada.

La rubia notó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban, la verdad es que el disfraz, que Hayate prácticamente le había obligado a ponerse, era de todo menos discreto; supuestamente iba disfrazada de hombre lobo, mujer lobo en su caso, y la prenda consistía en una minifalda y un top de una piel de pelo marrón claro, largo y suave, botas y guantes rematados en forma de garras a juego, orejas y cola incluidos. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de andar con eso puesto delante de sus amigos. Pero viendo en aquel momento la mirada de deseo nada disimulado de Nanoha, el hecho de llevar aquel disfraz puesto ya no le parecía tan mal.

—Así que… —susurró Fate suavemente mientras se subía a la cama y gateaba hasta Nanoha—, ¿qué será esta noche? ¿Truco o trato? —Suspiró la pregunta muy cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja, provocándole un escalofrío y dándole un sensual lametón en el cuello.

—Creo que truco…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hacía mil que no subía nada en este ffic, así que ya le tocaba ;) . Aunque la verdad es que no tenía intención de escribir nada por Halloween, pero aprovechando un concurso de fanfics por Halloween en un foro por el que ando, pues aquí está este especial adelantado que espero que os haya gustado ^^.

Y pronto nuevo capítulo de "La Espada…" :)

Gracias a los que leéis y a los que dejáis reviews ^^.

(Un paso más cerca de los 100 xD).


	91. Actos y Consecuencias VII

**Actos y Consecuencias VII**

**Acto: Aceptar ir a mirar una tienda de ropa con tu novia:**

Estaba resultando ser una tarde de viernes tranquila pero entretenida para Fate y Nanoha, ambas habían salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y ahora estaban en un centro comercial, sentadas en una cafetería disfrutando de la mutua compañía, una buena conversación y un café caliente.

—Ne, Fate-chan, ya que estamos aquí, ¿te importa si vamos a mirar esa tienda? —Nanoha señaló una de las tiendas de ropa cercanas, una donde solían comprar prendas ambas.

—Mm, claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Hay algo que quieras comprar?

—No sé, de momento echar un vistazo.

Tras terminar sus cafés sin prisas, fueron a la tienda, aunque había bastante gente, no resultaba agobiante moverse por ella, y subieron a la segunda planta; Nanoha echó un rápido vistazo por los primeros expositores de ropa y enseguida encamino sus pasos hacia la sección de ropa interior y lencería, en las que ambas se entretuvieron un buen rato mirando prendas. Hasta que Nanoha se volvió hacia Fate con un conjunto de lencería que puesto debía dejar muy poco a la imaginación.

—¿Crees que me quedaría bien, Fate-chan?

**Consecuencia: Puede acabar no muy bien:**

Fate se giró a mirarla y su imaginación hizo el resto al ver a su novia prácticamente posando sugerentemente con la prenda sobre ella; provocándole antes si quiera de que pudiera contestar un furioso sonrojo y una pequeña hemorragia nasal, que la rubia trató de frenar como mejor pudo echando mano de un pañuelo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —rió Nanoha—, Fate-chan, pervertida.

—Mou, Nanohaaaa…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Lo que inspiran las cosas más tontas y una visita al HyM xD.

Yeah!, 91 ya :D, sólo nueve para los 100, que pienso alcanzar sí o sí, de hecho para algunos de esos cortos ya hay algo pensado y para uno de ellos necesitaré vuestra colaboración ;)


	92. Un regalo de Navidad

**Un regalo de Navidad**

—Nanoha.

—¿Hm? —Contestó la joven ausente.

—Hija, si sigues así te vas a cortar un dedo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ouch! —Exclamó al sentir un agudo dolor en el dedo índice.

—Te lo dije —una suave risa acompañó aquellas palabras.

—Mou… mamá, no te rías —se quejó Nanoha llevándose el dedo a la boca y chupándose la pequeña herida.

—Lo siento… —Momoko rebuscó en uno de los cajones bajo la encimara y sacó un pequeño botiquín—. Déjame ver.

—Ya no soy una niña —espetó Nanoha, aunque alargó la mano hacia su madre.

—Para mí siempre serás _mi niña_ —sonrió Momoko poniéndole una tirita—. Ale, ya está. Y ten más cuidado. Hm, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Parecías muy distraída.

—… —Nanoha cogió de nuevo el cuchillo.

—¿En Fate, verdad?

—Hm…

La joven Instructora había ido a Uminari a pasar las navidades, hacía sólo un año que vivía en Mid-Childa y ella y Fate habían decidido que esas primeras fiestas las pasarían en la Tierra junto a la familia de la pelirroja, sin embargo, su novia no había podido acompañarla al final, la misión en la que actualmente se encontraba se había alargado más de lo esperado y la última vez que habló con ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera a llegar allí antes de año nuevo. Aunque al principio Nanoha estuvo tentada de no volver a su casa a pasar las fiestas, pero Fate la convenció para que se fuera, después de todo, ya tenía concedidos los días de permiso y sería una pena desaprovecharlos. Así que allí estaba, en la cocina de la casa de sus padres, ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena de Nochebuena; la verdad es que serían unos cuantos, Miyuki, Kyouya y su familia, que habían venido desde Alemania, Suzuka, Arisa y Hayate y sus Guardianes, que también habían logrado obtener unos días libres.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella? —la pregunta de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No desde unos días antes de salir de Mid-Childa, la nave está en silencio… No pueden comunicarse —aclaró.

—Oh. Bueno, seguro que está bien —trató de animarla su madre.

—Sí… Es sólo que me gustaría más que estuviera aquí…

—Lo sé, cielo —Momoko le sonrió comprensiva.

Los preparativos continuaron sin más incidentes y con la llegada de sus hermanos y sobrinos, el ánimo de Nanoha subió algo, rodeada de su familia, a la que también echaba mucho de menos, la ausencia de Fate se hacía más tolerable. Era una suerte que las cosas fuesen tan bien en la cafetería de la familia, gracias a eso sus padres habían podido contratar a más gente y poder tomarse aquella noche libre para celebrar junto a sus hijos y sus amigos.

—Ne, ne, tía —llamó a Nanoha uno de sus sobrinos tirándole del delantal.

—¿Si?

—¿Sabes si la abuela ha hecho su tarta de chocolate? Es que dice que no, pero yo creo que es mentira —dijo el pequeño hijo de Kyouya y Shinobu con el ceño fruncido.

—Mm, no sé, yo no la he visto —Nanoha miró un momento a su madre y le guiñó un ojo rápidamente.

—Jo… —suspiró el enano.

El timbre de la puerta de la calle sonó y Nanoha se ofreció a ir a abrir.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —saludó Hayate al entrar, la castaña y sus guardianes venían seguidos de Arisa y Suzuka.

—¡Feliz Navidad a vosotros también! —dijo Nanoha, y mientras iban pasando, fueron intercambiando cálidos abrazos entre las viejas amigas.

—Por fin te dejas ver el pelo —comentó Arisa en su tono habitual.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Arisa-chan —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

—¿Al final Fate-chan no…? —inquirió Suzuka al tiempo que se dirigían a la cocina para terminar de ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

—No ha podido venir, el trabajo —asintió Nanoha débilmente.

—Bueno, seguro que nos lo acabará compensado, sobre todo a ti —dijo Hayate palmeando el hombro de su amiga.

—Conociendo a Testarossa, seguro que ahora mismo se está mortificando por no poder estar aquí —comentó Signum.

—Mm, ahora que lo dices… —pareció meditar Hayate.

—Venga, venga, dejemos de hablar de Fate y terminemos de preparar la cena —intervino Arisa para evitar que Nanoha siguiera poniendo aquella expresión triste y distante.

Familia y amigos se sentaron en torno a la larga mesa que se había puesto en el salón, había muchos tipos de platos distintos, las conversaciones ligeras y las risas les acompañaron durante toda la velada, salpicada por algunos comentarios divertidos e inocentes de los más pequeños; se contaron varias anécdotas de otros años, hablaron de cómo les iban las cosas y a todos aquellos que vivían lejos, se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas y brindaron a la salud de todos ellos y por que volvieran a reunirse al año siguiente. Y aunque Fate seguía presente en sus pensamientos, Nanoha logró disfrutar de la cena junto a los suyos, riendo con ellos y sintiéndose en familia, pese a que le faltase la persona más importante a su lado.

La cena se prolongó hasta casi la media noche y luego le siguieron unas horas más de juegos y animadas conversaciones, bromas y algún fallido intento de cantar villancicos extranjeros decentemente. Finalmente, dieron por concluida la noche en torno a las cuatro de la madrugada, con la partida de Hayate, sus guardianes y Arisa y Suzuka, ya que los hermanos de Nanoha y sus familias se quedarían a dormir en la casa. La pelirroja se despidió de sus amigas en la puerta exterior, deseándoles feliz navidad y recordándoles que al día siguiente habían quedado para ir a comer a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en Uminari.

Nanoha cerró la puerta que daba a la calle y cuando ya estaba llegando a la de la casa, oyó cómo volvían a llamar a ella. Se volvió y deshizo el camino de nuevo para abrir.

—¿Qué se os ha olvida…? —dijo mientras abría pero se detuvo a media frase sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Feliz Navidad, Nanoha —saludó una suave voz.

—¿Fate-chan…?

Lo primero que pensó es que no podía ser, que era un sueño, mas allí ante ella estaba su rubia Enforcer, todavía con el uniforme puesto y un gorro rojo de Papá Noel sobre la cabeza, que destacaba en contraste con la sobriedad del abrigo de oficial.

—Creo que llego un poco tarde —sonrió Fate.

—¡Fate-chan! —exclamó Nanoha y se lanzó a los brazos de Fate, que la envolvió en un estrecho abrazo.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos, simplemente sintiendo la calidez la una de la otra, su cercanía, separándose tan solo unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos y volver a hacer desaparecer la mínima distancia al juntar sus labios en un largo y profundo beso, que no rompieron hasta que la necesidad de aire les obligó a ello.

—Feliz Navidad, Fate-chan —dijo finalmente Nanoha, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de la rubia.

—Mmm —Fate la estrechó contra su cuerpo un poco más, disfrutando ambas de la sensación de estar en los brazos de la persona amada.

—Ejem…, perdonad que os interrumpa, pero no sería mejor que entrarais en casa, está empezando a nevar.

La voz de Shiro y la risa de Momoko, que estaba a su lado en la puerta de la casa, las sacaron de su pequeño mundo privado y las hicieron sonrojar al romper el abrazo y caminar hacia ellos.

—Bienvenida, Fate y Feliz Navidad —la recibió el padre de Nanoha.

—Feliz Navidad y perdón por venir a estas horas —se disculpó Fate.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí —le sonrió Momoko cálidamente mientras los cuatro entraban en la casa—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Te puedo calentar algo de lo que ha sobrado de la cena.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta, ya comí en la nave de camino aquí —el sonrojo de Fate se acentuó un poco más.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Momoko.

—Sí. Ahora lo único que quiero es —sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia Nanoha— estar con la gente importante para mí.

Nanoha le sonrió y se apretó contra su costado, automáticamente Fate pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Dada la hora que era, Fate apenas pasó un rato charlando con los padres y los hermanos de Nanoha, antes de que todos se fueran a dormir.

—Aaaah —suspiró Fate dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Nanoha—, creí que nunca volvería a tumbarme en una cama decente.

—¿Estás muy cansada? —preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

Fate se incorporó con una tierna sonrisa bailándole en los labios y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Nanoha, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.

—No mucho —contestó acercando sus labios a los de su novia, deteniéndose a apenas unos milímetros— y todavía no tengo ganas de dormir… —Pareció suspirar las últimas palabras antes de que se besaran dejándose caer sobre la cama, donde más besos siguieron a ese y sus manos y labios volvieron a recorrer y saborear sus cuerpos tanto tiempo añorados, llenando el cuarto de suspiros y quedos gemidos de placer.

Más tarde, con la nieve aún cayendo tras la ventana de la habitación, las primeras luces del amanecer las encontraron todavía despiertas, abrazadas y con los cuerpos entrelazados bajo las mantas; Nanoha tenía la cabeza entre el hombro y el pecho de Fate y un brazo cruzando su cintura, mientras que la rubia recorría con los dedos el largo cabello de Nanoha y tenía su otra mano sobre el brazo que ésta tenía a su alrededor.

—No me has dicho cómo es que has podido venir aquí al final —musitó Nanoha, sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele ya.

—Digamos que alguien de la nave me debía un favor —sonrió Fate—. Ya te lo contaré más tarde.

—Mmm… Gracias por venir, Fate-chan —se apretó un poco más contra ella—. Eres el mejor regalo de Navidad que podrían haberme hecho.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró Fate, besándola en al frente, quedándose finalmente las dos dormidas, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo en aquella temprana mañana de navidad.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Otro año más, un especial por Navidad, aunque éste casi casi no llega xD (estos días ando sin tiempo prácticamente y además ha sido una locura de semana :P), en esta ocasión, como ya tenía dos cortos navideños con Vivio, pues ha tocado uno de cuando aún no existía la Unidad 6, justo el año antes de formarla. Espero que os haya gustado (querría haber subido el siguiente capi de "La Espada…" ya, pero ya digo que apenas tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir estos días u_u, a ver si lo termino antes de que acabe el año x_D).

¡Feliz Navidad! Y gracias por seguir leyendo estos cortos, que cada vez están más cerca de alcanzar los 100 ^^


	93. Prepararse para salir

**Prepararse para salir**

—Nanoha… ¿Todavía no estás? —preguntó Fate por encima del rugido del secador de pelo, asomando su cabeza al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

—Ya casi —contestó la Instructora mientras seguía batallando con su largo cabello.

—Si no te das prisa, vamos a llegar tarde —suspiró Fate mirando el reloj—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No… ¿Los niños ya están preparados?

—Hace un rato que están listos.

—Bueno, pues entonces ocúpate de que no se manchen o estropeen la ropa.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —Nanoha le dirigió una elocuente mirada que decía que la dejara tranquila mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo y arreglarse.

—Vale…

Fate optó por la retirada y tras cerrar la puerta del baño, salió de su cuarto y bajó al salón, donde sus hijos estaban viendo la tele tranquilamente sentados en el sofá. Se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Nonha-mama aún no ha terminado? —inquirió Vivio sin apartar los ojos de la tele.

—No —suspiró nuevamente Fate.

—Siempre es igual —dijo la preadolescente.

—¿Y no la ayudas, mami? —le preguntó el niño mirándola un momento.

—La estoy ayudando, Kei-chan, me ocupo de vosotros —ambos la miraron confusos—, para que nos ensuciéis la ropa —sonrió Fate.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí y luego a los impolutos trajes que llevaban puestos, después volvieron a mirar a su madre rubia, que dejó escapar una suave risa.

—No negaréis que estoy haciendo un gran trabajo —dijo divertida.

Algo así como tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Nanoha bajó finalmente al salón, Fate se volvió en el sofá con la intención de echarle una pequeña bronca porque finalmente y por ella iban a llegar tarde, pero las palabras que iba a decirle desaparecieron de su mente al ver a su mujer bajar las escaleras con uno de los vestidos largos que mejor le sentaban, realzando sus formas lo suficiente como para que la gente se volviera a mirarla; llevaba el pelo liso y suelto cayendo por su espalda y el ligero maquillaje que se había puesto no hacía más que resaltar sus ya de por sí hermosas facciones.

—Ya estoy. Podemos irnos —dijo Nanoha tras bajar el último escalón.

—Bien, por fin —comentó Vivio dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras ella y su hermano se levantaban e iban a coger sus abrigos.

—Mou… Tampoco he tardado tanto —se quejó Nanoha siguiéndoles.

—Sí, no tanto… como la última vez —le recordó Vivio divertida—, ¿verdad, Kei-chan?

—Um —asintió el pequeño.

—Nyahaha…, qué exagerados, ¿a que sí, Fate-chan? —Al no recibir respuesta de la rubia, Nanoha se volvió a mirarla—. ¿Fate-chan?

La joven aún seguía donde estaba, levantada junto al sofá y sin poder apartar los ojos de Nanoha.

—Tierra llamando a Fate-chan —dijo la pelirroja moviendo una mano delante de Fate.

—¿Si? —inquirió la rubia saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Nyahaha —volvió a reír Nanoha—. Qué, ¿te has quedado sin palabras? —le preguntó en susurró sugerente sólo para que ella lo oyera.

Fate notó cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas, carraspeó y fue a coger los abrigos de ambas, ayudando a Nanoha a ponerse el suyo.

—Venga, vámonos que llegamos tarde —dijo la Enforcer tratando de ignorar las miradas divertidas de su familia, mientras salían a la calle.

—Pero no me has contestado —le dijo Nanoha antes de subirse al coche.

Fate se acercó entonces a ella, le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y le susurró al oído en tono tierno al principio, pero que se fue tornado graciosamente grandilocuente hacia el final.

—Estás preciosa. Tan guapa que hasta la más elocuente de las personas se quedaría sin palabras cegada por tu belleza. —Rió suavemente y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de dirigirse al otro lado del vehículo, dejando esta vez sin palabras a Nanoha.

—Nanoha-mama 1, Fate-mama 1 —dijo Vivio desde el asiento de atrás, haciendo reír a sus madres, mientras Fate arrancaba el coche y ponía dirección a casa de Hayate y sus guardianes, donde pasarían la noche de fin de año rodeados de amigos y familia.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** No pensaba escribir nada para hoy, pero mientras me estaba peinando la peluquera, se me ha ido ocurriendo este corto xD. Espero que os guste y sí, vuelve a tener un pequeño adelanto de la que será la historia de Kei-chan (que no he olvidado y sobre la que de vez en cuando trabajo algo xD).

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los que seguís estos cortos!


	94. Los chupetones de la verdad

**Los chupetones de la verdad**

—Aaah —suspiró una de las chicas de clase mientras entraban al vestuario del instituto tras la hora de gimnasia—. Komari-sensei se ha vuelto a pasar como siempre.

—Sí, es como si se creyera que estamos en un campamento militar o algo así —asintió otra de las chicas.

—Aunque parece que hay algunas que ni lo notan —dijo la primera chica mirando a Nanoha y Fate, que en ese momento comenzaban a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la pelirroja al notar que la miraban.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis?

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó confusa Nanoha.

—Estar tan frescas después de una clase como esa, ¡si apenas habéis sudado!

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas y no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa que afloró a los labios de ambas, no podían contarles a sus compañeras que aquellas clases de gimnasia palidecerían ante los meses de instrucción con la TSAB que habían tenido que aguantar en el pasado o algunas de las misiones o cursos que ahora realizaban.

—Eso es un secreto —contestó Nanoha guiñando un ojo y retomando la labor de cambiarse la ropa de deporte por el uniforme.

—Ya, claro, seguro que practicáis algún deporte y no nos lo queréis decir.

—Nyahaha, no.

—Venga… ¡Oye, ¿qué eso? —Exclamó de repente su compañera.

Nanoha la miró sin comprender y luego siguió la mirada de la chica hasta su abdomen, donde descubrió un par de marcas, sin duda alguna chupetones dejados allí por cierta rubia, que en aquel preciso instante se estaba haciendo la loca.

—Esto…

—Oh, no sabíamos que tuvieras novio, Takamachi —comentó otra de sus compañeras.

—Eh…

—Nanoha no tiene novio —intervino Arisa en aquel momento.

—Venga ya, Bannings, eso son chupetones —negó la chica que los había "descubierto"—. Qué calladito te lo tenías y qué atrevida, Takamachi. No dejes que ningún profesor se entere —rió al final.

—Nyhaha —rió débilmente Nanoha terminando de ponerse la camisa y ocultando la prueba del _crimen_ de un par de noches atrás—. Arisa-chan tiene razón, no tengo novio.

"_Mou, Fate-chan, ayúdame_", le dijo telepáticamente a la rubia, que seguía a lo suyo, poniéndose ya la falda; Fate era realmente rápida cuando quería.

"_¿Y qué quieres que haga?_".

"_No sé, pero esto es culpa tuya_".

"_¿Qué?_".

"_Ya me has oído_".

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, Takamachi, pero si no tienes novio, ¿cómo han llegado esos chupetones ahí? —preguntó con voz sugerente su compañera de clase y Nanoha se dio cuenta de que ahora era el centro de atención de todo el vestuario.

—No sé…

—Venga, dínoslo —insistió otra de sus compañeras.

—¿Es un chico de clase?

—¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado? Aunque viendo eso…

—¿Es guapo?

—¿Es mayor?

—¿Tiene dinero?

—¿Le conocemos alguna?

—¿Ya se lo has presentado a tus padres?

Las preguntas se sucedieron unas detrás de otra, sin dejarle tiempo a responder.

—¡Basta! —terminó gritando avergonzada, aunque al menos logró que se callaran—. Yo… eh… —vaciló, miró a Fate, que desvió la mirada—. Preguntádselo a Fate-chan.

De repente, varios pares de ojos se clavaron en la rubia, que notó cómo su cara enrojecía a velocidad de vértigo.

—¿A Testarossa? —inquirió alguien confusa.

—¿Por qué a ella?

—Nanoha… —llamó débilmente Fate.

—Porque me las ha hecho ella —contestó la pelirroja.

Durante un largo, largo minuto el silencio fue completo en el vestuario, Fate miraba a Nanoha demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, Nanoha miraba a la nada mientras terminaba de vestirse y el resto de sus compañeras las miraban a ambas alternativamente.

—¡Anda ya! —exclamó una de las chicas—. Eso sólo lo dices para distraernos.

—Eso, lo que quieres es despistarnos. ¿Cómo te las va a haber hecho Testarossa?

—No creo que haga falta explicarlo, ¿no? —sonrió traviesa Nanoha, ignorando el más que furioso sonrojo de su novia, que seguía mirándola sin añadir una palabra.

—No intentes confundirnos, todas sabemos lo muy amigas que sois, pero de ahí a esos chupetones. Venga, Takamachi, dinos quién es el chico.

—Nyahaha —rió Nanoha, que tomó la mano de la rubia—, ya os lo he dicho. Vamos, Fate-chan, volvamos a clase.

Dicho aquello, tiró de su silenciosa novia y ambas salieron del vestuario, dejando a un montón de chicas llenas de curiosidad y sin saber si creerse o no sus palabras.

—Nanoha —dijo por fin Fate—, ¿está bien habérselo contado?

—No es que les haya contando nada. Pero sí —se volvió hacia ella—. No me importa que la gente del instituto lo sepa o no, ni lo que tengan que decir al respecto. Además, ya lo has visto, no se le creen. A ti —vaciló un momento—, ¿a ti no te importa tampoco, verdad?

—Claro que no —sonrió Fate.

—Bien. Ah, y por cierto, Fate-chan.

—¿Si?

—La próxima vez que te diga que no me dejes marcas porque vamos a tener gimnasia en un par de días, hazme caso o te quedarás sin se… _juegos_ una temporada.

—Intentaré recordarlo —rió Fate, sabiendo que la amenaza de su novia no iba realmente en serio, la conocía demasiado bien, Nanoha no podía pasarse una temporada sin sus _juegos_.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues después de menos de un mes (merezco un premio xD) un corto nuevo, éste con título extravagante y con final reescrito porque me gustaba más la versión final xD.

Espero que os haya gustado, yo me he divertido escribiéndolo (hacía tiempo que no me reía mientras escribía… Hm, esto suena un poco raro xD).

Y una buena noticia, el siguiente capítulo de "La Espada…" ya está a medio camino, a ver si a lo largo de la semana que viene puedo subirlo ;)

Como siempre, gracias por vuestras reviews y por seguir leyendo ^^.


	95. Dudas

**Dudas **

Nanoha estaba sentada en el borde de la calzada, con las piernas colgando sobre el agua; era tarde y las lunas y estrellas competían con las luces de Kranagan por iluminar el cielo nocturno. La Instructora tenía la mirada perdida más allá del campo de entrenamiento envuelto en sombras.

—¿No puedes dormir? —la pregunta vino acompañada de un vaso de plástico humeante.

Nanoha lo cogió y husmeó su contenido.

—La gente no suele ofrecer café a alguien que no puede dormir, Fate-chan —dijo mirando divertida a la rubia.

—Podría ser descafeinado —sonrió Fate.

—Eso iría en contra de tu religión. —Ambas rieron.

—Ahora en serio, yo tengo guardia, ¿cuál es tu excusa para estar por aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Fate cuando las risas cesaron—. ¿Estás pensando en Vivio, verdad?

Nanoha devolvió la mirada al mar, dio un sorbo de su café y asintió.

—Dentro de unos días podrá volver aquí, a la base con nosotras —respondió.

—Eso lo sé —dijo Fate suavemente y se sentó junto a ella, esperando a que continuase.

—Pensaba… No podía dejar de darle vueltas a… a si seré una buena madre para ella. La vida que llevo, mi trabajo, los riesgos que conlleva —se llevó fugazmente una mano al pecho y Fate la recordó por un breve instante inmóvil en una cama de hospital, sacudió la cabeza desechando aquel recuerdo—. Así no puedo evitar preguntarme si voy a poder estar a su lado siempre que me necesite, si no estoy siendo egoísta al querer adoptarla… Además, —añadió como un último pensamiento—, a veces me olvido de que sólo tengo diecinueve años… ¿Quién se plantea ahora tener hijos a esta edad?

—¿Has hablado con tu madre de esto, no? —inquirió Fate, podía imaginar perfectamente a Momoko diciendo aquellas últimas frases.

—Sí —sonrió débilmente Nanoha.

—¿Y que más te ha dicho? —le animó a seguir porque sabía que habría más.

—Que esta decisión no tengo porque tomarla yo sola —miró a Fate y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

—Sabes que es eso es verdad —le dijo y tomó su mano libre, entrelazando sus dedos—. Decidas lo que decidas, yo voy a estar contigo.

—Gracias, Fate-chan —le sonrió ante la sinceridad y convicción de sus palabras—. Pero aun así no sé si es lo que debo hacer. Quizás sólo debería seguir como su tutora legal hasta que le encontremos una familia adecuada. Quizás Vivio estaría mejor con unos padres que tengan una vida más normal y tranquila. Ella necesita un…

—No —le interrumpió la rubia—. No es verdad. Vivio te necesita a ti, Nanoha. Espera, déjame terminar —le pidió antes de que ella la rebatiese—. Es normal que tengas dudas, quién no las tendría… Hasta yo las tengo. Pero como todos los que van a ser padres deben tenerlas, no es algo que uno sepa hacer, ni que se explique en ningún lado o se enseñe, es algo que aprenderemos juntas cada día que pasemos con ella. No será fácil, habrá incertidumbre y miedos y momentos en que no sabremos si lo estamos haciendo bien o mal, pero sé que podrás… que podremos afrontar todo lo que venga, que haremos todo lo posible por su bien.

"Nanoha, tú eres la madre que Vivio necesita y, más importante, a la que ella quiere. Puede que nuestra familia sea un tanto atípica —sonrió—, pero sé que seremos muy felices.

"Además, —dijo con un tono más ligero— me prometiste que viviríamos las tres juntas, así que ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

Nanoha permaneció en silencio unos minutos, reflexionando en lo dicho por Fate.

—¿De verdad crees que podremos hacerlo? —inquirió.

—Estoy segura. Hasta ahora no ha habido nada que no hayamos podido vencer, ¿verdad? Ni distancia, ni tiempo, ni enemigos han conseguido separarnos a ti a mí, tampoco podrán cuando Vivio forme parte de nuestra vida. Así que, Nanoha-mama —le guiñó un ojo y estrechó su mano— no creo que pueda haber una madre mejor para Vivio que tú.

—Fate-chan… —medio sollozó Nanoha emocionada, echándose en sus brazos—. Gracias.

—No tienes que dármelas, es la verdad —dijo acariciando su espalda.

—No, gracias por lo que me has dicho, por creer en mí —se separó de ella y le sonrió tiernamente—. Mantendré nuestra promesa. Y las dos seremos las madres de Vivio. Una familia de verdad.

—Sí, me gusta como suena —sonrió Fate—. Seguro que a Vivio le encantará oírlo cuando llegue aquí.

—Ahora sólo queda rellenar los papeles de la adopción y…

—Nanoha —le interrumpió suavemente Fate—, cielo, eso puede esperar. Ahora deberías irte a dormir.

Fate se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Nyahaha, tienes razón —rió Nanoha tomando la mano ofrecida e incorporándose—. Será mejor que vaya para la cama ya. ¿Te queda mucha guardia?

—En un par de horas me tendrás haciéndote compañía —le dijo mientras la acompañaba de vuelta a los edificios donde estaban los alojamientos de la Unidad 6.

—Mm, te echaré de menos hasta entonces, no tendré nada a lo que abrazarme.

—Jaja, seguro que en cuanto toques la almohada te quedas dormida.

—Puede —rió Nanoha—. Pero esta noche tienes permiso para despertarme cuando llegues —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Y ahora, buenas noches —le dijo al llegar a las puertas de los dormitorios.

—Buena guardia, Fate-chan —se despidieron con un beso—. Y gracias de nuevo por lo que me has dicho.

Nanoha entró al edificio pensando en lo afortunada que era al tener a Fate a su lado, ella era capaz de disipar todas sus dudas y temores con sólo unas pocas palabras. Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama, estaba deseando volver a oír a Vivio llamarlas así.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Drabble escrito en un arranque de inspiración a la 1.30 de la madrugada. En la cama x_D (en un cuaderno, ya no iba a encender el ordenador a esas horas xD). En fin, a veces las musas atacan cuando se te están empezando a cerrar los ojos :P (o lo mismo es cosa del jarabe y el paracetamol… asco de constipados .).

Uno menos para los 100 ^^ (admito sugerencias para tres de los cinco que faltan ;D). Y abro la veda para que me "ayudéis" con el drabble número 100; me gustaría que cada uno me dieseis una palabra, la idea es juntar 100 y hacer con ellas un "NanoFate en 100 palabras" (seguro que habéis visto alguno ya por Fanfiction). Podría buscarme yo las palabras, pero es más divertido si me las proponéis vosotros ;) (podéis dejarlas en los reviews o enviármelas por privado). Gracias a los que queráis colaborar.

Gracias por vuestras reviews y por seguir leyendo ^^


End file.
